Time in a Bottle
by Kody Wright
Summary: Based on the last episode, Unending. Jack and Sam are trapped on the Odyssey, alone for 25 years. I wrote this for the 20th anniversary of tv show. Taking a beak, will update late summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Major General Jack O'Neill stood in black battle dress and looked at Sam standing beside him on the bridge of the _Odyssey_. She wore the same black uniform and had managed to beam everyone off the ship except her and Jack before placing the ship into a time bubble to avoid the certain destruction of the vessel and the Asgard technology it held. Jack looked out the bridge at what appeared to be an energy bolt erupting from the Ori vessel.

"What just happened?" he asked her.

"I managed to place us in an isolated bubble of time," she sighed.

"Time is standing still?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No…It's moving but at a much slower rate. That energy bolt will reach us eventually but not for twenty-five years."

"What?" he asked.

"You and I are stuck alone on this ship for twenty-five years at which point that Ori weapon blast will reach us and destroy us. I bought us time but I don't know how to fix this." she admitted.

Jack glanced around them and found no one else about, "You got everyone off?"

She nodded, "Everyone but us." She turned and looked upon him, "It's me and you on this ship. We're trapped here and I don't know if I can find a way to undo this before the twenty-five years is up."

"Huh," he looked out the bridge in thought. He wasn't a young man anymore and was nearing retirement. "I'll be eight-five when that hits us."

"I'll be seventy," she figured.

Jack looked back at her, "Just you and me? No one else!"

"No one else," she confirmed with a nod.

"You can fix this?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she confessed. She gazed up upon him wishing she could tell him everything would be alright but she simply couldn't.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "I know we will find a way to fix this."

She fell into his embrace. She nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes figuring their fate was sealed and they would die on the ship in twenty five-years. They would be trapped but least it would eventually end and they would be together.

Jack stood trying to be strong for Sam. He just watched the Asgard die and gift to them their technology. His heart ached for the loss of Thor and now they were trapped after an unsuccessful run-in with the Ori. He came on the trip just to see Thor and had no idea it would be last time he would ever see his Asgard friend again. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to not think of the situation.

Sam sniffed for she was equally hurt by the Asgard loss. She tried so hard to help the race and yet the Asgard seemed to help Earth more than anyone. She sniffed, "I really wish today went better."

"Me too," he soothed her. He glanced at the energy bolt once more and then led her away from the window. "Let's take break from all this."

"Okay," she agreed. They walked out of the bridge and into the hallway.

 **Moments Time Later**

Jack and Sam made their way to the mess hall and sat down with some coffee. The place was eerily quiet; not sound other than the hum of the lights. As they sipped the coffee Jack reached into his pocket.

"I was saving this for tonight," he admitted. He retrieved a small jewelry box and placed it before her. He figured he had nothing to lose and wanted her to have it regardless.

She gave a surprised look and picked the small black box up. She opened it and discovered a diamond engagement ring. She took a deep breath, "Jack!"

"This wasn't how I was gonna ask ya," he admitted. "I figure since I won't get back until I'm eighty-five I might as well ask ya now."

She couldn't keep the smile from creeping across her face. She took the ring out of the box and fumbled with it in her fingers. Her hands shook from the wide range of emotions she endured in such a short time: Excitement, grief, sorry, anger, and despair to sudden joy for she wanted to marry Jack.

He gently grasped her hands, "Here…Let me…" he slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes," she told him.

Jack replied, "I'm glad because if you said 'no' this would be really awkward."

She slid closer to him and cusped his face in her hands. She admitted, "It would be…" and then kissed his lips.

His hands rested on her hips. He came up for air, "So…Who you inviting to the wedding?" He wanted to get her mind off the dreadful situation.

She admitted, "I guess at this point this is our wedding."

Jack kidded, "And a twenty-five year honeymoon."

"Since our chances of getting out of this are pretty slim I suggest we make it the best twenty-five year honeymoon." she had to agree.

"So, you changing your last name?" he asked to keep her mood up.

She pondered, "I'll think about it." She was still shaking from everything that happened.

"Sam O'Neill has a nice ring to it," Jack told her comforting.

"Sounds like the name of a boxer," she concluded.

"I'm sure you have some Irish in ya somewhere," he figured.

She shook her head grinning at him. "I don't think so."

"So," Jack figured. "Let's go raid the kitchen and see what we can make for our wedding day dinner. Wonder if there is any cake onboard."

"Make our own wedding cake?" Sam asked as she rose to her feet.

"Why not?" Jack asked. He led her into the ship's galley and found an industrial size kitchen. He looked about, "Ya ever wanna play in one of these?"

"Play?" she asked amused.

Jack pointed to the huge stock pot, "I bet that could double as a drum." He found a large wooden spoon and tapped the side of the pot. It echoed in noise, "Yup a big ole drum."

Sam asked, "When you were a little kid did you play with pots and pans?"

"I had my own drum set using old pots and pans," he confessed. He wandered around the kitchen looking at the utensils. He soon found a huge mixer. "Wonder how this works…" he hit the switched and motor came on. The paddle into the large bowl spun about.

Sam turned it off, "Stop playing with everything."

"What else are we gonna do Carter?" he asked amused.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself busy while I work on how to fix this." she insisted.

He poked her with a wooden spoon, "Like that."

She snatched the spoon, "Stop it."

He slid his arms around her middle and pulled her closer. "So, how about we make that cake now?" he spoke in innuendo.

"You want to have sex now?" she asked him surprised.

"You are my wife and this is our wedding so…" he looked about. "Not like we have lots to do…"

She countered, "We're not married until after we say our vows."

Jack asked, "Vows?"

She nodded amused.

He stood before her and held her hand as he vowed, "I promise, for the rest of my life to love you, to take care of you, to be there for you, cherish you and I also promise to make you laugh when you are feeling down, to make sure you rest when you over do it, to make sure you are happy and loved."

"I promise the same for you," she replied as she melted in his arms.

Jack cheered, "Now that we are married let's find our first newlywed apartment together."

She laughed, "Newlywed apartment?"

"Come on, Carter. Let's make the best of this." he urged her.

"Wouldn't the commander's quarters be the best apartment in the ship?" she suggested.

"True," he agreed. He then took her by the hand and led her back into the hallway. He mentioned, "We should get some bicycles…."

"Bicycles?" she asked amused.

"We can ride the hallways and no one can stop us." he told her.

"You're gonna keep us from getting bored," she figured.

"I promise," he pledged. He got the commander's quarters and opened the door. The quarters were much larger and held an office as well. The walls were blue and floor was carpeted with a crimson red. The lights hung from the ceiling. The full size bed was just big enough for the two but it would be a tight fit.

Sam mentioned, "The V.I.P. beds are bigger."

"We can move a V.I.P. bed in here," he figured.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand ran over the smooth blue bedding. Jack sat down beside her and looked around the room.

"This would be the best place for us to stay strategically," he figured.

"We can monitor the ship from here." she agreed. "We do have an issue to talk about though."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't have enough birth control pills to last me twenty-five years. I only brought this month's prescription," she confessed.

Jack sat and pondered, "So we got one month of sex and then…nada for twenty-five years…" he made a sour face.

"I can't see bringing a child into this situation," she cried.

"Me neither," he agreed.

"What if I get pregnant?" she asked.

"I'm not a medical doctor," he reminded her.

"Neither am I," she told him. She placed her head against him, "What are we doing? We're stranded in a ship. It's like being stranded on a deserted island."

"And the volcano blows in the end," Jack added.

"If we have a child that child will die with us," Sam told him.

"We all go together," he figured.

"That won't be fair to that child," she sighed.

"Life isn't fair," he nodded.

"Promise me something," Sam stated, "If I get pregnant and we have a child then we give that child as much of a normal life as possible."

Jack nodded in agreement, "If we have a kid that kid will go to school, go to gym, study…play in the kitchen…" he looked at her. "We will be a normal family…That is stranded on a ship in a time bubble."

"I guess that's the best we can do," she figured. "I can't see us not having sex for twenty-five years…Though I suppose it can be done…"

Jack stated, "Not when the twenty-five years ends with the volcano erupting."

"We're kind of screwed there," Sam agreed.

"Yup," Jack nodded. He lay down on the bed and patted the covers, "Come on."

Sam lay down beside him and looked over, "Come on? I'm not a dog."

"I know you're not," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and laid her head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat. Thump-thump, thump-thump - the sound the rhythm relaxed her. They lay silently in each other's arms for a time. Time was in short supply, they had exactly twenty-five years and each moment it ticked down one minute at a time. She didn't want to waste the time she had with Jack. She didn't want to waste the last quarter of her life. She then sat up on the bed and let out a sigh.

Jack softly rubbed her back, "What is it?"

"I'm not gonna take that birth control pill." she determined.

"What?" he asked.

"Screw it," she figured. "I'm either not going to have sex or get pregnant. I've got twenty-five years left to live and that's it. We all die after that. Fine, we go together. We go as a family." She started to unbutton her black battle dress jacket.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"We're losing time with each passing minute," she figured. She removed the jacket and then reached around the pulled off her t-shirt. She sat before Jack in her bra, trousers and boots. She reached around and undid her bra allowing the article to slide down her arms exposing her breast. She then started to untie her boots and kicked them off at the end of the bed. She looked over at Jack who just lay on his back watching her. "You are getting undressed?"

"After you," he motioned.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you waiting?"

"Well, I gained a few pounds and I was gonna turn off the light first." he admitted.

As Sam unbuttoned her trousers she told him, "I'm also putting you on a diet."

Jack complained, "After cake."

"We will have cake for special occasions," she agreed. She slid off her underwear and then slid down under the covers naked. She looked over, "Well?"

Jack rolled off the bed and found the light switch. He turned off the lights to darken the room and fumbled about as he removed his clothing.

"You're seriously undressing in the dark?" she asked.

"I'm shy," Jack lied.

"You realize I will feel any weight gain," she told him.

She heard Jack pat his tummy and complain, "I can't really suck it in." He slid down beside her under the covers.

She reached over with her hand and found his stomach. She rubbed the area judging how much fat she could feel.

Jack asked, "Can you rub my back like that?"

"You give me a back rub first," she challenged him and rolled on her side.

His large hand gently rubbed her tense and tired back starting at the shoulders and working down to her hip. "Better?" he whispered.

"Better," she agreed. She rolled to her back and told him, "I do feel a roll on your tummy. You'll need to exercise to get rid of that."

"I too old to run," he replied.

"Low impact exercise," she rebutted thinking of aerobics.

Jack rolled to his side and played on the words, "Low impact." His hand slid down between her thighs and gently started to rub the inside of her leg.

"You know what I mean," she laughed.

"It's low impact," he teased her, "perfect for old farts like me." His hand slid up her leg with his fingertips caressing her skin and continuing to her navel. His hand flattened as he rubbed her stomach in a circular motion working his way up to her breast and gently cupping her nipple. His leaned closer and kissed her lips. The kiss grew deeper as the temperature under the covers rose much higher.

 **6 Months Later**

Sam rose with the sound of her alarm clock as she continued to work on the issue of the trap that contained them. She flipped on the light and had to catch herself as she felt a bit light headed. She felt nauseas again and held her hand over her mouth until it passed. Her belly extended forward with the ongoing pregnancy.

Jack looked over and sat up behind her. He gently rubbed her back, "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm okay," she nodded and tugged at the oversize man's shirt she sported as a night gown.

"Don't overdo it," he cautioned.

"I won't," she promised.

"I'll make breakfast," he offered.

"Just tea and dry toast," she requested. "I'm still dealing with the morning sickness."

"Okay," he agreed. He got up and slid on a pair of black trousers and then slipped his feet into a white pair of sneakers. He then changed his t-shirt and slipped on one that was tan. He clashed in style to say the least.

Sam looked over, "Sneakers?"

"I found some Velcro ones in the gym storage unit," he nodded. "Now I don't have to tie anything."

"You realize your clothes don't match," she told him.

Jack looked around, "I don't think anyone will care. Heck, I could run around in my underwear…"

"Please don't get to that point," she begged. "We have a baby coming and we agreed to make this as normal as possible."

"What kid hasn't seen their dad run around in his underwear?" he asked.

"Me," she cheered.

"Really?" he asked. "You never saw Jacob in his briefs when you were a kid?"

"Nope," she shook her head and smiled brightly. "My mother never would have allowed him to do that. If she had then my brother Mark would have been running around in his underwear too."

"So…" he grinned. "If we have a boy we can run around in our underwear."

She gave him a look, "No! What if it's a girl?"

"She can around in her underwear too," he figured.

She shook her head, "I am not letting my daughter run around in her underwear." She slid the trousers on over her belly. She noted, "The elastic you sewed in these seems to be holding."

Jack tugged at his trousers, "So are mine." He confessed, "I never thought stretch pants would be so appealing…"

"Ah-ha," she giggled standing up. She found a clean t-shirt and placed it over her head. She asked as she smoothed out her clothes, "You come up with a list of names you like yet?"

Jack nodded, "Boy names: Teal'c, Thor, George or Jacob."

Sam asked, "What about Daniel?"

"What about him?" Jack miffed.

Sam sighed, "My boy names are Daniel, Jacob, George or Mark."

Jack pondered, "We both named George and Jacob…I guess George Jacob for a boy."

"Jacob George," she countered with a smile.

"What ya got for girls?" he asked her.

Sam sighed, "That's harder for me…Debra after my mother or Janet. The thing is I don't like the sounds of either name with O'Neill. But I want to name her after them…"

Jack asked, "What was your mom's middle name?"

"Olivia," she recalled.

"Olivia Janet O'Neill." he suggested.

"Not bad," she agreed. "What you come up with for girl names?"

"I didn't," he confessed.

"Why not?" she asked.

He stated, "If it's a girl you are gonna wanna name her anyways. Mommies always name their daughters."

"Thank you for that," she blushed.

Jack pushed the button for the door to slid open, "After you."

Sam stepped out into the hallway. She found her feet hurt from the pregnancy. "Where did you find those sneakers?" she asked.

"I put a pair in your work station," he told her.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I think my feet are starting to swell."

"It happens," he agreed. "I'll get us something to eat."

"I'll be in engineering," she replied and kissed him before walking off to work.

Jack started down the hall in the other direction worried for her and the baby. He knew he would have to deliver the child and that frankly scared him more than anything for if something went wrong he could lose both mother and child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three more months had passed and Sam was due to give birth. She had gone over what needed to be done with Jack in the ship's infirmary prior many times. Sam's water broke in the middle of the night when she was sleeping. She shot up in bed from the contraction, "Jack!" she screamed.

Jack immediately woke, "Is it the baby?" he asked concerned.

"My water just broke and I'm having contractions." she told him. "We need to get to the infirmary."

"Come on," he climbed out of bed and helped her up. He wore under shorts and t-shirt and she was in an oversize man's shirt as they fumbled about the room. Jack had to foresight to place a wheelchair in the room for her. He seated her in the chair and hit the button to open the door as he slid his sneakers on.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" she asked him.

"I'm the doctor," he reminded her. "I'll throw on some scrubs in the infirmary." He pushed her out the door and down the hall. He soon got the ship's infirmary and lights came on as they entered. He wheeled her to a nearby bed and then helped her onto the bed. He then wheeled the bed under the operating lights and placed a blanket over her for warmth.

Sam was hit with another contraction, "Oh god," she cried. She removed her shirt and slid her under pants off as she knew the baby was coming soon. She positioned her legs and Jack placed the overhead surgery light above her knees. "Can you see anything?" she asked him.

"Not yet," he told her.

"You need to check for crowning," she reminded him.

He examined her closer, "I don't see the head yet."

"See if I'm dilated," she stated.

Jack used his gloved hand to check the cervix for dilation. He nodded as he examined her, "I can feel it. It's not full yet." He removed his hand and the glove he used as he asked, "Should I give you some medications?"

"Do you think you can handle an epidural?" she desperately asked.

Jack shook his head, "There is no way I can do that."

"You can't risk stressing the baby with a lot of pain killers," she told him. "You think you can get the I.V. in?"

"I think I can get that," he nodded. He went to the nearby medicine cabinet and retrieved the fluids.

Sam lay back in the bed and admitted, "I wish Janet was here right now."

"Me too," Jack admitted.

"Damn this hurts," she cried. She was struck with another contraction. Her face tensed up as each contraction became stronger. She rolled to her side slightly with tears streaming down her face. After the contraction subsided she announced, "After this is over I swear I will do a vasectomy on you."

Jack glanced down at himself and winced, "I'll do one on myself." He gathered the medical supplies and came to Sam's side. He took her arm and placed on a tourniquet to start the procedure to establish the I.V. His fingers gently palpated the area on her inner arm. "I found a good one," he told her. He then ripped open an alcohol prep pad and started to clean the area. He then readied the needle and managed to get the mark first time. He pulled the needle out leaving in the port and attached the fluid. He quickly taped it down to keep it from moving.

Sam looked at him, "You could have been a doctor. You did that like a pro."

He shrugged, "I did think about it when I was a teen."

"Why didn't you become a doctor?" she asked.

He sighed, "Air Force pilot sounded cooler." He then cleaned up the mess from the packaging and tended to Sam's needs. He went to the drug cabinet and found a medication he recalled reading about, "I can give ya this. It's Demerol."

"That will make me sleepy," she warned.

"But not knock ya out," he told her.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

He figured the dose and brought a syringe to the IV port. He injected the medication and Sam began to relax. "Better?" he asked her.

She nodded, "It took the edge off. I still feel the contractions but not as bad."

"Good," he sounded relived. He placed another exam glove on his hand and tended to determine dilation of the cervix. He informed, "You're nearly fully dilated."

Sam pushed herself up with her hands, "I feel a need to push." She started to bare down, "Jack watch for the baby's head."

He looked between her legs as a small head with brown hair appeared. "I see the head," he told her. He went to the coming baby as the little face started to emerge. He soon discovered the umbilical cord was near the neck, "Stop pushing." he told her.

"I have to push!" Sam tried to hold it.

"The umbilical cord is around its neck," he told her. He used his finger to slip the cord off the neck as Sam started to cry in agony and worry. "I got it," he soothed her. "I got it off the neck. Okay, let's try one more push." he coached her.

Sam bore down once more as Jack moved the baby's shoulders through the birth canal. The baby slipped out immediately after the shoulders cleared. Jack caught the child on the bed. He laid her down on a sheet between Sam's knees. He cleared the mouth and nose with a rubber bulb syringe. A cry soon arose as he clamped off the umbilical cord.

Sam lay back against the pillow, "Is it okay?"

Jack cleaned the baby off, "She's perfect!" he told her.

"She?" Sam asked.

"Our little brown haired girl," he smiled at her. He then lifted the baby in a clean blanket and placed her against Sam's bare skin.

Sam simply melted with the baby snuggled against her. It was the most incredible moment of her life. The small head moved back and forth against her skin. She spied the rounded face. The baby opened her brown eyes and appeared to be looking at Sam directly. She placed a small knit cap over the baby's wet hair and kissed the small forehead. Sam then examined the fingers and toes of the baby. She looked her new baby over top to bottom. "She's perfect," she told him. "She's so tiny. Gosh, look the hands and feet. Her toes are so little."

"She's about six pounds," Jack told her. He cut the umbilical cord as the afterbirth was delivered. He cleaned up the mess from the birth and tended to Sam's contractions. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her as he massaged her lower abdomen to help contract the uterus to size.

For Sam the miracle of life just became very personal. How could she let this little baby die in twenty-four years? She held her close as she resolved herself to find a way to save her daughter from a doubtful future.

 **5 Years Later**

Little Olivia "Livy" Janet O'Neill thought she had a normal life. She lived on a space ship called the _Odyssey_ with her mom and dad. Her life was laid out in a schedule. She would wake up for school, get dressed in oversize military clothing, brush her teeth clean her small room which was right off from her parent's room and then go to class right after breakfast in the mess hall. She had access to music stored in the ship's library along with entertainment. She would enjoy movie night with her parents and she simply adored her father who was also her main playmate. While her mother worked feverishly to figure out a way to save Livy she enjoyed her carefree life with her father. Her small family sat at breakfast in the mess hall. Before them was oatmeal and freeze dried fruit. All fresh food was long gone and Livy had no idea what a piece of fresh fruit looked or tasted like. The little girl sat next to her father wearing blue BDU's that were altered by hand to fit her. She wore the smallest sneakers her father could find that were stuffed with paper. Her small legs swung from the seat as she ate breakfast.

Sam sat across from her and asked, "What are you going to learn in school today, Livy?"

She looked at her father who doubled as her teacher, "What are we learning in school today, Daddy?"

Jack told her, "Basic flight."

Livy told Sam, "Basic flight, Mommy!"

Sam knew Livy was exceptionally smart but wondered how much of her advancement was due to Jack being private tutor. She asked Jack, "Little young for that?"

"She already knows the cockpit of the F-302's and how to run the helm." he rebutted. "Engineering is your department."

"Maybe we should be teaching her more normal things," she suggested.

"The kid already knows all the normal things," he told her. "She's got your big brain. I'm just trying to keep up with her."

"She could learn some new skills," Sam suggested. "Maybe cooking and baking."

Jack rebutted, "Neither of us can cook, Carter."

Livy asked, "Can we make cookies again?"

Sam asked, "So you did like the cookies we made?"

"Just the frosting," she shook her head. "Can we make frosting?"

Jack shrugged, "Who doesn't like sugar and fat creamed together?"

Sam let out a sigh, "What I would give for fresh vegetable and a ripe banana." She placed a freeze dried banana chip in her mouth.

"What I would give for a cold glass of beer," Jack added.

Livy assumed it was a game and stated, "What I would give for fresh milk."

Sam stated, "You never tasted fresh milk, honey."

Livy asked, "But isn't this game to name a food?"

Sam started to laugh a bit, "It's not really a game, honey. Your father and I are just reminiscing."

"What's that?" she asked gulping down her cereal.

"It's when your remember something that you used to do a long time ago." Sam tried to explain.

Livy looked at her strangely, "Like what?"

"You're too young to understand," she told her. "You will understand when you are older."

"Like when I am your age?" she asked.

Sam gulped for she feared Livy would not live past twenty-four. She changed the subject, "You and Daddy have a great day learning about flying. I will be working."

"What do you work on, Mommy?" she asked.

"I'll be in engineering," she told her.

"Doing what?" she wondered. To Livy she could not understand why her mother was always in engineering.

"Trying to solve a problem," Sam explained.

"Is it a hard problem?" she asked.

She nodded, "Very."

"Okay," she seemed to understand. "Daddy and I will let you work on it."

"Thank you, honey." she squeezed her small hand. "You are so special."

Livy had no idea what she meant by being special. She simply shrugged unsure what the problem facing them was.

Jack teased, "She's mini-Carter." He glanced at Sam for a reaction to the clone joke.

Sam rebutted in jest, "I made her myself."

"I helped," Jack chuckled.

Livy told them, "You two are weird sometimes." She placed her spoon down, "Can we go to school now, Daddy?"

"Sure," he agreed for he was done as well. He stood up and held her small hand and started to walk her to the door.

Sam yelled behind them, "I'll get the dishes."

Jack replied, "Thanks Carter."

Sam watched them walk out while she sipped her coffee. She let out a heavy sigh, "Time is ticking down."

 **10 Years Later**

Livy was now fifteen years old and beginning to understand something wasn't exactly normal about her family. From what she could tell from entertainment stored in the ship's library most people lived in houses or apartments. She had yet to see the actual sky or a sun. She had never seen dirt or stepped on land. She had never swum in the sea or even a lake, a pond or a pool. She had never seen an actual car. She knew what was on the ship and luckily or perhaps unluckily the ship did have bicycles in the gym storage room.

At fifteen Jack decided to teach his daughter what military life was like. It seemed perfectly normal to him for he grew up in the military and so did Sam. He rode the bike down the hall of the ship and had his daughter jogging behind him. He was getting older and his hair was all white. He wore a gray sweat suit and sneakers for he found the clothing just more comfortable as his body aged. He looked back as he rode and spotted Livy jogging behind him and working up a sweat. "Step it up kid," he called back.

"You are cheating," she yelled back as she wore the same gray style gym suit. "You said we would race and the loser had to make the ice cream." she countered. "You have an advantage on the bike."

Jack yelled back, "Age and treachery beats youth and vigor every time."

Livy huffed, "That's still cheating!"

Jack led her to the shooting range on the ship. He stopped the bike and climbed off as she ran up behind him feeling a bit winded. She asked, "The shooting range?"

Jack nodded, "I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"But Mom said I need to stay on schedule," she replied.

"Don't worry about that, you already know all there is." he assured her. "Come on," he opened the range door and led her inside. The lights came on and the weapons locker was sitting inside. Jack opened the locker and walked in as she followed.

"Should we be in here?" she wondered looking at the rows of rifles.

"Yes," he nodded. He removed a rifle from the rack and then gathered a can of ammunition. He handed her the M-16, "Hold this but don't touch the trigger."

She took the gun awkwardly and looked at it.

"Like this," he showed her how to handle the weapon. "See this part…That's the business end…" he pointed to the muzzle. "You don't want that end pointed at ya."

"Okay," she agreed.

He led her into the nearby shooting range. He gathered ear muffs, safety glasses and paper targets. He took her to a nearby table and laid everything out before her. He stated, "You once had a brother. He died a long time ago. His name was Charlie. I'm gonna teach you how to handle every weapon on this ship. I never taught your brother how to handle a weapon. I figured if I told him not to touch it he wouldn't but he did and that's why I didn't allow you in here before today. You're old enough to handle every weapon that locker and on this ship."

"I have a brother?" she gasped.

"Had one," he nodded. "Before I met your mother I was married to someone else. I had your older brother and he died. Then she divorced me and I met your mother later and we had you."

"Mom isn't your only wife?" she wondered.

"She's my only wife now," he assured her.

Livy asked, "What was my brother like?"

"He was a nine year old boy who loved baseball and TV." he sighed. "He was just your average kid."

"I wish I could have met him," Livy replied.

"Me too," Jack soothed her. "Now…I've got a lot to teach you and not much time."

Livy looked at her watch, "We got hours."

"We are losing precious minutes," he rebutted. "Now…this is your rifle Airman."

"Airman?" she asked.

Jack asked her, "You realize your mother and I are both officers in the Air Force?"

"You told me that," she nodded.

"Well," he asked. "You want to be in the Air Force?"

"Sure," she nodded for to her life in the Air Force seemed like her life already.

"Okay," Jack puckered. "You are Cadet Olivia O'Neill and once you graduate my school you will be…what rank you want?" he asked.

"You are a General and Mom is a Colonel," she figured. "What other ranks are available?"

Jack smiled, "Lieutenant, Captain or Major. I can't make ya a Colonel or General until you go through those three first."

"How long will that take?" she wondered.

Jack figured, "Not that long."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **10 Years Later**

Livy O'Neill jogged the halls of the ship early one morning. Much to her surprise she found her father up waiting for her as he stepped out of his room. He was nearing 85 years old and moved much slower than before. She stopped and came to his side.

Jack looked upon his adult daughter. She had grown into a beautiful young woman before his very eyes. She was slightly shorter than her mother. Her brown hair had lightened and softened over the years. She kept her hair short much like Sam had. "Morning," he gave a smile.

"You coming for a walk with me today, Dad?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied and they started to walk down the hall.

Livy stated, "I need to cut your hair again."

"Don't worry about it," Jack waved it off for he was need of a trim but time was nearly out. "I want to give you your promotion today." he told her.

"My promotion?" she asked amused.

He pulled out the same ring box he gave Sam when he asked her to marry him. He handed to her, "In here."

She opened the case and found a silver eagle. "Lieutenant Colonel?" she asked unsure.

"You earned it," he assured her.

"Thank you," she figured the insignia was merely a gift and it belonged to her mother. She closed the box and placed it in her pocket.

Jack stated, "There isn't much time left in this bottle." He came to a halt and looked upon her, "I want you to know that I cannot find the words to tell you how much I love you and just how proud I am of you."

"I love you too, Dad." she assured him. She noticed he had suddenly turned pale. "You okay, Dad?"

He clenched his chest and fell forward, "Get your mother."

She grabbed him and placed his arm over her shoulder. She helped him back to the room as she yelled out, "Mom!"

Sam came to the door and opened it upon hearing Livy yell. She was much older and her hair was white and long. She wore it back in a ponytail and sported a flightsuit for clothing. She saw Jack's face and his hunched position. She quickly went to his side. "Get him to the infirmary."

They arrived at the infirmary as Jack was losing the ability to stand. He collapsed onto a bed as Sam and Livy worked to find out what was wrong. Sam placed EKG leads on his chest and read off the results on the monitor.

"You're having a heart attack, Jack." Sam told him. She went for the medications, "I think we have Nitro in here…"

Jack told her, "Don't bother." He was breathing heavy. He grasped Livy's hand, "You have to help your mother. Okay! You have to help her. I'm out of time anyways. You are nearly out of time. You need to help her and save yourself."

"Dad," she shook afraid.

"Listen to me," he pleaded with her. "I'm an old man. We are trapped in a bottle…a bubble…of time. There is more to life than this ship. You need to get out of this. Promise me you will get off this ship."

"Dad," she choked.

He laid back and looked up. For a moment his face reflected no pain as he closed his eyes upon seeing a bright white light. The monitors then began to sound the alarms as his heart failed and then stopped.

Sam turned off the alarms and monitor. She covered Jack's body with a sheet.

Livy stood stunned, "Mom?" She wanted her mother to save him but she couldn't.

"He's gone," she whispered. She came over to her daughter and held her tight as Livy began to cry. She needed to stay strong though she was crushed from Jack's loss.

"Dad's gone?" she shook unbelieving.

"Life on the ship stresses the body," she explained. "I'm not a doctor and he needed a cardiologist a while ago." She helped Livy to steady herself and led her out the door. She walked her out of the infirmary and down the hall to the bridge. She led her to the large window and showed her what little time was left. "We have twelve hours." she told her. "We are in a time bubble just like your father said. In twelve hours that energy bolt will hit us and destroy the ship. I have spent the last twenty-five years trying to find a way out."

"And?" she asked.

"Nothing," she admitted. "For us time has accelerated but outside of the bubble it's been merely seconds. The crew of the ship is on the surface of that planet and that ship is an Ori ship that is attacking us. Just prior to the attack we have come to see the Asgard. It's their technology that was placed onboard the ship. The Asgard were dying and gifted us with their technology. I never told Jack because I can't find a way for us to survive this but you have the gene that could have saved them. We made contact with the Asgard because your father had a gene that looked like it could have helped reverse the damage to their race but it wasn't enough. You do have the compete gene and I mapped it all out. You hold the key to saving the Asgard. When the Ori attacked the Asgard all died and we tried to escape. I managed to beam the entire crew down except me and your father. We have been trapped here since. We wanted to you have a normal, happy life as much as possible considering the situation. I have spent all this time trying to find a way to save you and get you off this ship and out of this…Bottle."

"And we have twelve hours to live," she figured.

Sam sighed, "Yeah! It's too late for me and your father to escape this. I've gained decades years in a splint second. If I can find a way for you to escape it you could at least live a long happy life."

Livy looked at the screen. The Ori weapon bolt was inches from impact. She shook her head, "That hits us and the _Odyssey_ goes and everyone on that planet will know you and Dad are dead and no one will even know I ever existed."

"Your father and I will know," she assured her.

"I've literally grew up in a bottle." she figured.

Sam nodded, "Yup."

Livy sat down at the controls and puffed out her cheeks, "I guess we all go together."

"That's what your father and I figured." she admitted.

Livy asked, "How can you be so calm after Dad just died?"

Sam explained, "My goal is to save you. I will be with your father one way or another."

Livy looked over the information at hand, "This is the puzzle we were working on."

"Yes," she nodded.

"We're in a time dilation field," Livy figured.

Sam nodded, "I know."

"If we drop the field and allow the energy weapon blast to breech the hall we can funnel it right to the engine core and reverse the field. Heck, we could buffer that reversal to send someone back through time to a few hours before the field was established." she told her.

Sam looked at the readouts, "That ingenious, Livy. It would destroy the ship but I can send you back to few hours before it happens in a second time dilation field and you will remain on the ship. You just have to get a message to Thor of the Asgard and warn us about the Ori attack."

"I can do that," she told her.

"Let's do it," Sam agreed.

 **12 hours later**

Livy had gone to her room to gather a few pictures she had of her and her parents to keep with her in her future travels. She picked up one of her favorites of her as a five year old child and she was shoveling cake into her father's mouth as he gave her a silly face. She wiped away the tear and sniffed as she placed the photos in her pocket.

Sam came to her door, "Livy."

"Just getting a few things, Mom." she told her. Livy stood in black BDU's but didn't sport any insignia.

Sam asked, "Where is your rank?"

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. "You guys were just entertaining me."

"No," she shook her head. "Plan B was to prepare you for what is out there if I found a way to save you. This is a letter to me from me. If this works you will find younger versions of me and your father. Give this to them."

Livy took the letter, "Okay."

"If this works you will finally be able to go home…to Earth and live a normal life. You will meet Daniel and Teal'c. They will just adore you and you will like them." She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "If this works you need to make sure I don't set up the time dilation field or we all be stuck living it all over again."

"Got it," she nodded. She placed the letter in her pocket and then handed Sam the box with the insignia. "I think this is actually yours."

"It is," she nodded. She took it out of the box and pinned it to her uniform. "Now it's yours." She then removed her engagement ring and placed it in the old box. "I want you to have this."

"Mom," she winced.

"I will be with you father," she assured her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two sets of dog tags. "These belong to me and your father." She placed over Livy's head and gently lapped the tags on her neck. "They belong to you now."

Livy nodded and cried, "You're saying goodbye." She sniffed back the tears as her eyes swelled.

"It's not goodbye," Sam assured her. "You will see me again…but I won't know who you are. But I will get to know who you are…I promise you that."

She sniffed and wiped back the tears that rolled down her face. "I know." she agreed.

"I love you so much," Sam told her.

"Love you too, Mom." Livy choked as she prepared for the mission.

 **Few Moments Later**

Sam went to the bridge and Livy went to engineering. She stood in the second time field that would protect her from the reversal that would surely wipe out all of Sam's memories.

Sam lowered the field and the Ori energy blast breached the ship as Sam managed to feed the energy to the core to reverse the field. She added a buffer to the calculations thus not only reversing the field but sending her daughter back to a few hours before the events unfolded.

Livy stepped out of the second field and found the ship was still intact. She started down the hallways of the vessel that she was born on and was her only home. Much to her surprise it was full of people! She figured her mother's plan had worked and now she needed to find her parents. She rounded a corner to discover the oddest sight. Vala mal Duran stood in the hallway with Daniel Jackson fighting.

Vala huffed, "Why are you upset? I threw you a surprise birthday party."

"It's not my birthday!" he huffed back. "You threw a party to keep yourself from being bored."

Livy stood blinking. Did she hear that right? It wasn't his birthday but he had a party.

Daniel glanced over at the young woman standing in the hall debating what she was witnessing. "Can I help you, Colonel?" he asked her.

"I need to find Samantha Carter," she told him. "Is your name Daniel by any chance?"

"It is," he told her.

"Can you tell me where I can find her?" she asked.

Vala figured she could help, "I'll take ya to her!"

"Great," Livy replied.

"Have fun," Daniel snuck away annoyed figuring he would dump Vala on the unsuspecting young Colonel.

Feeling rather useful Vala started to walk Livy down the hall. She noticed the uniform lacked at name badge, "So you are Colonel who?"

"O'Neill," she replied.

"You don't say," she cheered. "We got a General named O'Neill onboard. I kind of know him. Actually, we got two generals onboard but I guess you already know what."

"Is your name Vala mal Duran?" she asked.

"It is! You hear about me?" she asked.

"I have," she nodded.

Vala grinned, "Anything good?"

Livy winced, "Not really."

Vala sneered, "It's all lies!" She led her to engineering, "Right here."

"You could have just told me engineering," Livy muttered. She walked inside and spotted her mother and father standing by a console.

Jack tried to play it cool, "Hey ah…After we see Thor, I was thinking we could have dinner together tonight. Just you and me," he tried not to fiddle with the engagement ring he hid in his pocket for he was planning to asks her.

"That would be nice," Sam agreed.

Vala spoke up, "Sam this Colonel is looking for you."

Sam and Jack both looked at Livy. Neither had any idea who she was but she seemed off for an officer. She lacked certain badges and patches on her old uniform. Jack cocked an eyebrow as he sized her up.

Livy stepped forward, "I have a letter for you." She handed Sam the sealed envelope.

Sam curiously took the envelope and first thing she spied was her own hand writing. She opened it wondering what was going on as Jack studied this very young colonel who simply looked out of place.

"Can I see your dog tag, Colonel?" Jack asked suspiciously.

She removed the tags and handed them to him without a word.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she read the letter. She grabbed the tags and looked and found one was hers and the other belonged to Jack.

Jack stated, "This is my tag."

"This other one is mine," Sam told him.

Jack pulled his tag out of his shirt and compared them, "They match."

Sam told him, "Because it's the same tag."

"What?" he asked confused.

Sam looked at Livy, "I sent you!"

She nodded, "I'm not sure what is in the letter. What did you say?"

"You're name is Olivia 'Livy' O'Neill, you were born and raised on the _Odyssey_ , you have the gene to save the Asgard and I am your mother." Sam told her.

"That about sums it up," she nodded.

"What?" Jack cocked his head. "What is going on Carter?"

"The Ori are going to attack us in a few hours," she told him. "To save us I use a time dilation field and you and I will be trapped for twenty-five years. This woman is our adult daughter from the time dilation."

"Time dilation?" asked Jack.

"You described it as time in a bottle," Livy told him.

Jack asked, "You know me?"

"All my life," she stated.

Vala stood by listening, "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. This woman here is from the future and you two are her parents?"

"Not from the future," Sam clarified, "A time dilatation field…An area of time that was separated from normal time. She was born and grew up in the field. When the field was reversed I sent her back to before the field activation to warn us about was about to happen."

Vala asked, "So she's not from the future?"

Sam shook her head, "A contained area of time."

Vala stated, "But she's an adult."

"Because time went by at a different pace than normally and she spent the equitant of twenty-five years inside of it," she explained.

Jack stood perplexed, "I was trapped twenty-five years in a time thing."

Livy nodded, "Yup."

"And I had a kid?" he asked baffled.

"You raised me and taught me everything you know," she told him.

"Such as?" Jack challenged her.

"How to not cook, how to fly…well…ground school, how to handle a weapon…" she started.

"Why would I teach you that?" he asked.

"Because you didn't teach Charlie and you regretted that he got your gun and accidentally shot himself." she stated. "So, you kept the weapons locker locked until I was 15 and then you taught me. You also like to cheat at racing and rode your bike, while you made me run…"

"Bike?" he asked baffled.

"There are bicycles in the gym storage," she informed. "Gym clothes and sneakers..."

"There are?" he asked.

She nodded, "There are and you also like to play drums on the kitchen pots and pans. You also prefer vanilla ice cream over chocolate."

Jack stood baffled. "Huh!" he cocked his head, "Where did ya get the birds?"

"You gave them to me," she told him. "They belonged to my mom though."

"And the out of regulation uniform?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Not a lot of patches."

Sam stated, "This is my writing and these are our dog tags. She's our daughter from the time dilation."

"I would like to see proof," he told her.

"I can have a DNA test run," Sam suggested.

"Any pictures of this time thing, kid?" he asked Livy.

She gently patted her pocket debating if she even wanted to show him the photos.

Vala figured, "Must be right there!" as she pointed to the pocket.

Livy looked at Vala and asked annoyed, "Can you leave?"

Vala jumped up and down, "This is the most exciting thing that has happened the entire trip. Let's see the pictures!" She held out a hand.

Reluctantly Livy handed her the photos.

Vala started to gaze through them and she grew excited, "Aw, a birthday party."

Jack snatched the photos out of Vala's hand, "You can leave now, Vala." He started to look at the photos with Sam.

"It would have been just the three of us trapped in the time bubble," Sam figured. As she looked at the photos it became evident, "She grew up on the ship. This is all you have ever known is this ship, me and Jack."

"You have no idea how hard it was to come out of that bubble," Livy sniffed.

"I can imagine," she sighed. "Can you get to the infirmary? We need to isolate the gene for the Asgard."

Livy nodded, "Sure."

Vala volunteered eagerly, "Can I walk her down!"

Livy huffed at Vala, "I know my way!" Livy had never found such a pest before.

"Please," she begged. "I want to hear all about your life."

Livy stated, "My father was right about you."

Vala asked, "What did he say about me."

"Never mind," she shook head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SG-1 gathered around the briefing room of the ship with both Hank Landry and Jack O'Neill. Sam sat in a chair going over her letter to herself once more. She couldn't believe it but there the story was right in her own handwriting.

General Landry took a seat at the table head, "We have sent a message ahead to the Asgard telling them we have found the gene and are developing the therapies they needs as we speak. I've also warned them about the Ori ships and they are taking evasive measures."

Daniel asked, "You sure she's your daughter, Sam?"

She nodded, "DNA test confirmed it. She has the gene just like I wrote in the letter. She had both mine and Jack's tags. I only would have done that as a message to me that she's mine."

Mitchell asked, "So she's not from the future but was born in some sort of time bubble?"

"That's right," Sam nodded. "She has never been off this ship."

"Seriously," he winced.

"They were trapped," she told him.

Vala spoke up, "I have spent the last hour talking with her and I have gotten to know my new best friend rather well. She grew up on the ship with her parents. They had birthday parties and her father was her school teacher and they lived off what was in the mess hall."

Mitchell asked, "What would her birthday be if she was trapped in a time bubble?"

"I listed her birthday as March 17th." Sam told them. "I didn't list a year due to the time bubble but we figured out that would have been the month and day."

"Irish baby," Mitchell chuckled.

Sam admitted, "I said her birth was on Saint Patrick's Day in the letter."

Jack commented, "Luck of the Irish."

Mitchell wondered, "So what is going to happen to her? She's going back to Earth."

Landry stated, "I'm sure we can help her assimilate to a normal life once she gets home. Maybe she can get a degree…Go to college…Normal things…"

Sam stated, "I stated in the letter that Jack and I trained her to be an officer in the SGC. When we gave her the promotions it wasn't a gift. She really earned them through her studies and keeping the ship. She had all the needed weapons training, physical training, engineering…she knows this ship like the back of her hand. She knows it better than we do. When we were trapped our goal was to find a way to get Livy out of the time bubble and we did that. We had a plan to have her trained for a career once that happened. She really is a Lt. Colonel."

Mitchell told her, "She's too young to be a colonel."

"She youngest colonel on record," she told him. "We started training her from a very young age. I stated that I gave her an IQ test that was in the ship's library and she scored over 175. That's genius level. Plus she had benefit of private tutoring by both me and her father. College would be boring for her at this point."

Daniel figured, "But she could meet other people her age and socialize. She grew up isolated with just you and Jack. So far her only friend is…" he looked at Vala grinning from ear-to-ear and winced.

Vala raised her hand, "I will teach her how to socialize and everything she needs to know."

Daniel muttered, "Oh god."

Teal'c asked, "What are OliviaO'Neill's wishes?"

Sam and Jack both traded glances.

"Um," Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure…"

"She hasn't told me what she wants either," Sam figured.

"Perhaps, you should ask her," he suggested.

"Excellent idea," Landry agreed. He rose to his feet and went to the nearby door. It slid open automatically. He motioned, "Livy why don't you come in now."

Livy followed him into the room. She was unsure of her future. She survived the time bubble but lost the only family she knew. She stood quietly before the team.

Hank stated, "We are wondering what you would like to do with your life, Livy? We assume you would like to go back home but we don't know much after that."

"Home for me is time in a bottle and my elderly parents," she told him. "I have never been to Earth. I heard all about it but I have no idea what it's like."

Sam told her, "I stated in the letter that I wanted you to go back to Earth. I didn't want you to live your entire life on the _Odyssey_."

"I know," she nodded. "You told me that."

"So, what plans did you make for your future off the ship?" she asked.

"I barely escaped," she told her. "I didn't make plans. I want my family back but I don't think that's gonna happen."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Why do you think you won't get your family back?" Daniel wondered.

She waved her arm towards Jack and Sam, "Look at them! It's a wonder I was even born. He calls her 'Carter' and she calls him 'sir' and they barley ever touch each other."

Sam explained with blush, "When two people trapped in a time bubble and have a child they will obviously become more intimate towards each other."

"I'm a total stranger to both of you," she told them. "In the last twenty-four hours I watched my father die of a heart attack and lost my mother to a time dilation field. I lost my home, this ship was empty and I had the run of the place. Now my god, there are people everywhere! I can't even go to the bathroom without someone trying to open the stall door. Honestly, I wish my parents remembered me and everyone else just got off the ship…except Vala!"

Jack asked, "Why keep Vala?"

"She's my friend," she told him. "I never had a friend before and she's kind of fun."

Jack told her, "She's even more fun when she beats up Daniel."

Daniel crossed his arms and scowled, "Jack!"

Livy stated, "Of course she can beat him up. He's a guy and men are not allowed to fight a girl. She has the upper hand…" she pointed out.

Pleased Daniel grinned, "See!"

Jack simply rolled his eyes. He then asked, "How old was I when I had the heart attack?"

"Eight-five," she told him.

"So I got time," he figured.

"You got time," she told him.

Sam stated, "I stated in the note you started getting heart trouble at eighty. With some intervention I think we can prevent that heart attack."

Livy asked, "So are you two married or not married now?"

Sam replied, "We're not married. You see you did travel back time by hours. So, what happened in the time bubble simple hasn't happened as of yet."

"Are you getting married?" she wondered.

"Your father hasn't asked me," she told her.

Livy looked at Jack and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"For crying out loud! I know you are not that stupid." she huffed annoyed. "Asks her already you…" she bit her bottom lip annoyed.

"Those kinds of things don't just happen," he rebutted. "It takes time and planning."

Mitchell added, "We have a few traditions when it comes to weddings. First comes the engagement ring and then a wedding ring for the wedding."

Livy cocked her head and asked, "There are two rings?"

"Usually," he told her.

She dug the ring case out of her pocket as Jack sat wide-eyed for he had the same ring in his pocket. She opened the box and asked, "Which one is this?"

Everyone leaned closer and spied the old diamond ring.

Mitchell stated, "That looks like a well-worn engagement ring."

Vala asked, "Where did you get the pretty diamond ring?"

"It belonged to my mother," she told her. She looked at her father, "If you are not married then how did my mother get this?"

All eyes landed on Jack.

He reluctantly pulled the case from his pocket and opened the box. It was the same ring but brand new. "Because I had it with me," he grumbled.

Sam figured, "Is that why you wanted to have dinner alone tonight?"

"Yes," he huffed. "I was going to ask you."

Everyone in the room looked at Sam expecting.

Vala asked Sam excited, "And?"

Sam sat blushing, "He hasn't actually proposed to me, Vala."

"Oh' come on, General Jack…get down on one knee," Vala demanded. She motioned towards, Livy. "You're daughter's life depends on it."

Sam tried to explained, "Her life doesn't depend on it. It was a time dilation…"

Jack slid off his chair and got on one knee and looked up at Sam while holding the box in his hand. "This isn't how I planned it," he told her.

She placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. She sat up at attention wide-eyed.

"Marry me?" Jack asked.

She grinned and nodded, "Yes!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She kissed him for just a moment before the audience.

Vala stood up and leaned closer to Livy, "Welcome." she whispered.

Livy looked at her surprised.

"Now you get your parents back," she assured her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," she gave her a hug around the shoulders. "I don't have any friends either."

"We're you born in a time bubble?" she asked.

"I was taken as a child and enslaved to a Goa'uld," she told her.

Livy winced, "Sorry."

"Not your fault," she assured her.

 **An Hour Later**

The _Odyssey_ arrived at the Asgard home world and Thor was beamed aboard to retrieve the needed therapy to save his people. As the small Asgard stood before his human counterparts Livy looked on in surprise for she never saw an Asgard before. She only heard about the Asgard as a great race and understood they needed help.

Thor looked upon the information Sam hand handed him on the computer and admitted, "This will work. It will reverse much of the damage…" he looked at Jack, "I understand your daughter provided the genetic material."

Jack nodded, "Yup."

"Our daughter," Sam told him. "Livy! She's right here." She motioned towards Livy standing beside her.

Thor looked up at her, "My people cannot thank you enough."

Livy bent down on one knee and came face-to-face with him. She gave him a warm smile, "I heard so much about you. I'm glad I could help and I'm glad I got to meet you in person. I was born in a time dilation field that my mother established using your technology. That technology isn't here right now."

Thor agreed, "The Asgard has a gift for the Fifth Race. In the next few hours the ship with be given all of our technology."

Jack asked, "You're not gonna blow yourselves up again, are ya?"

"No," Thor replied. "We have changed our plans. We will start the therapies to reverse the damage from the cloning."

"Good!" he sounded relieved.

Thor stated, "Our technicians will beam aboard now."

 **Short Time Later**

As the Asgard upgraded the _Odyssey_ , Jack led Livy to the mess hall for something to eat. He stood beside her at the line as she looked over the array of fresh food. She reached for an orange and picked the fruit up. She felt its texture and smelled the aroma as she placed it to her nose. Jack took a banana and placed it on his tray. He mentioned, "Can't beat fresh fruit. It's an orange."

"I know what it," she told. "I never held one before." She placed it on her tray and went down the line. She found Teal'c ahead of them with Cameron Mitchell as Mitchell was doing his best to annoy the Jaffa.

Mitchell started, "Ya know big guy…I bet Livy might give Adria a run for the money."

Teal'c sighed, "How so?"

"Sam is her mother and General O'Neill is her father. Her genetics! She already has one up on Adria right there." he suggested.

"Adria is dangerous and I do not believe O'Neill will wish to subject his adult child to her." Teal'c countered.

Livy asked as she filled her tray, "Who is Adria?"

Mitchell and Teal'c looked back. Mitchell admitted, "I didn't see ya there."

"Obviously," she replied.

Jack told her, "Adria is Vala's daughter. She's a mouthpiece for the Ori."

"Vala has a daughter?" she asked surprised.

"Yup," Jack nodded. "The Ori programmed the kid to age fast and to grow from infant to adult in weeks. She stopped growing and has all this power."

"Hmm," Livy muttered, "Wonder how they did that?"

"Come on," Jack led her to the nearby table to sit with Teal'c and Mitchell. He sat down beside Livy and looked over at the orange. He reached over and grabbed the fruit from her tray. He removed his pocket knife and showed how he liked to peel oranges, "You peel it like this," he scored the peel with the knife that made removing the peel easier. After he peeled the fruit and placed the wedges into a pile on her tray. He then took a few wedges for himself and cut his banana in half, giving her the other half. He stated, "The peel comes of banana like this," he demonstrated. He folded up his pocket knife and smiled, "Now maybe you will understand the 'what I would give for game.'"

Mitchell and Teal'c both cocked and eye brow and paused for that was a strange thing for Jack to say.

Livy thought back, "I was five years old and you guys were talking about having fresh food. Mom said you guys would not remember any of it."

Jack confessed, "When I saw Thor on the bridge I started to remember. I remembered them blowing themselves up, the Ori showing up and getting trapped. I remember the day you were born and that you didn't know what fresh food was like."

"You died with 12 hours left in the time dilation field. We didn't cremate your body; we left you on the infirmary. Do you remember the heart attack?" she asked him.

He paused, "I remember seeing a white light." He glanced over at her perplexed face, "What ya thinking mini-Carter?"

Mitchell asked, "Mini-Carter?" He looked at Teal'c who sat and listened closely.

"Somehow your consciousness remained trapped in the time dilation field and the closer we get to when it was initiated the more you remember. You should get all your memories back once we reach that point." she concluded. She then cocked her head, "But Mom won't for she didn't die…" she gave a sigh. "Just you and me will remember."

"That's okay," Jack told her. "Your mother will understand."

Mitchell asked him, "So you are starting to remember it, sir?"

"I am," he nodded.

"Wow," he replied amazed.

Jack told him, "I really did train her to be an officer in the military. She is a Lt. Colonel." He then pondered for a second, "I should have made ya a full bird colonel, kid. That way you could pull rank on your mother."

Livy sat wide-eyed shaking her head, "Mom would never allow me to pull rank on her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ori dropped out of hyperspace right on cue. Jack's memories of the time dilation were returning with each passing minute and this time he would not let the Ori force them into a corner. He had come up with a counter attack and before they knew it they were in a heated battle with the Ori ships that came to destroy the Asgard.

As the Ori found more resistance from the Asgard than anticipated boarding parties were formed to board the take over the ships. Adria led the boarding party onto the _Odyssey_ after targeting the engines, fully expecting to see her mother, Vala and SG-1. The long black haired beauty waltzed onto the ship wearing long red robes with golden trim with her army at her side and firmly under her control. She glared about as the ship's crew engaged the Ori army with weapons in the hallway.

"Where are you, mother?" she snarled looking for Vala.

Meanwhile, Sam needed to get the engine cooling system repaired after being damaged during the battle. She led Livy with SG-1 right behind them. They rounded a corner and found a contingency of Ori coming towards the engine room as well. They were humans dressed more like medieval gladiators.

Livy spotted, "They look human."

"They are," Sam pushed her back as they found themselves in a firefight. "The Ori enslave humans to fight."

Jack asked as he fired his weapon, "Is there another way to engineering, Carter?"

Livy replied, "I know a shortcut."

Sam asked, "What shortcut?"

"This way," she led her back as SG-1 covered them. Livy got to a vent and removed the large grate. "Through here!"

"The ventilation system?" Sam asked.

"How do you think I got down to engineering so fast as a kid?" she grinned.

"Lead the way," she told her.

Livy ducked into the opening with Sam right behind her. She led her mother down a ladder and then into engineering through the ventilation system. They emerged just inside the area.

Sam's boots hit the floor as she climbed out of the system, "That's a handy trick." she mentioned. She got to the controls, "There is a leak but I can't bypass it."

"We need to repair it," Livy figured.

"We can't," Sam shook her head. "We need to shut down the engines or we will be killed trying to fix it."

Livy asked, "What will happen if we put a time dilation field over the leak?"

"It will slow it temporarily. Like a band aid…" Sam eyes grew wide, "You are a genius." She then went to the Asgard controls that were just installed. "If we can make a time dilation field that constrained to one small area we can make a Band-Aid." She looked about, "How can I do that? I need something like a tool…"

Livy handed her and Asgard tool that resembled a flashlight to the onlooker. She stated, "Use this!"

Sam grasped the tool, "Asgard ionizer…" she grinned, "This will work." She placed the tool into the newly installed Asgard tool bank and went to the console, "I can change the programming of the ionizer and torque it." After she completed the task she handed Livy the tool, "We just need to hook this up the access panel but that's a few levels higher."

Livy took the tool, "I know where it is. I'll get there." She placed the ionizer in her pocket and went to the ventilation shaft once more. She ducked inside and headed for another ladder.

Sam looked over the controls before her. She made yet more adjustments hoping to buy more time. Gunfire erupted from the doorway. She looked over and found SG-1 with Jack covering doorway to engine control room.

Jack glanced back at her. "We're is Livy?" he huffed.

"She going for the access panel to the cooling system," Sam replied, "She just needs and few minutes."

"Not sure we got that," he admitted.

Sam looked at the controls hoping Livy could get the system back online.

Meanwhile, Livy climbed the ladder and found the access panel. She inserted the tool and instantly the Band-Aid was applied. She could see the cooling system through a glass window nearby as it worked and the leak had stopped. She removed the tool and held onto it in her hand as she made her way up to the catwalk above. As she found steady footing and voice called out behind her.

"Impressive," Adria sneered. "You managed to stop a leak that crippled your ship." She walked closer. "I sensed you when I walked onboard. Something told me you were different. The question is how are you different? Who are you?"

Livy cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Adria and though Livy had Sam's smarts she also had her father's attitude. She charged the device in her hand as she distracted Adria. "Who!" she stated.

"Who are you?" Adria demanded.

Livy had limited access to entertainment but one show she liked to watch as a child was a British TV show called _Dr. Who_. She could relate to Dr. Who as she was stuck in a ship that seemed to act like a TARDIS to her. She proclaimed, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Adria asked. "Doctor Who?"

It could not have been a better delivery of a punch line. Adria stepped right into it. Livy mimicked a British accent, "Exactly!" she proclaimed.

Adria stood baffled, "What?"

Livy figured she needed to bluff to buy time for the tool to complete the next charge. She laid out a thick lie, "I am a Time Lord! You and the Ori are no match for a Time Lord. We control time."

Adria gave a confused look, "You control time." She noticed Livy was concealing a device in her hand. She demanded, "What do you have in your hand?"

Livy held it up and noticed it was nearly fully charged. She laid out another story, "This is just a sonic screw driver…A tool to fix engines." She noticed the charge complete, "And sometimes it can be more than that." She pointed the altered ionizer towards Adria and let out a blast.

Adria was suddenly caught in a miniature constraining time bubble. Time suddenly seemed to stop and Adria couldn't move. Behind Adria was her General, a man in armor who stood and gasped at how the "Time Lord" stopped Adria in her tracks.

Livy had to keep up the ruse or they would kill her. She pretended she was a Time Lord and pulled off the most epic act in all of SGC history. She spoke to the General with her best impression of the Doctor. "I am a Time Lord. I protect this galaxy. You go back to your galaxy and stay out of this one or all of you will suffer the same fate. Do I make myself clear?"

The General gasped, "You can control time!"

Livy motioned towards the motionless Adria standing still, "As you can see I have placed her in time out." She demanded sternly, "Now, pick her up and get her off my ship!" She motioned for the Ori soldiers to gather Adria.

With the General believing the story of the Time Lord and fearing what kind of weapons such a being could yield, he called for a retreat and removed Adria's statue like body from the catwalk.

As the Ori started to retreat from the attack, Livy ducked back into the ventilation system and returned to engineering. Her boots hit the floor as she dropped down from above. She found the gunfire had stopped and her father remained behind to guard the door while the others advanced on the enemy.

Sam asked, "What did you do? Sensors indicate two time dilation fields: One for the leak and another one."

Livy replied, "I ran into that woman who was with them…Adria. I placed her in a constrained time dilation field and told the men with her to get her off the ship and leave the galaxy."

Sam gasped, "You placed Adria in a constrained time dilatation field and told her army to leave…And they did it!"

"I didn't want them to know who I was because I was afraid they would find out who guys are, so I told I am a Time Lord. I even nailed the accent…" she grinned and flipped the ionizer in the air. "This is a sonic screw driver…" she caught the tool with one hand.

Jack asked, "You told them you are a Time Lord…Like out of _Dr. Who_?"

She nodded, "It worked!"

He had to admit, "There's a little of me in ya after all."

Sam sighed, "Apparently."

 **SGC Few Days Later**

Livy sat with her parents and SG-1 in the briefing room upon returning to Earth. General Landry took a seat at the table and announced, "I have reports of Ori ships leaving the galaxy from all over. They are retreating."

Jack grinned, "Of course they are. We have a Time Lord…" he looked to Livy for he knew she bluffed them into a retreat.

Livy shrugged, "Time dilation fields occasionally come in handy."

Vala admitted, "I never watched that show…Now I have to watch it. Time Lord has nice ring to it. We can use that."

Mitchell shook his head, "It's a British show and I'm sure the Brits would problem with us stealing their show." He looked at Livy, "How did you convince them?"

"I had to put on a fake accent and do whole Dr. Who act," she admitted.

He grinned, "Let's hear it. Do the accent!"

She immediately went into her act and faked an accent as she replied, "I am the Doctor. I don't need to prove anything to you."

Mitchell chuckled, "Not bad."

Sam sighed, "You really should not go around faking British accents."

"You do it better than me," she rebutted.

Sam gasped, "I did a fake accent with you?"

"You taught me it," she told her.

"Well, I…ah…" she blushed.

Jack stated, "Let's hear it, Carter."

"No," she shook her head.

Jack looked at his daughter, "You know what you wanna do yet? You can't go back to living on the ship."

"You trained me to get a job here," she looked around at the faces at the table.

Jack stated, "You can also come to work for me directly at the Pentagon as my assistant. It's more office work but you can live me while we're in D.C."

Sam told her, "If you decided to stay here you can stay with me for a while."

"Wait a minute," Livy held up both hands. "Isn't D.C. and Colorado Springs about two thousand miles apart?" she asked.

"It's a distance," Jack admitted.

"You won't be living in the same house?" she asked concerned. She assumed they would be together upon returning to Earth.

"Can't," Sam told her. "We work in different locations."

Her shoulder's slunk, "That sucks."

Landry stated, "I suppose this isn't the best time but Atlantis needs a new administrator and your mother's name came up."

"Atlantis?" she asked.

"It's a city in the Pegasus system," Landry replied. "We have an outpost there."

Daniel looked at Sam, "I would jump at that job if I were you."

"I'm not so sure I can," she confessed. "If it was just me…"

Vala spoke up, "Let's all go!" She motioned, "Come on, we have a Time Lord. Let's all go!"

Mitchell spoke to Livy, "If you decide to make yourself a TARDIS make sure you take her with ya," he pointed to Vala.

"She would be fun," Livy laughed. She then looked at her father, "You and Mom would be living in two different galaxies. If Mom goes to Atlantis then I will stay in D.C. and take care of you."

Sam told her alarmed, "You are an adult, Livy. You can live your own life. You don't have to take care of anyone."

"I will take care of my father," she insisted.

Jack soothed, "You don't have to take care of me."

"You took care of me," she reminded him. "Mom worked trying to figure a way out and you took care of me."

"I remember," he nodded. "I also trained you and taught you everything you needed to know to have a life off that ship. You don't have to take care of me."

Daniel suggested, "You know when all you have is your parents it can be hard to have to go your own way. Separation anxiety can occur later in life as well. All you have ever known is your parents and well, maybe you do need to spend some time on your own, Livy."

She gave a heavy sigh, "I suppose." She didn't want to be alone; she wanted her parents back like her life was like before.

"You will still have us," Sam assured her. "You need to start living your own life." She looked at Jack, "If she is working as your assistant she won't get out on her own and she will end up taking care of you."

Jack sighed and looked at Livy, "You're mother is right. You will start mothering me and I will probably like it. I will get lazy and fatter and you will be making cookies and I will be eating them…"

Mitchell teased her, "She can come and mother me. I like cookies."

Landry smirked, "If that's case she can come live with me."

Sam insisted, "We trained her to start a career in the SGC. That's what I wrote down in the note. That's what she should do. I will take the job on Atlantis, Jack will go back to D.C. and Livy will stay here. I'm sure Daniel, Cam and Teal'c can keep her out of trouble."

Vala asked, "What about me? I can keep her out of trouble."

Sam slowly shook her head no.

Landry stated, "I will put Livy down for SG team training and we will secure her base housing." He gave her a warm smile, "You'll like being on your own. Trust me!"

"Okay," she sighed in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Livy had excelled in all her training and was slowly getting use to not having her parents around to take care of her all the time. She would have taken the D.C. job just stay near her father if she could have but she understood she was afraid to be without him and she needed to get beyond that fear. Her mother was promoted and sent to Atlantis. Her father returned to his office in the Pentagon. SG-1 had dissolved as Teal'c went back to the Jaffa and Daniel went to do more independent research. Cameron Mitchell received a promotion as well and was given command of the _Odyssey_. Vala had found a few off world deals to tend to leaving Livy feeling rather alone though she was surrounded by other men and women on base.

As she sat eating breakfast alone in the commissary a familiar looking face walked in. He looked just like her father but much younger. He wore green BDU's and had short light brown hair. Jack's clone, Jon had come to the SGC on assignment. He gathered a bowl of cereal and spotted Livy by the picture that Jack had sent him prior. He made his way over to the table.

"Livy," he started. "You know who I am?"

"My father's clone?" she guessed.

"You got it," he smiled and took a seat across from her at the table. "He told me about you and asked me to visit to see ya when I got here."

"You realize my father calls me mini-Carter?" she asked him.

"He called you 'mini-Carter' when he was talking to me on the phone," he told her. "He told me all about the time bubble and the ship. Good work taking out Adria like that. Time Lord!" he laughed. "That's great."

"Thanks," she replied. She found him soothing and helped ease her anxiety as he was so much like her father.

He stated, "I'm going to be leading the new SG-1. He suggested that I ask you if want on the team. You want on my team?"

She nodded, "I'll give that a try."

"Great," he grinned. "Just need Daniel and Teal'c now."

"They went their separate ways," she reminded him.

"We'll get'em back," he assured her as he poured milk in his cereal.

"How?" she asked.

"Teal'c is easy but Daniel might need a bit of kick." he pondered. "Daniel is like a bloodhound. We just need to put his nose on something and away he goes."

"Okay," she sat up enthused. Her father's young clone brightened her long dreary day and she didn't feel so alone anymore.

 **Later**

Colonel Jon O'Neill walked into his small office and took a seat at his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed a number at the Pentagon. Jack's voice came over the receiver.

"General O'Neill," he stated.

"It's me," Jon told him. "I just met Livy. Nice kid! You should have warned me. If I didn't know she was your daughter I would have asked her out. She's pretty!"

"That's why I asked you to keep an eye on her," Jack told him. "I can't be there myself and you're the next best thing."

"I figured," he replied. "I got her to come with me on SG-1. I'm gonna get T and Daniel back on the team."

"Good," Jack approved. "Mitchell got command of the _Odyssey_. I heard Vala went off world on her own. Do me favor and help Livy make some real friends. Vala is a bad influence. I don't need my kid turning into a thief and getting into trouble."

"Livy seems like someone who has a good head on her shoulders," Jon countered.

"We're talking about Vala here. She beat up Daniel and got his head all spun around." Jack rebutted. "Livy thinks she is fun to hang out with. She needs to make friends who are not…Like Vala."

"I'll help her adjust," he told him. "Cassie Frasier just graduated high school. She would make a good friend. She's in the Academy."

"Great idea," he cheered. "I'll pull some strings so Cassie can get off campus and in the SGC. Now, Livy just got assigned base housing. She doesn't know anything about living in a house. Help her out! She will need furniture! She will need to hang curtains and stuff. Get her set up for me."

"Why not just have her come work for you in D.C. and get her own place there?" he wondered. "You could do all that to help her."

"Because, she wants to stay with me; she seems to have some separation anxiety going and I figure you can step in and help out and it will ease her anxiety and she can get to be independent," he explained.

"Huh, so you want her to be independent of you and yet you want to make sure she is taken care of by someone literally just like you." he figured.

"Come on," he told him. "You're me! I can't be there and she needs to be away from me…kind of."

"Are you sure she is the one with separation anxiety?" Jon asked him.

"Who else am I going to trust her with?" he barked.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll help her adjust to life on her own."

"Good," Jack nodded. "Make sure you call me every week…make that a few times a week…Daily!"

"You want me to call you every day and tell you what she did," he huffed. "Just like a little kid in school for the first time."

Jack admitted, "It feels like it at times. I spent twenty-five years in a time bubble taking care of her and Sam. After she was born, I became the stay-at-home dad and raised her. Even though we were trapped on that ship twenty-five years, time seemed to just fly by. I delivered her single handed!"

"You didn't drop her on her head, huh?" he smirked.

"I would have made a great doctor," he told him. "I proved that on the ship. Must be why I hated being a patient so much. I could have been as good a doctor as Frasier if I went into medicine."

Jon replied amused, "But being an obstetrician and delivering kids isn't a cool sounding job."

"Better than trauma surgeon," Jack huffed.

"But then everyone thinks of MASH," he chuckled. "Besides…Who wants to look at women's private parts all day?" he made a sour face. "If I was gonna go into medicine I would be a vet. Everyone likes vets! You get to see puppies and kittens all day."

Jack replied, "Not sure about that one…Nothing worse than seeing a crying kid as their dog gets hit by car and you have to put the animal down."

"Got a point there," he conceded. "Maybe Livy could get a pet for companionship?"

"That's not a bad idea," Jack sat up in his chair. "Maybe I can get her a service dog. We can put one on SG-1."

"You want her to have a big German Sheppard to protect her." he figured.

"Naturally," he agreed.

"Are you sure it's not you who has the separation anxiety?" he asked again.

 **Short Time Later**

Livy stood in line to get something to eat in the commissary for lunch. As she got the dessert section she found an array of gelatin. She didn't recall having gelatin and decided to try it. She picked up a cup of blue wiggly dessert and sniffed. She debated if she wanted to try it.

Jon walked in after getting off the phone with Jack. He spied her looking at the dessert and wandered over. "You're mom likes blue." he told her.

"She does?" she asked.

He nodded, "Her favorite."

Livy then placed it back down.

Jon asked surprised, "What?"

"We have different taste. Usually, if she likes the taste of something then I don't." she told him. "What one does my father like?"

"Yellow or green," he replied.

"Yellow it is," she picked up a cup and placed it on her tray.

Jon found it strange and he gathered his food, "So you and Sam don't have the same taste."

"Nope," she shook her head.

They then went to a nearby table. She sat across from him and looked over her lunch. "Is this kind of sandwich good?" she wondered.

"Ham and cheese," he shrugged.

She tried the sandwich and gave a nod, "That's not bad."

He handed her the mustard packet, "Try this on it."

She opened the packet and held it above the sandwich.

"Under the bread," he informed.

"Oh," she figured. "I never had bread before."

He asked, "Why not?"

"Do you know how to make a loaf of bread?" she asked him with a smirk.

He shook his head, "Baking not my thing."

"Not mom's thing either," she informed. "We had biscuit's a lot. Dad and Mom could make that kind of stuff. I never had actual bread before through."

"I never thought of that," Jon admitted. "So, what ya think of Earth so far?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I haven't seen much of it. I'm supposed to get a base provided house. I haven't been out of the mountain yet. All my training has been inside. I heard it's supposed to be raining today. What does rain feel like?"

Jon smiled, "Come with me." He stood up and held out a hand.

Livy looked up unsure what he was doing, "What?"

"Come on," he motioned.

She took his hand as she stood up. Jon then led her out the commissary leaving their food behind and to right to the evaluator. He led her onto the lift and pushed the top button. They rode up to the entrance. He flagged a troop truck and they climbed in the back and rode the truck out of the mountain to the parking lot. It was sprinkling outside with a gray overcast.

Livy sat in the truck and looked outside, "That's rain!"

"It is," he told her. He climbed out and motioned, "Come on! Get yourself out here."

She gingerly climbed out of the truck and stood in the parking lot. She found a sea of cars of all colors and felt the wind against her skin for the first time. She placed out her hand and felt the cool drops of rain kiss her skin and face. She titled her head back and looked up. "Wow!" she laughed. She took a deep breath of air, "Its smells different than ship air."

"Not as canned," he told her.

"This is great!" she told him.

He mentioned, "Wait until it's a nice sunny day."

She grinned as she felt the cool breeze and whisking drops of rain. She spun herself around still her hands out. She spotted the mountain behind her and made her way to the nearby edge. She bent down and felt the dirt of the ground. She grasped it in her hands and felt the rough texture. "So this what dirt feels like," she mentioned.

Jon knelt beside her, "You've never seen the ground before, have you?"

"Nope," she admitted.

He wondered, "How would you like a dog?"

"What am I going to do with a dog?" she asked.

He told her, "I was thinking K-9 training. Usually, the military uses dogs for bomb sniffing but they want to put a K-9 on teams for the SGC. You would get in the program, get a puppy, train it and be its caretaker. It would stay with you for your entire deployment."

"Do I get to keep it afterwards?" she asked concerned. "Or does the puppy get put to sleep or something?"

"We can make arrangements that the dog stays with you," he offered. "What ya say? It will get you off base and you get a dog in the process."

"Yes!" she grinned. "That sounds great." She looked all about, "I want to see everything on the planet. Teal'c told me of a place called 'Disney World.' He said I would like it. Can I go there?"

"If want too," he shrugged. "It's in Florida."

"I have leave coming up," she cheered. "I was gonna go see Dad in D.C. I would like to see my mom but it would take months to get to Atlantis and they only gave me a few weeks."

"Atlantis is a bit of a drive," he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Teal'c will come?" she suggested.

Jon grinned, "Let's go asks him."

"His on Chulak." she informed.

"So," he shrugged. "Let's go visit him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Chulak**

Jon and Livy emerged from the Gate and made their way to the Jaffa village. They both sported green battle dress with black tactical vest and were fully armed. Livy wondered as they walked, "You think Teal'c will really want to come?"

"He'll join the new team," he assured her.

"I mean with me and Dad to Disneyworld." she rebutted.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes he will go with you and your father to Disneyworld."

"He's your father too," she told him.

"He is not," he shook his head.

"Yes he is," she disagreed. "You have a single source parent. You were given his memories but you still have a single source parent and there are many other species that reproduce similarly. You are his son and that would make you…" she cocked her head in thought, "my brother."

Jon huffed, "I am not his son! If you want me to be your big brother then I can do that but I am not his son."

"Yes ya are," she insisted.

"I am not," he huffed angry. They soon walked into the village and Teal'c emerged from his tent wearing a long dark brown robe. His eyes landed on the pair. He stood wondering why Jack's clone was there.

Jon smiled, "T!"

"JonO'Neill," he greeted. He gave Livy a nod and a smile, "OliviaO'Neill."

Before Jon could ask him to join the team Livy spoke up. "Me and dad are going to Disneyworld in Florida. Wanna come?"

Teal'c perked up, "Indeed."

Jon added, "I'm putting together a new SG-1. You want on it?"

Teal'c stood unenthused.

"I'll be leading," he told him.

Teal'c didn't reply and looked disturbed.

"Livy will be on it," he added.

"I shall join," he then agreed concerned.

Jon figured, "After Disney…Right?"

"Indeed," he beamed.

Livy stated, "It's a family place. Bring your family."

Jon informed, "He can't just bring his family. His wife is dead, his son is grown and married and they would have to be approved to go by the SGC."

Livy asked Teal'c, "You got anyone you want to bring with you to Disney?"

The Jaffa stood perplexed as he thought of who he would invite. Bra'tac rounded the corner to see who had arrived. Teal'c eyes settles on his old mentor and father figure. Bra'tac would like Disneyworld…If not he would like the game of golf and Earth food. If Teal'c could take anyone to Earth on a vacation Bra'tac would be that one Jaffa.

"Indeed," he smiled.

Bra'tac spotted the two visitors, "I see we have visitors from Earth."

Teal'c introduced him, "This is OliviaO'Neill. Daughter of JackO'Neill and SamanthaCarter."

Pleased he smiled and greeted, "I have heard a great deal about you."

Livy asked, "You have?"

"Indeed," he stated. "Teal'c told me all about you and the ship and you stopped the Ori."

"I just bluffed them," she shrugged.

Teal'c announced, "We have been invited to go to Earth to a place called Disneyworld."

"Oh," Bra'tac replied. "Is that a diplomatic mission?"

Livy shook her head, "No! It's a park."

"A park," he found the notion strange.

Teal'c beamed, "You will like it."

"I shall go then," he agreed.

Jon's plan to recruit Teal'c for SG-1 wasn't going to be as easy as he assumed and thus he would now have to entertain two Jaffa in hopes Teal'c would join. He let out a sigh, "Fine."

 **Odyssey**

Sam was onboard the _Odyssey_ as it made its way for Atlantis after repairs and upgrades. Livy had given her a picture of the three of them for Sam had no pictures of Livy prior. She sat at the table in the mess hall wearing a flightsuit and looking at the photo in her hand. Livy was fifteen in the photo and they were celebrating Christmas. They sat before a large green paper tree taped to the wall with homemade paper ornaments dotting the green paper. Judging by the photo they appeared to be in the mess hall. She held the photo up and tried to match landmarks. She moved about in her seat as she looked about holding the photo before her eyes. She looked to the corner and started to match the photo. She moved the photo down from eye level and there stood Cameron Mitchell before her in a green flightsuit. She jumped slightly for she wasn't expecting to see him standing there.

"Cam," she sounded startled.

"What'cha doing?" he asked amused.

"I'm trying to match up where this was taken," she told him.

He moved closer and peered over her shoulder at the photo. "Charismas photo," he realized.

"Livy gave it to me," she told him. "She only brought a handful of photos with her when she escaped the time dilation field. I think this was taken in the corner."

"Looks it to me," he agreed. He then took a seat beside her. "That's got to be weird; meeting your adult daughter from a time dilation field. Finding out about a life you don't even remember living."

"It is," she agreed. "Jack managed to remember it. Livy thinks it has something to do with his heart attack being so close the end of the field. I'm not sure about that theory. I do wish I could remember it though. I don't have that connection to her that Jack seems to have and I'm her biological mother." She placed the photo in her pocket, "Jack told me the story of the day she was born. He delivered her. He did great! Got an IV in me, gave me medications, delivered her…The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and he slipped it off using his finger. He cleaned her all up and handed her to me. He said that he looked over and watched as Livy opened her eyes for the first time. She looked right at me. I wish I could remember that. I feel like my memories were stolen."

"You regret taking the job on Atlantis?" he wondered.

"They just lost Dr. Weir and need my help," she shook her head. "I go where I am needed. I just can't help but wonder what I knew in that time bubble that I don't know now. Jack told me that I said she was special a few times but I never elaborated. He thought it was because of the situation we were in. I knew something about her. Something special about her but I don't what it is."

"What do you think it could be?" he wondered. "She was conceived, born and raised in a time bubble. That can't affect ya, can it?"

She pondered, "It might."

"How?" he asked.

"It won't affect you in the time bubble…you will be normal but once outside of the time bubble…" she sucked in a breath, "she could gain some abilities."

"Such as?" he wondered.

"Her molecular structure is timed for the inside of a time bubble where things move much faster than the timing outside the bubble. Once she leaves the bubble her molecules will remain at that rate." Sam then pondered the implications, "She will exist outside of the normal pace of time. She would have the ability to move within the structure of time itself."

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"In the bubble she would be a normal but out of the bubble she will develop abilities. What those abilities will be I'm not sure. I wondered how she got the Asgard ionizer to recharge before she used it on Adria. I thought I only had it charged for one time use. I assumed I programmed it wrong but…maybe she recharged it?"

"Would she know she could do that kind of thing?" he wondered.

Sam pondered, "Not if I never told her that she would be different outside the bubble."

"But you knew she would be," he figured.

"I must have known that," she agreed with a depressing sigh.

 **Colorado Springs**

Jack's young clone Jon found himself having to cater to Teal'c wishes in order to get him to join his team. The wishes of the Jaffa were simple…He wanted to go golfing at Disneyworld. He had already been once before and Jon couldn't understand why Teal'c wanted to go again for to Jon once you have seen Disneyworld it was enough.

For Teal'c this trip would be special for he would have Bra'tac with him to enjoy his vacation. Teal'c wanted his old friend to have the vacation that Bra'tac more than earned. But two Jaffa simply could not go to Disneyworld wearing traditional Jaffa clothing. That would be a strange sight to see. Thus, Jon was forced to take the two Jaffa shopping for clothes. Livy came alone for she too needed a civilian wardrobe. Jon drove the Jaffa and Livy to the local mall. With Livy being raised in isolation on a ship the mall was just as strange to her as it was to Bra'tac.

Livy looked out the front passenger's window of Jon's green Jeep Cherokee. She pointed, "J. , Sears, Macy's…" she looked at him, "I saw advertising for those stores in the ship's library."

Jon blinked, "And?"

"I finally to get to see it person." she cheered excited to go to the mall.

Jon sighed and thought of Jack, "I'm gonna kill him." To Jon it was Jack and Sam who should be taking her to the mall. He looked to the backseat at Teal'c and Bra'tac. The older Jaffa was given a gray gym outfit to wear with sneakers. "You think you can help Bra'tac find the men's' department, T?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed. Teal'c sported blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Okay," he gave a nod. He reached over across Livy's lap for the glove box. He opened it and retrieved his sidearm.

"Why you taking a gun?" she wondered.

"There is a high alert for terrorist striking shopping malls. This is targeted mall. It's in the heart of military country." He then tucked the weapon inside his waistband to conceal it.

Bra'tac asked, "Is this place safe?"

Jon stated, "It's safe! I'm bringing it just in case of an emergency. I don't expect any problems." He opened the door and climbed out and waited for his companions.

Livy was very good at aiding her elders. She tended to Bra'tac as he climbed out. "You need someone to walk with?" she offered a hand to assist him.

Bra'tac smiled pleased as he let Livy help him. He told Teal'c, "She's thoughtful."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"If I was younger I would take her for myself,' he bragged feeling youthful while having a young woman on his arm. To the onlooker she appeared as a granddaughter helping her grandfather to the store.

As they walked Jon mentioned, "She's more comfortable around people from other planets than people from this planet."

Teal'c reminded him, "Home is foreign to her. It will take time for her to adjust." He then wondered, "Did her father send you to watch her?"

"Of course," he admitted. "Giving me SG-1 was his idea. He wants to you and Daniel on it to help watch Livy."

"I see," Teal'c replied. "Has he spoken to DanielJackson?"

He shrugged, "Don't know yet."

 **Washington D.C.**

Jack returned to his small home after work. He had just loosened his tie and sat down in the chair with a cold beer when the doorbell rang. Frustrated he placed the beer down, "I'm coming!" he climbed out of his chair and went to the door.

There stood Daniel in jeans and a denim jacket over a t-shirt. He had a duffle bag over his shoulders. "Hey Jack!" he smiled.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend!" he stated rather than asked.

Jack opened the door, "Come on in."

Daniel followed him inside.

"What's ya got the bag for?" Jack wondered.

"Funny you should ask," he remarked. "Um…I kind of need a place to stay while I do some research in D.C."

Jack cocked his head, "Why not just rent a hotel room?"

"Because Vala got her hands on my credit cards and used them. I'm now fighting the charges and my cards are frozen." he admitted.

Jack asked, "What hell were you thinking with her?"

"She was after me, Jack!" he huffed.

"You can take the guest room," he told him.

"Thank you," he sighed relived. "How's work at the Pentagon?"

"It's a job," he replied.

"You could always take command of a ship," he suggested.

"And be away from friends and family for months at a time." he figured.

Daniel took a seat on the sofa, "How's Livy handling her time without you and Sam?"

"I sent mini-me in to help keep an eye on her." he admitted.

"Having a tough time letting go, Jack?" he asked amused.

"I remember it, Daniel!" he stated sitting back down in his chair. "She's my kid. I want to make sure she's okay."

"She'll be fine," he figured. "She just needs time to adjust."

"I suppose," he agreed. "So, what ya researching?"

"Merlin and Magic," he told him.

"Sounds interesting," he replied.

"It can be," he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the mall Livy enjoyed her shopping trip with Bra'tac. She simply adored the old Jaffa and wanted to keep him as her grandfather. After buying some clothing they gathered at the food court for something to eat.

Bra'tac admitted, "I have never seen such a place…Such a bounty of food and clothing. Earth is blessed."

Livy wondered, "How come they don't have bicycles in here? It would be easier to get around on."

Jon figured, "You would run over someone."

"I suppose," she agreed. "What is _Sherk_?" she asked looking at a movie poster.

"Just a movie," Jon told her.

"Is it good?" she wondered.

Jon spotted a poster of the _Simpson's Movie_. He grinned, "Not as good as that one."

" _The Simpson's_ ," she pondered.

Teal'c stated, "We shall eat first." They soon stood before the food court looking at all the different vendors.

Livy asked, "What's _Taco Bell_?"

Jon winced, "Not great."

Bra'tac asked, " _Burger King_?"

"Like _Taco Bell_ ," Jon winced.

"Is that pizza?" she asked pointing to the shop.

"Yup," he nodded.

"I always wanted to try it," she told him.

Jon asked Teal'c, "Up for pizza?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

They made their way through a sea of tables and stood in line at the pizza shop. As they waited popping sound was heard coming from deep inside the mall. The area went quiet as people listed to the strange noise. The sounds came closer and suddenly it was evident the sound was of gunfire. People suddenly panicked and ran for the nearby doors in fear of their lives.

Jon retrieved his side arm and told Livy, "Get to the parking lot." He ran forward towards the sound of the gunfire and took cover behind a water fountain.

Teal'c stated, "Get her to safety." He then looked to assist Jon in defending the panicking patrons.

Bra'tac stood beside Livy as three armed and masked men rounded a corner. They were dressed in a mishmash of military gear. They carried rifles and a bag was slung over the shoulders of the middle man. Bra'tac grabbed her hand to lead her out the doors in hopes of protecting her as time suddenly stood still for the old Jaffa. It was if they were suddenly in a bubble of time and everything stopped around them. Bullets had stopped midair and the terrorist were still like statues. Time was suddenly contained to a bottle and Bra'tac and Livy remained untouched.

Bra'tac asked, "What has happened?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. She started to walk closer to the terrorist. She found a bullet in midair that was heading for Jon's head. She used her fingers and found she could pull the bullet out of the air and hold it in her hand. Bra'tac found he could do the same with the other bullets. One by one they removed each bullet from the air. Livy came to the first terrorist and found she could remove his gun. She picked it up out of his hands.

Bra'tac did the same with the others. He peered at the bag for he found a wire leading to it. He opened it, "There is an explosive device in this bag."

Livy stood beside him as she gathered the enemy weapons. "We should disable it."

The old Jaffa pulled the wire and wrapped it up in his hand. "It's disabled." He looked about the area and found Teal'c was ready for a hand-to-hand maneuver on a coming terrorist. The old Jaffa looked at his friend and adjusted the hand slightly to be more effective. After they made the changes Bra'tac led Livy to the side. He stood and pondered, "How long will this time bubble last?"

"I don't think it will last long," she concluded.

Suddenly time caught up to Livy and Bra'tac who stood to the side and watched as the fight unfolds. The terrorist were instantly and mysteriously disarmed. Bra'tac had taken the weapon up in his hands and leveled it on the men. The bomber went to detonate only to find the bomb didn't go off. The terrorist went for their knives only to find Bra'tac had taken those as well.

Teal'c sprung forward and hit the bomber square in the jaw, taking the bag and bomb away from him as he fell. The terrorist could even commit suicide as planned as they had no means to do so. They suddenly gathered their strength and rushed Jon forcing him to open fire along with Bra'tac thus ending their lives after not accomplishing the attack.

Livy stood by with her eyes closed as she didn't wish to see the blood bath. She turned to the side wanting to just leave as she felt sickened.

Jon looked at Bra'tac holding the terrorist weapons. It was just a split second for him. It was like magic as far as he could tell. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Bra'tac stepped closer and kept his voice low, "Time stopped and Livy and I disarmed them rather easily."

"What?" he asked.

"It was some kind of time bubble," he told him. "Time simply stopped for us and we could move around inside it as everyone else was still."

Jon looked at Livy, "How did that happen?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I just wanted the terrorist to stop and suddenly everyone stopped but me and Bra'tac. I think I did it but I'm not sure how."

"Well figure it out," he told her.

"I really wish my mom was here. She would know what happened." she told him.

Jon sighed, "Me too."

 **SGC - Hours Later**

Jack and Daniel took a flight to Colorado Springs upon being told of the mall shooting and how Livy stopped it. With Dr. McKay and Sam both off world find answers was most difficult as Dr. Felger was less than adequate. Felger wasn't able to make any determinations and simply annoyed Livy to no end by making passes at her.

Jack led Daniel into the briefing room. Daniel still sported the same civilian clothes from earlier in the day. Jack found his daughter sitting at the table with Teal'c, Bra'tac, his clone and General Landry. "You okay?" he asked her.

Livy spring up and rushed to embrace her father. She whispered, "I'm fine." She released him shortly and asked, "When is mom coming home?"

"Not for months!" he told her. "What happened?"

"I created a time bubble, just like the one we were in but it only affected me and Bra'tac." she explained.

Jack looked to Bra'tac.

The old Jaffa explained, "We were under attack and I was attempting to get Olivia to safety when everything just stopped. We were able to move about in this time bubble and disarm the attackers. We were even able to remove the projectiles from the air before they struck their targets. It was most odd but it gave us a tactical advantage. When we came out of the bubble our attackers refused to surrender and continued the attack forcing your clone to kill them."

Jack cocked his head as he spied Bra'tac wearing gym clothing and sneakers. He asked, "Why were you in the mall in the first place?"

He explained, "Olivia and Teal'c invited me to go to Disneyworld with you. I was to purchase Earth clothing for the trip."

Jack looked at Livy, "When we going to Disneyworld?"

"For my leave," she told him. "You said you had a week off and we do whatever I wanted. I wanted to go to Disneyworld."

"I thought you wanted to just spend a week with me," he replied.

"I want to see what home has," she countered. "But right now I just want to see mom and I hope she can help me figure this thing out."

Landry stated, "The _Odyssey_ is nearing the edge of the galaxy now. Once they go into deep space we cannot dial them."

Livy looked at her father, "I need mom's help."

"Dial the _Odyssey_ ," Jack sighed. "Let them know we are coming." He looked about, "Daniel, T…you coming or staying? It looks like we're going to Atlantis."

"I'm packed," Daniel smiled brightly.

"I shall go," Teal'c informed.

Jack's clone stated, "I have to stay."

Bra'tac informed, "I shall return home. Perhaps, we can go to Disneyworld next time."

Livy assured him, "I'll hold ya to it."

 **Odyssey**

Upon being beamed aboard the ship Livy felt as if she was home though her father felt like he was back in a bottle. They were greeted in the transporter room by Sam who ran the controls for the technology.

Livy spotted her mother and ran to her, "Mom!" She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

Sam held her in her arms wishing she could remember. She asked, "What happened?"

Jack stated, "The kid froze time…somehow."

"Froze time?" she asked.

Livy released her mother and sucked in a breath. She wiped back a tear that streamed down her face as she had been overcome by emotion. "We went to a mall to get some clothes and three terrorist attacked. When the shooting started I just wanted them to stop and suddenly…Everything stopped. I was with Bra'tac, Teal'c and Jon. Teal'c and Jon were frozen but me and Bra'tac could move about. We disarmed them and then time started moving again. It was a time dilation field but I don't know how it happened."

Sam pondered, "Why did it affect Bra'tac?"

Livy shrugged, "I don't know. He took my hand to get me out when Jon told him to get me to safety."

"He was touching you when the field occurred?" she asked.

She nodded, "He grabbed my hand."

Sam explained, "I think I know what caused it. I must have known things could manifest like this after you got out of the time dilation field but I apparently never told you or your father. You were conceived and your body developed in a time dilation field and your molecules move at a different rate that ours because of that. The time dilation field only affected you and Bra'tac, not everyone else. From your perspective time stopped but from everyone else you and Bra'tac moves so fast it was instantaneous. You must have managed to pull Bra'tac in with you when he was holding your hand."

"How did I make a time dilation field?" she wondered.

"Same way you recharged the Asgard ionizer," she told her. "Your molecules move so fast you create and energy field around you. I saw it on the transporter readings and I had to make adjustments to account for it before beaming you up. I think you can create a time dilation field at will that can engulf you and place you in another frame of time. This will make everything else look like it's standing still."

"I'm a walking time dilation field?" she gulped.

Sam winced, "Kind of."

"This sucks," she told her.

"It can come handy," she told her. "I don't think your father's death being so close to the end of the time dilation field is what allowed him to remember. I think you did that somehow subconsciously. Somehow you got him to remember it but I don't know how. I wish I could remember than maybe I could recall what I knew in the field."

"I wish you could remember too," she told her feeling depressed.

Sam told her, "Try it!"

"Try what?" she wondered.

"Make me remember," she told her.

"How do I do that?" she asked confused.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Just touch me and think about me remembering."

Livy let out a sigh and embraced her mother once more. She closed her eyes and placed her head on Sam's shoulders and simply stated in concentration, "Remember."

Sam felt like she was suddenly hit with a brick inside her mind. The events of the twenty-five years in the time bubble played out before her in seconds. Her mind rolled through the memories from the first night on the ship alone with Jack until the very last second before impact. She nearly collapsed in Livy's arms but caught herself.

Jack saw her nearly go down and asked, "You okay?"

Sam gathered herself, "I'm okay." She placed her hands on Livy's shoulders, "You jolted back the memories somehow."

"You remember?" she asked.

She nodded as a smile crept across her face, "I remember it." She looked at Jack, "I knew she would experience manifestations outside the time bubble but I didn't know what they would be or how significant. I figured if the plan worked I could help her once she got outside. I never thought I would be sent to Atlantis. Had I known about this I would turned the job down."

Jack told her, "Atlantis needs an administrator...Even if it's just temporary." He looked at Daniel, "And you know he ain't turning back now."

"True," Daniel agreed.

"We won't be there for another month," she told them.

Livy smiled, "I'm home. I'm on the _Odyssey_."

Jack muttered, "I need to take you to the cabin."

"What cabin?" she asked.

Jack told her, "Our cabin! We own a cabin with a pond. You'll like it there."

Livy looked at Sam, "You have been to this mysterious cabin?"

She nodded, "Ah-ha." She pulled her closer, "You will like it there…Lots of space for you to ride your bike."

Jack added, "And a pond to fish in."

Teal'c sounded, "And mosquitoes!"

Daniel added, "Nice place for weekend. I kind of miss it." He looked to Teal'c, "Trip to the cabin sounds like an idea when we get back. Livy can finally see it."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _If I could save time in a bottle the first thing that I'd wish to do is to save everyday til eternity passes away just to spend them with you._

The Jim Croce song played in the background as Jack readied his bed in the VIP room aboard the ship.

 _If I could make days last forever, if words could make wishes come true, I'd save everyday like a treasure and then, again I would spend them with you._

Jack found himself singing along with the next verse as he spread out the sheets. "But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you wanna do once you find them. I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I wanna go through time with…"

Sam walked into the room next with her things in hand. She went to the dresser and mentioned, "It's good that Cam gave us the bigger room." She placed her things in the drawer. She listened to the music playing. "Jim Croce…I haven't heard that song in years."

Jack nodded, "I thought it was fitting."

She went to the other side of the bed and help Jack smooth out the sheets, " _Time in a Bottle_. Kind of like the time we spent in the time dilation field."

"Yup," he nodded. Jack then sat on the edge of the bed and started to untie his boots. He complained, "I need to dig out a pair of sneakers."

"You got use to wearing the sneaks," she recalled. She took a seat beside him. "Now that Livy is free of the time bubble what do you think she will do with herself?"

He shrugged, "Become a Time Lord."

"I'm serious," she rebutted.

"She's an adult," he reminded her. "She can live her own life now."

Sam admitted, "I hope she finds someone. Someone to love and she can someday have her own family. I also hope she gets back off this ship. She sees it as home."

"The ship will always be home to her," he figured.

She shook her head, "You really sent your clone in to watch her." 

"Wouldn't you?" he asked.

"I suppose I would," she admitted. She bent down and untied her boots. She kicked the articles off and placed them by the end of the bed along with Jack's boots. She then stood and removed her flightsuit. She looked back at Jack just sitting on the bed. "You gonna watch me undress again?"

He nodded as a mischievous smile crept across his face, "Yup."

She cocked an eyebrow, "I know that look."

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"Ah-ha," she replied amused, "except I didn't bother to bring any birth control with me since I thought I would be alone."

His smile melted, "You didn't."

"Nope," she shook her head. "Then again we did go for years without sex in the time bubble."

"She was a great birth control device. She kept sneaking into bed with us until you hit menopause." Jack recalled.

Sam kidded, "Should I have Livy sneak into be between us again?"

He recalled, "She would stick her feet in my back."

Sam slid off her uniform and climbed into bed wearing a t-shirt and underwear. "Get the lights," she mentioned.

Jack stood up and turned off the lights before undressing himself. He then got to the bed and slid down between the sheets and settled in next to Sam. She snuggled up under his arm as he held her close. The song rang through Jack's mind and softly hummed the tune. Sam started to drift off the sleep by the hum of the lullaby.

Suddenly the ship's klaxons sounded an alarm. The ship then rocked with such force that Jack and Sam were thrown out of bed. They scrambled to their feet.

"What's happened?" Jack asked gathering his trousers.

Sam replied slipping on her flightsuit, "I don't know."

They ran out of the room and headed towards the bridge. The crew had scrambled together in the hallways. As Jack led Sam to the bridge he found Daniel, Teal'c and Livy already there with Mitchell at the command.

Sam yelled out, "What happened?"

"We hit some sort of anomaly," Cam told her.

She got the nearest engineering station and started looking over the readouts. "What the hell?" she asked herself.

Livy stood right beside Sam trying to figure the mystery out as well. She spotted the high gravitational readings, "We hit a black hole?"

"There are no black holes here," Sam countered. "Something is pulling us in."

Livy flipped the screen, "It's some sort of dense particle string."

Sam sucked in a breath as she realized what they just ran into, "It's a cosmic string! I've never seen one before. The Asgard recorded a few but they are so rare and so small they are hard to find."

Livy told her, "We're not pulling out of it."

"Its gravitational force is overcoming the engines." she figured.

Cam asked, "What's sucking us in, Sam?"

"A cosmic string," she told him. "They are very small and very rare. The Asgard only recorded three encounters in their records and all three times the ships were lost. We need to get out of it or the gravitational force will rip this ship apart like a black hole."

Livy pondered, "Could we use a time dilation field to buffer us."

"It can't counter it," she told her. "It's like being pulled into a black hole." Sam brought up a screen to illustrate the situation. "This is the ship and here is the string."

A drawing of the ship illuminated with a small red string running down the side of the illustration. Livy studied it along with Sam. "Slingshot," she suggested. "We can bend the string and shoot off of it."

"It will rip us apart," Sam told her. "The shields are already failing."

"We use a time dilation field around the ship to act as a buffer and bend the string as we slingshot off." Livy countered.

"That might work," Sam figured.

An airman reported loudly from his station, "Shields are down 90 percent sirs!"

Sam told Cam, "I can put us in a time dilation field and slingshot us off the string. I have no idea if it will actually work but right now it's our only hope of escaping it."

Cam replied, "Do it!"

She established a time dilation field to act as a shield and to buffer the ship. She told Cam, "You will need your two best pilots at the helm to do this."

Cam gave a nod and went to his helmsman and nudged him out of the way. He spoke to Jack, "I could use your help, sir."

Jack then took over the second pilot's station at the helm. He could feel the stress in the controls. The ship strained under the gravitational force as the pair tried to maneuver the ship down the anomaly in hopes of being slung off like a slingshot. The hull of the vessel started the creak as the stressed built. The lights went down and the emergency lighting came up. The bridge was dimly lit in a sea of red. The creaking became louder and Sam increased the time dilation field. She began to wonder if they would make it out alive. They soon shot out of the gravitational pull of the cosmic string and found themselves in hyper-drive but without the engines engaged.

Cam shouted, "We're hyper-drive!" The whole bridge shook violently.

Sam informed, "It's the velocity of the string that pushed us into hyper-drive. The engines are not engaged. We have to ride it out."

The _Odyssey_ rattled as it rode out the velocity wave. Finally they slowed and found themselves drifting in space. The time dilation field came down along with the remainder of the shields. It took everything they had to survive the encounter with the cosmic string but they did it. Three previous Asgard vessels were destroyed by the anomaly but they had managed to escape it.

Jack asked, "Any idea where we are?"

Sam nodded, "We're back in the _Milky Way_. The string's velocity just sent us back the way we came. There are multiple reports of damaged coming in. We're not making it to Atlantis. We need to get back for repairs."

Cam sighed, "Let's head home."

 **A Week Later**

As the _Odyssey_ reached orbit upon limping back to Earth it became self-evident that something was wrong for the date stamps on the satellite data was off. It was five years prior. The data was brought to Mitchell's attention by the communications officer as they were being hailed by the US Air Force. Sam was on the bridge with SG-1 and Livy as they waited to return home.

Cam sat in his command chair and looked at Sam, "Could we have traveled through time?" he casually asked after looking at the data stamps.

Sam cocked her head, "Why are they asking us to identify ourselves?"

Cam handed her the readout, "Read this."

SG-1 gathered around and looked upon the paper.

"The dates are off," Daniel told her. "That was five years ago."

Sam shook her head, "The satellites are not off…we are."

"What?" asked Jack.

"The string threw us five years into the past." she figured.

Livy asked, "It's 2002?"

Sam nodded, "Yup!"

Daniel winced, "Oh' god."

Jack asked, "How do we get back?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know…We don't."

Livy wondered, "Could the time dilation have done that?"

Sam shook her head, "Not alone but we never ran to a string before."

Jack wondered, "There is a way to get back right? Five years ago I was a colonel on SG-1 and that was the year Daniel did his thing."

"What thing?" Livy wondered.

"I was Ascended," he told her. "Jonas Quinn filled in for me that year."

"What did you do when you were Ascended?" she wondered.

Daniel didn't truly recall so he made a joke, "I improved my golf game."

Livy seemed baffled, "What?"

"I don't remember," he told her.

"Oh," she pondered confused.

"We're still building the _Prometheus_ ," Sam figured. "Repairs to the _Odyssey_ are going to be tricky."

"Unknown vessel, identify yourself." a voice demanded.

"This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the _Odyssey_." he spoke into the microphone.

"Is this a US ship?" the voice asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Jack then took the mic, "This is General Jack O'Neill. Get General George Hammond on the horn."

The voice paused, "Just a minute."

Sam stated, "We can't go into the SGC…We will meet ourselves."

"I won't," Daniel told her. "Neither will Livy."

Jack figured, "We need to speak to Hammond. We will need supplies and parts for repairs."

Livy asked, "Who is General Hammond?"

"You will are gonna love, George." Sam told her.

"Who is this Jonas guy you were talking about?" she asked.

Sam assured, "You will like him too."

She puffed out her cheeks and looked at Teal'c, "So much for our trip to Disney."

Teal'c assured her, "We shall go eventually."

"I really wanted to see the castle," she admitted.

Daniel told her, "The ball is better."

She sighed, "I suppose." For Livy being stuck five years in the past had no real meaning or value for she grew up in a time bubble. She just saw it as another delay in her quest to go to Disneyworld with Teal'c and her father.

Jack assured her, "We will get to Disney! It's still there."

"But I wanted to go as a family," she told him, "with you, mom, Teal'c, Daniel, Jon and Vala."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Vala?"

"She's still my only friend," she confessed.

He told her, "I have got to get you better friends. She stole Daniel's credit cards."

"Oh," she puckered. "Is that where she got the money to buy all that stuff from?"

Daniel shifted his weight, "Yes."

Livy told him, "She had a lot of fun with those…Credit cards."

He insisted, "I am not taking Vala to Disneyworld."

"She does like you," she assured him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Major General George Hammond found himself standing aboard a ship in orbit for that he of which he just read the long term commission report for. The ship was only slated to be built in the next five years and yet there is was right before him. Sam stood at the console in the transport room with Livy, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all waiting to see George once more for he had passed away of a heart attack right before the _Odyssey_ left for Atlantis.

"Dr. Jackson!" George gasped for he wasn't sure Daniel was dead or alive.

Daniel stated, "I know this most seem weird but I do come back."

Jack grinned at George happy to see him once more, "That whole Ascended thing didn't work out for him." Jack wanted to run over a hug George but knew that would look awkward and rather strange. For that matter all of SG-1 wanted to hug George but they maintained themselves.

"I just watched SG-1 one go on a dial out," he told them. "Now you are here on a ship. Would someone explain to me how a ship that was just recently commissioned to be built in the next five years is in orbit and SG-1 is onboard."

Jack replied, "We traveled through time…Again…" he muttered.

"With the ship?" he asked.

"Whole ship and crew," Jack told him with a nod. "We ran into this string thing and it nearly ripped the ship apart. We escaped but got shot back five years into the past."

Hammond pondered, "String thing?"

Sam explained, "As cosmic string. They are very rare and hard to find. They have the gravitational force of a black hole and we ran across one. It nearly tore the _Odyssey_ apart but we did manage to escape but we got sent back through time in the process. We don't know how to get back to the future and we need supplies and repairs." She stepped closer, "Thing is you can't tell us that we are in orbit. They cannot help us. They can't know their future."

"I see," he gave a nod. His eyes settled on Livy. He took note of her rank and last name, "One of your relatives, Jack?"

"Could say that," he smirked. "She's my kid."

Hammond did a double take, "You have an adult daughter?" He looked to jack surprised.

Livy told him " I haven't been born yet."

Hammond pondered, "You said you traveled five years into the past." She had to have been decades into the future.

Sam gave a smile and introduced them. "This is Olivia O'Neill. Everyone calls her 'Livy' and I'm her mother. Jack and I were trapped for twenty-five years in a time dilation field right on this ship. We managed to escape the field with our daughter who grew up in the time bubble. Her life took place in the equivalent of a fraction of a second in our time."

"I see," he told her amazed.

Jack stepped closer and gave a pleading look. "George, we need your help. We need to keep the ship in orbit, make repairs and get supplies. I'm down there and so is everyone on this ship and we cannot meet ourselves. We can't go back to our own time."

Sam added, "We will catch up in five years but to do so we have to stay out of history's way. We can't run into ourselves. We cannot tell ourselves what will happen. And the government needs to keep this ship and crew a secret from everyone."

Daniel figured, "We basically have to hide out in the ship for next five years until we catch up to the point of which we left."

"I see," he told them. "I will do everything I can to help you. It would benefit me if I had a liaison between the ground and the ship. Keeping you all hidden will be task."

Livy volunteered, "I can do that."

Sam admitted, "Livy is the only one who can go into the SGC. We could go down to the surface but we need to stay hidden."

Daniel suggested, "Livy can help make sure things stay on track. She can go into the SGC, assist George and report to us if something goes wrong. I don't expect anything to go wrong but we just limped back to Earth across a galaxy with no Earth made ships in it yet."

Teal'c suggested, "She will need an alias. If she goes into the SGC to assist General Hammond with the task at hand her name will raise eyebrows as well as her rank."

Sam agreed, "You will have to stay low key." she told Livy.

Hammond figured, "I can tell everyone she is my niece. I can place her in as an officer and assistant."

Jack asked, "Livy Hammond?" He looked about and suggested, "General Hammond's niece, Lieutenant Livy Hammond."

Daniel figured, "No will know who she is."

Jack winced, "Unless she does a time bubble thing."

Hammond asked, "Time bubble thing, Jack?"

Sam explained, "Since Livy was conceived, developed and born inside a time dilation field her molecules move at a different rate than ours and sometimes things can manifest…Especially if she is angry or scared. I wouldn't send her off world if I were you."

"I only froze time once," she rebutted. "I'm not even sure I could do it again."

"Things can manifest subconsciously," Sam warned her. "If you go in as George's niece and work in an office no one will think the wiser. We can beam you down for work and beam you up when you are done."

Jack warned, "Just when you see your mother and me you can't call us 'mom' and 'dad.' You need to act like you don't know us…The same with T."

"I got it," she stated.

 **SGC**

With a list of needed supplies and materials in hand George Hammond was beamed down the SGC with Livy to help him gather the needed items. He had her change into a set of dress blues with a pair of slacks and handed her a spare name badge from his desk drawer. "This should do," he told her.

She took the name badge, "Hammond." She pinned it on the uniform while letting out a slight laugh. She truly was beginning to feel like a character from the Dr. Who television series, just she felt like one of the companions rather than the protagonist.

George handed her a set of second lieutenant bars from his desk as well, "Put these on," he instructed.

She complied and stood before him.

He stepped back and gave a good look over. He needed to ensure she could pass off as officer material or at least by appearance. "Good," he gave a nod of approval.

Sergeant Walter Harriman came to the door, "Sir SG-1 is back."

"Thank you airman," he replied.

Walter looked at Livy curiously, "Sir," he wasn't aware of any new transfers.

Hammond ran by him the cover story, "This is my niece, Livy Hammond. She just graduated the Academy and will be working as my assistant."

"Nice to meet you, lieutenant." He gave a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you to, Walter…" she winced for already met Walter during her time under Landry. Dang, this time travel thing would be harder than she thought.

Walter asked amused, "How did you know my name?"

"My uncle told me," she excused.

Hammond played along, "I told her about whom she would be working with."

"Oh," he bought the excuse.

"I'll be right down," Hammond told him. After Walter stepped away he looked at Livy and told her, "I have to get SG-1's debriefing."

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I want to meet Jonas," she told him. "Mom told me he's nice."

"This way!" he then led her through the control room and down the back stairs.

Livy's big brown eyes fell on Jonas Quinn as he stood between Jack and Sam. She had to admit he was a good looking young man with a boyish face, hazel eyes and light brown hair. Physically, he resembled a younger version of her father. She assumed that must be the reason her mother spoke so highly of him.

"Colonel," Hammond greeted the team.

"Planet's dead," he reported. "Nothing is there." He noticed the young woman standing behind Hammond. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure her out.

Hammond explained, "This is my niece, Livy. She will be assisting me in the office. She's a new lieutenant."

Sam smiled for that sounded so sweet, "Welcome aboard Livy."

She replied, "Thanks Mo…Ma'am." she caught herself. She then coughed to cover up her mistake. "Excuse me…allergies."

Jack told her, "See Frasier for that."

"Yes sir," she replied. She glanced up at Jonas once more. She found herself blushing before him. She then caught herself and turned before he could make eye contact with her.

Sam noticed the look. A grin crept across her face as she whispered to Jonas, "I think she likes you."

Jonas looked at Sam and then at Livy walked away feeling frustrated and embarrassed. He cocked his head, "Hammond's niece."

"She was looking at you," she teased him.

"Really?" he asked amused.

Hammond spoke to Jack, "You can skip this report…Dismissed." He walked away with the list in his pocket as he wondered how was going to fill it without raising suspicion.

 **Few Hours Later**

Livy went to get something to eat at the commissary. As she got through the line she spotted her mother and father sitting with Jonas and the base Chief Medical Officer, Major Janet Fraiser. She stood in debate of she should eat with them or not. She was use to eating with her parents but they didn't know her at all. She also wanted to talk to Jonas and not sound like a fool doing so.

Sam spotted her standing with a tray of food and waved her over, "Livy over here." She smiled to Janet, "That's General Hammond's niece. She's doing office work here."

Janet asked confused, "When did she get here?" Janet was not informed of Hammond's niece coming to work.

Livy got the table and took a seat. She greeted everyone, "Sirs."

Jonas told her, "You don't have to address me like that. I'm not military."

"Oh," she played dumb.

"It's just Jonas," he assured her. He gave a smile, "So you are General Hammond's niece."

Livy just nodded and told him, "It's my first day on the job."

"You'll do fine," he replied.

Janet added, "I'm Major Frasier the base CMO. I don't recall getting your medical records sent. You might want to make sure they get sent out."

"I will," she bluffed.

Jack added as he ate, "Frasier can take care of your allergies too."

Janet asked, "You have bad allergies?"

Livy smiled and nodded, "I guess."

"Come down the infirmary after lunch and I can give you something." she offered.

"Thanks," she replied.

Jack asked, "You not from Texas?"

Livy paused and asked, "Why you ask me that?"

"Your uncle is from Texas and has that accent. I noticed you don't." he told her.

"Um," she shook her head, "I'm not from Texas. I grew up kind of isolated with just me and my parents."

Jack admitted, "I didn't even know George had a brother. You're his brother's kid, right? Last name and all…"

"Right," she nodded. Livy knew little to nothing about George Hammond and just met him. Now she had to have a cover story about a family that she was not a part of.

Jack noticed a lack of information coming from Livy. He wondered why she seemed so shy. He then looked at Sam, "You wanna come to the cabin with me this weekend, Carter?"

Livy nearly spoke but caught herself occasionally Jack would call her mini-Carter even still.

Sam simply replied, "I'm busy."

Jack looked at Jonas, "Wanna come to the cabin, Jonas?"

Jonas thought fast for an excuse, "I kind of got plans."

Janet huffed, "Don't even ask me to go up there."

He sat feeling rather down once more. He spotted Teal'c come to the table next with a tray full of food. "Wanna go to the cabin T?"

"I do not," he stated and took a seat.

After being turned by everyone he threw the idea by Livy, "You and your uncle wanna come to the cabin this weekend? It's gotta pond…"

"Sure," she nodded. She was peeved at how everyone blew her father off at the table.

Jack gasped, "You really wanna come!"

"My uncle and I would love it." she told him. She looked over the table, "I can't believe you…" she muttered under her breath.

Jack asked her, "You like fishing?"

"I've honestly never been," she smiled.

"I'll teach ya," he suggested.

Teal'c stated, "There are no fish in your pond, O'Neill."

"It's the act of fishing," he countered.

Livy stated, "Can I ask you a question, Colonel?"

Jack stated, "Shoot kid."

"Have you ever traveled through time and met anyone you know?" she wondered. She was curious from when Jack told Hammond they traveled through time again on the ship prior.

Jack nodded, "I went back to 1969 and met your uncle." He wondered why she asked but told her anyways.

"You met General Hammond once before in 1969?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"He had hair," he kidded her.

Sam nodded, "He was young…I placed a note in my jacket telling himself to help get back home. I can't imagine reading a note to yourself, from yourself, years into the future."

Livy puckered and muttered in thought, "So that's where you got that from."

Janet found Livy's remarks simply odd and out of place. She noticed Livy didn't look anything like George Hammond. A niece is close enough to have family resemblance genetically but Livy had none. She looked at Livy and then Sam. The first thing she noticed was Sam and Livy did have a resemblance and shared an identical nose. Livy's hair and eyes were brown but her cheek structure and nose looked more like Sam's. She sat pondering the new lieutenant for some time during her break.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Livy was beamed back up to the ship after the day was finished. She found her mother operating the transporter once more. She let out a sigh of relief for she felt like she was home.

Sam asked, "How did it go?"

Livy replied, "Don't you remember? I saw you today in the SGC."

She shook her head, "Oddly enough…no, I don't. I don't recall meeting you five years ago."

"That's weird," Livy told her.

"I'm sure we will figure out an explanation." she replied.

Livy spoke as she walked closer, "I met Dr. Frasier today. You two seemed very close."

"She was my best friend," she told her. "She saved countless lives…" she recalled with sadness. "Matter of fact you were named after her."

"My middle name," she figured. "What happened to her?"

"She died," Sam sighed. "It was four years ago on P3X-666. She was tending to a wounded airman and was hit. It happened right in front of Daniel. That one hit us all hard."

"That won't happen for a year," she told her.

"But we can't change it," she warned her. "We have to stay out of history's way and not change the future."

"What's the point in time travel if you can't change things for the better?" she wondered.

"You can have unforeseen consequences," she warned her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You can cost the life of someone who should not have died." she suggested.

"Have you ever done that?" she wondered.

Sam admitted, "No but it's possible to really mess up the timeline."

Livy suggested with a grin, "Maybe the timeline needs a little messing up."

She shook her head sternly, "No! Now, how about the supplies?" she asked.

"Hammond placed the orders but he said it will take time to fill. I figure some of the supplies we can just buy from a store and beam it up. I'll be getting paid, we can use those funds."

"It may not be enough," Sam countered. She shut the transporter down and walked Livy out the door and into the hallway. "Food can be expensive."

"Maybe you can get a job," she suggested. "What we can get for ourselves would be better than waiting for government approval."

"Doing what?" she asked think about the job.

"Anything! Be a waitress," she figured. "Just need the money to buy the supplies. That or we break into a warehouse, tag the supplies and beam them up."

Sam considered, "That's a better idea than me working as a waitress."

 **Few Days Later**

Fresh food was running low on the _Odyssey_ and they were still waiting for parts and supplies. The stress caused to the ship from the cosmic string had weakened the basic systems and life support needed attending above all others. SG-1, Livy and Colonel Mitchell stood in engineering as Sam explained the next emergency waiting for them to handle.

"The ship recycles the air with scrubbers to remove the co2 emissions from onboard equipment. The ventilation systems along with the scrubbers were all damaged. We need filters, ventilation motors and scrubbers and we need it soon. General Hammond placed an order for the spares parts but they were backordered. I know we have system parts in Area 51 that are marked for the _Prometheus_. General Hammond cannot get those parts without exposing us."

Jack figured, "We beam down a team, mark the parts, beam the team back up with the parts."

"The team will be recorded trying to do that," she told him. "Area 51 has cameras everywhere. They will go after our counterparts for the theft."

Mitchell wondered, "How much can we fabricate in house?"

"Some of the filters and some parts for the scrubbers we can make onboard but not the reverse osmosis liquid oxygen scrubber. That has to be made in a lab with a clean room." she informed. "It's also the heart of the scrubber system. A ROLO is hard to make."

"Rolo?" asked Jack.

"Reverse Osmosis for Liquid Oxygen," she explained. "It cleans the particles out of the liquid o2 that is what makes it so we can breathe. The ship's air is condescended down to liquid for and cleaned that way. Traditional air scrubbers are just not efficient enough for a ship this size."

Mitchell figured, "It's basically a water filter to clean liquid o2."

"Basically," she nodded. "We need a new ROLO, ours was damaged and is not working at full capacity."

Jack stated, "And we find one where?"

"Area 51," she sighed, "and the SGC…We have one undergoing tolerance testing. Felger was working on it." she recalled.

Livy winced, "Not him."

Sam smiled, "You're not a fan either?"

"He's an idiot," she waved her arms. "He spends all his time puttering about and looking at me weird…like he wants me or something."

"Felger was a little strange," Jack recalled.

"Creepy," Livy told him.

"Felger is our best bet at getting a ROLO that is not earmarked for the _Prometheus_." Sam stated. She then told Livy, "You need to get a tag on the ROLO unit so I can beam it up. You have to get into his lab to do that."

Livy winced, "He's weird."

Jack tried to make her feel better and stated, "We're all a little weird."

"He's creepy and weird," she rebutted.

Jack slowly nodded in thought, "Don't let him make a pass at ya."

"Thanks Dad," she cried.

 **Next Morning**

Livy was tasked with finding the ROLO and placing a radio marker on the device so Sam could beam it aboard the orbiting ship. She found the scientist's office and discovered him sitting at his desk wearing a lab coat with a distant look on his face. The dark haired scientist seemed to be off in a daydream. She stood wondering what he was dreaming of. As she concentrated on his face she found a dream playing out in her mind. In the dream Dr. Felger was in his office and Sam was trying to seduce him. Livy leaned against the door frame and concentrated on the dream she found playing before her.

Felger's Day Dream:

 _Sam stood before him with a desperate plea, "You're the only one who can figure this out. It's up to you to save SG-1. Please, Jay! I need your help. You are the smartest, most intelligent, brightest, bravest man I know."_

 _Jay beamed, "Of course I will help you."_

 _Sam threw herself into his awaiting arms and began kissing him._

Livy shook and forced the dream out of her head, "You have got to be kidding me! What the hell nightmare was that?"

Felger came out of his dream and looked over at Livy, "Sorry I didn't hear you come in lieutenant." His blue eyes softened as he saw the pretty face officer at his door.

"I need a report on the ROLO you are testing," she told him.

"I'm not done testing it yet," he told her.

"General Hammond wants this ROLO finished." she insisted. She got the large roll of white and silver sheets before her on the table top. She slipped a radio transmitter inside the roll out of sight.

"I'm working on it," he assured her.

Livy told him, "Looks like you were daydreaming to me."

"I wasn't," he lied.

Livy glanced at his desk top and found an odd looking photo of Dr. Felger standing by a sports car and an image of her mother that was cut from another photo and glued into the frame. Suddenly she realized Felger had a crush on her mother and somehow that must have transferred to her in the future. She had never seen another person's dream before and figured it was due to the molecules in her body moving at a different rate and that allowed her to see into his head for a brief second. Now she wondered if he dreamed about her. She could see his daydreams in her own nightmares as Felger would have both Sam and Livy throwing themselves at him in seductive lust. For Livy the scientist was now even creepier.

"You like Major Carter," she figured.

He quickly turned the photo down, "None of your business."

"You're really not her type," she told him.

He huffed, "I will have the report for the General by the end of the day."

"Great," she smiled. "Just stay away from Major Carter."

He asked, "Who are you to tell me what to do? Just because you are Hammond's niece doesn't mean you can boss everyone around."

Livy grabbed the photo and turned it up, "I'm pretty sure Major Carter did not pose with you for that picture."

He snatched the photo back, "You can leave lieutenant."

"I will," she assured him and left. She shook her head, "What the hell did I just see?" she asked herself walking down the hall. She then removed a pen from her pocket. In top of the pen was a hidden microphone on a secured frequency that she could communicate with the _Odyssey_. She spoke into the mic, "I have it placed. Felger is weirder than I thought." In her ear she wore a small wire piece that could not be seen unless the ear cannel was examined by a doctor.

Sam's chuckling voice came over the earpiece, "Did you see the picture he has on his desk with me pasted in with him and a red sports car?"

"And then some," she replied into the pen.

Sam laughed, "He's got a big crush on me. Has had one for years."

"What are the chances of him having a crush on both of us?" Livy wondered.

Sam blinked as she imagined Jay Felger's dreams about her and Livy. "Stay away from him," she replied.

"Roger that," she agreed with a shiver running down her spine.

As Livy put the pen away she rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Janet Frasier. She stated startled, "Dr. Frasier."

Janet smiled, "You're medical records have not arrived yet."

"I'm sure they are on their way," she told her.

"Come with me," she insisted and started to walk with Livy down the hall. Side-by-side Livy was only slightly taller than Janet. As they walked Janet kept her voice low, "Exactly who are you? And don't give me that line about General Hammond being your uncle. I know for fact he doesn't have a brother. I also cannot find your files anywhere. Not even your personnel file. Hammond obviously brought you in here but I'm not sure why."

Livy replied, "Why not ask General Hammond that?"

"Are you auditing us?" she wondered. "I see you have access to every department."

"Bring your concerns to General Hammond," was all she would say.

"I need to do a physical on you," Janet told her.

Livy shook her head, "I don't have time."

"I'm giving you and order, Airman." Janet told her.

Livy wasn't sure what happened when she touched Felger's mind and witnessed his daydream but wondered if she could try some sort of mind trick on Janet. Her mind traveled back to _Star Wars_ and the Jedi mind trick she witnessed in the film. She attempted the power of suggestion. "You do not need to see my records."

"Like hell I don't!" Janet huffed.

Livy winced for it wasn't going to work on Janet Frasier. She wondered if perhaps she could only tap into weak minded people or simply just dreams. "I'm not taking a physical," she stated fearing Janet would find the ear piece and her blood work could show anomalies now that she was out of the time bubble.

Janet spotted Jack and Teal'c ahead. She called, "Colonel!"

Jack stopped mid stride and looked back, "Frasier."

Janet sounded, "I require a military escort of Lieutenant Hammond to the infirmary for a physical. She is refusing a direct order."

Jack came over to the pair with Teal'c behind him. He looked at Livy, "You refusing to get a physical?"

She nodded, "I am."

He gave a heavy sigh, "If you don't do what Frasier says I will have to place you under arrest."

"Um," she cocked her head in thought wondering if he would really arrest her.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "You're under arrest." He looked to Teal'c, "Let's take her to the brig."

"The brig?" she asked concerned.

Jack was hoping she was would be scared enough of the brig that she would be willing have the physical. "Last chance to change your mind and kid…Most doesn't get a second chance. I'm giving you that because Hammond is your uncle."

"Um," she thought fast, "If my uncle says 'no' then you will let me go."

Janet shook her head, "No! I have the power to override him. You don't cooperate and you still go to the brig."

The klaxons sounded and the whole base went into lockdown. Felger came running down the hall frantic. He waved his arms and screamed, "It's gone! The ROLO unit is gone." He came to a stop and spotted Livy who was the last one near the unit. He instantly accused, "What did you do to it?" he accosted her. "You got near it and now it's gone. You must have done something to it."

Livy stood playing dumb, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You stole it," he accused her. "I know you stole it somehow?"

Livy smirked, "What did I do? Use a shirk ray!"

Felger huffed, "You could have!"

She blinked amazed at his idiocy, "How much do they pay you to work here?"

Hammond rounded the corner to see what the commotion was. He huffed, "Who threw that alarm?"

Felger stated, "I did! Your niece just stole the ROLO that I was working on."

"The ROLO?" he wasn't sure which project that was.

"ROLO stands for Reverse Osmosis for Liquid Oxygen. It's the heart of the _Prometheus's_ scrubber unit for life support." Felger huffed. "She stole it! She came in demanding my report, got close to it and then…It just vanished."

Jack asked, "It vanished right before her and you?"

"After she left," he told him.

Livy rolled her eyes, "These accusations are coming from a man who has a picture of Major Carter cut and pasted into a picture of him and a car on his desk. I don't think Dr. Felger is very credible."

Jack looked at Felger surprised and asked, "Seriously?"

Janet shook her head in disgust, "You talking about credibility."

Hammond asked, "Major?"

"Nothing sir," she replied a bit peeved. "It's just her records have not arrived and she is refusing a physical."

Hammond looked at Livy, "Is there a good reason to refuse a physical?"

"Time in bottle," she hinted, "can have side effects."

"I see," he nodded in agreement. "Right now we need to investigate this theft. Livy can have her physical later."

Jack stated, "I was about to place her in the brig."

"No need for that," Hammond assured him. "I suggest you go with Dr. Felger and see if you can find this missing ROLO unit."

"Yes sir," he agreed and left with Teal'c in tow.

Felger spoke to Jack as they walked, "I know she did something. Between me and you she's a bit creepy."

Hammond spoke to Janet, "I can take this from here, Major."

"Sir," she gave him a look. "What is going on and I know you don't have a brother."

"Dismissed Major," he told her.

"I can have you removed for lack of judgment," she threatened.

"You can," he agreed. He then simply waited for her to make a move.

Janet didn't wish to undermine George and let it go for now. "You will get your physical," she told Livy and then walked away feeling perturbed.

Hammond made sure no one was near and asked, "What happened?"

"My mom beamed up the ROLO to the ship. Our life support needs repair and that's a primary piece of the scrubber system. Ours was damaged in the encounter with the string. I had to get close enough to put a transmitter tag on it."

"I see," he nodded. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this from Major Frasier. She does need to have a physical on every airman here. There is no way around that."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Livy told her. She laughed a bit to herself. "If she only knew…"

"What?" he asked.

"My middle name is Janet," she confessed. "I was named after her."

"I see," he smiled. "How is the crew doing?"

"They are out of fresh food," she told him. "I'm waiting for my check so I can go to the store and buy some."

"Fresh supplies are harder to get for a nonexistent ship," he agreed. "I'll see what I can do to help. I'll try to pitch in some funds for it."

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand grateful.

"You can't beam up while we are on lock down," he mentioned. "You'll have to spend the night in quarters."

"I can do that," she agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the middle of the night, while the base was still locked down due to the missing ROLO unit, Daniel Jackson was beamed directly into Livy's room. He shined the flashlight on her and woke her up. "Livy!" he shook her.

She found the bright light in her eyes, "What?" she squinted in pain.

"There's an emergency," Daniel told her.

"Daniel?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" she wondered turning on her light.

Daniel turned off the flashlight. "Sam sent me down. The ship's doctor just collapsed. She says his appendix is about to burst and he needs surgery. She doesn't think she can do it and we only have one surgeon and that's him."

"The _Odyssey_ only had one surgeon?" she gasped.

"We left pretty fast and crew wasn't full," he replied. "We were supposed to pick up some other doctor but she never showed."

"Great," she sighed. "So what am I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor either."

"Janet Frasier is," he told her. "Sam says we need to get her and beam her up."

"General Hammond said they would notice if I left." she told him.

"Not if it's the middle of the night and everyone is asleep," he figured. "Come on, his life depends on this."

"I suppose," she climbed out of bed and wondered, "Why doesn't Mom just beam her up like she did General Hammond?"

"The ship's sensors already have George's DNA in file and were able to match it. We don't have Janet's," he told her.

"Oh," she nodded. Livy put on a set of green battle dress. She looked at Daniel wearing the same. "What if someone sees you in the hallway?"

Daniel pondered, "Never thought of that."

"Oh' god," she winced. She went to the door and opened it. She peered out and found the hallway was clear. She snuck out nearly hunched over, "Come on."

Daniel asked, "What are you doing?" He found she was creeping about like a burglar.

She paused and thought about it, "I'm supposed to be here. It's you who isn't."

"Exactly," he agreed. "Come on," he walked in front of her and led her down the hallway to Janet's room. He rapped hard on the door.

"Just a second," a groggy voice replied. Janet could be heard stumbling out of bed and finding her clothes. She opened the door wearing green battle dress and looked upon Daniel standing before her. "Daniel?" she blinked unsure.

"Can we come in?" he pushed the door open and led Livy inside who closed the door.

Janet stood bewildered, "Daniel? You are alive!"

"Oh' yeah," he nodded. "Um…I can't really explain now." He placed a transmitter on her clothing, "You need this."

"What's going on?" she asked.

Before Janet knew it she was standing in the transporter room of the _Odyssey_ with Sam at the controls. Beside her were Jack and Teal'c. Janet noticed Jack seemed to have far more gray hair than before and looked older. Sam also seemed older as well as Daniel. She stood befuddled, "What's going on?"

Sam wanted to run over and hug her but maintained her composure. She gave a heartfelt smile, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again. This is the _Odyssey_ and we need your help. The ship's surgeon is ill. Scans indicate it's his appendix and he needs surgery and we don't have another surgeon."

"The _Odyssey_ ," she wondered.

Jack told her, "We traveled through time, Frasier. The ship's doctor is sick and you are the only one we can turn to. Can you help us?"

"Of course," she agreed. She looked at Livy, "I take you are a member of the crew to this ship?"

Livy nodded.

Sam spoke up, "Livy is my daughter! I will explain everything but the ship's doctor is running out of time."

"Okay," Janet gathered her wits as she shook off the shock. "Take me to the infirmary."

 **Hours Later**

Janet emerged from surgery upon removing the appendix of the ill doctor. She wandered into the washroom to clean up and change out of the surgical scrubs. As she removed the face mask she found Sam waiting for her.

"How did it go?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"He should pull through," she told her. "The appendix was ready to burst." She then turned on the water and began to wash her hands. She found Sam just standing near looking at her expectantly. "So, Livy Hammond is your daughter?" she asked waiting for the story.

Sam nodded, "She is but her last name isn't Hammond. It's O'Neill!"

"O'Neill?" she asked.

"Jack is her father," she told her.

Janet paused as the information sank in, "Okay…I suppose I can see that but how come she's in her twenties?"

"Time dilation field," she explained. "It happened right here on this ship. We were under attack by enemy we have not met yet. I had managed to beam everyone off the ship but me and Jack. I had seconds to find a way to save the ship and the Asgard technology onboard. I placed us in a time dilation field that created a time bubble seconds before impact. The field lasted for twenty-five years. During that time in the bubble Jack and I had Livy. Her full name is Olivia Janet O'Neill. She grew up in the time bubble. We escaped and Jack and I went back to being young and Livy was able to walk out as herself. I didn't remember her at first. Neither did Jack then our memories slowly returned. So, Livy was conceived, born and grew up on this ship in isolation in a time bubble. The thing is the molecules in her body developed for the timing of the time bubble which was much faster than normal time. In the bubble time appears to stand still. Outside it's mere seconds! Needless to say that would show up in testing. Inside the bubble her molecules appear normal but outside…Things can manifest around her as a result. She told me about the physical and how you demanded she take one. That's why she refused." She then added, "And you would have found the ear piece she was wearing to keep communications with the ship."

"So Livy grew up in a time bubble and is from this ship and is yours and Colonel O'Neill's daughter," she gathered.

She nodded, "She really doesn't look like a Hammond."

"General Hammond knows about this," she quickly figured.

"He's helping us," she explained. "We were traveling in space when we hit a rare anomaly that nearly destroyed the ship. We escaped but it damaged us and threw us back in time by five years. In five years we will catch up with ourselves providing we don't mess up the timeline. So, Livy went down to the SGC to help General Hammond coordinate getting supplies and things we need for repairs."

"She did steal the ROLO!" Janet figured.

"Actually I did," Sam told her. "Livy just tagged it for me and I beamed it up. She's doesn't really like Felger. I guess she finds him creepy for some reason."

"He is kind of weird," Janet agreed turning off the water.

"I think when she saw that picture of himself standing before a red car with me cut and pasted in…It is kind of freaked her out." she admitted in thought.

"It is kind of freaky," Janet grinned. "What's freaking me out is Livy was sitting next to you in the SGC having lunch and I could see the resemblance but I couldn't place it. She has your nose and cheeks."

"And her father's attitude," she nodded with a smirk.

"Colonel O'Neill is a two star general!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a full bird colonel," she told her.

"Daniel?" she asked.

"He comes back in a year," she assured her. "He didn't get along with the other Ascended."

"This is all just…Wow," she admitted. She walked over to Sam, "You are stuck here hiding on this ship for five years and you can't let yourselves down in the SGC know any of it."

"Yup," she nodded. She wrapped her arms around her held her for a moment. "Thank you for helping us. You can't tell anyone."

"I know," she squeezed her. Upon releasing her embrace she asked, "Where am I? Why am I not on the ship? I would jump at this chance."

Sam couldn't reply. She just stated, "You couldn't come."

"Too bad," she signed. "I could have operated and you wouldn't have to have brought me up."

"You would have been the ship's chief doctor," Sam agreed. "Want something to eat before you go back down?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and lots of coffee!"

"We're out of fresh food but we can see what the mess hall has." Sam told her.

Janet stated, "You have no fresh food?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Livy is going to use her check to buy food from the stores. General Hammond is looking into helping us. He can't get it pushed through because the ship hasn't been built yet."

"I can help," she told her. "I can help Livy buy the food and you will beam it up."

"As long as the transporter holds out." she nodded. "Then we might have to go down the old way." She smiled, "Thank you for that. You don't have to help us like this."

"Yes I do," she disagreed.

They stepped into the hallway and started for the mess hall. As they walked Sam pointed out things on the ship. "The hangar is two levels above us. Engineering is ten levels below us. That elevator runs to the bridge. We have a gym, training facilities, crew quarters, VIP rooms, officer's quarters…"

"Ship has it all," she figured. "How many crew?"

"Three hundred," she told her.

Janet figured, "That's a lot of mouths to feed for one paycheck."

"I'm thinking we might have to go to warehouse raids." she confessed.

"Just hold off and see what General Hammond can come up with before raiding grocery stores," she told her. They walked into the nearly empty mess hall and found Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Livy all at the table eating freeze dried fruit and drinking coffee.

Daniel stated, "First item on the shopping list should be coffee."

Livy wrote it down, "Got coffee."

Sam walked Janet over to the table and they both took a seat. Sam explained, "I told Janet how we got into this mess and she knows your real name now, Livy."

Livy smiled, "Mom tell ya that I was named after you?"

"She did," she replied. She took a seat and reached for a piece of freeze dried fruit sitting on the table. She looked at them, "Banana chips!" she placed on in her mouth.

Sam also took a seat and asked, "Coffee Janet?"

"Please," she nodded.

Sam looked at Livy, "Two coffees."

Livy looked back, "And?"

"Go get them," she told her.

Livy looked at her father, "Dad."

"I need a refill too, kid." he handed her his empty cup.

Daniel slid his cup to her, "Me too."

Teal'c sounded, "As do I."

"Am I a waitress?" she asked them.

Jack told her, "At the moment."

"I'm a Lt. Colonel," she rebutted hoping to get out of the chore.

"And I'm your father and you will do what I say," he pulled parental rank.

"And I'm your mother," Sam grinned at her as she placed a freeze dried banana chip in her mouth.

Livy asked, "You remember the 'what I would give' game?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

Livy pointed, "I wonder if those are the same bananas." She then got up and gathered the coffee mugs and headed for the galley.

Sam paused and looked at the banana chip, "I wonder if it is the same…"

Jack figured, "We're eating the same food twice?"

Sam shrugged and ate the chip as she stated, "Could be."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Livy and Janet returned to the SGC. As Janet tried to get some sleep Livy informed Hammond of the night's events. With Janet now being aware of the situation he felt at ease for he wouldn't have to cover for Livy's lack of files and reports.

Janet managed to pull herself up from just a few hours of sleep and made her way to the commissary for more coffee. Soon Sam came to her table with Jonas Quinn for breakfast.

She looked at Janet's tired face and asked, "Didn't sleep well?"

"Had a medical emergency," she shook her head. "I've about two hours sleep."

Jonas stated, "You should get a nap in today."

"I'll try," she replied with a slight smile.

Jonas glanced up and noticed Livy as she walked into the commissary for some breakfast as well. He spied her take a donut and coffee. She then came to the table with her frosted donut that was ever so fattening. He found it amusing she took a donut for most women stayed away from the treat. "Donut, Livy." he stated amused.

"These things are good," she cheered. "You have no idea how good fried up bread can taste."

Janet warned her, "Those are also high in calories and fat. If you eat too many of those you will gain weight and lose that nice figure you have."

Livy asked, "What figure?" She really had no idea what the term meant for she assumed it was mathematical.

Janet gave her a bit of history, "Women are shaped like an hour glass. It's often called a figure." She pointed to the donut, "Eat a lot of those and you will have a figure like…General Hammond."

Livy looked down at herself and muttered, "I better lay off these."

"Donuts are not good for you," she warned her.

Sam found it strange how Janet had to explain such a simply concept. She also found Janet, who nearly had Livy thrown into the brig for refusing medical orders was suddenly very friendly towards her. "I take it you got the medical records straightened out?" she wondered.

Janet nodded, "It's straightened out."

"I'm glad," she told her. "I would hate to see you and General Hammond go head-to-head over that."

Livy had cut her donut in half after Janet warned her of the weight gain. She spotted her father walk in next and figured she would give it to him to eat. Jack came to the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning campers," he greeted as he sat down.

Livy slid the donut to him, "I can't finish it."

Jack paused a bit befuddled and looked at the frosted treat. He shrugged and then took the other half of the donut before him. He took a bit enjoying it thoroughly. "How did ya know I like this Bavarian filling?" he wondered.

"It's vanilla and you like vanilla," she shrugged for she guessed he would like it.

Jack wondered, "How did you know that?"

Livy thought hard, "Um…"

Janet covered, "I told her about you and SG-1. I must have mentioned that."

"Oh," Jack shrugged it off and finished eating the donut.

Janet couldn't help but ask, "What ya think of freeze dried banana chips?"

"I suppose," he replied baffled, "better than the regular dried banana chips." He cocked his head, "Why?"

"Just curious," Janet smirked. She noticed Livy glancing at Jonas much during the break. She figured that Livy must have liked him but didn't know how to approach the young man. She asked, "What ya doing this weekend, Jonas?"

"I was catching up on more of Dr. Jackson's work." he explained.

"Maybe you would like to go to a movie with us? Me, Cassie and Livy are all going," she looked at Livy to go along with the idea.

"We are?" Livy asked.

Janet nodded, "We are!"

"Okay," she agreed.

Jonas stated, "Sure…I would like to come."

Jack asked, "I thought you and George were coming up to the cabin with me."

Livy stated, "We are! You can come to the movies with us."

Jack pondered, "Movies with you and Frasier."

Janet smirked, "It will be fun and Sam and Teal'c can come." She looked to Livy, "Make sure to invite your uncle."

"I will," she agreed with a grin. Going to the movies with her friends and family sounded like much fun to Livy.

Sam informed, "I was going to be working…"

Livy huffed, "You work too much! Come with us to the movies. It's just a few hours."

Sam was about to rebut the notion when Jack agreed.

"You do work too much, Carter." he told her.

"Fine," she gave in.

 **Later That Day**

General Hammond had used funds from his retirement to supply the ship with provisions. He had pallets of fresh food beamed to the ship as he worked to get approval for request he placed through proper channels. Not even the weight of a Major General could get the constipated bowels of D.C. to work any faster than snail's pace they endured. If ever there was a political entity in need of an enema is was the red tape of D.C.

In order to keep Livy's cover he had her do other task in the base as well. She was to check an inventory of artifacts brought back from off world explorations. Sam failed in the chaos surrounding her to tell Hammond or Livy that Livy had inherited the Ancient gene from Jack and thus she needed to be careful around Ancient artifacts.

Livy found an artifact that looked much like a magic wand. There was little on the label and Sam had yet to examine it. She picked up the wand and it seemed to react to her. She could feel a slight hum it gave off. "I wonder what this does?" she asked herself. She swung it about the air for a minute and could hear a noise she could only compare to as light saber noise from a _Star Wars_ movie. It swished as she moved it about. Livy also inherited Jack's knack for playing with things that should not be played with.

She pretended she was holding a magic wand and waved it before her and stated, "Abracadabra."

Before her a book materialized out of thin air. It was thick and had a black cover. She picked the book up and looked at the title, "It's in Ancient." She pondered, "Daniel taught me a little of it." She tried to read the title, "Manual…" She pondered, "I think this is an instruction manual." Unsure what she found she tucked the book inside her jacket and placed the wand in her large pocket. She then went to the other items on the list as she wanted to research the wand further.

 **Few Hours Later**

Livy got a translation key from Jonas and went to work on translating the manual for the wand the found. She read the first sentence, "Time and Space in Relative Dimension sonic controller." She sat at her desk in her base assigned room and looked up, "TARDIS? It's a TARDIS magic wand?" She made a face, "That can't be the right translation." She read off the next line, "This controller is for use by the Magi only." She cocked her head in thought, "Magi? Like Magic!" She read deeper into the book. "The controller will give commands to the time and relative dimension in space mirco-nano-bots." She figured, "Nanites! This thing controls nanites." She read more, "To overcome the triple lock the apprentice must master three phases: mental control, physical signal and verbal commands." She pondered, "Wonder what that means." Lacking her mother's step-by-step approach she flipped through to the command section of the book. "Let's see, what do we have here?" She read through looking for an easy command to try. "Water…Make a glass of water." She read off the instruction, "The apprentice must concentrate, visualize and state the command with intent. Move wand in circular motion over surface."

Livy picked up the wand and visualized a glass of water in her mind. She then stated the command as she made a circular motion with the wand, "Water." Nothing happened! She shoulder's slunk, "It didn't work!" She pondered and then slapped her forehead, "You dummy! It's in Ancient. What's the Ancient word for water?" She drew a blank. She picked up her pen with the micro-transmitter and called the ship, "Livy to _Odyssey_."

"This is the _Odyssey_ ," it was Daniel's voice for he took a turn at monitoring the communication station.

"Daniel, what is the Ancient word for water?" she wondered.

"Latin is rooted in Ancient," he told her. "Aqui."

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes! Why?" he wondered.

Livy replied, "Just curious." She put the microphone down and tried the trick again, "Aqui!" before her a glass of water appeared like magic. She pondered, "This thing really does work."

 **Six Months Later**

Livy kept the magic wand a secret and told no one of her secret studies. Slowly she began to master the wand and the nanites it controlled. She in reality stole the wand and feared she would be in trouble thus she told no one what she had done. Over time she grew fonder of Jonas Quinn and they had gone out on a number of dates. She felt bad for Jonas thought she was Hammond's niece and a mere office worker. He didn't even know her real name. She also grew closer to Janet and knew that Janet would die in the line of duty. She thought hard for a way to save Janet's life and not disrupt the timeline. Livy came up with a plan but she wasn't sure her family would go along with it. She sat in the mess hall of the ship late at night with SG-1. She fidgeted with her coffee cup as she spoke, "I've been think about what happens to Dr. Frasier."

SG-1 fell silent.

Livy suggested, "I think I might have an idea on how we can save her and not disrupt the timeline." she told them.

Jack stated, "Let's hear it."

"You know what Loki did to you," she reminded him.

He nodded and replied, "He switched me with my clone…" he looked at SG-1 as his eyes grew wide.

Daniel added, "We can make an Asgard cloning pod. We have their technology."

Jack added, "Make a Frasier clone, slip it into her place. The clone takes the hit."

Sam sat, "We really could do that. But is it ethical?"

"Who cares?" asked Jack. "We can save Frasier."

"Then what do we do with Janet? She can't go back." Sam told him. "Do we keep her with us on the ship?"

"We could use a doctor," Jack reminded her.

Daniel figured, "Janet would be legally dead for five years and come back once we catch up with ourselves. She won't hide on the ship forever and well…" he looked about rather excited, "we can have Janet back and her on the ship with us."

Sam stated, "Cassie will do fine for five years. She will know the truth then."

Jack asked, "We really doing this?" He looked at his friends.

Daniel figured, "What we got to lose or than Janet…again? I don't think I can go through that again."

"Me neither," Sam agreed.

"Nor can I," Teal'c announced.

Jack looked at his daughter, "I guess your idea is a go."

"I thought for sure you would all be telling me how unmethodical it is to switch her with a clone." she admitted.

Jack agreed, "It's unethical but I don't care. Letting someone die and not doing anything to stop it is more unethical."

Sam grinned, "Using a clone we can save Janet and preserve the timeline. The clone won't know she is a clone and Janet will not know what has happened until she is aboard this ship." She warned her daughter, "The thing is Janet's death hit us all real hard and you can't tell us she is alive and on the ship. We can't know that. You need to keep it a secret."

"I can keep secrets," she assured her with a smile to herself.

 **Next Day**

Livy returned to base and was working her usual boring job as a paper pusher for General Hammond. As supplies started to finally become approved the crew of the ship was busy with repairs and gaining provisions. Onboard the ship, Sam was making the cloning pod while her younger self in the SGC had no idea what was going on around her or above.

SG-1 stepped back through the wormhole with Daniel Jackson who seemed dazed and confused and wore peasants' clothing from another world. Jack stated, "We found Daniel. He doesn't remember anything though."

Hammond asked, "You okay Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel seemed off and asked, "You know me?"

Hammond looked to Jack, "Take him to the infirmary."

"Right," he nodded. "Anubis has a new super weapon."

"Full debriefing in ten minutes," Hammond told him. He glanced behind him at Livy standing with the clipboard.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod.

"Sir," Sam gave a nod and then walked Daniel towards the infirmary for he didn't remember where it was.

Livy knew Jonas would return home soon for Sam had warned her. She assured him, "You will be alright."

"What?" he asked her confused.

"I know you will want to go home now," she motioned towards Daniel walking away.

Jonas stepped closer to her. He admitted, "I'm not leaving you behind. We got a date this weekend." He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lips. "And the weekend after that and the weekend after that we were going to go skiing for the first time…" he reminded her of their plans.

She asked baffled, "So you are not going back to Langara?"

"There is nothing for me there now," he confessed. He simply liked being with Livy, "My home is on Earth now."

Livy stood a bit baffled for she was warned by SG-1 that Jonas was to go home after Daniel returned. It had to happen to keep the timeline. "Dr. Jackson will want to be back on SG-1," she told him.

"I can remain on SG-1," he rebutted. He looked at Hammond, "It can be a five man team, right?"

Hammond looked at Livy who gave a nod for it seemed that way when Colonel Mitchell ran the team.

Jack found it odd that Hammond looked to his niece for answers. That simply baffled him.

"I don't see why Dr. Jackson and Mr. Quinn can't work together." Hammond agreed.

It suddenly hit Livy she just changed the timeline. Jonas Quinn decided to stay so he could be near her. How could she not have seen that coming? She wanted to kick herself and yet, she wanted to keep Jonas for she liked him and she liked having a boyfriend. He was kind and sweet to her. He took her out and showed her a good time. Everyone liked him and seemed to approve the seemingly perfect relationship they had slowly developed.

"I'm glad you are staying," she assured him unsure how glad her parents on the ship would be about the changes.

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. I have been ill the last two weeks and got behind in posting. Next week I have eye surgery on the 5th. Chapters may be delayed a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jonas Quinn wandered into Sam's lab in the SGC. He wanted her opinion on an urgent matter. He found her typing a report at her desk and greeted, "Sam."

She glanced up and smiled, "Hey Jonas."

He took a seat in the chair across from her, "I want your opinion on something."

Surprised she asked, "What's that?" He seemed ever so serious to her.

He pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket from a local jeweler. He placed it before her, "Which ring do you think Livy will like better? This one or," he flipped it open, "this one."

"Diamond engagement rings?" she asked him surprised.

"I'm going to ask her on our ski trip," he informed. "It's gotta be the right ring."

"You've only known her six months," she countered concerned.

Jonas admitted, "She's the one. I've never met anyone like her. She got this innocence to her…"

"Innocence?" she asked him.

Jonas reached to explain it, "Remember last week when it snowed?"

"My car was snowed in," she nodded.

"Livy loved the snow. She told me she never saw snow before. It's like everything is magical to her. The snow, the sun, the rain…I've never seen anyone just appreciate the weather like she does. But it's more than that…It's kind of weird…I know she's from Earth and is your average person from Earth but I can really relate to her and the things we do together…It's like exploring a new planet together even if we are just going to a park. I know she's just an office assistant and she lives a simple life and yet at the same time she kind of has this thing about her…I'm not sure how to put it into words."

Sam asked him, "You sure she feels the same way about you? I know she likes you a lot and being in the military she's understands the risk we take. If you get married she could be transferred elsewhere and well, there are more men in the military than women and her uncle is a well-known General."

"She's not gonna be cheating on me," he insisted. "She understands what I do here and I don't have to keep things from her. And best of all she's not involved in any of the craziness that we get tangled up in. I mean when I'm around her I actually feel normal. And she's a smart as you, Sam! She tends to hide that but she could probably follow more of what you say then she lets on. And she got this great sense of humor…" he sighed.

"Her sense of humor is in line with Colonel O'Neill's," she rebutted. "He makes a joke and we all look at him weird and she's cracking up. Granted, the Colonel can be pretty funny at times but she basically likes the same things he likes. Matter of fact when I was picking out a birthday card for him she was with me and she got him a card that I thought was corny as can be and he liked her card the best. You want to marry someone with Colonel O'Neill's sense of humor."

Jonas stated, "So…She and the Colonel have similar taste. I like the fact that she is normal compared to what goes on in this place." He folded up the brochure rather ruffled.

Sam gave a sigh, "Buy her the ring you think she will like."

Jonas gave a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Jack walked into the room next. He looked at Jonas and Sam, "Daniel is starting to remember before he did his…thing. Still has no idea where he was or what he did."

"Good," Sam sighed relieved. "I'm sure he will recall the rest in time."

"You're staying," Jack looked at Jonas.

"I have nothing left for me on Langara and Livy isn't going off world." he explained.

Sam mentioned, "He wants to marry her."

Jack looked at him, "Gonna marry Hammond's niece, buy a house and settled down here on Earth, huh?"

"Why not?" he asked amused. "I could go for a nice, quiet and normal life with Livy."

"You get a ring yet?" he asked.

Jonas removed the brochure, "I'm debating between these two."

Jack took the paper and looked at the two rings. He winced, "Not her taste. She kind of likes simple things. Go for the one in the bottom corner. It's will also save ya a bundle of money," he handed it back to him. "You meet her folks yet? If you are gonna pop the question you might want to see who are about to be your in-laws."

"No," he admitted in thought. "I haven't met her family yet. She speaks of her mom and dad a lot."

"You better asks her father for permission first," he suggested. "Then when you pop the question get down on one knee and have something planned to say that doesn't sound stupid."

Jonas figured, "I take it Earth traditions are bit more elaborate than Langara. I was just gonna ask her on our ski trip."

Jack asked, "How were you planning on doing it?"

"I was just gonna ask her during the trip. Maybe over dinner," he figured.

Jack shifted his weight, "How are going to ask her? What words were you gonna say?"

Jonas told him, "I was gonna suggest we get married and if she say that's a good idea I would give her the ring."

Jack shook his head and balked, "That's not how you do it! You have to plan that kind of thing out. Ski trip a good idea; private dinner in your room. You start by talking about how much she means to you and slid into a proposal. You get on one knee and asked outright with the words 'will you marry me'. You can add words in and around that. Then you sit like a duck and wait for her to reply. If she says 'yes'…You're probably getting laid. If she says 'I will think about it' that is a big fat 'NO' and she has no intention of going any further. You might want to just check out then."

Jonas told him, "You make this way harder than it has to be."

Sam suggested, "You might to bring up the future and asks her what her plans are for the future before you do what he said."

Jonas wasn't sure anymore. Jack scared him with the idea that she would turn him down. He winced, "Right."

 **Meanwhile**

Livy was beamed back up to the _Odyssey_. The ships repairs were coming along as the crew tirelessly restored the vessel. She found SG-1 in the mess hall once more. This time Jack was playing a game of chess with Teal'c, Daniel was reading a book and Sam was going over a computer screen before her. "Hey," she called out as she walked in.

Jack held up a hand, "Shh…" He looked at the pieces before him. He then looked sternly at Teal'c as he placed his hand on a piece.

Teal'c merely looked back waiting for Jack to make a move.

Jack found Teal'c was much harder to beat at chess than most. He moved a piece and Teal'c countered. Jack then looked at the board in disgust, "I was afraid you would see that move." He looked at Livy, "How was work?"

"Daniel descended," she reported. "Um…Jonas went back to Langara, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yup, after we gave Anubis another blow." She looked up, "What's wrong?"

"He wants to stay on SG-1 and Hammond agreed to make it a five man team." she reported.

Daniel mentioned, "He was offered a chance to stay but felt he should go home because he didn't belong on Earth. What changed his mind?"

She confessed, "I think I did. We've been getting closer lately. It started small, going to lunch on base. Then out to the movies on the weekend. Now we have weekend plans and he wants to take me on a ski trip. I think we might be dating. Is that kind of thing…dating?"

Jack stated, "Yup! You just became his girlfriend and now he has a reason to stay."

Sam figured, "It won't really matter. Langara fell to the Ori and we never heard from Jonas after that. He could be dead as far as we know. You could have just saved his life."

"What about the timeline?" she asked her.

Sam sighed, "That's a dilemma. I guess to get Jonas to go back home you need to dump him. Thing is, if you are gonna have a boyfriend he's the type guy I would approve of."

Jack agreed, "I would be okay with Jonas. He's a good guy."

Livy plopped down at the table and sighed depressed, "So to put the timeline on track I have to break his heart and lose the best guy I ever had."

Sam stated, "You can't blow your cover, Livy."

"I know," she complained.

 **Next Day**

Livy was beamed back down the SGC. Before she could leave her room a knock came at the door. She opened it. "Jonas," she replied surprised.

"Can we talk privately?" he asked her.

"Sure," she nodded and let him inside the room.

He walked in figuring he could run the idea of marriage by her to gauge how she would react to a proposal. He softly closed the door behind him. He came to her and gently took her hand. "I've been thinking. What do you think about us getting a house together?"

"A house?" she asked unsure what he was talking about.

"A place for you and me off base," he replied. "You know…live together." Jonas figured if he suggested they live together that would be a good way to judge her reaction to marriage.

"I can't," she simply replied.

"Why?" he wondered.

She couldn't tell him about the ship and went into other reasons, "I guess it would be different if we were married but just use two in a house…"

Jonas took a leap, "How about we get married then?"

She stood like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. She then shook, "You wanna get married?" she finally asked.

"I do," he admitted, "to you! I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She gulped as tears started to run down her face as she would be forced to put the timeline on track. "I can't." she sniffed.

"You can't?" he asked not understanding.

"I can't tell you why," she replied as her heart broke.

Jack's words ran through his mind. He gathered his gumption and gave a nod, "Okay," he replied and then softly slipped out the door without another word.

Livy stood heartbroken as she turned the proposal down to save the timeline. She sniffed back the tears and wiped her cheeks dry and then forced herself to go to work.

 **Hours Later**

Jonas Quinn packed his bags to return to Langara. He kicked himself for being so stupid to think that General Hammond's niece would want to marry an alien space boy. Jack came to his room, "You going someplace?"

Jonas looked up, "I'm not needed anymore." he told him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I saw Livy this morning and asked her," he confessed.

Jack asked, "She said no?"

"She said she couldn't," he nodded. "She wouldn't tell me why. She was crying…"

Jack held up a hand, "She was crying!"

Jonas nodded, "Yeah."

"Ah," he stood pondering. "If the chick is crying that means she's hurting. You sure she was crying?"

"Tears running down her face," he reported. "You think she didn't want to say no but something is keeping her from marrying me?"

"I would say so," he figured. "Usually, if it's no it's a flat out 'no', most women love weddings. They dream of it."

"Think maybe I should talk to her?" he wondered.

"Least see if can find out why before you leave," he suggested.

Jonas pondered but wasn't sure to press the issue, "Maybe."

 **Half Hour Later**

Jonas stood in the Gate Room in his civilian Langara clothing ready to leave. He had yet to find out why Livy turned down his proposal and wasn't sure he even wanted to know. Livy followed Hammond into the room as SG-1 gathered to say goodbye to Jonas.

"Mr. Quinn," Hammond stated walking into the room.

Jonas replied, "General." He softly gazed upon Livy and whispered, "Livy."

Jack stated, "You don't have to leave."

"I should go home," he told him. He glanced at Livy who stood wishing she could find a way to keep the timeline on track and keep Jonas Quinn as well but she could think of nothing.

Sam gave him a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you," he assured her.

Before them the wormhole started to dial but it was not dialing out but rather in.

Jack stepped back, "We're not dialing out yet."

Sam figured, "It's incoming."

The klaxons sounded as the unauthorized wormhole established. The iris was immediately defeated before them. The warning rang out and base went to lockdown.

Livy radioed the ship through the hidden microphone in her pen, " _Odyssey_ we have a problem down here."

Replicator bugs erupted through the event horizon. Guards sprang to action and opened fire. As the events unfolded Livy just wanted it all to stop. As her mind screamed "stop" Jonas Quinn had grabbed her to get her to safety. Suddenly, the world seemed to stop to Jonas and Livy.

Jonas asked looking about, "What just happened?"

"It's a long story," she sighed. "You and are in a miniature time bubble that only affects us."

"How?" he asked baffled.

"Time dilation field," she explained. She tried to reach the ship, " _Odyssey_ come in." She got no reply. "Must be the time bubble." she figured.

"The _Odyssey_?" Jonas asked.

"My spaceship in orbit." she smiled. "You can't tell anyone about this. You see I'm from the future and there is a ship in orbit called the _Odyssey_ that was damaged and is undergoing repairs. General Hammond is helping us. There will be another enemy called the Ori. They will take down Langara." She looked at the Replicators, "Now how to stop these things?"

"How long will this time bubble last?" Jonas asked as his quick mind started processing the information.

"I don't know…Minutes…maybe longer…" she replied. "Seconds for them," she pointed to their friends and family.

"Is this why you said you couldn't marry me?" he wondered.

She nodded, "If you stay it messes up the timeline. Honestly, I think you should go live on the ship." She then looked at him and grinned, "We can do that!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You live on the ship and send messages that you are on Langara. That will keep the timeline. If I can disabled the bugs this attack will just be a failed attack and no one will know about the time bubble or the ship. Let me get one of Mom's computers and see if I can reprogram these things and shut down that Gate."

"Mom?" he asked confused.

"Sam is my mother," she informed.

He stood gasping rather shocked for he didn't expect that.

"Time travel thing," she reminded him.

Jonas asked, "And your father?" he wondered how she got to be Hammond's niece.

"Jack O'Neill," she explained. "My real name is Olivia O'Neill. Being General Hammond's niece is my cover for the mission."

"You're on a mission," he quickly figured. His unique mind quickly caught up with what she was saying and suddenly oddities started to make sense to him.

She nodded, "To repair and supply the _Odyssey_."

"Need any help?" he offered.

"Yes," she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Livy worked to shut down the Replicators she explained to Jonas her predicament. She did as much as she could in the time they had. She found Sam's computer was not going to work in the time bubble for it was just too slow. She needed something that disrupt the Replicators and not be detected. Frustrated she stood beside Jonas looking at the incoming Replicators.

Jonas asked, "Nothing?"

"The computer is not powerful enough to break the Replicator codes." she told him. She then resorted to the wand and dug out the instruction manual and started flipping through the pages. "I will have to fall back on the nanites."

Jonas cocked and eyebrow, "Nanites?" He wondered did she say "nanites"?

"Yeah, some people called the Magi." she shrugged it off, "I think they were Ancients. I've been studying it for six months now." She then puckered, "Can't tell anyone about that?"

Jonas stood before her, "I thought you were this sweet normal girl from Earth. Now I find out that…" he reached for the words.

"I'm not normal!" she cheered.

"I see that," he replied.

Livy suddenly received a radio signal, " _Odyssey_ to Livy." It was her mother's voice.

She replied in the pen, "I'm here Mom."

"We detected a time dilation field in the SGC. I established a field to sync us with you so we can communicate. What is going on?" she demanded.

"Replicators breeched the Gate and I froze everything." she replied. "I'm trying to find a way to shut them down. Jonas tried to get me out of the way when I established the field and he's in it with me. He knows!"

"I'm beaming down," she told her.

"Just walk me through it," she told her hoping she could handle it on her own.

"I've extended the time dilation field," Sam informed. "I'm coming down!"

Before Jonas and Livy, older SG-1 had beamed down from the ship. Jack looked about the situation and found his younger self frozen like a statue. He walked up to himself, "So this is what it looks like for inside it."

Sam nodded, "Like time is standing still." She spotted Jonas, "It's good to see you again." she smiled.

"You too," he smiled back. "Livy is your daughter?"

"She is," she nodded.

Jack added, "And mine!" He studied his younger self and walked around him.

Daniel and Teal'c each looked at their younger motionless selves as well. Daniel had to admit, "This is creepy."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack found he could touch his younger self with no reaction. He ruffled through the clothing and found the wallet. He opened it up and removed all the cash in the wallet.

Daniel asked, "What are you doing?"

Jack held up the cash, "Funds." He then shifted his weight and placed his chin the palm of his hand as he studied the still version of himself.

Sam went to the computer, "This is just not fast enough to shut them down even in the time dilation field…" she sighed. She then noticed the book and the wand Livy had on hand. "Okay…what is that?" she pointed.

Livy was busted and she explained, "Hammond had me do inventory and I found this in a storage room. It reacted to me."

"Livy you have the gene," she warned her. "You need to stay away from the artifacts. What does it do?"

"It's a controller for nanites," she told her.

Jack had been combing the hair of his double in the wrong direction and looked back, "What?"

"They are called the Magi," she told him.

Sam handed Daniel the book, "What does it say?"

"Book of the Magi," he stated. He opened it, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space controller."

Jack turned after buttoning the jacket on his double to be one button off, "TARDIS? Are you serious?" he waved his arm.

"That's what is says," he told him. "The Magi apprentice must learn to unlock and use the nanites. It's a 3 way lock…" he looked at Livy. "When did you find this?"

"Six months ago," she confessed.

"Is this reason you keep asking me about words in Ancient?" he shook the book angrily.

"Well, yeah!" she nodded. To Livy he came across as an upset uncle who would occasionally act like a parent.

As Jonas watched on his sweet and innocent girlfriend went from being sweet and innocence to downright hot with a touch of sassy. No wonder he felt comfortable around her. She was swimming in a crazy world as well.

Daniel stated to her, "Let's see what it does."

"You have to picture it, say the command and motion with the wand." she explained. "I was thinking of using a command to stop the Replicator attack."

"There are a few commands you can use," Daniel read through the book with Jonas peering over his shoulder.

Jonas nodded, "That one says it will make something disintegrate."

"It will," Daniel agreed. "Livy tried the command uanesceres."

Livy attempted the command and waved the wand, "Uanesceres."

The Replicator bugs disintegrated before them into a pill of dust.

Jack looked on after he finished tying the laces of his counterpart's boots together. "That can come in handy." he figured.

Sam looked at Jack's younger double and asked, "What are you doing to yourself?"

Jack shrugged, "I thought I would give him something to think about."

"Quit playing with yourself and help us," she countered. "We need to shut down the Gate and make it so this never happened."

"Fine," Jack then licked his fingers and ran the spit through the hair of his motionless counterpart.

Daniel discovered, "Here's a memory command. It will erase certain memories. That can come in handy at covering our tracks."

Teal'c had gathered a broom and dustpan. He swept up the Replicator dust and disposed of it in the trash.

Jonas stated, "That one should shut down the Gate."

Jack walked over to Livy, "Let's see that wand."

She reluctantly handed it to him. "Be careful with it." she pleaded.

"I will," he smirked. "How do you use this thing?" He then looked to Daniel.

Daniel instructed, "It's a three way lock, Jack. You have to visualize it in your mind, say the command and motions with the wand. The motions are clock wise, counter clock wise and oval above the head.

"Okay," he nodded.

Jonas figured, "Shut down the Gate with the command, Fini. Make an oval motion about head."

Jack turned to the Gate, made a motion about her head with the wand and stated, "Fini" The Gate the dissipated before his eyes. A grin crept across his face, "What's the command for beer?"

Daniel threw him a look, "Now is not the time! We need to erase all this and alter our memories to keep us on the timeline."

Jonas figured, "You have to erase my memories, don't you?"

Jack asked, "Why? We have cloning machine to test out. You already know! We can make a clone of you and drop him off in your place."

Sam added, "We can give the clone altered memories to keep him on the timeline. We have to alter our own memories and remove Livy from the SGC. We got the repairs done. She doesn't have to stay here."

Jack asked, "Hammond and Frasier?"

"We will need their help. We tell them that no one else will remember Livy being here." She then figured out why she had no memory of Livy being in the SGC. She had altered those memories while in a time dilation field and thus it never happened. "The reason we don't remember what happened is because we erased those memories," she figured.

Jack stated, "Do it." He stepped back and looked at his double and his handiwork and gave a nod of approval.

 **Odyssey**

Hammond and Janet Fraiser were informed of the memory alterations after SG-1 had erased all memories of Livy ever being in the base or even dating Jonas Quinn for the personnel in the base. The men and women of the base had no memories of Hammond's alleged niece working with them for six months and the two commanding officers were tasked with destroying any records left behind in the SGC. Frasier and Hammond were not informed of the clone that would take Jonas Quinn's place on Langara or of the plan to replace Janet Frasier with a clone later.

As the time dilation field ended in the SGC, Colonel O'Neill found himself tripping over his bootlaces and falling to the floor. He found his hair was mess, his uniform disheveled and his cash was gone and he had no idea who or what was responsible. For months after he would wonder what had happened that moment in his life.

Jonas Quinn started to adjust to life on the _Odyssey_ and the craziness was more like home to him than anything else. He had a scientific mind and could bounce between helping Sam and helping Daniel on the ship.

A briefing was called for the officer's onboard the ship. Jonas was invited to sit in as well. Colonel Cameron Mitchell stood before a small podium before a room filled with the ship's officers sitting in chairs. He sported the flightsuit and spoke as commander of the ship.

"The _Odyssey_ will have to stretch her legs and leave orbit for testing. Thing is the ship hasn't been built yet and we need a cover for the ship. We need a name to use until we catch up with the time at which we left in four years. Any suggestions?" Mitchell asked for input.

Jack asked, "What's the cover gonna be? Freighter...what?"

Mitchell smiled, "I was thinking pirate ship."

Sam closed her eyes wishing that was never suggested for she hated the idea.

Livy cheered, "Pirate ship is cool. Let's do that."

Sam signed disheartened for her daughter loved the idea.

Daniel sighed, "We all need to be pirates as a cover."

Jack asked amused, "Can I be Blackbeard?"

Daniel stated, "You don't have black hair."

Sam shook her head, "If we are going to go with a cover of pirates it has to be something no one from Earth heard before. Blackbeard is well known. We need a ship name that sounds like it's not from Earth. I can mask the engine signatures to throw off any suspicions."

"Captain Hook won't work, huh?" Jack asked in jest.

"Or Rob Roy," Mitchell added.

Jonas suggested, "How about we combine two names and make up a new one that sounds not so…Earth…Like."

Jack asked, "Such as?"

"Livy was born on the ship! Name is after her." he smiled. "Take the first few letters from her first name and the last few letters from her last name."

Sam sounded out, "Ol'ell…"she winced.

Jack shook his head, "More like…" a grin crept across his face as he looked directly at his daughter, "Ollie."

"Ollie?" Livy made a face. "Isn't that short for Oliver?"

"Olivia is the female variant of Oliver," Daniel told her.

Sam smiled, "I like Ollie."

Daniel kidded, "Ollie's Folly!"

Mitchell stood amused, "The dreaded pirate ship, Ollie."

Livy shook her head, "No! Not after me. How about Sherk? That's sounds generic and cool at the same time."

Jack rebutted, "That's a movie."

"Shrek isn't a normal name," she rebutted.

Daniel added, "Shrek's Revenge."

Jack asked, "Can we call it the Homer? I like the Homer."

"Homer's Odyssey," Mitchell smirked.

Sam nixed the idea, "Too Earth sounding." She looked to Teal'c, "Any suggestions?"

"Indeed," he smiled, "The Millennium Falcon."

Daniel sighed, "I think just about everyone on Earth had heard of that name."

"But the Jaffa have not," he countered.

Jack suggested, "The Croce."

The room fell silent for a moment in thought. It was familiar yet different.

Mitchell asked, "Croce?"

"Jim Croce," he smiled, "The guy who sang _Time in a Bottle_."

Daniel admitted, "That's ironically fitting."

 **Few Hours Later**

Livy stood before the door to Jonas Quinn's room onboard the ship wearing blue BDU's. It was late and much of the crew had gone to bed. She rang the buzzer and waited. The door slid open and Jonas stood before her in shorts and a t-shirt as he readied himself for bed.

"Livy," he stated wondering what was wrong.

"Can we talk?" she pleaded.

"Of course," he agreed and stepped aside.

She walked into his room and took a deep breath. She turned to face him and gathered her gumption. "I want you to know that when I told you that I couldn't marry you because of the timeline and I was told you needed to go back to Langara. I didn't know my parent's memories were altered and we slipped in a clone for you. Had I known that…" she gave a sigh.

"What would your answer had been if you had known that?" he asked.

"Yes," she confessed. "I spent six months on Earth and it's only home for my parents. It's not home for me. My home is this ship," she confessed. "Out of all the guys I met on Earth you were the only I could really connect with."

Jonas admitted, "To be honest you baffled me a bit. I understand it now but at the time it was kind of a mystery; how you had never seen snow and how you liked the changing weather. It was all so new to you." He then gathered, "Growing up alone with just your parents in a time bubble is isolating and everything really is new to you. I'm surprised you didn't want to go off world through the Gate."

"Oh' I did!" she admitted. "My mother nixed the idea. I wanted to see Langara and where you are from."

"You did," he smiled.

"Of course I did," she admitted.

Jonas pulled her close for an embrace. He held her in his arms for a moment feeling her warmth and taking in her scent.

She whispered, "Not gonna ask me again, are ya?"

He softly spoke, "I have to get permission from your father first."

She pulled away slightly, "What?"

"He laid it all out on what I have to do before I can actually ask you," he told her. "I have to get his approval and asking you has to be done a certain way and he becomes my in-law." He bit his bottom lip in thought. "Your father is gonna make this harder…" He gently rubbed her back, "I'm not from Earth but I'm gonna have to follow Earth traditions to please him."

"That would be wise," she nodding in agreement. "What else did my father say about getting married because I'm still waiting for him and my mother to get married?"

Jonas replied, "He was talking more on preparing for a proposal…not the actual union."

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have to get a shotgun and force them to get married?"

He shrugged, "Possibly." He assured her, "I'm not angry or upset. I understand you were told to preserve the timeline and I would have done the same thing if it was me. I just need to do this your father's way or that shotgun will be on me."

"I know," she agreed. She gently kissed his lips.

He returned the favor and asked, "Spend the night?"

She reminded him, "Jack O'Neill is my father."

He thought, "Better not do that until after marriage or he will kill me."

She had to agree, "Or make your life a living hell." She kissed him again, "Love you."

"Love you too," he assured her with a goodnight kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The crew of the _Odyssey_ was instructed to come up with nicknames to use as aliases for encounters with other races during their travels. They soon discovered that inventing an alter-ego and a character name to go with it was much harder than most anticipated.

As SG-1 gathered for breakfast wearing a mishmash of uniforms and gym clothes the next morning they started to bat around the nicknames for themselves to use as space pirates. Who would have thought that so much effort would have to go into such a feat?

Jack hoped Daniel would help give him some ideas and asked, "So what's your pirate name gonna be, Daniel?" Surely Daniel had a load of pirate names at his disposal.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I was thinking about it last night and came up with a blank. What you get?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Captain Jack sounds…" he winced.

Sam stated, "Like a brand of booze."

Jack nodded, "Yeah…"

Sam kidded him, "Name yourself Jack Daniels." She sat waiting for his reaction as she tried to not laugh at her joke.

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

Daniel stated, "Ever been to the distillery for Jack Daniels whisky? It's in a dry county: Lynchburg, Tennessee."

Jack asked, "Seriously?"

"I was there for a tour once." he nodded. "They had loaded chocolates."

Sam perked up, "Loaded candy! I got to find this place."

Jack could see Sam getting drunk on loaded candy. He shook his head. "I know," he perked up, "Whisky! I can go by the name Whisky for a pirate name. No one will know it's after booze."

Sam admitted, "Might work! I've got nothing for my pirate name."

"Bonnie Brea was a famous female pirate," Daniel told her.

"Bonnie is a bit too Earth sounding." she countered.

Jack looked at her and kept a straight face as he suggested, "Bambi."

Her eyes squinted, "You did not say that!"

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Bambi!" He had to admit finding a nickname for Sam was entertaining.

Sam huffed, "Then you can be, Homer…Daniel."

Daniel laughed finding it funny.

Jack perked up, "I want to be Homer. Let's make Daniel's nickname Whisky."

"I can grow my hair out and walk around looking like a bum," he sarcastically added.

"That would work for you," Sam stated. "Your hair kind of whisks a bit when it's longer." She looked at Teal'c, "You got a pirate name for yourself?" At that point Sam figures she was stuck with Bambi and went on.

"I do not," he admitted.

Jack asked amused, "No Jedi Master, Teal'c?"

He gave a displeased look.

Jack suggested, "Mr. T?"

Teal'c growled.

Sam suggested, "Judge! Like a legal judge…"

Daniel added, "Give him a black robe, a bible and a gavel."

Jack stated, "The Judge! Sounds like a firearm." He then grinned, "I like it!"

Sam summarized, "So we got Homer, Whisky, Bambi and the Judge."

Daniel asked, "You're going with Bambi?"

"I already know it's gonna stick," she told him. "Matter of fact I will dumb myself down when I have to go into Bambi mode."

Jack admitted, "I always wondered what our team would be as pirates."

Daniel told him, "Lame pirates! We would be lame pirates." He then asked Sam, "You got anything on the nanites Livy found?"

"I found them last night," she informed. "These nanites are at maximum saturation and are different from the ones they found on Atlantis. They respond the Ancient gene as part of the locking mechanism. I think these nanites are second generation and they employed counter measures to lock the nanites and maintain tighter control. They remain dormant until the locks are lifted. There are four locks not three. The gene is also a lock."

Daniel figured, "The Ancients must have tried to occult the nanites and keep it so only a few could access the next generation…Hence, the tale of sorcerers and magic."

Jack asked, "Figure out the command for beer yet?"

Daniel shook his head and gritted his teeth, "No! The nanites are a powerful tool. You shouldn't play with them to make beer."

Jack smirked, "But beer makes everyone happy."

Sam countered, "You were trapped for 25 years in a time bubble with no beer and you were happy."

"I ate sugar instead," he reminded her.

She nodded as she recalled, "True."

Daniel admitted, "Not sure I could have done that. I can't imagine spending decades trapped in a time bubble with just a few people. And if I was trapped someone like Vala…" he shook his head.

Jack smirked, "She would be all over you."

A shiver ran down Daniel spine as realized Jack was right.

Sam stated, "Now Vala can be fun to be around. She had a rough life and just needs some time to adjust."

Jack shook his head, "Trust me…She's pushing the envelope. She could adjust if she wanted. Livy needed some time to adjust and did that fine. She never beat anyone up. Livy is right about women having an advantage over a man in a fight. Men can't hit back or they are scorned but women can beat and snot out of ya and it's being empowered. All we can do it try to hold a crazy chick back."

Sam debated, "Okay…but men can overpower a woman physically so they have to hold back or they could hurt a woman more than she could hurt a man."

Jack shook his head, "I've seen women kick the snot out of men. If you and I were in a boxing ring…You could win against me."

"You would let me win," she shook her head.

"No," he insisted. "You're pretty big…" he then noticed Sam's glaring look. "Bone wise!" he tried to explain. "You have the height to leverage your weight…" he spotted another glaring look. "You could be equal in size…" he winced.

Daniel told him, "You might want to shut up while you are ahead, Jack."

Jack agreed and picked at his food as Sam sat angry to the reference about her size. They sat awkwardly quiet for a moment at the table.

Daniel mentioned to change the subject, "I do have to agree that Livy has a lot of self-control. She doesn't really use force. When she stopped Adria she contained her in a time bubble. When she stopped the terrorist she used a time bubble and froze them. We used the nanites to destroy the Replicators when she was just going to shut them down. I've never seen her get physical and swing at anyone or even slap someone and she has been in some tight spots. I gotta give her credit for that."

Sam smiled, "She has always been reserved. I was expecting the terrible twos to be terrible and she was just the sweetest little girl."

Jack admitted, "She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She never acted up as a kid, never slapped or hit anything. She never pulled hair or anything like that."

Sam agreed, "You would really have to push her right to the edge to get her to lash out." She pondered, "I wonder just how far you would have to push someone like that to get a physical reaction?"

"Pretty far," Jack agreed.

Sam smiled, "She gets along with everyone on the ship and is getting more friends every day. Jonas is the best boyfriend! He adores her. She tolerates Vala better than most. You really would have to push her to get on her bad side."

Teal'c observed, "OliviaO'Neill is admired among the crew of the ship and by the Jaffa. I would have little pity for the one who would betray her."

Jack assured him, "Nothing bad will happen to Livy. Kid can take care of herself."

Daniel added, "And if someone did try to hurt her she has a spaceship and crew backing her up."

Sam added, "And Jonas would kill'em."

Jack smirked, "He would have to beat me to it."

"And I," stated Teal'c protective.

Daniel admitted, "Someone hurt her and I would have trouble containing just how pissed I would be."

Sam agreed, "Me too."

 **Few Weeks Later**

Major Janet Frasier found herself waking up in an Asgard capsule onboard the _Odyssey_. As the capsule opened she wondered why she was beamed aboard the ship in her sleep. She sat in the pod sporting a green t-shirt and issued green shorts. She looked about and found Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all on hand. She spotted another capsule with an identical version of herself asleep. She then watched as the clone was beamed down off the ship.

"What's going on?" Janet asked.

Daniel told her, "We just switched you with a clone."

"Why?" she wondered. Why on earth would SG-1 do such a thing?

Jack spoke up, "In 12 hours you will be shot and killed in the line of duty."

She gasped, "So you switched me?"

He nodded, "We're not going to your funeral twice. And we need another doctor on the ship."

Sam confessed, "It's your clone that dies. Not you and your clone will die in twenty four hours anyways because that's the lifespan it was given. She doesn't know she's a clone or what is going to happen. We need to do this to keep the timeline on track."

Janet climbed out of the capsule and asked, "I'm supposed to die?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope…Your clone is! We wiped out our memories of Livy so we don't remember her being in the SGC. We sent a clone of Jonas to Langara and he's now a crew member. The _Odyssey_ has taken the cover of a pirate ship. It's called the 'Croce' now."

"Croce?" she asked.

"After Jim Croce," he smiled.

Sam assured her, "In a few years we catch up to the point we left and you can come back and be yourself. Cassie will get you back. In the meantime you get to be a doctor on a pirate ship."

"You're serious," she figured.

Sam nodded, "It's just for a few years."

Janet asked, "Is switching me out with a clone ethical?"

Daniel admitted, "Nope but letting you die is more unethical so…" he shrugged.

Jack stated, "Don't ask us to send you back and let you die. None of us can do that."

"I guess I'm now _Odyssey's_ new doctor," she figured. "Not quite the way a transfer goes down…" she looked about. "I can't believe you all did this just to save me."

Jack told her, "You saved a lot of people. About time we returned the favor."

"I don't know what to say," she admitted shocked.

Sam reached for a folded black battle dress uniform and handed it to her, "I brought you some clothes. I knew I would be beaming you up in your sleep."

Janet took the clothing, "Thanks." She thumb through it and asked, "How is Livy doing now that she is back with you on the ship?"

Sam smiled, "She's doing great! She's learning to fly the fighters and helm control."

"Jonas Quinn is actually on the ship?" she asked with a chuckle to herself for she thought Jonas had gone home and had his memories of Livy wiped out.

"He's learning to fly too," Jack announced.

"I always thought he would make a good pilot," she admitted.

Jack admitted, "He's a little too good at times. He picks up things so fast he gets ahead."

"He always did," she recalled. She slid the pants on and buttoned the trousers.

Sam handed her the matching boots, "I got your size."

"Thanks," she placed the boots on her bare feet and slid on the jacket.

Jack stated, "Forgot socks."

Sam winced, "We're running low. We need socks and underwear for the crew."

"Guess we need to do another shopping run soon," Jack figured.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With SG-1 and General O'Neill onboard the ship, Colonel Mitchell felt confident in leaving the ship to do flight training with Livy and Jonas. The _Odyssey_ hung in orbit near an isolated planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. The planet was dry and had only 50% water. It was rich in minerals and housed a mining camp for the Goa'uld, Qetesh. With no Goa'uld mothership in sight is was assumed safe for gathering supplies, intelligence and flight training.

Two Earth made fighters came down from the atmosphere and landed just outside the village. Mitchell had planned on using the time to gather information from the locals. Upon landing and hiding the fighters under camouflage they removed their flightsuits to reveal a mishmash of civilian clothing from different planets. Cameron Mitchell wore brown trousers and a matching tunic with knee high leather boots. He tucked his sidearm in the waistband of the pants and under the tunic to conceal the weapon.

Jonas wore a similar outfit in light tan with knee high leather boots that wrapped around his lower leg like a bandage. He too tucked a sidearm in his waistband and concealed the weapon.

Livy was left wearing a cream colored tunic that wrapped around more like a robe and tied with a belt. She wore tan trousers with combat boots. She also concealed a sidearm in the same fashion.

Mitchell gathered his team, "Okay we go in ask around and find out any info on Goa'uld movement. You got your covers?"

Jonas nodded, "I'm a pirate named Bart."

"Bart?" Cam asked with a cock of the head for that was an Earth name.

"General O'Neill gave it to me," he told him. "It's a character in a television show he likes."

"Oh," he pondered and asked Livy, "Did he name you Lisa?"

She nodded keeping a straight face, "Yup." She had watched the show and understood her father's sense of humor.

"Bart and Lisa," he chuckled shaking his head.

"And your name?" she asked amused.

"James T. Kirk," he grinned.

She closed her eyes for just second and wondered, "You sure you are not related to my father."

"Every ship's captain wants to be Kirk," he assured her. "Let's go!" He then led them into the nearby rustic and primitive village.

 **Meanwhile**

On the Odyssey, Jack had taken command of the ship. He never got to be a pirate before. For Jack being a pirate was something he would have wished as a small child for Halloween. He really wished he could dress up like a pirate out of the Caribbean. He wanted the three star hat, thick leather belt; knee high leather boots and an iron hook to fake an artificial hand. He imagined himself in swordfights and saving young maidens from a toothy crocodile. But, those things were hard to come by in space and he settled on civilian clothing. His pirate outfit consisted of baggy battle dress pants, combat boots and red Hawaiian shirt. He plopped himself down in the command chair and dug an eye patch out his shirt pocket. He put the eye patch on over his right eye and started waving his hand before his face to see what he could see.

Sam walked onto the bridge wearing a green flightsuit from engineering, "We're in orbit now," she mentioned. She then came to a halt as she spotted Jack with an eye patch. "Is that an eye patch?"

He lifted the patch up and looked at her, "What?" He then realized there was a difference in his depth of field. He placed the patch back down. He lifted once more. He placed it down again and tried to judge the depth perception with his hand.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

"When I put the patch on you look further away," he told her.

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Did Livy and Jonas land safely on the plant's surface?"

"They radioed in," he nodded.

"Least she's got one of the best pilots I've ever known for an instructor." she sighed. She took a seat at the engineer's station and looked over the readings. She made an adjustment, "Repairs seem to be holding."

"We're fine, Carter." he told her. "No Goa'uld in sight."

"I know," she agreed. "It's just she's down there and she's never come across a Goa'uld before. I feel like we should be with her."

"She's got Jonas and Mitchell," he reminded her. "And she can do that freeze time thing…" he motioned as an afterthought.

"It should not be something she has to rely on." she argued. The sensors at the station alarmed. She looked at the readings, "Sensors are picking up a ship about the drop out of hyperdrive."

Jack stated, "Can't be one of ours."

Before the _Odyssey_ a Goa'uld mothership appeared. The large Pyramid shaped vessel was much larger than the Earth ship. The voice of a Jaffa came over the radio speakers.

"Identify yourself," the voice demanded.

Jack now in pirate mode replied over the radio, "You identify yourself!"

Sam reported, "They are targeting us! Weapon systems are locked on us."

Jack ordered, "Lock on all weapons and open a secured radio channel to Mitchell."

The echoing voice the Goa'uld came over the speakers, "Unknown vessel prepare to be boarded."

Jack replied to the mothership, "Negative! Not doing that." He then spoke to Sam, "Radio Mitchell, tell him to dial out to Chulak. We'll meet them there."

Sam asked, "The F-302's."

Jack looked to his weapon's technician, "Target the fighters on the surface."

The airman nodded, "Targeting." The technician was a young man of Asian descent. The name Yung was on the badge of his flightsuit.

Sam called Mitchell up on his radio, " _Odyssey_ to Cam."

"What is it Sam?" he asked standing in the village.

"Qetesh just dropped out of hyperspace. Her ship is in orbit. Get to the Gate and dial Chulak. We are going to blow the fighters from space." she instructed.

"Understand," he signed. He tucked the radio away and told his two companions, "Training mission is over. We're leaving now."

Livy asked, "Isn't Vala a host for Qetesh?"

"She is," he nodded. "Let's head towards the Gate." He started to lead them out of the village when they soon came across a four man squad of Qetesh's guards.

The guards were dark in complexion and wore Jaffa armor. They were armed with staff weapons and looked to investigate the arrivals. Mitchell didn't need a confrontation; he led Jonas and Livy down a village back alley hoping to lose the Jaffa. As they rounded a corner they found four more Jaffa coming from the other direction.

Jonas stated, "That's not good."

Livy stood behind the two men and figured, "We're being surrounded."

Mitchell led them down yet another passageway. There was a huge explosion off in the distance as the fighters were destroyed to keep them from falling into enemy hands. Then the shooting began as Mitchell tried to lead his landing party to the nearby by Gate in an all-out run. As Jonas neared the DHD, Mitchell ordered, "Dial Chulak!"

Jonas got to the device and began the dialing sequence. All they had were their handguns for defense.

Livy retuned fire as she and Cam tried to cover the Gate. Livy remained low and near Jonas, "They are closing in!" she warned.

"I got it," he told her.

As the Gate dialed behind them Livy was suddenly struck with the staff weapon blast. It hit her in the chest and she simply collapsed before Jonas. He stood in shock for a second and then went to her aid, "Livy!" He felt for a pulse and couldn't find any. His hand lifted the bloody garment and he could see the large wound in the center of her chest. He then dropped to his knees as she seemed to be dead.

Mitchell came over and took one look at her. He could find no signs of life. The Jaffa were closing in and staff weapon blast erupted all around them. The Gate established behind them. Mitchell grabbed Jonas and hauled him up, "We have to leave now!"

"Livy," he gasped.

"She's gone," he yelled. He grabbed him tight by the shirt and pushed him through the event horizon as the Jaffa closed in. The Gate dissipated and the Jaffa stood around Livy's lifeless body.

The leader knelt down to Livy's side. Before his eyes her wound was healing rapidly. He found a pulse and discovered she seemed to miraculously revive. He picked her up as Qetesh's ship descended in the atmosphere upon the _Odyssey_ leaving orbit. The Goa'uld assumed she had scared off a pirate ship and had no idea it was an Earth ship with SG-1 onboard. She let them go figuring it wasn't worth her time to peruse.

 **Odyssey**

Mitchell stood with Jonas in the transporter bay upon being beamed up by Sam. His eyes landed on her as he had yet to tell her what happened to Livy. He gave a defeated look and wished he could turn back time and stop the mission from ever happening.

"Where's Livy?" Sam asked concerned. She noticed blood on Jonas's hands and his pale expression. He seemed in shock to her.

Cam spoke up, "We were surrounded by Jaffa loyal to Qetesh. There was a firefight as we tried to dial out. Livy was struck…" he gave a heavy sigh.

Sam stood and blinked unsure what she just heard, "She's okay?"

He shook his head. "She's dead, Sam. She was hit center mass and had no pulse."

Jonas stood shaking, "She had blood all over…" he looked at his hands, "There was nothing I could do…"

Sam felt like she had been hit by a brick. She felt a little weak at first. She asked, "Her body?"

"There wasn't enough time." Mitchell explained. "I barely got Jonas through the Gate." He walked closer, "I am so sorry, Sam. If I thought she had a chance…" he didn't know what else to say.

"I know," she understood the feeling. Her heart just broke as she stood before the two. "I'll tell Jack," she stated. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably. She couldn't so anything but cry in that moment.

 **Meanwhile**

Livy's body was laid on the floor before Qetesh. The Goa'uld had recently lost her sarcophagus and was looking for a replacement when her Jaffa told her of the events. As Livy regained consciousness her wound had healed. She reached up and felt her sternum for the dried blood felt itchy. She slowly opened her eyes wondering where she was. She turned her head and spotted Vala's body sitting on a throne sporting a long golden robe with red trim. The Goa'uld ha placed Vala's long black hair up into a bun and painted Vala's face with a heavy layer of cosmetics.

Livy asked, "Vala?"

Qetesh spoke, "Bring her to me."

Two large Jaffa held Livy up by her arms as she still seemed a bit weak. They brought her before the Goa'uld and opened the shirt to expose her healed wound. Vala's fingers ran over the sternum and felt the healed skin. Qetesh wondered, "How?"

Livy looked down at her exposed chest, "Was I hit?" she asked a bit out of sorts.

Qetesh stated, "She shall do." She then gave a nod to her Jaffa.

Before Livy knew what was happening she was forced to the ground face down. Her shirt was removed and her back exposed. She didn't have time to think or process what was going on. She then felt something slimy against her skin as Qetesh left Vala to take a new host. As the head of the Goa'uld buried itself into Livy's spine she lost consciousness once more.

Vala was then immediately taken into custody by the Jaffa guards as she soon realized she was free. She looked at Livy wondering how she knew her name. Vala screamed, "Let me go!" She looked as Livy's body rose and new robe was applied. She stated, "Fight her! She's no god!"

Qetesh sneered, "Take her away." The guards forced Vala towards the door.

Vala screamed, "You can fight her. You have to…Get off me…" she struggled.

Qetesh announced, "Her execution will be at midnight."

Vala struggled but it was no use as the Jaffa escorted her to a cell to await her impending death.

Pleased with a new body that didn't appear to require a sarcophagus she took her seat on the throne once more.

A few hours had passed and Qetesh was rather pleased with herself. She found a host who could heal nearly instantly and thus she would have an advantage. She didn't know how or why the host healed so fast nor did she care. She just wanted a new body that was better equipped than her previous host. As she sat in her glory something suddenly went very wrong for the Goa'uld. Qetesh could not feel the left side of the body. "Strange," she thought. She was able to move the right side but not the left. Much to her surprise her host then spoke.

"Where am I?" Livy asked coming around. She peered about and figured in some sort of golden throne room. "What happened?" she wondered.

Qetesh asked, "How are you overcoming me, host?"

Livy looked about, "Who said that? I heard a voice."

"Quiet host," Qetesh huffed concerned.

Livy found she could move her left arm. She gently touched her lips, "I said that!"

"How are you able to overcome me?" Qetesh demanded.

"Wait," Livy pondered. "Am I a host?"

"Obviously," the Goa'uld replied annoyed.

"What happened to Vala?" she asked.

"My former host will be executed in short time," she proclaimed.

"No," Livy shook her head. "Let her go."

"You will do as I say and be quiet until I find a way to fix this," Qetesh rebutted.

Livy realized, "If I can only move my left side then that means you only have control of the right side of my body and you can't shut me up."

"Quiet host!" she repeated concerned. All of Qetesh's empire depended on her appearing all powerful. If she could not control her host her empire would fall.

"Why did you take me?" she asked. "You had a perfectly viable host."

"You have the ability to heal," she responded. "My Jaffa told me you were dead and you healed on your own. My old host could not do that without a sarcophagus."

"And now you can't suppress me like you thought you could," Livy smirked.

Qetesh offered, "I will undo the blending and free you." She found having a host she could not control more dangerous and decided to go back to her old host.

"And who will be your new host?" she asked.

"I shall regain my old host," Qetesh told her.

Livy shook her head, "No way in hell I am letting you torture her. Oh' no…you wanted me and now you got me. You are now stuck with me and you are not going anywhere."

"You cannot prevent me from leaving you," Qetesh asserted.

"Go ahead and try it," Livy challenged.

The Goa'uld tried to undo the blending and found she could not. "What have you done, host?" she demanded.

"I am not letting you leave just to torture someone else. So, you are stuck with me." she proclaimed.

"I cannot access your memories," the Goa'uld admitted. "Who are you?" she huffed.

She had to hide her parents from the Goa'uld in fear Qetesh would have them killed. She couldn't connect herself to SG-1. She told her, "I am a Time Lord," she fell back on the old bluff. "You have chosen the wrong host!"

"Time Lord?" she asked baffled. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"I am the last of my kind and I protect this galaxy," Livy laid the lie on thick. "I control time and you are now under my control as well. You will do as I say or I will destroy you and your empire."

"How dare you threaten me," Qetesh huffed.

"You should have thought about that before you took a Time Lord," she chastised. "Now, you will let Vala go…Immediately."

"You cannot order me," Qetesh challenged.

"Try to stand up," Livy smirked.

Qetesh found standing very difficult as she had to haul the body up using one leg and an arm. She stood wobbling, "I did it."

"Now try to walk," she told her.

Qetesh at that point realized she was in invalid. She plopped back down in the throne. "We shall make a deal…" she suggested.

"No deals," Livy interrupted. "You are under my control…I'm not under your control. You will do as I say or I will tell every Goa'uld that you cannot control me and I can imagine that would not be a good thing."

"You miserable host," she scowled realized it was Livy who held the power.

"Oh' you have no idea just miserable I can get," she warned her.


	18. Chapter 18

EYE SURGERY AT 7 AM. THIS WILL BE LAST UPDATE FOR A WEEK!

Chapter 18

Jack's heart grew heavy with the loss of his daughter. He needed to be strong for Sam but losing two kids took a toll on the man. First his son died as a child and now his daughter was killed off world. It seemed to Jack that every gain they had come with a price paid in blood. He walked into the VIP room he shared with Sam. He found her curled up on the bed in a green flightsuit crying. He slid himself on the bed beside her and just wrapped an arm around her and held her close without saying a word. He didn't say anything for he knew exactly how she felt.

She sniffed wiped her eyes, "How can you go through this twice?" she asked.

"You just do," was all he could say.

She confessed, "Right now I wish I didn't remember the time bubble. Oh, god this hurts so much."

"I know it does," he assured her.

"This hurts more than when my father died," she told him. She turned and then sat up, "Least with my father he got to live a long life. For Livy it was robbed from her." She used a tissue she clutched in her hand to dry her eyes. "I need to pull myself together," she stated trying to be strong.

"Take your time," he told her.

"The ship needs me," she excused. "I'm the only real engineer onboard." She determined.

"Sam," he soothed her. "I want you to take your time. I don't want you to go diving into your work just to keep your mind off it. It doesn't help, trust me…I know. Livy was trapped in a time bubble and we thought she would die with us in it. We got her out and gave her extra time. She didn't die in vain. She got out of that time bubble, had a good life and found someone to love. That's more than what we could have hoped for."

"You're right," she agreed. "It's just you shouldn't lose your child."

"It happens to lots of families," he reminded her.

"I know it does," she nodded. "It just doesn't seem fair. When she was growing up in the time bubble she never got hurt, she never even scraped a knee. Out in the real world she gets shot…" she thought for a moment. "Her molecules move at a different rate than ours."

"We know," Jack nodded.

"That would affect any injury," she concluded.

"Sam," he warned for it sounded like false hope to him.

"No," she shook her head. "In the bubble if she got hurt she would heal normally. After she got outside of the bubble her healing rate would be far faster….Like instantaneous. Even a sever wound could heal very fast…" she looked at him. "She might not be dead, Jack."

"She was hit square in the chest," he told her.

"It wouldn't matter," she rebutted. "Her body can regenerate much faster than ours. She would be very hard to kill…It would have to be something like decapitation or incineration to overcome that regeneration ability."

He blinked, "You really think she might have…regenerated?"

"I think it's possible," she nodded. Suddenly, there was hope for they didn't have Livy's body and thus, she could still be alive.

"Well send a team back to see if we can locate her body," he agreed hoping to give Sam some closure as well as himself.

 **Meanwhile**

Qetesh found her new host to be anything but pleasing. Livy fought her on every single issue. Qetesh would give an order and Livy would mimic her and counter it in an act. Qetesh's First Prime was a tall blonde Jaffa named Asa. He was big and muscular. He had blonde hair and blue eyes which was very rare for a Jaffa and the very reason Qetesh made him her First Prime.

Livy's mimicked Qetesh by simply speaking with a snobby attitude. She didn't have to fake an echo to convince the Jaffa around her that she was Qetesh. She called out, "Bring me my former host."

Qetesh sat wondering what Livy was going to do. After the Jaffa left the room she asked, "What are going to do now, host?"

"Release her," she smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you are."

"Don't roll my eyes on me," Livy rebutted.

Vala was brought into the Throne Room. She was forced to kneel before Qetesh as she waited for her fate.

Livy spoke, "Bring her closer to me."

Vala was then hauled to her feet and brought to Livy sitting on the throne. Livy reached out and touched Vala on the hand. She concentrated and brought on a small time bubble that would only affect her, Qetesh and Vala.

Vala noticed everything around her stopped moving. She wondered what was happening.

"Listen to me," Livy told her. "I need you to find the _Odyssey_ and tell them what happened to me. Can you do that for me?"

Vala asked, "What are you?"

Qetesh found the bubble equally disturbing. "My host is a Time Lord." She informed. "She can control time."

"I have placed us in a small time bubble so we can talk privately. Find my ship, the _Odyssey_ and tell them I'm a host. Qetesh cannot suppress me. She only controls half of my body." she explained. "I'm letting you go. You have to tell them."

"I will," she promised.

The time bubble ended and time caught up. The Jaffa guards stood unaware of any pause in time.

Livy announced, "Let her go. She is free now."

The Jaffa found that very unusual for usually a former host was killed. But that was the order and those they complied. They released Vala.

Vala stood in rags before her and the Jaffa. "I can go?" she asked.

Livy nodded, "Go!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Go," she insisted.

" _Odyssey_!" she grinned, "Got it!" Then she turned and waltzed by the Jaffa feeling free as a bird.

The Jaffa guards returned to their post. Qetesh asked, "I suppose there are more Time Lords on your ship?"

She nodded, "Yup."

Qetesh let out a defeated sigh, "Least it's not SG-1."

Livy smirked and decided to play dumb, "What is that?"

"You are a Time Lord and never heard of SG-1?" Qetesh found the notion amusing. "They are Tau'ri and the Tau'ri who leads them is named O'Neill. The biggest threat to any Goa'uld is O'Neill and SG-1."

"Really?" she asked amused.

Qetesh pondered gaining the Time Lord technology that must be on the ship. She decided it would be wise to befriend Livy and the other Time Lords. "SG-1 will destroy you and your people. They are highly destructive. You would be wise to gain my protection."

Livy decided to not tell Qetesh her lineage or who was on the ship. She let the Goa'uld think Time Lords were another race. "Then it would be best if you cooperated with me," she told her.

"We don't have a choice," Qetesh huffed. "How did you do that? How did you make the time bubble?"

"It's genetic," was all she would say.

 **SGC - EARTH**

Meanwhile, Jacob Carter had brought news to the SGC and SG-1. He walked down the ramp upon emerging from the Gate wearing a tan Tok'ra tunic and trousers. He smiled upon his daughter, Sam. "Sammy," he cheered.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c in wait. She gave her father a warm hug and smile, "Dad, it's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, honey." he smiled.

"There is someone here I want you to meet," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked.

"His name is Pete Shanahan and he's a local police officer," she informed.

"I look forward to meeting him," he replied figuring Sam had a boyfriend.

Daniel asked, "How's Selmak?"

"She's fine," he nodded. "I have news! Qetesh has taken a new host and freed her old host."

"Qetesh?" asked Jack.

Daniel stated, "Egyptian goddess noted for sex and fertility."

Jacob stated, "Sources say her new host is different. She was nearly killed and healed on her own. Apparently, Qetesh lost her sarcophagus and when the new host was found to have healing abilities she took her."

"Healing abilities?" Jack asked.

"According to my sources she was with two others…Both men. She is from a pirate ship called the _Croce_. There was some sort of skirmish. Qetesh returned to her mining operation and found the ship in orbit. The ship launched a missile to the surface, destroying the ships the three came down to the surface in. They tried to escape through the Gate and the girl was shot in the firefight. Qetesh's Jaffa found girl was shot in the chest. The time they got her to Qetesh she had healed completely and was starting to regain consciousness. I have a picture of her here," he retrieved a photo from his inner breast pocket of the tunic and handed it to Jack.

Jack looked upon Livy's picture, "She looks really familiar but I can't place her."

Sam looked at the photograph, "Ya know she does look familiar."

Daniel then took the photo, "Huh! I know what ya mean. I can't place her though." He handed the photo to Teal'c, "She looks familiar to you?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "However, I cannot recall her."

"Weird," Jack mentioned.

Jacob stated, "Ever since Qetesh took her new host weird things have been happening."

"Such as?" he asked.

"She freed all her slaves," he stated.

"A Goa'uld freed her slaves!" Daniel gasped.

"Huh," Jack pondered. " _Croce_! A Pirate ship named _Croce_ …like Jim Croce?"

Jacob shrugged, "I guess."

"The guy who sang _Bad, Bad Leroy Brown_?" Jack asked.

"I suppose," Jacob stated amused.

Jack pondered, "Wonder what this pirate ship looks like?"

Jacob replied, "I have no idea but I heard the captain's name is Homer."

"Homer?" asked Jack.

Jacob chuckled, "So the rumor has it."

Jack looked over and noticed Sam grinning at him. He asked, "What?"

"If you were to be a pirate I can see you going by Homer." she admitted amused.

Jack smirked back, "And what would your pirate name be, Carter?"

She blushed, "I have no idea. I was kidding sir."

"Bambi," Daniel laughed joking.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I can see that sticking."

Jacob stated, "We've been monitoring the _Croce_ on radio traffic. Bambi appears to be the name of the chief engineer. Other names or many call signs picked up on radio is Whisky and Judge. A Kirk was noted as a name as well."

"Kirk?" asked Jack.

"Came over radio surveillance." he reported. "The Tok'ra and Free Jaffa have been watching for this ship. It's believed to be heavily armed." Jacob added, "One other name was listed for further investigation. Sources indicate that when Qetesh released her former host the host stated the name _Odyssey_ before leaving. They believe Qetesh whispered something to her."

" _Odyssey_?" asked Jack surprised.

Sam spoke up, "We have slated a ship for build to be named the _Odyssey_ : The Daedalus and then the Odyssey. We have more after that but no names yet."

"That's odd," Daniel told her.

"I suppose," she agreed.

Jack sighed and threw out the most bizarre theory he could think of. "Knowing our luck the _Croce_ is the _Odyssey_ and we're all on it and we got sent back through time."

Jacob laughed, "That would be a feat." He noticed the concerned look on the faces of SG-1. "That was a joke, right?"

Sam winced, "I'm sure it is. I mean what could send an entire ship through time? Of course there a number of space anomalies…" she shook her head hoping she was wrong.

Daniel admitted, "I can actually see that happening to us." He looked at Teal'c, "Scary thought?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed disturbed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Gate on the plant's surface came to life once more. SG-1, consisting of just Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through. They sported green battle dress with black tactical vest. They had come to investigate the remains of the destroyed fighters and the village under Qetesh's control. They made their way to the scorched earth and looked over the twisted and burnt wreckage. Sam climbed down into the crater to get a closer look.

"Whoever destroyed this didn't want anything left behind," she quickly figured.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed climbing down into the crater.

Daniel took watch and noted, "They made quite an escape. Instead of taking the gliders they ditched them for the Gate and dialed Chulak."

Sam found an ID tag off a part. She told him, "These are not Goa'uld gliders. They are F-302's."

Daniel did a double take, "They are ours?"

She nodded, "These were our fighters."

Teal'c concurred, "These are not Goa'uld in origin."

The pair climbed out of the pit. They stood overlooking the nearby village. Sam figured, "We need to free that host if we are ever going to find out where the pirates got our fighters from."

Daniel figured, "Let's pay Qetesh a visit."

 **Meanwhile**

In village older Jack had led the older versions of Sam, Daniel and Teal'c on a mission to find out what happened to Livy. They dressed in Jaffa robes and blended in with the locals. They managed to sneak into the mothership and found the Throne Room. There Livy sat on the throne as Qetesh.

Sam whispered from her hiding place, "The bitch took my daughter has a host."

Daniel stated, "The last thing we need is a Goa'uld with time dilation abilities."

Jack figured, "That would be bad."

As the four observed from the spot above the room the other SG-1, led by Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter came up behind them to take the same observation spot.

Jack heard movement behind him. He turned around and found the muzzle of younger Sam's rifle in his face. He looked up and then slowly held up his hands.

Two versions of SG-1 all met face-to-face. The uniformed SG-1 knelt down and kept their voices low.

Sam lowered the gun, "It's you?" She looked over at herself, "It's us!"

Jack asked her, "What you three doing here?"

"We came to investigate Qetesh, she took a new host." Younger Sam stated.

Daniel squatted down by his slightly older self and asked, "So…how did you get here?"

"Beamed down from the ship," he told his counterpart.

"The ship's name is…" he wondered.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Qetesh's new host one of your crew," younger Daniel figured.

"Could say that," he agreed.

"Alright," Jack stated. "We need to take Qetesh alive and unharmed. You three can help us do that. Carter…" he found two versions of Sam looking at him. "That Carter," he pointed the uniform she wore, "takes the left flank…Sam, take the right flank. Both Daniels will come in from behind the throne. Both T's…you two are with me." he motioned for the two to follow him.

Both versions of Sam looked at one another. The Lt. Colonel asked, "First name bases?"

She asked, "You still seeing Pete?"

"I am," she nodded.

"Dump him," she told her.

The Lt. Colonel noticed the ring, "You're engaged?"

"More like married," she replied.

She wondered, "To whom?"

She smiled, "You'll find out." She then moved to get into position.

Daniel wearing the uniform spoke to himself, "I'm gathering you are from the future."

"Yup," he nodded.

"Anything I should know?" he asked.

He just replied, "You'll find out."

As Qetesh sat on the throne her First Prime, Asa stood guard. The Goa'uld had no idea she was being surrounded and studied the fine looking Jaffa. "Asa," she called to him.

He looked to her, "My Lord."

"I would like to rest now," she told him seductively.

"Wait," Livy held up a hand. Suddenly she and Qetesh were in a time bubble as everything stopped around them. "What are trying to pull here?" she asked the Goa'uld.

"I simply wish to rest," she told her.

"That's not what you are thinking," she insisted.

"My First Prime is very good," she insisted. "You will enjoy it."

"You want to use my body to have sex with Conan the Barbarian over here." she figured. "Nope, not gonna happen."

"You are the worst host," she sneered upset she didn't get her way. "I will have you executed."

"Since you can't leave I guess that means you are coming with me," she sneered back.

"So far I have done everything you have demanded, host. I freed the slaves and my former host." she sited. "Least give me this one pleasure."

"Not in my body," she told her.

Qetesh then attempted to stand up. It was a bit of an effort but she did get to a standing position. "I am going to copulate with whoever I choose!" she deemed.

"Like hell you are," she shook her head. "As good looking as he is I'm not doing that."

Qetesh attempted to march down from her throne only to fall down flat. The Goa'uld found herself helpless and laying on the ground. "This is most undignified, host."

"What's my name?" she asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"My name is Olivia," she informed. "You can call me by my name."

"I shall call you what I deem fit," the countered.

"This time bubble is coming to an end. You really want them to catch up with us and find us like this?" she asked.

Grudgingly Qetesh agreed, "Of course not." She pushed her side of the body up. "Little help host."

"Name," she prompted.

"Olivia," she sneered annoyed.

Livy and Qetesh pushed themselves up from the floor. Gingerly they made their way back to the throne. Just as they sat down time caught up with them once more. Livy had a red mark on her face from the fall.

As the time bubble ended both sets of SG-1 had surrounded the throne. A few remaining guards had rushed in to counter the move. Even the guards began to wonder as they found two sets of SG-1 and one Jack O'Neill standing in the room.

Sam noticed a mark on her daughter's face that wasn't there seconds before. She figured a time bubble had occurred and something had happened between host and Goa'uld. She then realized the molecule rate would disrupt Qetesh's ability to suppressed Livy. She lowered her rifle and spoke to Livy. "She can't suppress you, can she?"

Qetesh rolled Livy's eyes annoyed.

Sam's uniformed counterpart asked, "What do you mean?" She kept the rifle leveled.

"Livy was conceived and born inside a time dilation field," she simply replied. "That affected her molecular rate and when she left the field her molecular rate remained the same."

"She's going to have some manifestations from something like that," younger Sam quickly figured. She looked at Daniel and Teal'c in uniform, "The Goa'uld isn't suppressing her."

Qetesh rolled Livy's head back, "Where are these Time Lords you spoke of host? I have two versions of SG-1 in my Throne Room and you freed all of my Jaffa."

Jack smirked, "We are the Time Lords. Now how did ya get that on your face, kid?"

"We fell," she explained. "How come they are here?" she pointed the uniformed version of SG-1.

Lt. Colonel Carter stated, "We came to investigate you."

Daniel looked at his uniformed counterpart and then at Jack, "We can't leave them like this."

"Right," Jack then found the wand and instruction book for the nanites he brought as a backup weapon.

Younger Daniel asked, "What is that?"

His other self replied, "We're from the future and in order to keep the timeline on track we have to alter your memories. Your report will be the Tok'ra captured Qetesh and removed her from her former host, Vala mal Duran and you never saw Livy and you won't remember anything about time dilation fields."

"We saw the wreckage," he countered.

"Stolen Goa'uld gliders that were destroyed." he replied.

Sam approached her daughter. She asked, "Can you stand, Livy?"

"I can," she tried to stand up and found Qetesh wasn't helping. "Can you stand with me?"

"And go where?" she demanded.

"To my ship," she told her.

"Where I will be killed?" she figured.

"You cannot undo this and neither can I," she told her. "Killing you will means killing me. I think your wasted life is safe."

"Fine," the Goa'uld agreed. The two stood up.

Livy told her mother, "I only have control of the left side. Walking is an issue right now."

"We'll work on this on the ship," she assured her. She wrapped her arm around Livy's waist and placed her left arm over her shoulder to help her down.

Sam's counterpart asked, "Just who is she?"

"My daughter," she told her.

She gasped, "I have a daughter in the future. With Pete?" she wondered.

Livy asked baffled, "Who is Pete?"

Jack smirked, "Big weirdo."

Sam told her younger self, "No…You didn't marry Pete. You marry Jack when you trapped in a time dilation field. Livy's name is Olivia O'Neill. Jack's her father."

Uniformed SG-1 all stood rather dumbstruck.

Livy asked, "You nearly married another man, Mom?" She was dumbfounded as the younger SG-1 but for other reasons.

"I called it off," she assured her. She spoke into a radio, "I have Livy! Beam us up, Cam." Sam and Livy both disappeared into the transporter beam.

Jack looked at younger Sam, "If you want I can make it so you know to dump Pete sooner rather than later. It might get by that whole thing faster."

"I marry you, sir." she asked.

"I'm in command of the SGC, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "You are."

"Just lost Fraiser off world?" he asked.

She nodded with a gulp, "We did."

"You remember Hammond's niece?" he wondered.

"No," she shook her head.

Jack replied, "You will!" He then told his Daniel, "Give me the commands."

"This is what you say…" he started.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam stood with Livy and Qetesh in the transporter bay. Colonel Mitchell stood at the controls in a flightsuit with Vala by his side also in a flightsuit. Sam cocked her head, "You found Vala?"

"She found us," he told her. "She got a Goa'uld glider and hailed us. Told me she had information on Livy. All that happened when you were on the mission.

Vala sounded relieved, "I'm glad you found the new host."

Qetesh snorted, "I should have kept you as my host."

"But you didn't," she smirked back. "You thought you could take Livy because she can heal fast and kill me. It didn't work, now did it?"

"Let's get Livy to the infirmary," Sam stated assisting her walk.

Livy asked, "Should Vala be on the ship with us? What about the timeline?"

Cam stated, "Vala is a pirate. This is the perfect place for her to be."

Vala assured her, "I want to help you anyway I can."

Livy noticed something, "You seem far more serious."

Cam stated, "She hasn't met Daniel yet."

Sam sighed, "This is gonna be a shocker for Daniel."

NOTE: Thank you for all the well wishes and reviews. Eye surgery went okay, some complications but eye is healing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After altering the memories of their SG-1 counterparts once again Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were beamed back up to the ship. They were stunned to find Vala already aboard and willing to help them. The first thing that everyone noticed was Vala seemed far more conservative in attitude than before. She wasn't over the top and in their faces like she was prior. She was willing helped out on the ship and was grateful for the opportunity to prove herself. Much to Jack's surprise she didn't throw herself at Daniel or assault him. Vala adapted to being a member of crew with ease and didn't do any of the things he expected her to do.

Vala was give quarters that she kept clean; she wore a uniform and placed her long black hair up in a bun. Amazingly, she seemed to blend right into the crew. Vala got along with just about everyone and would cheer Livy on as she struggled to learn to walk with a Goa'uld stuck inside her head.

With Livy struggling to do basic tasks having someone to go off the ship and act like a pirate was narrowed down to Vala. They needed supplies and the _Prometheus_ was coming their way.

Jack gathered SG-1, Cam and Vala for a meeting on the ship. He looked at Vala who sat at attention and likely one of the best crew members he had. He smiled, "We need to get some things off the _Prometheus_."

She stated cheerful, "I'll do what I can."

"You have to go onto the _Prometheus_ and distract Daniel while we get the supplies." he told her.

She looked at Daniel and asked Jack, "How do I do that?"

"You kind of have to beat him up and keep him busy," he then realized just what really happened onboard the ship. He had sent Vala into the ship to beat up Daniel.

Daniel sat gasping, "We had her do all that to me!"

"Do what?" she asked concerned.

Daniel explained, "When I first met you it was on the _Prometheus_ and you were trying to steal the ship. We did find some cargo missing but we let that all go because you were trying to steal the ship. I thought you were alone but…I couldn't understand how come you got away with so much." He looked at Jack, "She wasn't alone. We must have been with her and we must have trained her to head butt me."

"Head butt?" she asked unsure.

He explained, "The last two weeks I was blown away by you because you are nothing like what I expected you to be. I thought you would be throwing yourself at me and causing all sorts of trouble."

She asked, "Why would I do that?"

Sam figured, "We must have told you to do certain things to distract our younger selves so we could get things done. You are very good at distracting people."

Vala wondered, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Daniel figured, "I can train ya…" he then figured as he placed his head in his hands, "I taught her how to pick on me."

Jack told him, "It is fun to pick on yourself." He spoke to Vala, "You will need to push the space pirate thing right to the edge of the envelope. Really push it! Become mouthy, bossy, annoying as you can be."

"So, I can distract you while you get things for the ship," she figured.

Daniel sighed, "Yup."

 **Meanwhile**

Livy and Qetesh found themselves in the infirmary. They wore a set of gray gym clothing and sneakers. They stood before a metal walker and Dr. Frasier as they attempted to learn to walk for separating them proved unattainable.

Qetesh spoke as they moved, "My foot…your foot."

Livy paused and gave a sour look, "Not your foot. Both are my feet. You only control my right foot. You don't own half my body."

"You're impossible host," the Goa'uld huffed.

Janet stated, "Livy is right Qetesh. You don't own half her body. You are merely in control of half her body. I suggest you keep that in mind."

Qetesh barked, "How are we to coordinate walking then?"

"Try left foot and right foot," the doctor suggested.

Livy stated, "Good idea. Left foot," she moved her foot forward. "Now MY right foot," she instructed as she emphasized the word of ownership.

"I got it," the Goa'uld huffed annoyed.

Jonas Quinn came to see how Livy was progressing. He wore a green battle dress and gave a smile upon seeing Livy up and walking even if she was stuck with a Goa'uld. "Hey," he cheered.

She looked over her shoulder, "Hey!"

He came closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, "I'm glad you are up and walking."

"It's slow," she complained.

"I can imagine," he assured her.

Qetesh spoke up, "Could he not touch me. I do not wish to be touched."

"This is my body," Livy told her. "You don't like it then you can move out."

"I cannot undo the blending," the Goa'uld cried.

"You should have thought of that before you took me against my will," she rebutted. She looked at Jonas's amused face. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" he asked.

"This has got to be hard seeing me fight with her all the time," she figured.

"It's inspiring," he assured. "Nothing like seeing a Goa'uld get put in her place."

Janet mentioned, "I do have to agree with Jonas. I wish I could tape some of this and then broadcast it across the galaxy to show just how vulnerable the Goa'uld really are."

"It gets tiring," Livy confessed. She then sighed, "I don't think I will ever learn to ski now."

Janet assured her, "I think you will get to that point eventually. Either Qetesh learns to cooperate or I find a way to get her out of your head. One way or another you will get back on your feet."

"You act as if this is all my fault," Qetesh complained.

"It is," Janet scolded. "You took her against her will and got stuck. It is your fault."

Jonas added, "You're not getting sympathy from us, Qetesh. You're lucky you are still alive right now."

"Fine," the Goa'uld huffed annoyed.

"How about dinner tonight, Livy?" he asked.

She figured, "In the mess hall."

"In my quarters," he smiled. "Alone."

Qetesh huffed, "You will not be alone…I am here."

Jonas rolled his eyes and sighed.

Livy told him, "You don't have to hold out for me. I'm not getting Qetesh out of my head all that soon. You don't have to put yourself on hold like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There is a whole galaxy of women out there," she told him. "You're not gonna want me with Qetesh stuck in my head."

"I love you," he assured her. "We will get Qetesh out one way or another."

Qetesh complained, "You speak as if I am not even here."

"Shut up!" Livy huffed.

"You do not speak to me in such a manner, host." she snorted.

As Livy grew angry she inadvertently created another time dilation field. Janet and Jonas appeared to stand still before them.

Qetesh sounded, "Can't you control that?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't! I get mad, upset or scared guess what happens? Time stops! I'm a walking time dilation field."

"Some Time Lord you are," Qetesh muttered.

"You're the one who thinks they are a god," she sneered back.

"I am a god," she proclaimed.

Livy stated, "Really! If you are a god then why do you have to take a host to get out of a pond? If you are a god then how come you don't make or create anything. You are a snake. That's what you are! A snake!"

Qetesh asked, "Why do you have such a bias against a reptile that is prevalent on many worlds?"

"You are one," she argued.

"The Goa'uld are not reptiles," she insisted. "We have four chamber hearts and do not require an outside source of heat to function. We have beaked jaws and light skeleton. My species is more like your birds but without feathers."

"So," she pondered. "You're a bird-brain."

"Your kind likes birds." she argued.

"But you looks more like an eel," she told her. "Birds have nice pretty feathers and are freaking cool. You're ugly to begin with…Like an eel."

"Did you call me ugly?" Qetesh snorted.

"As an eel," she nodded. "I hope I get to swim in the ocean someday. I also hope you get eaten by a shark."

"I suggest we avoid sand and beach areas," the Goa'uld retorted.

Time caught up with the pair once more. Janet and Jonas were both oblivious to the time dilation field that occurred.

Livy muffed, "Shark! Big shark."

Both Jonas and Janet had no idea why she was talking about sharks.

Janet asked, "You feeling okay?"

Livy nodded, "I'm fine. Do we have _Jaws_ in the library still?"

"I think so," Janet wondered why she asked.

"I think tonight should be movie night," she cheered hoping to scare Qetesh with the film.

Janet looked at Jonas and shrugged unsure what just happened.

"I'll think movie night sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "I'll have it set up in the mess hall tonight." He then wondered, "What is the movie about?"

Janet replied, "A shark."

"Sounds like fun," Jonas figured.

 **Later that Day**

Daniel was readying Vala for her mission to distract his younger self on the _Prometheus_. She had gone over all the maneuvers she needed to use on younger Daniel with older Daniel in the mess hall. It came across as a rehearsal to the onlooker.

Daniel sat in the chair in a black t-shirt and green trousers. She stood before him in blue battle dress. He told her, "Now once I'm in the chair you come at me seductively and tell me you are attracted to me." he instructed.

She stood blushing, "There is now way I can do that."

"I know for a fact that you can do that," he told her. "We have a week to get this down."

She blushed and rubbed her cheeks with her hands, "Are you sure I can do this?"

"You can do it," he assured her. "Just put on the most annoying act you can think of."

"I really don't think I can," she told him. "How did I do that?"

Daniel stood up and switched positions with her. "Here, you sit down and I'll play the pirate." He then proceeded to imitate the Vala her recalled from his first encounter, "I find you very attractive." he stated.

His imitation came across as very comical and Vala started to laugh, "I can never do that!" she giggled.

"Then you sat on my lap like this," he straddled her lap.

She started to laugh even louder, "You are heavy."

"Then you kissed me and then head butted me," he told her as he held his weight off her legs.

"Are you sure I did all that?" she asked.

He stood up and pulled up by her hands. "Switch," he instructed. He took the chair and Vala straddled his lap and looked upon him. His hands landed on her waist, "Okay you say you find me attractive."

"I can't," she insisted. "That's something Qetesh would do."

"Pretend you are Qetesh and say what she would." he suggested.

"Pretend I'm Qetesh," she closed her eyes and forced herself into character. She opened her eyes and stated, "I just want you to know that I find you very attractive."

He held up a finger as his eyes lit up, "That's it! You must have had to pretend to be Qetesh when you were beating me up."

"I can't beat you up," she shook her head.

"Actually, I know for a fact that you can." he countered.

"But I don't want to beat you up," she insisted. "I hated it when Qetesh sent innocents to their deaths and had Jaffa sleep with her, in my body, at will."

Daniel insisted, "You need to do this to keep the timeline on track. I've already altered my memories at least twice that I know of."

"I don't want you to have to alter your memories." she complained.

"Actually," he cocked his head. "We can…If you try to physically stop me and fail the mission could be in jeopardy. But if we just knock me out and plant those false memories of you beating me up…that might work."

"You would rather have false memories planted in your mind than risk me?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." he nodded.

Her big brown eyes softened, "I can't believe you would do that to yourself."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he figured. He reached up and gently touched her cheek. Before he knew it he pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. She pulled away at first. His blue eyes settled on her, "You okay?"

"It's just when Qetesh was controlling me she had a lot of partners and that…" she tailed off. "I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it but she forced it."

"I would never force you to do something against your will," he assured her.

"You won't," she nodded in agreement. She smiled relived and then kissed him again. The kiss grew deeper with each passing moment.

Jonas Quinn walked into the mess hall and found Daniel in a deep and passionate kiss with Vala as she straddled him on the chair. The young man stood looking amused. "Ah-hem," he made a sound.

The kiss ended and Daniel looked over, "What?" he asked annoyed for the kiss was better than anytime Vala kissed him before.

"Livy wants to set up the mess hall for movie night," he told him. He then held up a DVD box, "Jaws!"

Vala asked, "What is that movie about?"

Daniel told her, "A shark eating people."

"Why does she want to watch that?" she asked getting herself up from Daniel's lap. "That's sounds like something Qetesh would like."

"Not sure," Jonas replied. "Was I interrupting something?" he smiled at the pair.

"We were practicing for the _Prometheus_ raid," Daniel told him standing to his feet.

"Looks like it," he grinned back not believing.

"It's not what you think," Daniel assured him. "She kissed me when she beat me up the first time."

Vala suggested, "Or it was a planted memory and I never laid a hand on you."

Daniel thought, "That's possible."

Jonas informed, "When you met Livy for the first time she told me it was when she just walked out of the time bubble. She told me you acted like she was your long lost best friend even though you just met. You even walk her down to engineering to see Sam. Thing is, when she met you for the first time…you already knew who she was."

"I guess I would," she nodded in agreement. "How will I know when that day will be though?"

Jonas told her, "She said the day she came out of the bubble you had thrown Daniel a birthday party and he was mad at you because it wasn't his birthday."

Daniel nodded, "She found us arguing in the hallway."

"I threw you a birthday party," she pondered, "But it would be Livy's birthday."

Daniel shook his head, "Her birthday would be in March. Sam figured out the day when they trapped in the bubble."

"But it would also be the day she emerged from the bubble," Vala figured. "That's the day she came into our world. Therefore, it would be her birthday. I must have thrown you the party to mark the day."

"I suppose that could be," he nodded in agreement. "And all that time I thought you were just bored."

"I'm never bored," she assured him. "I'm always thinking ahead. I have to or I never would have made it through being a host."

"I know," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How about we get something to eat before the movie?" He led her towards the nearby galley.

"Sounds good," she agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In preparation for the _Prometheus_ raid SG-1 needed to secure a Kull Warrior suit and Zat gun for Vala to use. Finding a Super Solider suit would be difficult for that would require stealing one from Anubis. Luckily they had a Goa'uld to draw on for information at hand.

Movie night rolled on as _Jaws_ played in the mess hall. Livy's plan to scare Qetesh with a frightening movie backfired for now she was rather disturbed and Qetesh found the movie hilarious. The Goa'uld found herself rooting for the shark as it attacked the characters in the movie.

Livy accused, "You like horror movies!"

"This is hilarious," Qetesh smiled. "Who would have thought your species would have good entertainment. How many of your kind were sacrificed to this shark in this movie?"

Jack heard the conversation as he sat nearby eating popcorn. He told her, "No one was! The shark is fake and the actors were not harmed. The blood is fake! It's all fake. That's why it's called a movie."

Qetesh paused and asked, "You mean the shark is not actually consuming the Tau'ri?"

"Nope," he smirked back at her.

Qetesh sighed rather sad, "You absolutely ruined it for me."

Livy told her, "You are sick, Qetesh."

"I feel well," she rebutted.

"Not in the head," Livy rebutted.

The movie soon ended with the shark being blown up by the protagonist. Qetesh sighed, "That poor shark. He was just doing what sharks do."

"It's fake," Jack reminded her.

Qetesh licked the salty, buttery flavors off her fingers from the popcorn. She had to admit Earth had some good snacks. "Is there another Tau'ri eating shark movie to watch?" she wondered.

Daniel sighed, "Matter of fact they made a few sequels."

"Oh' good," the Goa'uld smiled pleased. "Put the next one in the player."

"I've had enough monsters for today," Daniel rebutted. He rose from the chair with Vala near his side.

Vala admitted, "Remind me not to eat before watching another shark movie."

"I will," he promised.

The lights came back up and crew began to filter out of the mess hall. Jack mentioned, "We need to find a Kull Warrior suit. You have any ideas where we can get one, Qetesh?"

"Anubis," she bluntly replied.

"We kind of figured that," he told her.

Sam added as she pushed in her chair, "We also need a Goa'uld mothership."

Livy told her, "We have one. Qetesh's ship! What's a Kull Warrior?" she wondered. She grabbed the nearby walker and steadied it before herself.

Sam explained, "Anubis soldiers."

"Oh," she nodded.

Qetesh warned, "The Kull Warriors are genetically engineered. Anubis has been steadily gaining in power. Soon, he will rule over all the Goa'uld. I do not know how he gained such power. My sources told me he had died and then returned."

Daniel informed, "He's half Ascended."

"Like what you were?" Livy asked. Slowly she and Qetesh moved the walker as they shifted across the floor.

Daniel nodded, "Yup." 

Qetesh stopped and asked, "What is this Ascended you speak of?"

"It's when you ascend to higher form of existence." he explained. "You leave your physical body behind and exist as pure energy."

"Sounds horrid," Qetesh stated. "I can't imagine not feeling the flesh of another body."

Daniel rebutted, "The whole idea is to expand your mind and evolve into something better."

The Goa'uld muttered, "Sounds idiotic."

"I don't think it sounds idiotic," Livy countered. "It sounds very spiritual."

"Kind of," he shrugged.

Vala added, "There is more to life than having sex using other beings' bodies just so you can feel pleasure, Qetesh."

"Right now I can only feel half of this body," the Goa'uld retorted.

Livy told her, "You will feel the rest of it when I yank you out of my head and beat you to a pulp."

"I hope a shark eats you," the Goa'uld barked.

"I hope you are with me when it happens." she snorted.

Qetesh let the insult go and stated, "To get a Kull Warrior suit you will have to infiltrate Anubis's fleet. Your only hope of doing so is with the time dilation field. Once inside we can move about undetected but you must have control over the field, host."

Sam muttered, "I knew she enacted a time dilation field."

Livy admitted, "I get mad and it just happens. Needless to say, Qetesh has a way of pissing me off."

"You do need better control over that," Jack agreed.

Qetesh stated with glee, "See, even your father agrees with me!"

Jack winced, "Not normally."

Livy started to walk, "Even a broken clock can be right once in a while."

Qetesh asked, "What do clocks have to do with any of it?"

"It's an expression," Livy sighed.

As they walked Jack figured, "Ya know what would really piss a Goa'uld off?"

Qetesh snorted, "Losing everything I worked so hard for."

He smirked, "Nope…Disneyworld."

Daniel grinned, "On a day filled with small kids."

Teal'c added, "In the summer."

Sam cheered, "With a host who wants to go on every ride." She placed her arm around Jack's middle and looked up at him amused.

"Take a Goa'uld to Disneyworld?" he smiled at her.

Vala asked excited, "What's Disneyworld? That sounds like fun."

Livy replied, "An amusement park with lots of rides."

"I want to go," she sounded.

Jack then spoke to Qetesh, "With two hosts that you took against their will."

"I'm a Goa'uld," she rebutted. "That is what my kind does."

"Really?" huffed Sam. "Then explain the Tok'ra."

"Traitors!" she insisted.

Sam grew angry and stated, "Once Livy gets you out of her head; I will help her feed you to a shark."

Jack added, "Now that I want to see."

 **Few Days Later**

Livy and Qetesh had gained the ability to walk independently of the walker but could not run or jog. Speed would not be on their side and they were forced to move at a snail's pace.

Jack had identified a target, they found an engine signature of a troop ship that belonged to Anubis and followed it. The plan was hatched: Livy with Qetesh would get onboard the ship posing as the Goa'uld queen. Once onboard a time dilation field would be established. Sam would in turn place the _Odyssey_ in another time dilation field that was synced to the field inside the troop ship and they would then beam over and gain what they needed.

The plan was executed without a hitch. SG-1 found themselves standing inside the belly of a troop ship filled with Kull Warriors in stasis pods. A few were of the warriors were frozen like statues while on patrol.

Livy and Qetesh stood in the hallway of the vessel in a golden robe as they waited for SG-1 and Vala to beam onboard. Upon materialization Livy warned them, "I have no idea how long this will hold. It could be hours or as little as five minutes."

Jack told her, "We will be out of here in four." He went right into warrior mode himself. He looked at Livy, "Qetesh…where is the supply room on something like this?"

"This way," the Goa'uld stated. She led them down a few levels to a cargo hold. She admitted as she assisted, "Had I been able to control time dilation fields at will I would have been unstoppable. I would have defeated Anubis with ease and ruled the galaxy."

Daniel popped her dream and reminded her, "Anubis would know how to counter it since he's half ascended."

"It would still be an advantage," she insisted though she knew Daniel was right.

Sam had found an access panel to the ship's computer system. She hooked up her laptop to the panel and started an analysis. "Hmm," she gave a funny look.

Jack asked, "What?"

"Remember when we took down Anubis's mothership and Replicators under his control also went down."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"The programming wouldn't allow that to happen. The Replicators would continue under these commands. There's a Replicator directive to continue even if Anubis goes down." she informed.

"Can you fix it?" he asked.

"Sure," she typed in a delete command. She then cocked an eyebrow, "We made that happen. We made the Replicators go down with Anubis." She then unhooked the laptop and closed the access panel. She pondered, "I wonder what else we affected and didn't know."

Jack shrugged, "Only time will tell." He looked at his watched, "We're losing time."

Soon they acquired the Kull Warrior suit and a Zat gun. They then beamed back to the _Odyssey_ as the time bubble collapsed. In no time the troop ship had locked weapons onto the perceived pirate ship. A firefight soon followed as Colonel Mitchell maneuvered the _Odyssey_ into a retreat. They endured more damage to the ship in the hasty battle. It was soon apparent that they were on their own for the next two years as they could not interact with their younger selves.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The raid on the _Prometheus_ was upon them. Vala had donned the suit and taking on the attitude of a Goa'uld she managed to board the vessel, take out the crew and beam them off the ship. She knew she would miss the younger Daniel who was in his room at the time and was ready for the events to unfold.

As Vala kept Daniel busy she provided them with much needed cover to get the parts and supplies they needed. Sam had disabled the cameras in the areas they would be working to gather what was needed. The supplies were beamed from the _Prometheus_ to Qetesh's ship via transporter rings.

As Jack and Daniel pushed another cart of supplies down the hallway they spotted Daniel's younger self as he took a beating from Vala. The counterpart started to overtake Vala and would soon have the upper hand and thus endanger the mission.

Daniel peered around the corner and used another Zat gun to knock his younger self out. Vala stood against the wall breathless.

She gave them a thankful look, "I told you this wasn't gonna work."

Jack figured, "Alright…Plan B! Plant false memories in his head and tie him up." He kept the wand that controlled the nanites in his pocket. He removed it along with a hand written sheet of commands Daniel had made for him to use.

Daniel then went to his unconscious counterpart and placed him in the command chair. He used tie wraps to tie the arms down. He spoke to Jack, "I remember trying to talk sense into Vala. She told me she was a former host and she had a buyer for the ship. You have to plant that memory."

"I got it," Jack nodded looking over the commands.

Daniel suggested, "Use the nanites to plant the memory of Vala escaping by herself in her ship. We can alter the cargo manifest to cover our tracks."

"Already ahead of ya," Jack assured.

Daniel looked at himself unconscious in the chair. He studied his body, "I had a ripped shirt, a few cuts and some bruises. Vala didn't do as much damaged as I remember."

Jack stated to him, "Do it!"

"Have the nanites do it," he countered. "I'm not gonna beat myself up."

Teal'c came to the room next carrying a box of supplies. He found the situation at hand. He looked about wondering what was going on.

"T," Jack waved him into the room.

The Jaffa placed the box down and entered the room, "O'Neill."

"You remember how beat up Daniel looked?" he asked.

"Indeed," the Jaffa nodded.

Jack admitted, "Vala's not gonna be able to pull it off. Think you can rough him up a bit?"

Teal'c looked to Daniel for confirmation.

"I can't hit myself like that," he admitted. He then realized, "The reason she beat me up so bad was because it was Teal'c who beat me up and Jack planted the memory of her beating me."

"Teal'c," Jack motioned.

Teal'c went to the unconscious Daniel and gently pulled his head up. He recalled Daniel had a bruise on his forehead for a week. He used the heel of his hand and hit unconscious Daniel in the head.

Daniel winced, "No wonder that took over a week to heal."

Teal'c ripped the t-shirt on the sleeve and administered a few more heavy punches. He stood up and looked back at Vala who stood gulping behind Daniel and looking as if she felt every blow. Teal'c announced, "You merely have to make him think it was you."

"I can do that," she assured him.

He gave a nod and walked by Daniel who looked upon his beaten self. He told him "Boy, are you in for a shocker." He then led Vala out of the room, "Jack will have the nanites plant what I remember happening into his head. He will wake up thinking it was real and not have a clue."

"That's awful to do that to yourself," she told him.

"It's the only way," he figured.

 **Short Time Later**

As ship's commanding officer General George Hammond regained consciousness he found himself in the presence of SG-1 once more. He found an unconscious and beaten version of Daniel sitting in a nearby chair. The crew had been beamed back onto the ship and was unconscious as well. He scrambled to his feet before the transporter rings with Jack, Vala and SG-1. He cocked his head, "I was wondering when I would see you again, Jack. I take it you needed something off the ship."

He nodded, "Yeah." He knew if George's heart would fail soon, "Supplies, parts…usual stuff."

Sam asked, "Would like to come with us?"

"With you?" the old General asked. "How would I do that?"

"We can slip in a clone," she suggested. "Your clone will wake up and think he's you. You can come with us."

"That's a temping offer, Colonel." he admitted. "What about my granddaughters?"

"They will have your clone and you can see them in 2 years." she suggested. "I can even give the clone an expiration date to die right before we go back…" she looked at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c surprised with her own thoughts.

Daniel wondered, "You don't think?" He looked to his friends wondering if they had switched out a clone.

Jack shrugged, "Why not? We slipped in a clone for Frasier to take the hit."

George gasped, "You did what?"

"Frasier is with us on the ship," he smiled. "We switched her with a clone. The clone died. She's still alive."

"Janet Frasier is alive," he asked. His eyes softened, "I admit that I was hit hard by that one."

"Would ya like to see her?" he asked.

"Of course," he agreed. "But a clone…" he wasn't sure of the idea.

Jack retrieved his radio, "Homer to _Odyssey_." He got use to using his pirate name as a call sign.

Janet's voice replied amused, " _Odyssey_."

"Have Mitchell beam us over. Tell him were bringing George for a visit." he informed.

"Will do," she replied.

George asked, "Where is the _Odyssey_?"

Sam told him, "Right above us. We're using the Goa'uld mother ship to mask her."

The transporter beam engulfed them and soon they were on the _Odyssey_. Hammond found Colonel Mitchell working the controls. He smiled, "Good to see you again, Colonel."

"General," he smiled back.

Sam went to the controls, "Got everything beamed off the mothership?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Autopilot is set. It will give us cover as we leave."

Sam pressed a button on the console and spoke, "Janet could you meet us in the infirmary?"

"I'll be right there," she replied over the speaker.

Jack led Hammond and his team out of the transporter room and down the hallway. Hammond asked, "How is your daughter?"

"She's was taken as a host," he informed. "Qetesh is in her head."

"You need help?" he asked concerned.

"They are here on the ship," he told him.

Sam explained, "Because Livy's molecules move at a different rate Qetesh had issues with the blending and she cannot suppress her. Qetesh only gained half her body. They spent the last few weeks learning to walk. Because Livy can only control half her body it's like she's has a handicap at times. We haven't found a way to separate them yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he wondered.

"Not right now," she admitted. They soon walked into the infirmary as Janet arrived. She had cut her hair short and wore blue battle dress. She smiled at Hammond, "I am so glad to see you again."

He beamed ever so glad to see her alive, "You have no idea what I would have given for this moment."

Janet wrapped her arms around him and gave him a solid embrace, "I wish I could have said goodbye but I didn't get the chance."

Jack told her, "This isn't goodbye. George is coming with us! We just need you and Carter to fire up the cloning machine so can slip one in."

"Seriously?" Janet asked surprised. She looked at George. "You're joining the crew."

He felt overwhelmed and figured, "I guess I am."

 **Few Days Later**

After successfully planting the altered memories and a clone of George Hammond on the _Prometheus_ they escaped with none the wiser. The crew of the _Prometheus_ thought a lone pirate had attempted to steal the vessel and Daniel Jackson stopped her along with General Hammond. The cargo manifest was altered along with security data to reflect the planted memories in the crew.

General Hammond found himself on one more mission before his retirement. His self-given two year mission was to make sure the men and women of the _Odyssey_ return home. Janet Frasier had become his primary physician once more and already started treatment that would prevent a future heart attack.

As the ship cruised through space trying to avoid conflict and themselves they started to indulge in a more leisure approach to daily living. An officer's club was added near the mess hall. It was open to all crew members and music often played over the digital media player. General Hammond had found some paint and canvas material. He decided the new officer's club needed some décor and his secret was soon revealed that George Hammond could draw and paint artwork. Dressed in a flightsuit Hammond walked down the hall with two paintings ready to be hung in his hands. He found Jack standing at the entrance of the officer's club wearing a gym suit and sneakers. Daniel and Teal'c stood to each side of jack. Teal'c wore a black t-shirt with gray sweat pants and sneakers. Daniel wore green trousers, a black t-shirt and also sneakers. He smiled to the men, "I see sneakers seem to be popular."

Jack looked back over his shoulder, "Other option is combat boots…Just more comfortable." He spied the paintings, "What ya got there, George?"

He held up two paintings before him. The first painting was of a green cactus in flower and the other of a wide open plain with a sunset. "I thought this would make a nice touch for the new club." he told him.

Jack asked, "You did these?"

"I did," he smiled brightly.

"These are good," Jack took one of the paintings. "Now all we need is a name for the club."

Hammond was eager to help and asked, "What names you have in mind?"

Daniel sighed, "Jack wants to name it the 'Swamp.' Teal'c wants to name it the 'Jedi Academy.' I was thinking we call it the 'Nefarium.'"

Hammond asked, "Nefarium?"

"Nefarious…meaning something wicked or criminal." he explained.

Jack stated, "Swamp! It was good enough for MASH."

Hammond suggested, "The Corral."

"Too," Jack shifted his weight, "Texas…" He then spotted Sam walking towards then with Vala and Livy with Qetesh. They each held a box full of glassware from the galley to be used in the new club. He cocked his head, "What name is best for the new Officer's Club: The Swamp, The Corral, The Jedi Academy or the Nafarium?"

Sam cheered, "I like the Nafarium! It sounds kind of sophisticated and yet…Naughty." She came to a halt before them. "We got glasses for the bar."

"We don't have any booze yet," Jack sighed.

She told him, "I'm sure we can make a beer run soon." She spied the paintings, "Who did those?"

"I did," Hammond informed.

"I didn't know you could paint," she smiled. "Those are good."

Qetesh spoke up, "Mediocre if you ask me."

Livy stated, "No one asked you."

Vala added, "I don't know how Livy puts up with you. Seriously, if it was me and I had control of half my body when you took me for a host, I would have beaten you."

Qetesh didn't reply for Livy had gotten physical with her in arguments in the privacy of a time bubble.

Livy spoke up, "Oh' I have! She gets me so made at times that it triggers a time bubble and I end up slapping my right arm and hand. A few times I fell…"

Sam looked at her, "Be careful getting into fights, you can fall and really hurt yourself."

"I know," she nodded.

Vala stated, "I wonder if there is any way to find out how many time bubbles have gone on with them fighting. I bet it's a lot."

"I could do some residue scans," Sam figured she could trace the time bubble that Livy would generate in anger.

Qetesh barked, "My arm is giving out! Where do I put these heavy glasses?" She then muttered, "I cannot believe you are making me do heavy lifting."

Sam told her, "The boxes are heavy for all of us."

Teal'c then reached over and took the box from Sam's arms, "I shall carry them." He then turned towards Livy to collect the next box. With two boxes piled high the Jaffa could barely see. He looked to Vala.

"I'll follow you," she told him for she figured it would be too much to carry.

"Very well," Teal'c led Vala into the new officers club to store the boxes.

Sam waited for her to be out of earshot, "Few more months and the Ori get her. Then we get the Adria problem. Really sucks that we have to send her to the SGC knowing what is going to happen."

"It does," he agreed. "She can report back to us like Livy did until we catch up."

Livy stood sad, "We can't tell her what her future is, can we?"

"We can't," Sam replied in sadness.

Qetesh asked, "Does she die? You act like she's dead."

"No," Sam stated. "She gets sent to another galaxy where she is essentially raped and impregnated with a child who will grow up in months and is programmed to destroy her and all of us."

Qetesh asked, "Why not just switch her with a clone? You have done that three times already."

"Wouldn't work," Daniel stated. "The Ori would know it's a clone. That would disturb the timeline and Vala needs to be there." He shook his head, "Thing is I always thought she was this real pain and she was just out to get me and now…" he shook his head. "I find most of what I knew about Vala was planted in my head by Jack and the rest was an act."

Jack asked his daughter, "When Vala stole his credit cards right before we got sent back…what did she buy with them?"

"Food, clothing, sporting equipment, lots of wholesale stuff…" she recalled.

"We were sending her on runs even then," he figured.

"That won't be for two years," Daniel figured.

Jack admitted, "I always wondered where she went when she would just go off on her own." He looked about, "Now I know!"

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "Just when you think you know someone…"

Vala and Teal'c emerged from the officer's club. Vala cheered, "I can't want to hear all the different music and see it with the colored lights."

"It shall be fun," Teal'c agreed.

Vala looked at her friends, "Something wrong? You look like you have to go to a funeral."

Daniel shook his head, "You will have to go into the SGC in a few months and it will be an extended mission for you."

"What will I be doing?" she wondered.

Jack told her, "Annoying Daniel."

"I have to have been there for a reason," she figured.

"You need to report to us that everything is going to the timeline," Sam explained.

"I can do that," she smiled. "Let's get the tables and chair for the club." She motioned for everyone to follow.

Everyone lingered behind for a moment. Teal'c spoke, "I do not wish for her to fall into the hands of the Ori."

"No one does T," Jack told him.

They slowly started down the hall to help move the furniture wishing they could save Vala the grief she would soon endure.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam had planted herself in engineering to run scans for any residue that would indicate the time bubble that would occur when Livy got upset or scared. She had dug out a set of gray gym clothes and donned the outfit with a pair of white sneakers as she looked for something more comfortable to wear. As she scanned the ship Janet Fraiser made her way to engineering with two cups of coffee. She wore a set of mismatched battle dress with black trousers and a green jacket and a tan t-shirt.

"Here Sam," she offered the coffee.

"Oh' thanks," she graciously took the cup.

Janet admitted, "Had I known I would be a pirate I would have packed a pair of jeans and my leather jacket."

"Me too," she chuckled. "I look like I'm in gym class."

"Least your clothes match," she countered. "So, what are your doing down here anyways?"

"These little red marks on the blue print screen of the ship represents every time Livy went into the time dilation field. I tracked them by scanning for molecular wave residue."

"That's least a dozen times," she gasped.

"Most were trigged by Qetesh upsetting her." she figured.

"We will find a way to separate them," she sounded.

"Hope so," Sam sighed. She then turned the scanners to long range. She took her coffee cup and sat down in a nearby seat as she pondered the future. "I often wonder…" she began and then tailed off.

"About what?" she asked.

"After my father died a video tape of me, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were found in an airtight sealed jar in an Egyptian dig with a ZPM and the Time Jumper…" she began.

"Okay," she held up her hand, "Time jumper?"

"We believe an Ancient named Janus invented it using a puddle jumper, the shuttle we found on Atlantis. Thing is we must have used it went back to the past, planted what we needed but we didn't come back. We just made it so we didn't have to leave…So…" she cocked her head, "I wonder what happened to us there?"

Janet asked, "If you never went back then how can you have found what you left?"

"We removed ourselves from the timeline," Sam theorized. "When we made it so we didn't have to leave then we also made it so we could not come back. There would be two of each of us then." she figured. "So, I wonder what happened to us and why we didn't come back to the point that we left."

"Maybe you were killed?" she figured. "That sounds kind of risky."

"Something happened," she agreed.

A light flashed on the screen, "What's that for?" Janet asked.

"It an alert," Sam told her. She opened the alert, "The ship detected a quantum ripple."

"A what?" she wondered.

"When something or someone is sent through time it sends a ripple wave on an atomic level that travels faster than the speed of light. The Asgard have been monitoring quantum ripples for some time." She pondered, "I bet we just…left."

"To the Ancient Egypt?" Janet wondered.

Sam nodded, "Had to be it. The origin of the ripple is from our solar system."

"Can you follow them?" she wondered.

"No," she shook her head. "We can create time dilation fields and in a real tight pinch turn the ship into a giant quantum mirror and slid into another reality with what the Asgard gave us but not follow them."

"Like that reality where you came through the mirror," she recalled.

"Like that," she nodded. "And suffer cascade failure…" she pondered, "Unless you sync your molecular structure slightly off using a time dilation field. Then you could get around that." she pondered.

"That would be helpful if you are going to another reality." Janet chuckled.

"Yup," she nodded. "I wonder…" she titled her head.

"What?" she asked.

"There was a time when we had multiple versions of SG-1 come through the Gate. It turned out that Baal was behind it. Anyways, you came through and were filling in for me. I asked why I was out and you told me I was maternity leave. I wonder if I was married to Jack in that reality and if that baby was Livy."

"Hard to say but I hope it was Jack," she confessed. "Teal'c told me about Pete he wasn't very impressed."

"No one was," she recalled, "especially my father."

"I can imagine," Janet remarked and took a sip of her coffee.

More warnings suddenly came up on the screen. The klaxons sounded with a yelp as they were suddenly aggregated and surrounded.

"What the hell?" Sam asked gasping at the readings.

Cam's voice came over the speaker, "Sam! What's going? Where are surrounded by Goa'uld motherships."

"Oh' my god," Sam gulped. "Which Goa'uld?"

"Ra apparently," he huffed. He stood before the command chair and blinked unsure what he was witnessing as his crew started to just disappear before his eyes. "Sam! There is something really wrong here."

Sam brought up all ships' sensors and found the crew readings were just erased. She thought fast and realized they were heading into a timeline shift. She quickly established a time dilation field. She radioed Cam, "I just put us in a time dilation field but it will only buy us time. The timeline is shifting out of control and we are being erased from existence."

"What?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"We're being erased," she repeated, "the crew, the ship…Everything!"

Janet suggested, "You guys must have changed something. How long will the time dilation field last?"

"Not long enough," she shook her head. "It can buffer us, not stop us from being erased in an altered timeline."

"What about an alternate reality?" she asked.

"That could work," she nodded. She opened the radio, "Cam, get the helm. I'm gonna stop the molecular disintegration but to do so we have to go to another reality until the timeline is restored. We do restore it! We must…" she thought of the tape. She told Janet, "I need you to help me."

"What do you need me to do?" she placed the cup down.

"Pull that panel of crystals," she pointed across the room.

"Okay," Janet made her way over and pulled the panel as Sam pulled an opposite panel.

Sam yelled back as the ship started to groan under the stress of the timeline change. "We have to pull the center crystal at the same time and then install them in the opposite direction at the same time." She placed her hand on the crystal and looked back, "Ready?"

"Ready," Janet found the identical crystal.

"On three," Sam started. "One, two, three…" they pulled the crystals, turned them around and placed back in the slots. They then closed the access panels and then Sam went to yet another console. She opened the back of the panel and reversed a circuit. Suddenly the creaking of the ship stopped. Everything fell silent.

"Did it work?" Janet asked.

"It did," she reported looking over her readings. "We lost most of the crew. We're down to a handful of us."

"How do we get them back?" she wondered.

"In theory once the timeline is restored we should be able to return to our reality and they should re-appear." she told her.

"How long will that take?" she wondered.

"Depends on how much the timeline is off," she sighed.

Livy ran into engineering on her on power with Vala right behind her. Livy asked, "What just happened? The crew is missing and Qetesh just went away."

Janet asked, "Qetesh is out of your head?"

"I think so," she nodded wide-eyed. "I saw people just disappear into thin air." She was in a state of shock for how could people just disappear.

Vala agreed, "They weren't beamed off. I'm sure of that."

"The timeline started changing and we were being erased." Sam informed. "I have idea of what is behind it and I think it will be fixed but to save us, I moved us into an alternate reality. I have synced everyone's molecular rate with the time bubble I used to protect us. The time bubble is down right now but scans indicate the molecular rates are moving faster than normal. This is to protect us against cascade failure. Side effects will also manifest for each of us differently. So, be aware you will have weird things happen to you until I can get that fixed."

Vala asked, "You mean we can all make time bubble like Livy?"

"No," she shook her head. "Some can and some can't. It will manifest differently for each of us. You might find something else like…" she reached, "See through walls!"

Janet looked at the screen, "There are only nine of us left on the ship." She brought up the id transmitters, "You, me, Livy, Vala, Cam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond."

Vala wondered, "What happened to the crew? Are they dead?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "They were absorbed into the other timeline. If the timeline gets restored they should reappear once we get back…I think…" she didn't sounds so sure.

"How did the timeline get messed up?" Livy wondered. "For the last two years we have gone out of our way to keep it on track."

"It will get fixed," Sam figured. "Other SG-1 messed it up. They will fix it…We just to wait it out…here in another reality."

"Sam," Janet pointed to more flashing lights. "Looks like warning lights to me."

"The ship's internal systems were damaged sliding into the reality." she read off. "We need to dig out some spare parts." She figured the supplies they gathered would still be onboard.

Jack's voice came over the speaker, "Carter what just happened?"

Sam replied, "The timeline shifted and we were surrounded by Ra's motherships and were being erased from existence. I put us into an alternate reality to save us. The maneuver damaged a number of systems and we will have to dig out the spare parts we got from the _Prometheus_."

"All our cargo bays are empty," he reported. "The crew just vanished! How many of us made it?"

"Nine," she informed.

"What?" he asked.

"There are nine of us left on the ship," she reported. "Livy, Vala and Janet are with me. Jonas and Qetesh vanished with everyone else. Are all the supplies gone?"

Jack walked into the supply room and reported, "All the food we just got is gone. What alternate reality are we in?"

"I don't know yet but since are not under Goa'uld attack that's a good sign," she figured.

"Meet me on the bridge," he told her.

"Be right there," she replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jack had all those left onboard the ship gather on the bridge. He looked over his friends and family. Nine! Out of a crew of over three hundred only nine were left intact. They would have to do the functions of the entire crew themselves. He looked to Sam, "What are our damages?" he asked her.

"Multiple systems are damaged," she reported. "Life support suffered only minor damages which is good. Engines are operational but we have coolant leaks throughout the ship. The computers were hit with power overloads when we slipped into the new reality. We need to repairs those circuits before we can slip back."

Daniel asked, "Do we know what parallel universe we slipped into?"

"I have it mark on the system so we can slip back but I have no idea what we will find. I also don't know how long it will take to restore the timeline that we must have messed up when we went back to Ancient Egypt and left the tape." she confessed.

Livy stated, "We need to fix the computer system before we can even think about going back. The _Odyssey_ has really been through a lot. We could make a TV series based on what this ship has been though."

Cam kidded, "Call it _Star Trek_."

"Yeah," she shook her head not knowing if she wanted to laugh or cry. She wasn't sure if the crew would come back or not. Jonas was gone along with Qetesh. She really could go on without the Goa'uld but she was worried for Jonas.

Sam assured her, "We will fix this. We will get everyone back!"

"Hope so," she sniffed. At first she wanted everyone off the ship except for her and her parents. Now she wanted her friends and her loved ones back.

Jack asked, "Can we find a way to make it so the snake doesn't come back?"

"No," Sam shook her head wishing she could.

"Damn," he miffed.

Teal'c asked, "How do we address cascade failure if we exist in this universe?"

"I already did," Sam told him. "I had placed us in a time dilation field to give us the time we needed to slip out of the changing timeline. I managed to sync our molecules with the time dilation field, thus all our molecules move at a different rate…Like Livy's. There will be side effects and things can manifest like things did for Livy."

Cam asked, "We can make out own time dilation fields?"

"Not everyone," she shook her head. "It will manifest differently because we are all different biologically. There is a good chance that for me or Jack a time dilation field manifestation could occur based on genetics. I don't believe Livy experienced anything else so…It's gonna be limited."

"Actually," she winced. "There is something else that happened."

Sam asked surprised, "What?"

"When you sent me in to get the ROLO unit for repairs and I found Felger sitting at his desk in this weird daydream. I wondered what he was dreaming about and I found I could see his dream." she confessed.

Jack asked amused, "What was he dreaming about?"

"My mother throwing herself at him," she winced.

Sam rolled her eyes and Jack found it funny. He looked at Sam, "I can see him dreaming that."

Sam told her, "You should have told me that earlier."

"It only happened once," she rebutted. "After that happened I tried to see if I could plant suggestions…Like the Jedi mind trick but it didn't work."

Janet asked suspiciously, "Is that what you were doing when you said I didn't need to see your medical records?"

She nodded and confessed, "I tried to be Obi Wan Kenobi."

Jack told her, "Of course it won't work on Darth Vader."

Janet threw him a peeved look.

Livy assured her, "Dad shows affection by picking on those he loves."

Daniel miffed, "Then he otta just adore me."

"He does," she smiled and nodded amused.

Daniel sighed and rolled his head back.

Cam stated, "We need supplies and parts for repairs. Should we try for Earth?"

Sam figured, "If they have an SGC we could find what we need."

Cam figured, "Let's head to Earth then." He then looked at Hammond and Jack, "Technically, I no longer have a crew to command. You are both my superior officers."

Daniel spoke up, "We're now a pirate ship and how pirates found a Capitan was by popular vote." He looked at his friends. "Whoever wants Mitchell to be the ship's commander raise their right hand."

Everyone raised their right hand.

"I guess that settles it," Daniel told him.

"You guys want me to remain in command when I have two Generals onboard and no crew?" he asked amazed.

Hammond told him, "You've done a fine job. The ship needs a younger man in the chair. Jack and I are here to help, not take over."

Jack told him, "You got two old pilots, a couple of engineers, a communications expert, a navigator and a Jaffa. You take that chair," he pointed to the command chair behind Cam.

Hammond added, "Sounds like a plan," and then planted himself in the pilot's chair at the helm. He started going over the controls before him.

Jack looked over, "I was gonna take the pilot."

"You take co-pilot," George told him.

"Humph," Jack miffed and sat in the co-pilot seat.

Vala took the navigation station while Daniel took up communications. Sam and Livy took over the large engineer's station that required two engineers to effectively maintain. Teal'c found himself at the security sensor array monitoring the ship.

George Hammond stated, "Waiting for your orders, Captain."

Cam looked to Vala, "Got the coordinates to Earth in?"

Vala nodded, "Ready!"

Cam ordered, "Take us to Earth."

George replied, "Engaging hyperdrive now."

 **Earth -AU- SGC**

Colonel Walter Harriman sat at his desk in his dress blues going over reports. His office was just off the briefing room and he was the commanding officer for Star Gate Command. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. He soon discovered it was cold and then stood up to get a fresh cup from the nearby coffee maker.

Major John Sheppard came to his door, "Colonel." He began. He wore navy blue battle dress and his black hair was barely in regulations.

Walter looked over, "Yes John."

"I got my report here." he held up a paper.

"Just put it on my desk," he told him. He stirred in some sugar and took a sip. "How's O'Neill working out?" he asked.

"Charlie is a good kid," John told him. "He rose to captain pretty fast."

"He tell ya who his father was?" he asked.

"He said he was military," he replied.

"His father was Special Forces…" he started. He went back to the desk. "He died in a car accident right before our first dial out. He was a colonel. Charlie was kid when he died."

"Tough losing your dad like that," he sighed. "His mom died not long ago."

"She had cancer," Walter told him. "General Kawalsky was close to the family…Matter of fact he's Charlie's godfather."

"General Kawalsky is Charlie's godfather?" he asked surprised.

"Yup," he nodded. "Just so you know we're also getting a new Chief Medical Officer soon."

"Who?" he asked.

"His name is Carson Beckett…From Scotland!" he grinned. "He has the accent and all."

"He's regular military?" he asked.

"Royal Army Medical Corps," he told him, "through the British Military."

"Part of that whole unit integration thing," Major Sheppard figured.

"Yup," he nodded. As he went to take his seat Dr. Rodney McKay shuffled into the room also sporting navy blue battle dress. He looked long in the face, his hands were shoved into his pockets and he plopped down in the chair across from Walter and let out a heavy sigh and a disgusted look.

Walter asked, "Something wrong?"

"That cop asked Sam to marry him and she said yes," he huffed.

Walter stated, "Dr. Carter's love life is none of our business."

John smirked, "It is when Rodney is in love with Dr. Carter."

Rodney sounded, "Have you met that guy? He's got her wrapped right around his fat little finger."

John shrugged, "Pete seems okay."

"He followed her," he rebutted. "He gives me the creeps." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. He tore open the package and started to nibble.

Walter stated, "I'm sure Dr. Carter can take care of herself."

Next into the office was the Gate technician with a stack of reports in hand. Chief Master Sergeant George Hammond looked forward to his nearing retirement. He greeted Walter, "Reports from the enlisted Colonel."

"Thanks George," he gathered the papers. Walter had to admit George was one of the most professional enlisted men under his command. He was always punctual, professional, courteous and ready to work. He enlisted as a young man and remained for decades.

John smiled at him, "Six more months till retirement, huh?"

"I look forward to it," he smiled. "More time to spend with my granddaughters."

"Sounds like a plan," John Sheppard agreed.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod and then left the office to return to his work station.

John Sheppard admitted, "Sometimes I wish we had a hundred George Hammonds. I'm gonna miss him when he retires."

"Me too," Walter admitted. "Not many enlisted can keep up with him."

Sergeant Hammond soon returned to the office, "Colonel…You need to hear this. I'm picking up a signal on the radio."

"What ya got?" he asked leading John Sheppard and Rodney McKay out of the office. They stepped into the Control Room above the Gate.

"Listen," Hammond stated.

Over the speak system came Daniel's voice, "This is the _Odyssey_. Can anyone in Star Gate Command hear me?"

Walter pressed the microphone, "This is Star Gate Command."

On the bridge of the ship Jack cheered, "They got a Walter too!" To him it was a good sign that they would find a similar reality.

Daniel replied, "This is _Odyssey_. We need to speak to the commanding officer of the base."

Walter replied, "You are speaking to the base commander."

The bridge suddenly fell silent. Everyone blinked and traded glances. Daniel replied, "Walter?"

"How did you know my name?" he asked baffled.

"Who is the Gate technician?" Daniel asked out of curiosity.

"Chief Master Sergeant Hammond," he replied. " _Odyssey_ can you identify your home planet."

Jack gasped, "What? Walter is in charge and George is the Gate guy!"

General Hammond admitted, "That's a switch!"

Cameron Mitchell opened the microphone on his chair, "Star Gate Command, this is Colonel Mitchell of the _Odyssey_. Do you by any chance have a Rodney McKay or Samantha Carter working there?"

McKay's voice replied, "This is Dr. Rodney McKay."

Mitchell looked to Sam, "Explain to him what happened, Sam."

Sam opened her microphone, "Rodney this is Sam. I'm hoping you know who I am. The ship and remainder of the crew slipped into your reality from a parallel universe. We need your help to make repairs so we can return back to our reality."

Rodney gasped, "Sam! It's you!"

"It's me," she nodded as she replied.

"You can't stay here," he told her, "Cascade failure! You are already here…"

"I fixed that issue by offsetting the molecular timing of our atoms," she explained. "That should prevent cascade failure while we are here." She then smiled, "I take it I'm working in your Star Gate Command too?"

"You're my assistant," he beamed.

Sam's smile melted, "I'm your assistant?"

Rodney replied, "You work for me. I'm head of the department."

"Oh," she sounded surprised.

Daniel figured, "I guess George and Walter aren't the only ones who switched positions."

Curiously Sam radioed, "Who else is in your Star Gate Command, Rodney?"

Walter's voice replied, " _Odyssey_ …Can you land in Area 51? We will further debrief you later."

Sam looked to Cam, "Walter wants us to land in Area 51."

"Walter is calling the shot," he agreed. "Tell him we will land."

Sam opened her microphone once more, "We can land."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jack thought he endured a shock of a life time upon seeing Walter and George switch roles in the alternate reality. Walter was the commanding officer and George Hammond was the "Gate Guy". He wondered how on earth that happened. He stood in the briefing room in the alternate SGC staring at the uniforms and the mind blowing switch. What Jack found even more mind blowing was Walter seemed to be a pretty good commanding officer. He was competent and well-liked by the men and women that worked under him.

General Hammond looked upon his alternate sporting the rank of Chief Master Sergeant. He wondered how come he was still enlisted. He also found meeting yourself an odd thing to do from a first person perspective. "I'm enlisted in your reality?" General Hammond asked.

His counterpart asked, "I'm a general in yours?"

Colonel Sam Carter spoke up, "In another reality you can find things can be different." She then spotted herself walk into the briefing room with Rodney McKay.

Her alternate, Dr. Carter wore civilian clothes of a blue shirt suit with red rimmed eye glasses. Her hair was much longer and placed up in a bun. She looked at the nine standing crew members in the room. She paused slightly upon seeing Cameron Mitchell and then looked at Colonel Samantha Carter.

She cocked her head, "I wear glasses?"

Dr. Carter replied, "I have short hair."

Livy whispered into her mother's ear, "Do not tell her I am your daughter."

Sam whispered back, "Why?"

"I don't need two mothers," she whispered back in fear.

"Okay," she assured her.

Jack looked about, "So where am I?" He wondered if perhaps he was something different as well. Perhaps, he became the president!

Walter told him, "You died twelve years ago in a car accident on your way home from work."

"I'm dead?" he asked sounding down. He was hoping to annoy himself but obviously could not.

Sergeant Hammond asked, "Should I bring in Captain O'Neill?"

Walter pondered, "I'm sure he would like to see his father again." He looked at Jack, "In our reality you had a son. His name is…"

"Charlie!" Jack interrupted. "He's alive here."

"You died when he was a child," Sergeant Hammond stated. "He recently lost his mother."

Jack replied, "In my reality it was Charlie that died. I want to see him."

Sergeant Hammond gave a warm smile, "I'm sure he wants to see you too."

Daniel looked about, "Where am I?" He then wondered, "Am I dead too?"

Walter informed, "I'm not sure how to even address you. I had no idea it was you I was talking to on the ship, Mr. President."

Daniel did a double take, "What?"

"You're the President of the United States," Walter informed.

Jack gasped, "Daniel is what?!"

Walter confirmed, "He's the President."

Dr. Carter stated, "He's our President's alternate from another reality. Not our President."

Daniel wondered, "How did I get elected president?"

"You were instrumental in repelling the invasion," Walter started.

Jack asked, "What invasion?"

"We were attacked and invaded by an alien species called the Draconians." Walter explained. "They are a reptilian species that turned out to be very aggressive. President Jackson was instrumental in finding allies to help repel them."

"Draconians," stated Daniel in thought. "Draco is Latin for dragon."

"Yes, highly aggressive, very smart and will eat just about anything," Walter told him, "Including humans."

Daniel wondered, "Who are these allies that I found?"

"The Jaffa and the Goa'uld," Walter stated.

Jack blinked, "Goa'uld! Seriously! They like to play god."

Walter asked, "What are you talking about?"

"They take a host and suppress them and like to rule over…" his mouth then dropped as Ba'al walked into the briefing room wearing a green battle dress uniform.

The Goa'uld looked about, "I heard there were duplicates." He then went to the coffee pot, "These are the people from the ship?" He didn't speak with an echo and seemed very relaxed.

Jack pointed befuddled, "You have Ba'al working here?" He began to wonder what kind of nightmare he stumbled into.

Ba'al's host was heard speaking, "Not so much sugar." He then started to add creamers.

Ba'al told him, "I don't like that much cream."

The host rebutted, "I don't like it black."

"We agreed on a compromise," Ba'al reminded him. He stirred the coffee and took a sip as all eyes fell on him.

Livy figured, "He's not suppressing his host."

Ba'al asked, "Why would I?"

"So you can play god!" Jack sounded.

Ba'al's host asked, "Are you insane?"

"I think he is," Ba'al proclaimed.

Walter spoke up, "Ba'al, Cliff this is Charlie's father."

Jack asked, "Cliff? Is that the host?"

The host stated, "That's the name they call me on Earth because most cannot pronounce my name."

Daniel curiously asked, "What is your name?"

"Clie'fio'usesess," he stated.

Daniel admitted, "Cliff sounds good."

Sam quickly figured, "The Goa'uld in this reality don't suppress their host and therefore you don't have the Tok'ra."

Ba'al asked, "Against Ra? What is that?"

"The Tok'ra in my reality are Goa'uld who do not suppress their host. In your reality they never came about because there was no suppression to begin with." She asked, "Are all the Goa'uld alive here?"

Ba'al nodded, "Of course."

Jack winced, "Ra, Hathor, Anubis…all of them?"

Ba'al nodded, "Of course."

He wondered, "The Jaffa? You enslave them."

He shook his head, "Of course not."

Jack pointed to Teal'c, "His kind."

Ba'al asked, "Why is he marked?" he pointed to the emblem.

"You don't know what happened to him?" Jack huffed.

Daniel held up a hand, "In this reality Jack the Goa'uld are the good guys!"

Jack gasped, "We've gone to upside down world!" His shock was only exasperated when a young man walked into the office next. He was slightly shorter than Jack and had dark brown hair. Jack recognized the face as his son's.

Charlie O'Neill wore green battle dress and smiled to Ba'al and Cliff. He stated, "I got that CD you wanted to borrow." His eyes then fell on Jack. He came to an abrupt halt and gasped, "Dad!"

"Charlie," Jack chocked.

"How?" he asked confused.

Rodney stepped closer, "This is a version of your father from another reality. He was on the ship that arrived this morning."

"You died in a car accident," Charlie told his father. "I was a kid and…"

"It was you who died in an accident in my reality," Jack informed. He walked over to the young captain. His eyes settled on him. "I recognized you the moment you walked into the room. I always wondered what you would have been had you grownup…" tears streamed down his face. He pulled his son close and held him tight.

Charlie wasn't sure how he got his father back but he did and that was good enough for him. He wrapped his arms around Jack and sucked back the tears. "Dad," he whispered.

Livy stood off to the side for she always wanted to meet her older brother. But physically they were the same age. She smiled up him unsure if she should even say anything.

Jack gathered himself and wiped away the tears. He looked at Charlie and then back at Livy. He told him, "That's your sister."

Charlie asked, "I have a sister?"

"In my reality," Livy explained. "You died before I was born and I never met you."

Charlie cocked his head, "You look the same age as me. How could that be?"

Sam promised Livy she would not tell her alternate that Livy was her child but she needed to explain it to Charlie. She told him, "Livy grew up in a time dilation field…"

Dr. Carter and Rodney both stood wide-eyed.

Sam tried to continue, "Her life was at a faster rate…" She looked to Livy and winced.

Jack told him, "Your mother divorced me after you died in my reality and I got remarried to Sam. We had Livy when were trapped in this time bubble. It was a long time for us on the inside."

Dr. Carter gasped, "That woman is my alternate's daughter." She looked to Colonel Carter who nodded wishing Jack had not said that.

Rodney asked, "Sam didn't marry Pete in your reality?"

Colonel Carter shook her head, "No." She asked, "You still with him?"

"I'm planning a wedding," she confessed.

"Big mistake," Rodney muttered.

Livy asked, "Who are you?"

He replied, "I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. I work with your mother's alternate here in the SGC."

"I heard about you but I had not met you before," she admitted.

"Where am I in your reality?" he wondered.

Jack stated, "On Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" he asked unsure.

Jack nodded, "Yup."

Next into the room were Jon Sheppard and Dr. Liz Weir both in green battle dress uniforms.

Sheppard greeted, "So this is the ship's crew." He then spotted Daniel, "Mr. President!"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just Dr. Jackson in my reality."

Liz Weir admitted, "For a minute there I thought the President was here."

Jack wondered, "So what do you two do here?"

John didn't know Jack but replied, "I'm Major John Sheppard and I head a team called SG-1."

Jack asked, "Who is on your SG-1?"

"Me, Liz, Charlie," he motioned towards Jack's son, "and Rodney. Who are you?"

Charlie told him, "He's my Dad."

"Seriously?" John gasped.

"Yes," he grinned happy to have his father. "I got my dad back."

Livy stated, "We do have to go back to our reality once our ship is repaired. We didn't intentionally come here."

Charlie asked, "Why can't my dad stay here?"

"Because this isn't his reality." she figured.

Rodney told Charlie, "They do have to go back. The same matter cannot occupy the same space and something called cascade failure can occur. But your father's alternate is safe since your father passed away."

Livy told him, "My mother countered that by syncing our molecules to a different rate. None of us will die."

Rodney looked at Livy's mother, "You did?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You were able to do that?" he wondered.

She nodded, "Yes."

Dr. Carter injected, "To accomplish that you would need some sort of field that would affect molecular rate…Like a time dilation field…" she looked at Livy in thought.

"That's exactly what I did," Colonel Carter told her alternate.

Dr. Carter seemed hesitant, "I could never come up with something like that."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow for Sam was always sure of her abilities. He found the statement odd.

"I did," she rebutted.

"I couldn't," she shook her head. She looked at Livy, "Would you like to meet my daughter? She's sixteen."

Livy stood wide-eyed, "You have a daughter?"

She smiled, "Her name is June. She's very bright."

Colonel Carter asked baffled, "Who did I have a kid with here?"

"My late husband," she smirked. She looked at Colonel Mitchell, "My late husband was your alternate."

Mitchell stood baffled, "What?"

"I really had to control myself when I saw you, Cam." she confessed. "I know you are not my husband and you are his alternate from another reality. I was surprised to find out that I'm married to a much older man…" she looked at Jack.

Jack asked baffled, "Carter and Mitchell?"

Daniel muttered under his breath, "Way better than Pete."

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. I will update Sunday night or Monday. Have a great weekend.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

For Jack he had not gone to another reality, instead he had entered the _Twilight Zone_ and everything seemed backwards to him. His alternate had died in a car accident the same day that his son had died in his reality. Daniel was elected the President of the United States and that alone sent shivers down Jack's spine as he imagined budget cuts coming down the line for Daniel was a bit of a tightwad when it came to money. Sam's alternate, Dr. Samantha Carter was a widow and single mother. He could see the relationship with Cameron Mitchell for Mitchell and he shared much in common personality wise. He had yet to find what became of the alternate for Teal'c for the Jaffa were still human and were not altered to carry a symbiont. The Jaffa had a life span closer to humans from Earth and thus he figured Teal'c in this upside down reality died over a hundred years ago.

Livy wanted to meet what she considered her siblings in the new reality. She thought of Charlie and June as half siblings through they were not related to one another. She wanted to explore this new world and see what they had to offer.

Sam wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what her life was like in the new reality. Dr. Carter seemed too timid and less sure of herself. She was a widow with a teenage daughter who was engaged to be married to a man Sam nearly married prior. She knew her alternate wasn't in love with Pete; she was just looking for security for her teenage daughter and feared the marriage would be a mistake.

Daniel wondered how on Earth he ended up in the White House. That would be the last job in the world he would want. That alone baffled him!

As they got to know the new reality they found some other changes as well. The Asgard were in a Civil War and Loki and Thor clashed over the fate of Earth and Charlie O'Neill who held the key to their survival. Thor wanted to work with Earth as Loki put Asgard survival above all else. The entire civilization fractured under the stress and the threat of the Draconians. Thus, many Asgard relocated to Earth while Loki's fraction remained in space. The Earth based Asgard worked in Area 51 and were instrumental in helping with repairs to the _Odyssey_.

Even more surprising was in this new reality the program was public and disclosure was made years prior. They had to two operational Gates: one in the SGC for military use and the other, found in the Antarctica was placed in central Park in New York City, aka the crossroads of the world and now the galaxy.

The nine surviving members of the _Odyssey_ were each given clean standard green battle dress uniforms and assigned to SGC base quarters for their stay by Walter. They had gathered in the commissary for something to eat after a long day. As they sat around a table with trays of fresh food Charlie O'Neill walked into the commissary with his friend in tow. Behind Charlie was a human looking man, who was nearly six foot tall and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about Charlie's age and wore green battle dress as well.

Jack looked up and spotted the pair coming near. He smiled, "Must be one of Charlie's buddies."

"Dad," he got the table. "I want you to meet my friend, Thor."

Jack looked on and blinked, "Thor!"

His mannerisms were very much like an Asgard as he spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you, General O'Neill. Your son has told me much about you. My technicians are working on your ship."

"Thor!" he gasped again in shock.

"You must know me in your reality," he figured.

"Kind of," he nodded. "You look…Um…Good!"

Thor explained, "With the aid of your son we have fixed the cloning error. Initially, we thought we could revert to what our ancestors looked like but we found with the human DNA we looked more…Human."

Sam told Jack, "In a few years our Thor will look like their Thor…." she pondered, "I think…Our Asgard used Livy's DNA…" she pondered.

Thor assured her, "Regardless the results should be similar."

Jack stated to the pair, "Have a seat."

Thor and Charlie sat at the table across from Jack. Charlie casually stated, "I was thinking Dad and you know we could use you here."

"I have to go back," he told him. "This isn't my…reality."

"You don't have to," he disagreed. "All of you can stay here with us."

Sam sighed, "We do have to go back. We came here with a quantum ripple was detected and that changed the timeline. It gets changed back and we have to go back to make sure the timeline remains. We accidentally traveled five years into the past before coming here. We need to keep the timeline once it is restored."

Charlie asked, "Why is that so important to you? You said it was changed anyways."

She explained, "Once it's corrected and we lay low we can catch up to the point of which we left. At that point we will be home."

Thor explained, "True, however you will have lost the five years trying to catch up."

"I know," she agreed. "We have to keep the timeline or my daughter, Livy will never be born. She was born inside a time dilation field. That's why she is an adult now. Otherwise, I would be pregnant right now."

Thor figured, "So your goal is to return and wait until you were sent back five years and then reveal yourselves."

She nodded, "Best we can do."

Thor asked, "Was Livy conceived in the time dilation field or just born in one?"

"She was conceived," Sam admitted with a nod.

"Then she is immune to any changes in the timeline. Nothing can affect her since she was conceived and born out of the normal contingency of time. Is there another reason for returning?"

"It's home," she reminded him.

Thor pondered, "If I follow correctly the timeline changed a few times and was been repaired. Do you know what caused the most recent timeline shift?"

She nodded, "We did! Me, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c; we went back to Ancient Egypt and placed a ZPM in a tomb with a tape of ourselves. We found the tape, the ZPM and a time ship built by the Ancients in the tomb so we didn't have to go back."

"At that point the timeline was changed," Thor figured, "and more than once. Multiple times! That became an intersection of timelines. The very timeline you are trying to preserve could very well be an altered timeline. The timeline will change again and it can be repaired to something similar but it won't be original. Everything that occurred in your memories from that point on is an altered timeline."

Daniel gasped, "The Ori and Adria thing was an altered timeline?"

Sam slowly began to nod, "It could be."

"So," he puckered and looked at Vala sitting across from him sipping her coffee, "We don't need to worry about that timeline. Livy is immune to any changes anyways." He shoulder's slunk, "We didn't have to wipe my memories after all."

Sam shook her head, "We did! We needed to preserve the timeline until the point we went back to Ancient Egypt and we did that…" she looked about wide-eyed, "The last two years was an altered timeline."

Jack asked, "What do you mean?"

She replied, "The timeline was altered initially when we went back to Ancient Egypt and never returned. Everything that happened since was on an altered timeline. We could have had a number of altered timelines. We only needed to perverse the timeline until we went back and we did that."

"We don't have to worry about preserving the timeline anymore?" Livy asked.

Sam shook her head, "Nope! It's been altered."

Livy wondered, "So what happened in Ancient Egypt where you guys didn't come back?"

"I think we were probably killed," she winced. "But we made it so we wouldn't have to go back in the first place. That's when the timeline was altered."

"The Ori?" she asked.

Sam sighed, "Another timeline. We were trying to perverse an altered timeline. Thing is, the timeline can alter on its own again and again from this point on. We return and we could find yet another timeline…Maybe even one where Jack and I were never trapped in the time bubble and Livy was never born." She then assured Livy, "But you would still exist."

Thor informed, "Once a timeline starts changing it is hard to stop it from augmenting. Even a timeline correction can be changed. Your timeline can augment into another timeline. You can return and find changes still."

Jack asked, "Our timeline ended when we found that tape?"

Thor stated, "Yes! It did! Once you were sent back in time for five years you only needed to perverse the initial timeline which ended when it changed. Even if it is restored it will not be your timeline. That ended in Ancient Egypt where you apparently died. You are from an altered timeline and are free of that obligation now. Your ship and you are now out of any timeline and can travel across alternate universes as well as your own. You are what the Asgard would call a 'Free Radical.'"

"Free Radical?" he asked.

"An entity that can exist outside the laws of physics," he informed. "You are free of any timeline. You can stay as long as you wish or go back. You can go to yet another reality. If you try to return to your timeline you may find you are already there and living another life. You are outside the normal realms. You could return and find another ship identical to your own."

Sam looked at Daniel and Jack. She glanced down the table, "So…we are all that's left."

Livy choked, "Jonas?"

"We may never get him back," she figured. "But he will exist! You can meet him again." Sam then realized, "Our home is the ship now. We can never actually return because once we do we could find ourselves and another timeline."

"Meaning?" Jack asked concerned.

"The ship is our home now," she informed. "We are from an altered timeline and the timeline continues to alter. We will not be able to go back without finding another version of ourselves already there. All we got left is the ship and us."

The crew looked at one another. Janet asked, "What about Cassie?"

"She will have another version me or maybe even you." Sam told her. "We could get back and find the Odyssey trapped in another time bubble but for fifty years with just us onboard." she motioned thinking of the possibilities.

Daniel figured, "We're alone with the ship. We really are a pirate ship now."

Sam nodded, "We can catch up to the point we hit that string and find the _Odyssey_ never hit a string and never left. We can find another version of ourselves onboard."

Jack asked, "My cabin?"

"You still own it," she assured him. "I'm not sure he's gonna share with ya…" she winced.

Livy asked, "So we lost the crew for good?"

Sam nodded, "Even if we get back they may exist in another timeline. We have separated ourselves from time. We're….Free Radicals."

The table fell silent as the remaining crew looked upon one another.

Janet squeezed Livy's hand, "I know we lost Jonas but you are free of Qetesh now."

"I suppose," she felt like crying.

Sam told her, "Jonas is still there. He's in the other timeline. Langara will be attacked by the Ori. We can help them once we get back. We can return to a repaired timeline but we may not be able to go back to being ourselves. We could remain a pirate ship."

"He won't know me," she told her.

"You can make him remember," she informed. "I know you can."

Daniel asked, "If we return to our reality will our molecules still be off?"

Sam nodded, "It won't correct like I assumed earlier."

Thor figured, "You will have anomaly manifestations with an altered molecular rate."

Charlie asked, "Like what?"

Sam explained, "If your sister gets upset she can establish a small time bubble on her own."

Jack stated, "I found I can hear real well. Like a pin drop from the next room. I can see real well now." He looked over his friends, "Anyone else find any freaky things?"

Janet admitted, "I saw right through a wall the other day. I had to cover my eyes until it passed."

Cam admitted, "My hand eye coordination is phenomenal. I can beat every level on a video game now." He looked about, "Anyone else?"

Vala confessed, "I will have a dream and then it plays out just like in my dream right in front of my eyes. I see visions before something happens now." She looked to Daniel, "You?"

"I'm a walking radio receiver! I can hear transmission in my head." he told them. "I have to mentally block it out."

Hammond confessed, "I snapped my fingers earlier when I nearly forgot a paper and fire erupted at in fingertips. I was able to snuff it out but that was something I never thought I would see."

Jack stated, "Snap your fingers! I want to see that."

Hammond held up his hand and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if it would happen again. He snapped his fingers and small flame erupted and burned just above his fingertips. "I guess fire is my manifestation." He then flicked his wrist and small flame extinguished.

Thor explained, "The rate of the molecules created enough friction for a flame to occur."

"That only would have come in handy when I was smoking," the old general complained.

Jack looked at Teal'c, "You?"

"My strength has improved," he stated. "I accidentally pulled the doorknob off my door earlier."

Charlie grinned, "You all have super powers now!"

They collectively moaned.

"What?" he asked. "That would be so cool."

Janet shook her head, "Nope! It's just freaky."

Vala nodded, "Especially when what you dream plays out before you word for word."

Daniel added, "Or you hear what is coming over the radio with no radio."

Cam smiled, "I like my superpower. I can kick butt on video games."

Jack stated, "I feel like I'm the Bionic Man…Just without the bionics or the ability to run fast." He then looked at Sam, "So what's your superpower, Carter?"

She confessed, "Remember when Livy saw Felger's dream?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Occasionally, I can hear a thought and see a daydream." she admitted. "At first I thought I was hearing people speaking and it was affecting my hearing. Then I realized I could hear them speak and they were not speaking." She sighed, "I try to block it mentally because it freaks me out."

Charlie gasped, "You can read minds?"

"Not all the time," she assured him. "Occasionally, I will hear something being said or actually see a dream play out in front on me. I thought I heard Jack singing earlier today I turned to ask what the name of the song was when I realized he wasn't singing. He was humming a tune and it was playing in his head."

Jack wondered, "That why you looked at me weird earlier?"

"I thought I heard music," she nodded, "not just the words but the instruments as well. I realized you were humming it."

"I hear the music in my head when I remember a song," he admitted.

Charlie wondered, "What was the song?"

" _Dream and Little Dream of Me_ ," Jack told him.

The young man asked, "What song is that?"

"You know," he insisted. He then tried to sing a line from the song, "Stars fading but I linger on dear…"

Charlie gave a cockeyed look, "Is that old people's music?"

"No!" he huffed annoyed.

"Sounds like old people music to me," he miffed.

Cameron Mitchell began to hum the tune. He looked at his friends to join in.

Sam sang the line, "Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you.'" She grinned at Charlie who sat annoyed.

Soon Janet joined with Sam and they both sang, "Birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me…"

Charlie looked at Livy and complained, "Old people's music."

"I like that old song," she told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Charlie O'Neill had inherited Jack's cabin. In an effort to convince Jack to stay he had invited him to the cabin for the weekend. Jack had to admit if he had come alone to the new reality he would have stayed to be with his grown son but he had to think of his wife and daughter and they didn't have a reason to stay in a reality they didn't belong. Jack took Sam and Livy with him to the cabin for he wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as possible before they returned. Much to Jack's surprise he found General Charles Kawalsky waiting for him. Jack had not seen his best friend in over a decade since his untimely death.

Kawalsky sat in civilian clothes of jeans and a brown and red flannel shirt on the dock looking over the pond. He wore a bucket style hat and sunglasses and turned around as he heard Charlie's green SUV pull into the drive.

Jack sat in the front passenger's seat. He socked a grin, "Kawalsky is here?"

"Uncle Charlie wanted to see ya," his son explained.

Jack climbed out of the vehicle and just stood for a moment and looked over the sight. His cabin looked well maintained and his old friend seemed relaxed and comfortable. As he walked closer Kawalsky rose to his feet and looked back at Jack who also wore civilian clothing. "Ain't seen your ass in forever," Jack stated as a grin crept across his face.

Kawalsky replied, "Same here jackass." He then grabbed Jack and held him close. Tears ran down his face as he got another chance to see his old friend.

Livy stood perplexed and wondered, "Why did they act mean to each other?"

Sam whispered, "Some guys show affection by calling each other names."

She pondered, "That's stupid."

"I know," she agreed. "Why I like Daniel. He doesn't do that kind of thing."

Livy admitted, "I suppose if you were gonna be with a guy other than Dad he I would approve of."

Sam asked, "You think so?"

"You, in this reality, is a widow and Charlie told me that no one likes your fiancé. Think about it…Daniel's alternate is the President. She could be the First Lady." she whispered back.

Sam smugly replied, "Or she could be the first female president."

Livy shook her head, "No!"

Sam shifted her weight and asked, "Why not?"

"You would want to be the first female president and not be in it for the people. Daniel loves people! That makes a difference." she argued.

"I love people," she defended.

Livy shook her head, "You love science."

"You can love both," she informed.

"Science is your passion," she disagreed. "Can you imagine Dad as president?"

Sam puckered in thought as Kawalsky and Jack seated themselves in the chairs on the dock. Her mind conjured up Jack sitting in the Oval Office and insulting every reporter than came near. He would hire nothing but military generals for his administration and likely attack any country even debating getting nuclear weapons. She knew Jack was not the diplomat of SG-1; Daniel was the diplomat on the team. She admitted, "We would be nuking people."

Charlie went to the truck and gathered their bags. He knew the key to seducing his father into staying was with Sam and Livy. If he could get them to stay then so would his father. He asked Livy, "Wanna see your room, sis?"

Livy replied, "Sure."

Sam reminded them, "You two are not actually brother and sister."

Livy disagreed, "Genetically we are."

Charlie smiled for that was a good sign. With Livy considering him her brother the only obstacle in getting his father to stay was Sam. He suggested, "If you want I can call you 'mom'."

Sam told him, "I'm not going to replace your mother."

"I know," he agreed. "I just want you to know I welcome you into my family."

"Thank you, Charlie." she smiled.

He added, "So you guys can stay if ya want."

Sam slowly nodded as she realized what he was doing. "You don't want your father to go back do you?"

"Would you?" he choked holding onto the heavy bags.

"I can't say I would," she agreed.

Livy grinned, "He can come with us on the ship."

Sam did a double take, "What?"

She stated, "He has no family here and we are his family."

"Um," she pondered.

Charlie asked, "Come with you on the _Odyssey_? You mean to your reality?"

"We don't know what the timeline will look like when we get back," she reminded him. "We might not even get our crew back. We may need a new crew."

Charlie pondered, "You could stay here and not go back at all. I can get transferred to the ship and we can put it in our fleet."

Sam asked, "Fleet?"

He nodded, "Earth has a fleet of Asgard ships. We want to find Atlantis and bring it back. You guys mentioned you found it in your reality."

Sam asked following him, "How big is your fleet?"

"One hundred and fifty ships so far," he told him.

She wondered, "Why is my alternate not on a ship and working for McKay?"

"She has a teenage daughter," he reminded her. "And you seem not as shy as she is. I like Dr. Carter but she can be real shy at times."

Livy wondered she walked into the cabin, "You meet her daughter?"

"I met her once before," he nodded. He led them through the nicely furnished cabin to a guest room. "This is your room, sis." he placed her bags down on the bed. He then added, "June's real smart. I think I heard she had a photographic memory and that placed her far ahead. She's in the Academy. She got in a year early. Colonel Harriman pulled some strings and I think her late father had some friends who helped."

"She got in at sixteen," Sam wondered.

"Yup," he nodded.

She admitted, "I would like to meet her. Maybe I could give her some advice since I went there but her mother didn't."

Charlie figured, "She would like that."

 **Meanwhile**

Dr. Samantha Carter had gotten permission from the Academy for her daughter June to come to the SGC to see Cameron Mitchell. Colonel Walter Harriman waited for her at the elevator to escort her to the briefing room. The elevator came to a stop and door slid open to reveal a young dark haired cadet with blue eyes. Her hair was cut above the collar in pixie style; longer on top but short in the back. Her uniform was blue battle dress and black combat boots. She gave the colonel a smile and saluted, "Colonel." upon stepping off the lift.

He smiled back, "Cadet."

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"You're mother requested this," he informed. "Come with me." He led her down the hallway. "You read the report on the mirror your father found off world before he died?"

"I read the report," she nodded. "It's some sort of doorway to other universes."

"Well, apparently that technology can be applied to larger scales…Like a ship. A deep space vessel slipped into our reality. You will never guess who is onboard," he smiled.

"Who?" she asked.

He motioned towards the door of the briefing room, "Your father."

Inside the briefing room Dr. Samantha Carter sat across the table from Cameron Mitchell. June's eyes settled on him. It was a miracle. Her father was alive and well. She rushed in, "Dad!"

Cam looked over from his coffee cup and spotted the young girl coming towards him. He stood up to greet her for he never met her before. He found himself being hugged hard and her face buried in his chest. She cried uncontrollably. He gently placed his arms around her to comfort her.

Dr. Carter stated concerned, "June…June…"

"You're back," she cried.

Her mother rose to her feet and went to her side. She had to get the girl's attention, "June…Honey…listen to me. This man is not your father. He is an alternate version of your father who came here from another reality. He doesn't have any kids in his reality."

June pulled away and looked at her mother and then at Cam. She wiped away the tears running down her face, "He looks just like him."

Mitchell soothed the girl, "I'm a version of your father." He titled her face up and looked her in the eye, "I just met you today for the first time. But I'm here if you need me."

"You're from another reality?" she asked.

Dr. Carter nodded, "Yes he is! Others came with him on the ship."

"Who?" she wondered.

Her mother replied, "Another version of Sergeant Hammond and he's a general, another version of me, another version of the president…."

June gasped, "There is another version of you here?"

She nodded, "And she has a daughter too. But she's not married to your father. She's with Charlie's father."

"Charlie's dad died," she replied.

"When Charlie was a kid," she nodded.

"What about cascade failure?" she asked. "We were learning about that last week."

"My alternate used a time dilation field to alter their molecular rates. They won't suffer from it. Plus, your father and Charlie's father are deceased so they would be immune anyways."

June wondered, "They staying here or can they go back?"

"They can go back," she explained. "But not right now. A quantum ripple accrued and it triggered a timeline shift. Out of a crew of three hundred only nine were left intact. They have to wait for the timeline to be repaired before going back or they will be erased. They came to our reality as a last ditch effort to save the ship and crew."

"Wow," she stated wide-eyed.

Mitchell asked, "You are learning about things like cascade failure in school?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm training to get a team when I graduate. I'm hoping to get your old team."

"SG-1?" he asked.

She nodded with a grin, "Of course."

Dr. Carter informed Cam, "Major Sheppard was recruited to replace you after we lost you. You led the team for years after General Kawalsky was promoted."

"Sheppard is a good choice," he told them. "We have one in my reality too. He's a Lt. Colonel on Atlantis though. Funny, when the _Odyssey_ set out it was on a trip to Atlantis. You…I mean our version of you was taking over as administrator. We didn't make it…" he sighed.

Dr. Carter asked wide-eyed, "Me? Administrator!"

"Why not?" he asked her as June still held onto him. He couldn't blame her. He would be devastated if he lost his father.

"I could never do something like that," she shied.

"Yes you can," he countered. "I know that for a fact."

She countered, "Just because there is another version of me in your reality doesn't mean we are exactly alike. She's a colonel and married a much older man."

Mitchell replied, "I've been accused of being so much like General O'Neill people wonder if we are related."

June asked, "You mean Charlie's dad?"

He nodded, "Yup."

June wondered, "Is he as cute as Charlie?"

Mitchell gave a funny look as Dr. Carter slowly nodded in thought. He asked June, "As cute as Charlie? You like him, huh?"

The girl blushed, "He doesn't know I exist."

"You're only sixteen," her mother countered.

"He's only four years older than me," she huffed. "How old is Charlie's father?"

"Older," was all she would say.

"And another version of you is married to him," she shot back.

Mitchell looked at Dr. Carter and admitted, "She's kind of got ya there."

"She's sixteen," she repeated.

Mitchell told June, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," she assured him. "What's mom's alternate's daughter like? She would be my genetic half-sister."

"You and Livy will get along great," he assured her. "She's older than you but she grew up alone in a time bubble. She likes the idea of having a brother and sister."

"Charlie would be her half-brother and I would be her half-sister," June quickly figured.

Cam grinned, "You are sharp!"

"I have a photographic memory," she told him.

"I was told," he smiled at her. "Hey, you and I can spend some time getting to know each other. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," she agreed. She looked at her mother, "Now that dad is back I'm sure Pete will understand."

Mitchell cocked and eyebrow, "Pete?"

"Mom's boyfriend." she told him. "He's a cop."

Mitchell told her, "I'm not here to break up your mother's relationship. I came here accidentally." He looked at Dr. Carter, "Pete Shanahan?"

"You know him in your reality?" she smiled.

He slowly nodded with a wince for he heard no one really liked Pete. "Your dad okay with that?" he wondered.

"My father died when I was fifteen. He and mom were in a car accident and they were both killed." she explained. "Are my parents alive in your reality?"

He shook his head, "No…Just your mom died when you were a teenager and your father passed away a few years ago." He wondered if perhaps losing both her parents rather young had affected Sam's shyness.

Dr. Carter explained, "My brother and I went into foster care after that. I met married you and we had a family." She sighed in memory, "It was good. We had a good marriage and a nice home."

"Then I died," he figured.

She nodded rather sad, "Yeah."

June looked at the two, "Mom…Dad is back now. You can be together again."

"It doesn't work like that," her mother warned.

"Yes it does," she insisted.

"June," she stepped closer. "Colonel Harriman thought you would like to see your father's alternate for closure. And Cam wanted to meet you. It's not like that. Your father died and this man has his own life." She looked at Mitchell, "I'm sure you have someone waiting for you…"

"No I don't," he admitted.

She gulped, "You don't?"

He shook his head, "Needless to say you are kind of taken in my reality."

"Oh," she gasped slightly. She had convinced herself that she had no chance at ever getting her husband back.

He reminded her, "And you are engaged."

"Right," she slowly nodded biting her lip in thought. She was tempted. Who wouldn't be so tempted to have their loved ones back? He was her husband and yet he wasn't. She looked at her daughter who was still holding onto him. She wondered if perhaps she really could have her family back once more.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Janet Frasier wondered what had become of her alternate in the other reality. It had taken some time but Sergeant Hammond and Colonel Harriman had managed to track down another Dr. Frasier.

General George Hammond and Vala mal Duran waited with Janet in another briefing room on base. They sat around a table sipping coffee sporting standard green BDU's with no insignia of any kind.

Vala asked, "Nervous about meeting yourself?"

"Not really," Janet told her. "She's me and a doctor too. Not sure why she didn't joining the Air Force. They found her in the Army Medical Corps."

"Minor change," Hammond assured her. "Not like me…I'm still enlisted. I'm doing Harriman's jobs."

Janet smiled, "Gotta admit Walter makes a good commanding officer. I never would have guessed him for the base C.O."

"He's the inner workings of the base," Hammond told her. "He makes everything run like clockwork. Without Harriman, I think things would have been harder to keep on track."

"I would say you two proved you can do each other's jobs," Janet assured.

The door opened and Colonel Walter Harriman led into the room a redheaded man of average height sporting a major's rank and wearing a green dress uniform. Frasier was on his name badge.

Walter stated, "This is Major Jan-Michael Frasier. He has the same parents and birth date as you, Dr. Frasier."

Janet looked at the man who did have the same facial features as she. She cocked an eyebrow, "I had a sex change in this reality?"

Jan-Michael snorted, "No!"

Vala started to laugh, "You were born a guy in this reality!"

Jan-Michael Fraiser asked, "Is this some sort of joke?"

Walter assured him, "This is not a joke. That woman came here from another reality. As you can see my sergeant's alternate is sitting right there and he is a General in their reality. Everything I told you is true. According to our records you were born the same date, time and place as their Dr. Frasier and to the same parents. She's you and you are her."

Janet gasped, "The difference is one little chromosome."

Vala told her, "You are cute as a guy."

Jan-Michael rolled his eyes.

Janet asked, "You're a medical doctor too?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon with the fleet." he told her.

"I specialize is pathology," she informed. "You divorced too?"

"I'm married and have two kids," he replied.

"I have an adopted daughter," she smiled. "Sit down! I want to hear all about your life."

He took a seat at the table. He admitted, "I saw your ship and was debriefed on what happened. They didn't tell me my alternate is a woman. This is a shocker!"

"Shocker for me too," she admitted, "now either we brother and sister or altered gender. Either one could apply."

"I prefer brother and sister," he told her. "Maybe missing twin," he suggested.

"I suppose that is also possible." she grinned. She looked at her friends, "Missing twin would a theory in which two eggs were fertilized and one was absorbed into the other or one egg wasn't viable and died."

Vala figured, "So he could be your twin brother or he could be you as a guy."

"Yes," she nodded.

Jan-Michael stated, "Let's go with twin. That's better than me being female."

Janet asked him, "What's so bad about being female?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I like women." He wondered, "You…um…"

"No!" she huffed. "I left my husband. I was once married."

"Why ya leave him?" he wondered.

"He was controlling," she admitted.

He cocked his head to the side, "So you joined the military which is even more controlling…"

Vala grinned at Janet, "He has a point there."

"I joined for a career," she insisted. She then asked, "Wonder what happened to your alternate?"

She bit her lip, "Not really! I figure she's a host for Qetesh."

"This reality is not like ours," Janet reminded her.

"Obviously," she stated looking at Jan-Michael Frasier.

 **Meanwhile**

Teal'c had been informed that his alternate had died of old age over a hundred years ago. His mentor Bra'tac also long gone and the Jaffa were still human and not altered and enslaved. He sat down in the commissary for lunch. He had a tray of food and figured he would enjoy his stay in the new reality. As he ate he was approached by a young woman with a creamy cocoa complexion. She sported a short haircut with her hair straightened and colored blonde on top in a pixie style to regulations. She had very attractive features with big brown eyes and small nose.

She stood before him with her own tray of food and asked nervously, "Teal'c of the Jaffa?"

He looked up at the pretty girl, "Indeed," he nodded.

"My name is Ta'mi and I'm also Jaffa." she told him. "Can I sit with you?"

"Indeed," he gave a nod pleased to meet another Jaffa.

Ta'mi took her seat. She started to dig into her food as she spoke. "Colonel Harriman asked the Jaffa to see if any of us could trace our lineage to you since you mentioned you had a son in your reality."

Teal'c looked up at her.

She smiled, "I traced mine back to you and another Jaffa you might know…Bra'tac."

Teal'c asked, "How are you related to both of us?"

"I'm your forth great granddaughter," she informed.

Teal'c pondered, "You are my descendent in this reality."

"I am," she nodded.

He wondered, "What is your specialty?"

"I live and work on Earth," she told him. "I'm military police. I'm a grunt."

"I see," he gave a nod.

She explained, "I'm working to get Earth citizenship."

He wondered, "You do not wish to return to Chulak?"

She shook her head, "I like it on Earth. They got everything! You ever hear of a game called 'golf'?" she wondered.

"Indeed," he nodded for he also liked the game.

"I love golf," she cheered. "Chulak doesn't have golf or tournaments. Ever hear of a place called _Disneyworld_?"

Teal'c smiled pleased, "Indeed."

"I love that place," she cheered. "We don't have anything like that on Chulak. Earth is a great place to live."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

She spotted Ba'al with his host walk into the commissary next. She smiled and waved him over, "Ba'al! Cliff!"

The pair gave a nod and gathered a cup of coffee. They walked to the table and sat down, "Ta'mi!" Ba'al greeted pleasantly. "Teal'c," he gave him a nod.

Teal'c sat most disturbed for it appeared his great granddaughter was friends with a Goa'uld.

"I traced my ancestors and found I am a direct decedent of Teal'c." she told them.

"I'm happy for you," Cliff told her.

Ba'al agreed, "It's amazing to meet your long gone ancestors."

Teal'c asked, "How old is your host?"

Cliff replied, "I'm two hundred years old."

"How come your host has lived so long?" he asked.

"That's part of the agreement," Cliff informed. "I will live for five hundred years as host to Ba'al. My life span was artificially increased to do so. I also will choose my replacement in three hundred years."

Ba'al informed Teal'c, "The Goa'uld here to do not choose their host. The host chooses the Goa'uld. My host will choose his replacement who will agree to the terms. I understand the Goa'uld in your reality are not so generous."

"They choose a host against their will and suppress them," Teal'c growled.

"Neither I, nor any Goa'uld have ever suppressed our host," Ba'al told him, "to do so would be barbaric and against our creed. Plus, that would make more enemies than fiends I would imagine."

Ta'mi cheered, "Teal'c likes to go golfing too."

Ba'al smiled, "Excellent game!"

Teal'c squinted at the Goa'uld, "You like to golf?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I love the game. Very sophisticated! I also play shuffleboard."

Teal'c miffed in despair to discover Ba'al liked golf as well. "I have not played shuffleboard."

"I shall teach you," smiled Ba'al.

Cliff added, "I like American football!"

Ba'al rolled his eyes, "Please no more about the _Dallas Cowboys_."

"I like the team," he huffed.

Ta'mi added, "My team is the _Miami Dolphins_."

Cliff smirked, "Worst team ever."

"Are not," she countered. "You like football, Teal'c?"

"I prefer the party," he admitted thinking about the football parties Jack would host.

Cliff grinned, "Who doesn't like a party?"

Ba'al mentioned, "Me!"

"You're such a…what's the term? Stick in the mud!" he told him.

"My game is golf," he insisted. "Ta'mi and I golf together all the time and we enjoy ourselves."

Teal'c lost his appetite as he figured Ba'al in this reality would want to go golfing with him and his great granddaughter and worse be friends.

Ba'al asked, "Something wrong with your food?"

"I am not hungry," he sighed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Colonel Harriman called the remaining crew of the _Odyssey_ to the main briefing room in the SGC. As they settled down around the table he informed them, "The repairs to the _Odyssey_ are finished. We will be absorbing the ship into our fleet…"

Jack held up a hand, "Wait…What?"

"The _Odyssey_ is being absorbed into our fleet," he repeated. "We will provide a crew for the ship." he informed.

Jack asked, "What about us?" he glanced at his friends concerned.

Walter told him, "You are all staying."

Sam countered, "We need to go back home."

Walter rebutted, "You timeline shifted so far your ship and crew started to dissolve on a molecular scale. There isn't anything for you to go back to. You are safe here. The President and Chiefs of Staff have been in talks about this since you got here. They all agree if we send you back all of you could die. So, you are staying here. You are all being absorbed into our military."

Sam told him, "You already have a version of me here."

He shrugged, "And since you have immune the crew from cascade failure you can stay." He looked down at the paper, "You are being promoted to general and being placed in the Pentagon."

Sam blinked, "I'm what?"

He repeated, "You are being promoted and placed in a position at the Pentagon. General's O'Neill and Hammond are also getting positions at the Pentagon. Colonel Mitchell will be stationed here in the SGC. Dr. Janet Frasier will be working out of the V.A. in D.C. and will be promoted to Lt. Colonel. Dr. Daniel Jackson has a position lined up for him in the Smithsonian. Vala mal Duran will be granted Earth citizenship and has a fully paid college scholarship to the college of her choice. Olivia O'Neill has also received a fully paid scholarship to the college of her choice. There are some very good schools near D.C. that she can attend so she can be near her parents if she wishes."

The crew sat stunned and looked at one another.

Cameron asked, "Do we stay here?"

Sam sighed and told Walter, "You are making it real hard for us to leave." She looked at Jack, "You and I working in the Pentagon together and our daughter going to college…"

"Charlie doesn't want us to leave," he added. "It will be hard to leave him and go back."

Mitchell added, "I just met my daughter and me leaving will be hard on her."

Daniel sighed, "The Smithsonian! Talk about an offer you can't refuse."

Vala added, "I would be granted citizenship to this planet. I can go to any of your schools of my choice." She looked at the faces as they debated the offer.

Livy huffed, "I want my ship back!" She looked at Walter, "I was born and raised on that ship. The _Odyssey_ is my home. You can't just take it from us like that."

Walter asked, "Is the title in your name?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have a title for the ship in your name?" he asked amused.

She shook her head, "No!"

"Then you do not own the ship," he told her. "The government owns the ship. You were just onboard."

"Huh," she puckered in thought. "How do I get the title in my name?"

Sam shook her head amused, "You don't! The ship was commissioned by the US government in our reality. We never owned it. We were stranded on it."

Livy asked naively, "If I can get the ship in my name will you guys give it back to us?"

Walter stated amused, "If you can do that I will personally escort you to the ship."

"You got a deal," she sounded.

Jack gasped, "You know how much a spaceship cost, right! They're not cheap."

Livy asked, "Don't you want to go home, Dad?"

"I've got you without the snake and Charlie," he explained. "I am home!"

She offered, "We can take Charlie with us on the ship."

Jack shrugged, "If he wants to go."

Livy insisted, "The only way we will get Jonas back is to return home to our repaired timeline."

Sam told her, "They have a version of Jonas here too. I found him. He's still on Langara. We return and Jonas might never come back. Granted the Jonas here hasn't met you but he's known to their SGC and is a friend."

"But I want our Jonas back," she demanded.

She sighed, "We may never get him back."

Livy looked over the crew, "You guys are all okay with this?" Her eyes settled on Teal'c, "What about Teal'c? What are you guys gonna do to him?"

Walter informed, "He has decided to stay in the SGC and get to know his fourth great granddaughter. His medical needs can be addressed here."

Livy asked, "You okay with that?"

Teal'c replied, "We no longer have a reality to return to."

"Yes we do," she insisted. "Remember Vala throws Daniel and birthday party on the day I escape the time bubble."

Sam told her, "Once the timeline was altered from the original timeline everything became an altered timeline. We could get back and find another _Odyssey_ and another version of us. It won't matter…we are anomaly now. Our timeline ended when we went back to Ancient Egypt and got trapped there."

Walter added, "Thor and Charlie have been monitoring your reality for a timeline shift that would allow for you to go back home. They have detected three quantum ripples…Three times the timeline has changed in your reality since you have been here. Thor has declared your reality unstable at this point. He was instrumental in determining if it was safe for you to go back home. We decided it wasn't."

Livy suggested, "We go back to Ancient Egypt and make sure SG-1 returns to when they left thus cementing the timeline back in place."

Sam asked, "Then what happens to us?"

"We go home," she suggested.

She shook her head, "We're the result of an altered timeline. We are not from the original timeline. We are still an anomaly."

Livy's jaw dropped, "We are?"

Her mother nodded with a smirk, "We are! Our options are limited. We either stay in this reality and make it our new home or we go back on the ship and live like pirates for the rest of our lives."

"Huh," she pondered. "You sure you just don't want that promotion and to work with Dad at the Pentagon?"

"It's tempting," she admitted. "This way you can go to college, be near us and have a normal life and not be stuck on that ship."

"You think we should stay," Livy figured.

Sam told her, "I don't want to be a pirate for rest of my life."

She let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose we're staying then."

 **Days Later**

Jack finally had the life he always wanted. He and his wife both worked in the Pentagon and shared the same house and his children were both in his life. His son had come to D.C. to help him settle into his newly acquired single level brick home in Virginia. Jack was given vouchers to purchase new clothing, furniture, appliances and a new vehicle. His daughter was enrolled into the local college and would be able to live at home and commute to school for the short term. It was heaven for Jack. He had his family and regained his dead son. He would be given a full retirement and in a few short years he could retire and live out his life in peace.

Morning came and Jack sat at the table with Sam and both in uniform for work. Charlie and Livy sat in plain civilian clothing as Charlie was going to take her to the local college for orientation as Sam and Jack went to work in the Pentagon.

Sam asked, "What should I get for dinner tonight?"

Ah, it was music to Jack's ears. His biggest worry was what to have for dinner. He smiled to himself and shrugged, "Don't matter."

Charlie stated, "Pizza."

Livy countered, "I saw they have a KFC and I haven't tried that yet."

Charlie winced, "It kind of greasy."

"And pizza isn't?" she retorted.

Suddenly Jack realized with a normal family life came normal family problems and what to have for dinner could indeed be an issue. He looked at Sam and suggested, "How about we use the new grill?"

She agreed, "I'll get some steaks at the store." She ate her toast and admitted, "This is nice…all of use having breakfast together."

Livy complained, "We're missing Jon." She then added, "I miss him."

Charlie asked, "Who is Jon?"

"Dad's clone," she grinned. "You would like him."

Charlie looked at his father, "How did you get a clone?"

"Long story," he miffed.

Sam admitted, "I miss him too." She then sighed, "And Cassie."

Livy sighed, "Jonas…heck, in a strange way I even miss Qetesh."

Jack squinted, "How can you miss her?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "She made me think when we would argue. I know most of what she came up with was wrong but I wondered how come she thought like she did."

"She was programmed to think that way," Sam told her. "The Goa'uld here are not programmed and are more like the Tok'ra. Qetesh here would never take you against your will or try to suppress you."

"I know," she agreed with a nod. "It's just sometimes I miss the debates."

Charlie told her, "Join the debate club. You should like that."

"The debate club?" she asked.

He nodded, "You know you have mastered the art of the argument when you defend logically and with facts a position you do not believe in."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

Charlie thought for an example, "Let's say you go to debate something like slavery and you are assigned to defend it. Slavery is not something you believe in or even like but you can come up with a counter to the position that would defend it even when you don't."

Livy shook her head, "How could you possible defend something like slavery?"

"With facts," he replied. "For example slaves were rather expensive to own and maintain. So, though only 1 percent of the population in the South owned slaves before the Civil War, those who did own slaves for the most part, not all…took good care of those slaves because a unhealthy slave didn't work." he held up his hand, "I'm not defending slavery but I can come up with an argument in a debate if needed."

Jack smirked, "Like a shady defense lawyer."

"They can come in handy," he chuckled.

"The art of the argument," she pondered. "Kind of like what Daniel does."

Jack puckered in thought, "He is good at that."

"Debate club," Charlie insisted. "You will like that."

Sam was jotting down her list, "Steak, potatoes and do we want salad or a side vegetable."

"Salad sounds good," Jack smiled sipping his coffee.

Sam recalled, "They have asparagus on sale."

Charlie shook his head, "Stuff makes me pee too much."

"That's because it has diuretic properties." she told him.

Jack then stated, "Get asparagus then."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I could use it," he figured patting his belly.

Livy admitted, "I never had asparagus. Is it good?"

Charlie told her, "It's terrible but if you put enough butter on it you can choke it down."

Sam assured her, "It's good! I like it and you will like it too. You like broccoli and Brussels sprouts."

Charlie made a face, "You like those little tiny cabbage things?"

Jack slowly nodded as he recalled his daughter seemed to like every strange vegetable she tried.

"They are good," she nodded, "soaked in butter of course."

Sam wrote down, "Butter…lots of butter."

Note: Next update will be Sunday night or Monday. Have a great weekend everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cameron Mitchell was slowly getting use to his new life as a father to a teenage girl. He had taken June into his heart and was trying to be a positive influence in her life. While Samantha Carter from his reality had gone to live in D.C. with Jack and her daughter, Livy the Samantha Carter from the current reality stayed in Colorado Springs and continued to work in the SGC as a contractor.

Dr. Carter had been briefing Cam on the Draconians in his lab. She sat beside him in green battle dress and placed a computer tablet before him. She told him, "Just swipe the screen."

"Like this?" he swiped his finger across the screen and the screen changed. "Neat…" he looked at her, "We don't have this…"

She nodded, "My alternate told me we are about ten years ahead of you technology wise. She said that touch screen technology is still in development in your reality."

"You guys are ten years ahead in computer technology and I would say fifty years ahead in ships." he confessed.

She shrugged, "We're not at war with everyone."

"And your Asgard are right here on Earth," he mentioned.

She agreed, "Thor has been a huge help."

"Weird seeing him in a human body," he admitted.

"What was 'weird' was the small gray cloned bodies they were stuck in," she countered with a warm smile. She looked upon him lovingly for a moment.

Cam caught the look and went to the tablet worried he was giving her the wrong signals. "So how do you work this thing?" he asked.

She placed her finger over the app tile and a file opened. "This is the file for the Draconians," she informed.

He looked at the picture of a lizard-man that had a huge head and beady black eyes. He read off the information, "Dracons: average adult is seven to eight feet tall, bipedal, highly aggressive, diet is freshly killed food and will consume alive if food is small enough." He gulped. "Food sources: humans, Goa'uld, Jaffa, Asgard, small mammals, other reptiles and birds." He looked at her, "These things are what nightmares are made of."

"They are also very intelligent," she warned. "They will lure in a victim to a false sense of security and then they strike. They have a large amount of bacteria in the jaws. One bit and you are infected. No anti-biotic will treat it. Only hope is amputation. The Draconians can detect fine particles in the air with their tongue. If you get bit and run away it can track you down and finish the job. They are very deadly in an encounter."

"Doesn't sound like much fun," he admitted.

"It's not," she sighed. She then tuned off the tablet and asked, "June wants us to go out for pizza and a movie this weekend. What do you say?"

"Us?" he asked wary.

"You, me, her and I was thinking of inviting Pete so you can meet him." she smiled.

"You want me to meet Pete?" he asked unsure.

"You are my late husband's alternate and well, I would want him to meet the man I was going to marry." she explained.

"Okay," he agreed figuring it would help her move on from her loss.

"Thank you," she grinned at him.

"Welcome," he assured her.

 **Meanwhile – D.C. Area**

After orientation at the local college Charlie drove Livy to the nearest strip mall to get some lunch. She spied all the fast food, "Let's try _Taco Bell_."

"Okay," he agreed.

"What's _Pet World_?" she asked spotting the pet shop.

"Pet store," he told her. "Hey, you wanna go see the puppies and kittens?"

"Yeah," she nodded excited.

He parked the car and the pair climbed out. Charlie wore jeans and a red t-shirt with sneakers as his sister wore tan slacks, a white blouse and black loafers for orientation. They made their way into the store. Upon entering the store she could hear the chirping of birds in the back.

"I hear birds," she told him.

"They have birds too," he nodded amused at her excitement. They got the back of the store that was full of animals: Birds, reptiles, bunnies, hamsters, guinea pigs, puppies and kittens. Large fish tanks lined the back wall were filled with colorful fish. It was ever so much in a small contained area.

Livy grinned as she spotted the animals. She enjoyed seeing all the different kinds of animals. She found the kittens tumbling and playing about. "Aw," she wanted to pet them all, "those kitties are so cute."

"Kittens are cute," Charlie agreed. He spotted the puppies, "Hey I bet dad would like a dog."

She found the puppies just as adorable, "Aw…" she sighed.

A large parrot stood behind them on a perch, "Brawk…fuck off…" the bird swore.

The pair turned and found the old green and red parrot staring at them. His eyes blinked, "Aw…cute." it mimicked Livy.

Livy grinned, "Did that bird swear?"

Charlie nodded, "I heard it swear."

"That bird would go great on the _Odyssey_ ," she told him.

Charlie debated, "The thing would be telling everyone to fuck off and Dad would be secretly encouraging it while Sam…" he winced and shook his head.

A clerk came to the back of the store. He was a young black man in his early twenties. He stated, "Just ignore Robbie. He's a crank," he motioned towards the bird, "Can I help you with something."

Livy asked, "How much for Robbie?"

The young man wide-eyed shook his head, "You don't want to buy him. He was rescued from a pirate ship by the Coast Guard. The owner has him for display."

"Pirate ship?" she grinned.

"He's means and swears," the clerk warned. "We have a sale on all puppies and kittens. Buy a puppy and get a kitten free…" he cheered.

They looked at the puppies running about in the play area and then at the kittens nearby. Livy then pointed to the puppies, "I like the little wiggly white one."

Charlie huffed, "That's a poodle!"

"It's cute," she told him.

"Get something easy to maintain, like a terrier or beagle…" he spotted a dachshund, "hey a hot dog!" he came over to the pen. The small little dog wiggled up to him and licked his hand.

Livy figured, "I guess were getting a hot dog." She went to the kittens and found an black kitten with blue eyes. She picked it up with one hand and cupped it close as it meowed. "Aw…" she repeated as she melted.

The clerk smiled eagerly, "I'll get your supplies."

 **Weeks Later**

Jack found himself taking care of his son's dog as Charlie had to go back to the SGC in Colorado. He walked the dog down the street early one morning. He wore gym clothes as it also gave Jack some exercise. The dog sniffed about the side of the road.

"Come on Oscar," he tugged the leash.

Yes, the dachshund was named Oscar after the brand of hot dog. The black cat was named Shadow by Sam who turns out is a cat person after all. His family grew by a cat and a dog. As he walked back home he found a green Jeep Cherokee sitting in his driveway. It looked much like Daniel's old car. He walked inside the door to discover his old friend had come to visit. He spied Daniel sitting on the sofa in jeans and a t-shirt with the cat sitting on his lap staring at him intently. He had his hands under his legs and looked rather disturbed.

"Daniel!" Jack greeted.

"Can you get this cat off me?" he pleaded.

Jack cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

"It keeps attacking me," he told him. "If I move my hands it goes after me."

Jack picked the small cat up and tossed her on the floor. She landed on her feet and gave a smug look before walking away. He muttered, "Should have named that one Qetesh." He looked about, "Where is Sam?"

"She went to change," he informed. Oscar came over and started sniffing Daniel's feet. He looked down, "You got a hot dog…"

"Charlie did," he told him. "His name is Oscar."

Oscar placed his small paws on Daniel's knees and sniffed some more as Daniel petted his head. "I like dogs over cats," he admitted.

"That cat is a pain," he told him. "She only likes Sam and Livy." He took a seat, "So what ya up to?"

"I found out that they are gonna send the _Odyssey_ and the _Dauntless_ to raise the retrieve Atlantis." Daniel looked at Jack expectantly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"And why didn't you tell me that?" he wondered.

"Because you have a new job," he shrugged.

"I want on that mission," he told him. "Charlie is going! Mitchell is going. I want on it."

"I'm having enough trouble as it is keeping Livy off that ship. If you and Charlie go she will want on it too," he complained. "If Livy goes then you know Sam is going and then I have to go."

Daniel asked, "So?"

"I have a cat and dog now," he whined.

"Board them or bring them with you…" he suggested.

"If we go then everyone will want to go…" he figured.

"So?" he asked again. "The _Odyssey_ is all we have left, Jack. Let us have one last mission before retiring."

"But don't you want to stay for your new job?" he asked concerned.

"I'm bored," he admitted. "I mean it's a dream job, it really is but…I don't do anything. I have a secretary who fills out all my reports. I just don't do anything. I sit at a desk all day. That's all I do!"

"I understand sitting at a desk all day," he agreed. "Maybe we will finally make it to Atlantis in this reality, huh?"

Daniel grinned, "We can help them."

"Alright," Jack gave in. "I'll have us assigned to the _Odyssey_."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

With more advanced computer systems the _Odyssey_ no longer required a 300 man crew to operate. The previous weapons systems were upgraded to pulse cannons and laser based energy weapons. The F-302 fighters were automated so one pilot could remotely fly a squadron while sitting comfortably onboard the _Odyssey_. As the ship readied for lift off from Area 51, which was also open to the public, the new crew settled into the ship.

Colonel Mitchell sat at the newly installed pilot's chair for the F-302 controller station. Before him was an array of screens and computer keyboards and a joystick. He had just finished his training and would be assigned to the ship as a drone pilot. Beside him was Cadet June Mitchell who was assigned to assist as part of her education program. Both sported blue flightsuits for the new adventure.

June looked over the manual on the tablet before her, "Wow, this is complicated even for someone like me."

"You're photographic memory should help," he assured her.

"I'm just glad mom is letting me come," she admitted. "I thought for sure she would have said 'No' to me coming."

He assured her, "She wants you to be more independent."

June admitted, "After you died I guess she was afraid she would lose me too."

"Could be," he agreed.

The door to the pilot's control room slid open automatically and in walked Dr. Samantha Carter and her fiancé Pete Shanahan. Dr. Carter wore blue coveralls while Pete sported pair of tan slacks and a red polo shirt. He had a goofy smile as he loved having access to areas most civilians would not.

"Pete, this is my late husband's alternate," Dr. Carter started, "Cameron Mitchell. He's the man I wanted you to meet at dinner that was cancelled."

Pete grinned at Cam, "So you are from another reality!"

Cam gave a nod, "I am."

"Is there a version of me there?" he wondered.

"There is," he nodded.

"What am I in your reality?" he asked.

"A cop," he told him.

Pete obnoxiously stated, "This is so weird meeting my fiancée's dead husband like this. What do I call ya?"

"Colonel," he told him not impressed.

Pete looked at June's angry face. He spoke to Cam, "I heard you are taking the kid with ya on your next mission." He seemed nearly giddy at the idea.

Cam nodded, "I am…It's part of her studies."

Pete told him, "I'm sure you and Sam can work out custody arrangements."

Dr. Carter told him, "I keep sole custody of my daughter. He's not her father, he's her father's alternate from another reality."

"Same thing," he waved it off hoping to get rid of June for they didn't get along.

June huffed, "If my mother marries you then I will go live with my father's alternate full time."

Cam couldn't blame her for being angry. He found Pete irritating and obnoxious on a personal level. He merely stated, "I'm sure we can discuss anything like that after we get back." He glanced at Dr. Carter who stood blushing and embarrassed by Pete.

"Right!" Pete agreed. He looked at the controls, "So this thing controls a bunch of F-302 fighters."

Cameron crossed his arms and merely stared at him, waiting for him to leave.

"Is that classified?" he wondered.

"It is," he nodded.

Dr. Carter suggested, "I'll walk ya off the _Odyssey_ , Pete."

"Sure," he agreed, "Nice to meet ya." He held out a hand to Mitchell.

Cam refused to shake his hand and just stared at him rather annoyed.

"Right," he took his hand back and followed Dr. Carter out of the room.

Cam turned to June and stated, "I'm not letting her marry him."

"Thank you," she cheered. "You and mom gonna get back together then."

"We'll see," he patted her knee. "Now, let's go over the check list for the control room."

"Got it," she agreed working the tablet.

 **Meanwhile**

As Dr. Samantha Carter escorted Pete down the hall to leave the ship newly promoted General Samantha Carter walked down the hall with Livy as they readied for lift off. Sam stated, "I think Walter is taking command of the ship but nothing has been confirmed…" she spotted her alternate coming around the corner with Pete. She came to a halt for she never thought she would see him again.

Pete looked at both versions of Samantha Carter and was beside himself. "There really are two of you here!" he told Dr. Carter.

General Carter winced, "Pete."

Livy asked, "That's Pete! Why does his head look like a potato?"

"I take it you know me in your reality too," he gathered.

Sam looked to her alternate, Dr. Carter for an explanation.

"Cam wanted to meet my fiancé before he left." she explained. "I was planning on us meeting for dinner but that got canceled."

Pete asked General Carter, "Can I touch you?"

"What?" she asked him.

"To see if you feel like her," he motioned to Dr. Carter.

"No," she shook her head annoyed.

"You nearly married this idiot, Mom?" Livy asked shocked. What was her mother thinking? He was more annoying than Jay Felger.

Pete asked, "Mom?"

"This is my daughter, Livy." she told him.

"How old were you when you had her?" he asked. "Five!"

Livy rubbed the side of her head and looked at Dr. Carter. "Dump this idiot and marry either Cameron Mitchell or President Jackson. I'm sure you can have either one."

Dr. Carter stood angry, confused and embarrassed before them.

Pete stood shocked, "Idiot! Did you call me an idiot?"

"You really have to even ask that?" she balked. "Get the hell off my ship!" she pointed towards the nearest exist.

"You're ship?" he laughed.

"I'm escorting him off now," Dr. Carter replied. She tugged for him to follow, "Now Pete."

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman," he snorted walking away.

"Not now," she pleaded.

As Dr. Carter escorted Pete down the hallway and out of sight Sam looked to Livy and admitted, "You are the only one who called him an idiot to his face."

"What were you thinking?" she asked her.

"I was lonely and I was still reeling from losing my best friend," she shrugged. "He seemed like Mr. Right at first." She cocked her head, "You're choices for me would be Daniel or Cam, huh?"

She nodded as they continued, "I would approve of either one."

Sam kidded, "I don't know…How about me and General Hammond?"

Livy glanced at her amused, "He likes Janet Frasier…a lot."

Sam came to another halt, "What?" What did she hear? Hammond and Frasier!

"Come on," she replied. "Haven't you peered into his dreams?"

"No," she shook her head. "I purposely don't use the manifestation."

"Maybe you should," she smirked at her.

"You are using it?" Sam wondered.

"When you said you could hear music when dad was humming I thought I would see if I could hear music like you." she confessed. "I found I can do that a little but seeing daydreams is easier. I tried it on a few people."

"Who?" she asked.

"Dad, General Hammond, Daniel and Charlie." she told her.

Sam wondered, "What does Daniel dream about?" She figured his dreams would be along the lines of making a great archeological discovery.

Livy informed, "He dreams about having a large family."

"Really?" she pondered. "I always thought he would want to be more of a loner."

She shook her head, "No! He loves people. Thing is he thinks he's all alone but he's got a large family and doesn't seem to see it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Us," she replied, "SG-1, the crew of this ship. Come on, Daniel is family for us."

"I suppose he is," she smiled. "What does your father dream about?"

"You!" she told her.

She blushed, "And Charlie?"

"He just wants Dad back," she told her. "He got that wish."

They continued down the hall. Sam admitted, "I can't blame him. I would want your father back if I lost him too."

"Me too," Livy admitted. "Losing Dad would be hard. Harder than losing Jonas and I still can't believe I might never get him back."

"I can request their Jonas is added to the crew," Sam suggested.

"No," she shook her head. "I need to be able to let him go. After seeing how Charlie kept trying to convince us to stay just so he could have another version of his father in his life, I thought maybe that's not so healthy mentally and I should learn to let go. He was my first boyfriend and he wanted to marry me. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry him. Maybe I need to let him go and move on."

Sam came to a halt and looked at her, "You have no idea how proud I am of you. It's takes a lot of maturity to move on like that."

Livy hugged her, "Thanks Mom."

"Love you," she assured her.

"Love you too," she smiled back.

Sam released the embrace, "Let's see the surprise Charlie and Thor has for us."

They continued to walk down the hall. Livy wondered, "Wonder what it is?"

Sam shrugged, "They said it was a surprise."

They walked into one of the ship's smaller hangar bays. The handfuls of F-302 fighters were removed and what appeared to be a smaller Gate was sitting against a fall wall. The Gate was painted black and silver and looked more modern compared to the elegance of the Ancient's Star Gates.

Livy asked, "Is that a Gate?"

"Looks it," Sam noted.

Thor emerged from behind the Gate with a computer in hand. He sported a blue flight suit with his name badge but lacked any rank. Sam had to admit, the more she looked upon Thor's new body the more adorable be became to her. She gave a warm smile.

"You installed a Gate, Thor?" Sam asked him.

Thor glanced up and smiled back, "Indeed." He motioned behind them to the control room above the hangar, "Charlie and I are syncing the systems now."

The pair glanced up and could see Charlie's face in the window as he worked the computers.

Livy noticed, "That Gate is smaller."

Thor smiled, "Indeed! It measures twelve feet in diameter. It is the result of a joint venture between Earth and the Asgard. Our mission was to make a series of smaller Gates that could be used for evacuations from ship-to-ship. Charlie is programming the main computer system now with ship identification signals and known Star Gate addresses."

Sam figured, "So if transporters go down we have a smaller Gate to use."

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "We believe Atlantis will be submerged and resting on the ocean floor. Our transporters cannot beam through that much water. We can use _Odyssey's_ Gate to send a team and raise the city."

Livy grinned at her mother, "We got a mini-gate. This is so cool! What's it made out of?"

Thor answered, "Titanium allow specially designed by myself to withstand the energy pressures of the wormhole."

Charlie opened the control room door and descended the stairs to hangar below. He grinned, "What ya think of the mini-gate?"

Sam winced as she realized the term "mini-gate" was going to stick. She nodded, "Very cool!" She then stated, "How about we designate it Beta Gate?" To Sam the title "beta gate" sounded more professional than mini-gate.

He told her, "The written designation is Gate-12. It means Star Gate; 12 foot."

Livy grinned, "I like mini-gate."

Sam suggested, "How about Beta Gate 12?"

Livy rolled her eyes, "I know! You don't like mini-gate." She optioned towards the smaller Gate. "Look at how cool that is Mom. All black with silver chevrons. It looks so neat."

"You should see it work," Charlie told her.

Next into the hangar entered Jack with Daniel and Teal'c. Charlie had told them to meet him for the surprise. He walked across the floor towards them. "What's the surprise, Charlie…?" Jack then noticed the smaller Gate.

They soon gathered around and looked upon the smaller Gate. Daniel asked, "Is that an earth-made Star Gate?"

Charlie told him, "Thor helped us develop the smaller Gates for the ships as an alternate evacuation system. The Draconians can hack into the transporters and shut them down. Each ship has a 12 foot diameter Gate in a hangar. The Gates can connect with each ship or established Gates from the Ancient's system. This Gate is an Earth-Asgard Hybrid Gate System."

Jack asked, "All the ships have these mini-gates?"

Charlie nodded, "Yup! It's standard."

Daniel figured, "That's about the right size for just foot traffic."

"We put them in the hangars so we can transfer pilots back and forth if the line on wire system goes down or gets hacked. The Draconians are good at hacking into things." Charlie told them.

Jack looked above, "Control room?"

"Yup," his son nodded.

He grinned at Sam, "Cool! We got a mini-gate on the ship."

Sam informed, "Its destination is Gate 12."

"I like mini-gate," he told her. He looked at Teal'c, "You like mini-gate?"

"Indeed," the Jaffa looked on impressed.

Charlie looked at his wrist watch, "Ready for the first dial in test?"

Jack nodded, "Run the test." He looked at his friends grinning for the little Gate looked cool.

Daniel wondered, "Did we make these?"

Charlie nodded, "With Thor's help." He then led them up the stairs to the control room. The computers system was encased in a counter top. Before them was an interactive hologram that activated by touch. Charlie mentioned, "The computer has a holographic interphase. The system is housed under the counter top. The walls are blast proof."

He had his coffee cup and a half eaten donut sitting on the counter. To the naked eye it looked like nothing more than a counter top with food on it. Charlie waved his hand and the screen came to life. It glowed with orange, red and blue. In blue was a digital version of the Gate with an address bar beneath. As the test began the address bar lit up as the Gate started to lock into place.

Sam figured, "The SGC is dialing us."

Charlie nodded, "They are doing to the dial-in test."

The inner ring of the Asgard made Gate spun and locked with each silver chevron. As the chevrons locked a blue light embedded in the chevron indicated it was set. The wormhole soon established with a burst of energy.

Jack looked on, "It's a mini-gate!" He looked to Teal'c, "Isn't that cute?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack stated, "Come on! Admit it! It's cute!"

Teal'c didn't reply but was impressed with the newly made Gate.

Livy agreed, "It's adorable! It's like a big Gate but half the size."

Daniel looked at Sam who rubbed the side of her head annoyed. She thought the smaller Gate was a major achievement and all her husband and daughter could describe it as was "cute." They could have used a number of words: Awesome, magnificent, cutting edge. Instead it was just cute due to its smaller size. She let out a deep sigh.

Daniel smiled, "Pretty neat."

To Sam the term "pretty neat" was a step above "cute" and thus she took it. "It is," she agreed with a nod.

Jack cheered, "Come on, Daniel. That's awesome!"

Sam rubbed her face even more annoyed, "It's a major advancement."

Jack told her, "It's awesome and kind of cute."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Much to Jack's surprise command of the _Odyssey_ was given to Elizabeth Weir for the mission to find and raise Atlantis in the new reality that they now called home. Even more surprising for Jack the command of the _Dauntless_ was given to Ba'al. He tried to be accepting of the Goa'uld in the new reality. The Goa'uld were more like the Tok'ra but for Jack, bad memories of the Goa'uld from his reality, tainted his view. The only thing more mind-blowing for Jack was his son was good friends with both Thor and Ba'al. He had to twist his mind into a pretzel to just comprehend the situation.

Captain Charlie O'Neill was assigned to the _Odyssey_ with Thor of the Asgard. Jack was happy to have his son onboard the same ship as he along with Thor for at least he didn't have to deal with any Goa'uld. Janet Frasier was given the job as Chief Medical Officer onboard the _Odyssey_ with Jack in charge of the vessel's security and second in command. Sam was tasked with engineering on the _Dauntless_ meaning Jack and Sam would see less of each other during the trek to Atlantis. The _Dauntless_ was fitted with the same weapons systems and Asgard Gate as the _Odyssey_. The ships would travel as a pair to the lost city. The mission was to raise and retrieve the city avoiding the Wraith in the process.

Six weeks into the mission the two ships were nearing the edge of the galaxy. Everything had gone smoothly thus far. Livy took the time to get to know June Mitchell while onboard the ship. Vala and Daniel seemed to be getting much closer as time went by. Ta'mi of the Jaffa and great granddaughter to Teal'c was assigned to the _Dauntless_ and communicated frequently with _Odyssey_ as she was communications. Dr. Carson Beckett was assigned as Chief Medical Officer of the _Dauntless_. Both ships cruised along as the crews kept themselves busy.

Thor was in charge of engineering on the _Odyssey_. He was often spent long days in engineering monitoring the ships. Livy found herself hanging out with him in engineering for that is where she normally hung out with her mother. She found that she and Thor both had much to talk about since living on Earth was new to them.

Livy sat on the chair beside him at the controls. They sported blue flightsuits as they monitored the ship's systems. She asked, "Okay…favorite Earth drink."

Thor admitted, "Earth has many pleasing refreshments to offer. I suppose it would depend on what mood I am in." He pondered, "If it is cold I prefer hot chocolate to coffee or tea. If I am having toast then I prefer tea. If I am consuming a donut then I consume coffee."

She grinned amused, "Favorite drink with alcohol?"

He pondered, "A semi-dry wine during certain occasions. But I find I don't enjoy consuming it as much as others."

"Ya know the only other person I could talk to like this was Jonas," she admitted. "He was from another planet too."

"Earth has much to offer," he reminded her.

"Question," she stated. "Since you guys used Charlie's DNA to fix your cloning problem would that make us genetically related?"

Thor replied, "It does not. We only used a splice of DNA to address the issue. I am still Asgard but with human DNA fragments. The reason we look human today is because it doesn't take much of a deviation to bring about major changes physically."

"So," she pondered. "You are basically ninety percent Asgard and only ten percent human but that's enough to make you look human."

Thor corrected, "The percentage is closer to ninety-nine point five percent Asgard and half a percent human genetic material."

"Seriously!" she gasped, "Half a percent!"

"Indeed," he nodded.

"But you look so human," she sat beside herself. "I thought you were like half Asgard and half human now."

"It doesn't take much," he repeated.

Vala's voice came over the commutation link, "Thor! I'm picking up an Asgard distress signal. Liz wanted to know what you think of it."

He replied, "Investigating now." He switched to the long range communication sensor. He studied the signature, "It is an Asgard distress signal and likely one of Loki's ships."

Liz Weir's voice came next over the speaker, "Do you think we should check it out, Thor?"

"I cannot turn my back on my people," he replied.

"Then we will check it out," she confirmed.

On the bridge of the ship Vala sat at her station in the blue flightsuit as well. She had her hair up in a bun and sat with a disturbed look. She winced, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Liz Weir also wore the blue flightsuit as the uniform was mandatory. She asked, "You see anything?"

"I'm not sure what I am seeing," she admitted. "Big reptiles boarding the ship."

"The Draconians?" she asked concerned.

"I think so," she nodded.

Liz opened a channel to the Dauntless, " _Odyssey_ to _Dauntless_."

Ba'al's voice replied, "Yes Liz."

"We have picked up an Asgard distress signal. We are going to check it out but be on the lookout for Draconians."

"Will do," he agreed.

The two vessels changed course to investigate the distress call.

 **Short Time Later**

The two vessels soon came across a lumbering Asgard ship that hung in the vacuum of space on the edge of the galaxy at a steep angle. Sitting in the command seat, Elizabeth Weir gave an order, "Open a communication's channel."

Vala replied, "Channel open."

"This is the _Odyssey_! Do you require assistance?" she spoke aloud.

No reply was heard.

Ba'al's voice was then heard, "Liz, we are not picking up any signs of life on scanners. I suggest a boarding party to investigate."

"Agreed," she gave a nod. She pushed a button on the arm of the command chair, "General O'Neill, prepare a team to board and investigate the ship."

"Roger that," Jack replied. He stood in the ready room near the hangar bay. He looked at Teal'c and stated, "Let's get a team up."

 **Meanwhile**

As the boarding team was readied to investigate the Asgard ship the smaller Gate onboard the _Odyssey_ activated. A radio signal message was sent from Colonel Harriman of the SGC to wait for an additional crew member. As Jack stood in full combat gear with Daniel, Teal and Mitchell before the smaller Gate he watched Dr. Samantha Carter walk through wearing black battle dress uniform but lacked any additional field gear. Over Dr. Carter's shoulder was a duffle bag of her blongings.

Jack cocked his head and looked at Dr. Carter. "You coming?"

"I am," she nodded a bit nervous.

He glanced at Cam and then back at her. "No Pete?" he wondered.

"We broke up," she admitted. She looked at Cam unsure how he would react.

Jack couldn't say he was sorry to hear for he wasn't sorry, he was rather glad. He didn't care Pete all that much either.

Daniel was the more sensitive one out of the bunch. He soothed her, "So sorry to hear that, Sam."

She smiled, "Thank you. Since there are now two versions of me going to Atlantis I was thinking of going by my full name." She then looked at Cam, "I was going to change my last name when I married your alternate but he told me I didn't have to do that. I've decided to that now. I'll be using the name Dr. Samantha Mitchell to help ease anyone getting us confused."

"Is that why to decided not to come earlier?" Cam asked. "You were afraid people would get you and our Sam confused."

She admitted, "We're the same person."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all figured out rather quickly that Sam's alternate wanted her late husband back. She had dumped Pete, took up the offer to join the ship's crew and even changed her last name to Mitchell. He couldn't blame her for wanting her family back. He would have done the same in her shoes. He smiled, "June will be happy to have ya with us, Mitchell."

Cam puckered in thought for Jack often called him by his surname. Now there would be two Mitchells onboard. For a moment was confused.

"Dr. Mitchell," she smiled back.

Dr. Samantha Carter then informed, "I can see myself to the bridge now." She gave a warm smile the men and then walked out of the hangar towards the bridge.

Jack looked at Cam, "She wants ya."

"Obviously," he figured.

He wondered, "Ya gonna do it?"

He knew what he meant but asked, "Do what?"

"Step in and take the place of her dead husband?" he wondered.

Daniel sighed, "It's none of our business, Jack."

Cam told him, "You have no problem stepping to be Charlie's dead father."

Jack never thought of it that way and he was suddenly hit with the realization. For Charlie he had just replaced the young man's deceased father. His mouth dropped, "I did! Didn't I?"

Cam nodded, "Hard to let someone go after you get them back." he finished adjusting his gear, "Then again…how often do you get a deceased loved ones back? It's not like it's an everyday thing."

Daniel stated, "But for Jack and Charlie they lost each other. For June and Sam…They only lost you."

"When I was a kid my father was in a bad crash. He lost both his legs. I remember my mother crying the night we were told his plane went down and how she feared he would die. I can't imagine what my life would have been without my Dad in it. I have a slight idea of what they went through but I can't say I know what they went through." he confessed.

Through the hangar bay door entered Livy O'Neill and Ta'mi of the Jaffa in full combat gear. Livy stated, "Liz asked us to come for backup." Both were assigned to the ship as security personnel by Liz Weir.

Jack let out a sigh for he didn't want to place Livy in any danger nor the great granddaughter of Teal'c.

Livy saw the look on his face and asked, "What?"

"It could be dangerous," he told her.

"Which is why she is sending Thor," she nodded. "He's getting his gear."

"Thor!" he gasped. As the name past his lips Thor walked into the hanger from a smaller access door. He wore black battle dress with full combat gear. His blonde hair was tucked under a field cap. On his wrist was a device that remotely controlled the smaller Gate. He greeted them, "Charlie! General O'Neill!" He then activated the Gate and it started to dial.

"Gate?" Jack pointed behind confused.

Charlie spoke up, "There is an Asgard Gate on the ship, Dad. It's been identified as the _O'Neill_ , Thor's old ship."

Jack asked, "You named your ship the _O'Neill_?" he asked the human looking Asgard.

He nodded, "After my friend, Charlie! It was in his honor for donating the needed genetic material."

Daniel told them, "In our reality you named your ship after Jack."

Thor pondered, "I named my ship, _Jack_?"

" _O'Neill_ ," Daniel corrected amused. He then caught the look on Livy's face as she gazed upon the Asgard. She stood with her hip slightly bent and her head cocked as she fiddled with her collar. He figured she liked Thor in this reality. He kept his thoughts to himself for the time.

The Asgard Gate soon established an event horizon before them with a burst of liquid energy. Jack admitted, "I never get tired of seeing that in miniature."

Charlie told him, "It's not miniature, Dad. It's just the half the size. If you want to see miniature then you should check out the prototype system Thor made."

Jack looked at Thor, "The prototype is even smaller?"

Thor nodded, "Indeed! I had to invent a prototype I could transport to Washington and New York when presenting the idea to the governments of the world. I would need two small replica Star Gates that could work in the same room together."

Charlie held up his hands in a circle, "The two prototypes are one foot in diameter, Dad. It's cool. Thor established a micro-wormhole and I sent one of my old remote control cars through it."

Jack asked, "You still have it?"

Charlie nodded, "I have one in my room and Thor has the other. We can use it to send work back and forth."

He admitted, "I want my own little Gate."

Amused Daniel asked, "So you can send beer?"

Jack admitted, "That would be cool!" Jack's mind soon pictured what he would do with a system of little Gates. He would open a bar and place a little Gate on each table. Then he would have the bartender send each table the drink through the little Gate system. It would be epic for Jack. He could name the bar "Jack's Gate Pub" and retire on a beach somewhere. He would plant himself in a chair under an umbrella with a miniature Gate sitting next to him. He could use it to get beer sent directly from the nearby bar along with snacks and chicken wings. His life's goals would be complete with such a luxury.

Daniel stood amused at Jack's distant look. He asked Livy, "What's he dreaming of?"

"A beach and an endless supply of beer and chicken wings coming through a tiny Star Gate." she told him as she focused on her father.

Jack snapped out of his dream, "Don't do that! You're as bad as your mother."

She shrugged, "Can't help it."

Cameron Mitchell admitted, "That would so cool to have little Gates around that you send things through. Put them in restaurants and you won't even need wait staff."

Jack agreed, "Or send a package instantly without using the mail."

Cameron nodded wide-eyed, "Get whatever you need in an instant."

Daniel shook his head and sighed, "As long as it fits…It ships."

Jack asked Teal'c "Doesn't having personal sized Star Gates that connect from one room to another sound cool, T?"

Teal'c debated, "I do not know. Such a system would give unprecedented access to one's personal security. It could be exploited by an enemy."

Charlie stated, "Which is why Thor and I have the only pair in existence."

Jack has to concede his enemies would take advantage of such a system but having a personal Star Gate that could deliver cold beer sounded so inviting to Jack. "True…But that a bar with a bunch little, tiny Gates on each table would be so cool."

Charlie patted his shoulder, "That would be cool, Dad." He looked upon the ship's Gate. "Ready?"

Jack gave a nod, "Let's go."

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. I will update again Monday. Have a great weekend.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jack stepped through the Asgard Gate and onto the old ship right behind Thor and Charlie. The lighting was dim and Jack noticed he felt a little light-headed.

Thor spoke to the group upon taking a sensor reading, "The ambient air quality is not life-sustaining. You will require respirators." He then dug out what looked like a gas mask from his gear and applied it to his face and head.

Jack found his respirator as well and applied the apparatus. He sucked in a breath and soon the light-headedness disappeared. He had to admit he liked the advanced respirators in the other reality for the device could provide breathable air without the need of a bulky air supply tank. He looked about to ensure the team was fitted with the air masks.

Livy admitted, "That's better. I felt a bit light-headed."

Daniel assured her, "I think we all did."

Thor explained, "The ambient air lacks oxygen. Your body was reacting." He looked at Jack, "I need to get to engineering."

He gave a nod, "Okay…How did you lose your ship, Thor?"

"Loki stole it during the start of the Civil War." he told him. He stated, "Charlie can assist me."

"I'm right behind ya, buddy." Charlie assured him.

Jack stood and watched as Thor led Charlie to nearby door. It was sealed shut and the pair worked to open the door manually to leave the area and further investigate the ship. He had to admit it was comforting seeing how close his son was to Thor in the reality.

Mitchell spoke up, "Should we sweep the ship?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah! Take T and Ta'mi. Daniel and Livy are with me."

"Got it," he replied. He then led the two Jaffa from the area as Thor and Charlie had gotten the door open.

Jack retrieved his flashlight. He told Livy, "You stay near me."

She gave a nod, "I'm right here."

He told Daniel, "Keep an eye out."

Daniel understood what Jack meant. He wanted him to have Livy's back. He assured him, "You know I will."

Satisfied Jack gave a nod and started towards the hallway. He had to admit he never seen an Asgard ship look so creepy in all his life. It was dark and cold. The air seemed sticky as he made his way deeper into the ship.

Sam's voice came over his earpiece, "Jack."

He replied, "Yes dear."

"Is Livy with you? I heard Liz gave her permission to go." she stated.

"She's right with me," he assured her. He glanced back as his daughter walked behind him down the darkened hall.

"Keep an eye on…" she paused for a moment. "I heard something…in my head…"

Jack came to a halt, "You picking up something?"

She reached to describe it, "Like a low tone voice. I can't describe it. I'm getting a headache from it through."

Livy spoke to Daniel, "I'm getting a weird feeling."

He asked, "Like what?"

"Like we're being watched," she shivered.

Jack told his team, "Stay alert."

"I'm getting creep out," Livy admitted.

Sam radioed, "I'm going to do a more thorough scan." She moaned in pain as her headache worsened.

Jack decided he needed to use his heightened senses gained from the molecular manipulation he endured coming to the new reality. He could not smell anything due to the mask. But he could hear and see much better than most. He led them around the next corner to yet another darkened hallway on the way to the bridge. He could see something in the shadows ahead. He could hear a slow deep breath. Gingerly he closed in. He shined a light upon a human looking Asgard. He was much smaller than Thor and had long dark hair. He wore a black tunic and trousers.

Jack reached down to see if he could find a pulse. He gently touched the neck and suddenly a pale hand grasped him. The Asgard's eyes fluttered open as he gasped for air.

Livy came to her father's aid, "He's alive." She dug out her first air kit and found another respirator mask. She placed it on the Asgard's face. Soon his breathing increased and he started to regain his wits.

Jack asked, "Who are you?"

He looked up and stated, "I am Loki."

Jack nearly jumped back. He thought about removing the mask and letting him die at that moment.

Livy asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was attacked by the Draconians." he informed. "Are you from Earth?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You must leave," he warned.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied unsure.

Daniel came to the other side, "I'll help ya stand."

Between Livy and Daniel they managed to get Loki to his feet.

Loki looked about and asked, "Is my brother, Thor with you?"

"Yes," Livy told him.

Loki seemed miffed, "Of course he is."

Livy assured him, "Thor would like to have you back and stop the war."

He muttered, "So he can take all the credit."

Daniel rolled his eyes for he soon figured the sourced of the civil war was Loki being jealous of Thor.

Jack pointed a light in Loki's brown eyes, "Hey…We can take our mask back and leave your ass here."

Loki quieted for he knew his only chance of survival rested with the rescuers.

Daniel stated, "Come on! We need to get to the bridge."

Loki warned them, "Mephistopheles will return to finish the ship."

Daniel asked with a gulp, "Mephistopheles?"

Livy asked, "Who is that?"

"Well," Daniel began, "In German folklore he's a demon."

Jack looked at him and asked, "Demon Daniel?"

He nodded, "Sometimes called the devil."

"The devil," Jack sighed and continued towards the bridge.

 **Meanwhile**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell led Teal'c and Ta'mi as they swept the ship. As he entered a hangar bay he soon discovered an odd looking vessel in the hangar. It was shaped like a saucer and silver in color. He cocked his head and asked, "Is that a flying saucer?"

Ta'mi stated, "I'm not sure what that is. I've ever seen anything like it." She then wondered, "What's a flying saucer?"

Mitchell stated, "You know…Roswell…flying saucers…little gray…" he bit his lip.

"Roswell?" she wondered.

"The UFO that crashed there in the forties." he stated. Surely this reality has a Roswell incident as well.

"Never heard of that," she shook her head.

"You studied America, right?" he asked her.

"Yup," she nodded.

"You never read anything about a crash outside of Roswell, New Mexico after World War Two." he cocked an eyebrow.

She asked, "There was a world war on your planet?"

"The US was in it," he nodded.

She recalled what she learned, "In my reality your country had two major wars: The war of Independence and the Civil War. You then had a long period of peace and prosperity. That's one of the reasons why the Goa'uld and the Jaffa agreed to ally with you because you are such a peaceful world."

He blinked, "World War One, World War Two, Korea, Vietnam…Heard of any of those?"

She shook her head, "Not in my reality. Your world enjoyed over a hundred fifty years of peace. Did that not happen in your reality?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

She grinned, "Bet you are glad you came to live in my reality then."

"It has its pluses," he admitted. He soon secured the saucer and walked up a ramp to investigate the inside. Much to his surprise he found two lifeless gray Asgard clone bodies sitting at the helm. He pondered what he had found. "What is this all about?"

Ta'mi checked the clones, "They have been preserved." She found a very slow heart beat to each, "It's like they are ready to be downloaded." She then went to the ships controls and studied the information at hand. She pondered, "I think this might be some sort of scout ship. It has fly-by-wire technology. I think the old Asgard clones are listed as Avatars."

"Which is?" he asked.

"Biological robots," she told him. "We should take this to the _Odyssey_ for study."

Mitchell radioed Jack, "General…We found a ship in the hangar. Ta'mi wants to take it back for study."

Jack replied, "What kind of ship?"

"Flying saucer," he reported.

Jack who had now reached the bridge looked at Loki, "Flying saucer?"

He assured, "It's a research vessel."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Have Thor look at it."

"Rodger that," Mitchell agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

On the _Dauntless_ newly promoted Brigadier General Samantha Carter had planted herself in engineering. She monitored the radio traffic as she worked to maintain the ship. Soon communications was established between the engineering departments of all three vessels as her alternate, Dr. Samantha Mitchell had taken over for Thor who was on the Asgard vessel. She suddenly heard her own voice on the radio.

"General Carter," the voice came over the speakers.

Sam cocked her head, "Dr. Carter?"

"I changed it to Mitchell," she replied.

Sam wondered, "It was you who came through _Odyssey's_ Gate."

"Yes," she reported.

Sam wondered, "No Pete?"

"I think your daughter was right about him," she winced.

"I think so too," she admitted. "So, you are coming with us?"

"I am," she replied.

Sam assured her, "June will be happy."

"I don't know about that," she rebutted. "I think she wants to get away from me."

"Give her time," she replied assuring.

"I will," she agreed.

Thor's voice came over the radio next, " _Dauntless_ and _Odyssey_. We have found my brother Loki onboard. The engines are beyond repair. The ship was attacked. I suggest we evacuate the area soon for the Draconians are noted for returning to finish the previous attack with greater numbers."

Sam replied, "Cam found a research vessel and wants to retrieve it."

"I suggest he hurry," he told them.

Above Sam a warning light blinked. She looked at long range scanners and soon discovered a hyper-dive signature for the enemy closing in. She radioed, "I think we are about to get company."

Within in seconds a contingency of enemy ships dropped out of hyper drive. The enemy ships surrounded the three vessels. The draconian vessels were much larger than the Earth ships by four fold. The haul of the ships were slight green in color with red lighting from windows. It took little time for the Draconians to open fire on all three ships.

Sam reacted as the ships shields were being pounded, "We're under attack!"

Klaxons sounded as the ships went into defensive operations.

Sam's alternate, Dr. Mitchell radioed, "The Asgard ship has no shields! I've detected transporter beams. Our transporters are being jammed."

Sam yelled into her radio, "Jack you are being boarded and we can't beam you off."

Jack's voice replied, "We're heading back towards the Gate. Just buy us time."

"Will do," she replied in worried.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jack rounded the corner on the Asgard ship and spotted the enemy marching towards him down the hall. He was taken by the sight at first. The Draconians were much taller than humans standing nearly eight foot tall. The creatures were bipedal and had broad shoulders. The beings wore special suits that were reflective of the environment. The suits molded to the reptilian bodies for a constant source of heat. The heads of the creatures was rather thick and large. The jaws seemed to make up the lower half of the head. The eyes were black and nearly bead like. They could only see thermal colors. The enemy held a weapon that looked much like a staff weapon. The Draconian army opened fire as they spotted Jack's heat signature. Jack took cover and returned fire with Daniel, Livy and Loki behind him.

Daniel had taken up a position across from Jack and started firing as well. He noted the ammunition seemed to have limited effect on the advancing army. "These things are tougher than I thought they would be," he yelled to Jack. He then watched on as Draconian soldiers flicked their long forked tongues in the air. It reminded him of a lizard tasting the air while hunting food. He soured at the thought as he realized he was the food.

Jack miffed, "I thought the Goa'uld were ugly."

Loki cried, "We cannot get out this way."

Jack huffed, "You know another way?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We have to go back."

"Go," Jack motioned for Loki to lead the way.

As they started to retreat Jack radioed Sam, "We can't get to the Gate. Can you get us out?"

Her voice replied, "They are still jamming our transporter system. The _Dauntless_ is taking heavy fire. Ba'al is trying to keep them busy while you get off. Our shields are being drained."

He could detect the strain in her voice. He asked, "What's the situation outside?"

"It's an all-out battle," she told him.

"We will try another way to the mini-gate," he replied as they doubled back.

 **Odyssey**

June Mitchell had arrived in engineering to see what she could do to help as the two ships were suddenly thrown into a major battle. She found her mother manning the engineering station. She called out, "Need any help?"

She looked back and admitted, "I could."

June came to her aid and took over the remaining controls. She studied the readings and scanners before her. "This is getting bad," she gulped.

"We're surrounded," she nodded. "The _Dauntless_ is taking heavy damage. Transporters are down. We're being jammed."

Ba'al's voice came over the secured communications channel as they listened in on the orders given by to ship's commanders. " _Odyssey_ we are losing shields."

June spoke up, "Can we put the _Odyssey_ and the _Dauntless_ in a time dilation field at the same time and connect the fields?"

She pondered, "I think we can." She opened the communications, "General Carter!"

"Yes," she replied.

"We need to establish dual time dilation fields and connect them," she instructed. She went to the controls for the device.

"We can do that," she agreed. "Okay…I'm starting the field on the _Dauntles_ s."

"I'm starting the field on the _Odyssey_." she informed.

June asked, "What about the team on the Asgard ship?"

She winced, "They are on their own for the time."

"Darn," she cried worried.

 **Meanwhile**

As the two Earth made ships established a connecting time dilation field, Jack found himself cut off and alone on the Asgard ship. Loki led them to engineering. The team had converged in engineering and sealed a bulkhead door. They were trapped and alone as they soon found they lost communications with both the _Odyssey_ and the _Dauntless_.

Jack looked at Thor and his son as they read over the engineering scanners. He huffed, "What's the situation?" He was now trapped on a ship with his son and daughter and no way off. He feared they would all meet their demise soon.

"Not good," Thor admitted. "The _Dauntless_ and the _Odyssey_ have both sustained damages. The ships have been placed in dual time dilation fields that are connecting. I must say that is ingenious. However, we are alone and trapped."

Daniel asked, "If we can get the ship's Gate can we dial out?"

"We can but not to either ship," he replied. "They time dilation field prevent contact."

Daniel looked to Livy, "Can you establish a time dilation field for whole ship?"

She shook her head, "It's too big."

Mitchell asked, "What about the flying saucer? Can we use that?"

Thor nodded, "We can access the clone pilots from here however to pilot the ship we would need to transfer a mind into an awaiting clone that is sitting at the helm."

Jack asked, "You mean put one of us inside an Asgard clone?"

Thor nodded, "I would have to remain in engineering to maintain the ship and controls."

Charlie volunteered, "I'll do it!"

Thor disagreed, "I will require your assistance here. I cannot trust my brother." He threw Loki a dirty look.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jack asked, "Does the saucer have any weapons?"

Loki replied, "It has minimal weapons. I use it for scouting new planets."

Mitchell looked at the team, "Only combat pilots here are me, General O'Neill and Teal'c. Can that flying saucer take on the Draconian battleships?"

Loki smirked, "You will make a marvelous team. You will also die quickly."

Jack cocked an eyebrow as he realized their best chance of survival was for him to be transferred mentally into an awaiting Asgard clone and access the ship. "What?" he gasped unsure.

Charlie insisted, "You won't feel a thing Dad. The Avatars are already at the helm. You just need to take possession of one."

Jack gasped, "You mean the little, gray bodies?" He held his hand at his chest.

He nodded, "I've done it before. You transfer in, pilot the ship and when you are done we can pull ya back out and put you back in your body."

Jack looked at Daniel who stood unusually quiet. He asked, "No suggestions?"

"We're trapped here, Jack." he winced. "You saw those things in the hall! Those things are so intimidating the Jaffa and the Goa'uld are friends here."

Ta'mi volunteered, "I can help."

Teal'c refused, "You will not." He didn't wish to risk her any more than he had. He found fighting the Draconians to be a challenge even with his enhanced strength.

Charlie told her, "We need everyone to help fight off any breaches."

"Okay," she agreed with a sigh for she really wished she could do more to help.

Jack stated, "I will do it! Alone! If those things breech the door you will need all the help you can get." He looked to Thor, "How do you transfer me into one of the bodies?"

From the center of the floor a table rose up.

Thor motioned, "Get on the table."

Jack handed off his rifle to Teal'c and climbed onto the table. He lay down and looked at the ceiling. The table soon light up in a white light. Jack closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled out of his body and into some sort of energy stream. When he opened his eyes again he found himself sitting at the controls of the saucer in the hangar by the small Asgard Gate. He looked down at his body. He could move the long thing arms and fingers. He spoke, "I'm in here." He noticed the controls came to life at his fingertips. He also found the hangar was crawling with enemy foot soldiers and they surrounded the small Gate.

Thor's voice came over the radio, "What are the conditions in the hangar?"

Jack told him, "The lizards are surrounding the ship's Gate. Place is crawling with them."

Thor asked, "Can you lead them away?"

Jack looked down at the small skinny gray legs of the clone, "I'm not out running these things." He then found he had control of the hangar shields. "I got an idea!" He lowered the hangar shields allowing for a vacuum to sweep through the hangar. Many of the giant Draconians suddenly flew through the air as the vacuum of space sucked them out. He could feel the ship move as the vacuum increased. After clearing the hangar he established the shield once more and radioed, "Yo…I took care of the problem."

Charlie cheered, "You sucked them out!"

Jack admitted, "Seeing giant lizards fly out the hangar was a sight." He then heard a large bang over the radio, "What was that?"

Thor replied, "They have breached the bulkhead door to engineering. Use the transporters of the saucer to beam us out."

Jack looked about muttering, "Um…" He had no idea where that would be on the controls.

The Draconians rushed into engineering. A firefight erupted as Thor tried to talk Jack through the controls of the small saucer shaped ship. "Lower left hand side!" the Asgard huffed.

One of the giant lizards grabbed a hold of Jack's body. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c all opened fire on the giant creature as Charlie and Livy grabbed Jack's legs and pulled to try to keep him safe. The lizard's head bucked back and the mouth opened as it then tried to sink a bite into Jack's body. It sank its razor sharp teeth right into the shoulder crushing the body armor in the process.

As the creature latched onto Jack, Teal'c went forward for it was too close of range to engage with weapons fire any longer. With all his might he took his combat knife and impaled it into the side of the thick neck. He twisted it hard and sliced through the inner muscles of the beast. He pulled the knife out and blood spurted out the side of the enemy as it collapsed to the floor.

Jack's body lay on the table bleeding from the massive bit. He would quickly become infected and the injury alone could kill him. Just as a second wave of enemy soldiers entered the breach Jack in the Asgard body managed to beam everyone onto the small ship in the hangar. He looked back at his body covered in blood. "What the hell happened to me?" he gasped.

Daniel stood breathless, "One of the Draconians bit you."

"One of those things bit me?" he winced.

Thor stated, "We need to get your body to the infirmary onboard the _Odyssey_. The bite is fatal."

"Fatal," Jack looked on in shock.

Daniel wondered, "Can we dial the ship?"

Charlie attempted to dial out using the wrist mounted controller, "Nothing." He looked to his half-sister. "You place the hangar in the time dilation field?"

She replied, "I can try." She closed her eyes and simply concentrated.

Charlie tried to dial again and this time it worked. They managed to establish a wormhole to the _Odyssey_. "We got it!" he stated relived.

Livy warned, "I have no idea how long this field will hold. We need to move Dad now." She then looked at Jack's body and then glanced at the clone. She wondered if he could move. "Can you walk in that?"

Jack stood up from the seat. He found he was much shorter than before. He turned around, "I can get this little gray ass out of here." He started towards the entrance. He looked back at his team, "Come on!" he huffed.

As dire as the situation was the sight of Jack in an Asgard gray body was a sight to behold. They gathered their wits as Daniel and Teal'c helped carry Jack's body out the saucer shaped ship and into the event horizon of the Gate.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sam wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry upon learning that Jack was stuck in an Asgard clone after he was badly wounded by a Draconian foot soldier. Using the two time dilation fields they were able to separate themselves from the ongoing battle and give themselves time to come up with a counter attack plan. Sam had come to the _Odyssey_ using the ships' Gate system and headed for the infirmary.

Jack stood no more than three foot tall at the foot of the bed where his body lay. His gear and clothing was stripped and his body was covered with blankets to keep warm. A large bandage covered his shoulder but the infection had already begun to spread.

Janet Frasier worked with Carson Beckett who came over from the _Dauntless_. The pair worked with Thor to try and slow the fast moving infection and stabilize Jack's body but they seemed to be in a losing the battle.

Sam walked into the infirmary and found the small Asgard clone standing at the foot of the bed where Jack's body lay. She figured it was Jack in the Asgard clone and looking at his body. She had to regain herself upon the sight. She took a deep breath and approached, "How is he?" she asked the doctors.

Jack turned the large gray head of the clone and simply replied, "I'm dying."

"I'm sure we can find a way to fix this," she assured him. She wasn't sure herself but wanted to give him hope.

Janet stated, "The infection is going into his lungs. I've never seen anything spread so fast before. All treatments have failed."

Carson added with his thick accent, "The bacterium from a Draconian is resistant to all known anti-biotics. The infection will go septic soon. Thor has an idea though," he motioned towards him.

Thor still remained in uniform but absent the field gear and weapons. He spoke candidly, "We can place the body in stasis until we find a cure for the infection. In the meantime General O'Neill will be safe in the clone body he is currently inhabiting."

Sam looked down to the small gray body, "How exactly did you get in there?"

"Thor sent me in as an Avatar on the saucer ship. I was able to clear the lizards and secure the Gate. Then the lizards breached engineering and one went right for me on the table. Nailed me good," he miffed.

She asked concerned, "How long can he last like this?" She motioned towards the clone.

"Months," Thor assured. "That should give us time to find a cure for the infection. Of course if we don't find a way to counter this attack once the time dilation field ends we will still be in a losing battle."

Jack stated, "The _Dauntless_ lost all shields. We can transfer the crew and blow the ship. Make it a big bomb."

"A blast that big will take us out too," she told him. "We would have to blow the _Dauntless_ and escape at the same time before they detect us going into hyper-drive."

Jack suggested, "How about we slip back home?"

Sam paused for a moment. She looked at Janet and Thor and stated, "They won't be looking for that energy signature."

Thor admitted, "We could escape undetected."

Janet asked, "What about the doubles in our reality? There is another Thor and another Ba'al."

Jack stated, "Thor in our reality still looks like this." He then pointed to his oversize gray head. "I can live without Ba'al."

Thor cocked an eyebrow, "Going to your reality will affect our Ba'al and from what I understand he's much nicer than your Ba'al." 

Sam suggested, "I can manipulate his molecular speed with the time dilation field. He will be safe. Our Ba'al we can live without. I like your Ba'al."

Dr. Beckett asked, "Wouldn't I be affected as well?"

"You're dead already in my reality," Jack told him.

"I am," he winced.

Sam shook her head, "No…He is still alive for the next year in our reality if we return to the repaired timeline. Or we can end up in a totally screwed up timeline and who knows what we will find. I can ensure everyone's wellbeing by altering molecular speed." She glanced down as she noticed Jack scratch the behind of the clone's body. She cocked an eyebrow, "You okay in there?"

He looked up at her and admitted, "This absolutely sucks, Carter! I'm three foot tall, I'm naked and I'm bald."

She winced, "It could be worse."

He agreed sarcastically, "My body could expire."

Thor stated, "The sooner we place your body in stasis the better your chances of survival."

"Do it," he waved the hand. He then asked Thor, "How did you deal with this for so long?"

"You adjust," he told him.

Jack suggested, "How about you beam yourself into this clone and I borrow your body for a while?"

Thor shook his head and sounded, "No!"

 **Short Time Later**

Jack's plan to destroy the surrounding Draconian ships and escape to another reality was soon implemented. As the time dilation fields came to an end the Draconian ships concentrated fire power on the _Dauntless_ which had been rigged to explode taking the Asgard vessel and the surrounding Draconian ships with it. As the explosion erupted and engulfed the vessels the _Odyssey_ used the cover of the explosions to slip back into the original reality.

Within moments of slipping back the missing crew started to fill in the void. Soon, Livy lost control of her right side of her body as Qetesh returned as well. Livy closed her eyes as she felt the Goa'uld return upon escaping the clutches of the lizard people. She let out a sigh of relief and yet she was depressed for she had to share her body once more.

Qetesh looked about the engineering department, "How did we get here so fast?"

"Long story," she told her.

Qetesh then realized there were two versions of Samantha Carter before her. She puckered in thought. "When did your mother clone herself?"

Livy shook her head, "She didn't! We went to another reality when you and most of the crew disappeared in an altering timeline."

Sam figured, "If Qetesh is back then we must have repaired the timeline." She grinned, "Jonas must be back too."

Dr. Mitchell asked, "Jonas?"

"Jonas Quinn," she cheered. "You will like him."

Qetesh balked, "Alternate reality! Where was I?"

Livy admitted, "Don't know and I don't really care."

Sam checked the sensors, "The entire crew is back! We also retained those who came with us from the alternate reality. We have a full crew."

Vala came quickly to the engineering department. She cheered, "Everyone is back! I even saw Jonas." She looked at Livy, "Qetesh is back?"

"Yup," she nodded. "How's my dad doing?"

Vala admitted, "I think the crew mistook him for Thor."

Livy closed her eyes, "Oh god."

 **Meanwhile**

Jack's body had been placed in a stasis pod as the doctor search for a cure after being bitten. In the meantime he was stuck living his life in an Asgard clone. He decided if he was going to be stuck in a little gray body he would make the best of it. With his height suddenly reduced by half he needed smaller clothes. Clothing was optional for the clone body didn't require clothing to stay warm. But Jack wanted to make sure he wasn't mistaken for an Asgard and thus he would wear clothes.

After some digging he found the smallest pair of coveralls on the ship. He had to shorten the pant legs and sleeves a bit but managed to do so with a pair of scissors and a sewing kit. He stood in his room and slid and green coveralls over the small stick figure body. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Shoes!" he determined he needed shoes to look more human. He looked down at the grayish feet and wiggled the toes, "Socks too!" He went for his drawer and found some socks and slipped them over his toes. The socks went all the way up to his thighs. He then found a pair of Sam's sneakers and managed to finagle them onto the odd feet. He stood back and examined his handiwork. "A hat!" he figured he needed something on the big bald head. He found his favorite brown cap and had to widen the fit but he did manage to place it on the head. He gave a nod of approval and headed out the door to attempt to live somewhat of a normal life until he could his body back.

Jack found being three feet tall wasn't to his advantage. He liked his previous height of over six foot. Now he was half of that but he decided if he had to be an Asgard he was going to be the best Asgard he could be while being human. He soon came across Thor who was looking far more human than he. Jack approached him, "Thor ole buddy." he greeted.

Thor wore the green battle dress and looked upon Jack's dressing of the body. He asked, "Why did you put the clothes on the body?"

Jack admitted, "I don't want to run around naked."

"The body is designed…" he began to explain when Daniel and Teal'c rounded the corner with Jonas Quinn as they updated him on their adventures.

Daniel started, "I have to warn ya about, Jack. Something happened to him…" he spotted Jack with Thor. It was an odd sight to see for Thor looked very human and Jack looked much like the old Thor he knew. He then noticed Jack had donned clothing. "Jack," he wondered if Jack felt okay for Asgard never bothered with clothing.

"Daniel," he replied. "I see Quinn came back."

Jonas gasped, "What exactly did I miss?"

Jack told him, "My body is in a stasis pod. I was bitten by this giant lizard and it gave me an infection. So, right now I'm in an old Asgard clone until they can fix me."

Jonas looked at Daniel, "That's General O'Neill?" he pointed.

Daniel nodded, "You put some clothes on, Jack?"

"Obviously," he replied. "Feels weird to be naked and no one else is."

"Oh," he could see the point. "Um…how is it going so far?" He felt awkward seeing Jack in such a state.

"Fine," he replied. "I guess I will get something to eat while I wait for my body to get fixed."

Thor told him, "I will have nutrition tablets made for you."

"Nutrition tables?" he asked.

"You don't have the ability to digest food," he told him. "We survived on tables that had the nutrients the bodies needed." He then assured him, "Don't worry…You can't taste much anyways."

"So," Jack figured. "Dinner time is gonna suck even more than before."

Thor winced, "Eating wasn't much of an event for the Asgard."

Daniel asked, "Those Sam's sneakers?"

He nodded, "And they are still too big for me."

"Does she know you are wearing them?" he wondered.

"No," he shook his head. He then had to catch loose hat and steady it.

His friend sighed, "You don't need to wear clothes, Jack."

"I want to wear clothes," he insisted. He looked up at Teal'c, "You have anything to say?"

Teal'c informed, "I do not."

"Good," he gave a nod. He asked Thor, "Can I drink coffee?"

He shook his head, "That would be damaging to the body."

"Damn," he huffed. One thing was for certain, Jack was the crankiest Asgard they had even seen.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Vala had been sent to the SGC with a device that would lead to the Ori. It was a regrettable moment for Daniel for they did not tell Vala that they already knew what the device would do or her pending fate. As Vala eagerly went on her presumed assignment the ship continued to operate with the crew restored and added members from the other reality as Jack struggled in the gray Asgard body that was his lifeboat for the time.

So much was happening all at once and yet time seemed to go by ever so slowly for Jack. He couldn't enjoy a simple beer, the comfort of a loving relationship and everyone acted strange around him. It was an odd combination of amusement and sorrow as he spoke with the crew. Seeing an Asgard act like Jack was rather amusing but realizing the Asgard was in fact Jack and he was isolated in an alien clone was most depressing.

Sam's tried to not let the clone body bother her and tried to treat Jack as normal as possible despite the handicaps he endured. But she couldn't treat him normal no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't kiss a clone and or be intimate with him in the body. All she could do was assure him they would find a way to defeat the infection and get him back into his body that was in stasis.

Sam's first test was that night when she went to bed. With a full crew she decided to stay with Jack in his room. She also figured it would help him feel more normal. She was so tired that she fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow and she didn't even know Jack had climbed into bed beside her. Her shock would come the next morning when she woke to a large Asgard head on the pillow beside her. For a moment she forgot it was Jack stuck in the clone. She gasped upon waking and shook herself.

Jack suddenly woke. The eyes blinked open and the small mouth moved slightly as Jack realized he was still in the Asgard body. He glanced over at Sam who was still wide-eyed. "Morning," he grumbled.

"Morning," she gathered her wits.

He sat up beside her. The skinny gray body stretched and she realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

She recalled how he complained about the lack of clothing the day before. "No clothes?" she asked.

He admitted, "None of my clothes fit anymore. Besides what could more of a turn on than sleeping naked and looking like Thor?"

She admitted sitting up beside him, "For a moment I thought you were Thor." She reached over the turned on the main overhead light for the room. She then felt a small finger run across her lower back. She nearly jumped. She looked over at him, "Don't do that!"

"Not a turn on?" he asked amused.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jack but with Thor's old body it's kind of creepy." she admitted.

He pinched her rear slightly wondering how she would react.

She nearly jumped again and growled, "Do not do that!"

Jack suggested, "Just imagine how erotic our love life could be."

Her eyes narrowed, "It wouldn't be erotic."

Jack then scooted the small body out of the bed as he remarked, "No Asgard love."

She muttered, "More like perverted."

He found the coverall and slipped them back on. He asked, "What do you think is our chances of finding a cure?"

"We will find one," she insisted.

He pondered, "Can we make a clone of me and transfer me into that?"

She thought about the suggestion, "That could work but the infection is already in your blood stream. The time we had placed you in stasis it had already advanced that far. I don't think we can get clean sample from your infected body to make a clone."

"How about mini-me?" he suggested.

"Then you would be a second generation clone and you could develop issues genetically from the cloning." she shook her head. "We need a clean sample from the original but your body is already septic."

"Aren't I working in the Pentagon now?" he asked.

"You are," she nodded. A grin crept across her face, "We can still get a clean sample from you. We can take that material make a clone of you and then transfer you into the new body. That could work!" she cheered.

"It could," he nodded in thought. "Think when you are making me a new body, you can say…make me younger by about oh…ten years or so."

She cocked her head. "What?"

"Make my new body younger!" he repeated.

"It's not like ordering a new car, Jack." she countered.

"Sure it is!" he rebutted. He waved his fingers, "New body make younger, less achy and I want to eat anything and not get sick or fat."

"I don't think it works that way," she muttered climbing out of bed.

 **Meanwhile**

Livy had to get used to walking with Qetesh once more. She found her way to Daniel's make shift office on the ship that also doubled as his bedroom. She knocked on the door.

The door slid open and Daniel stood inside with a black t-shirt and matching trousers. He looked across the room with a book in hand. He spotted Livy with Qetesh wearing a flight suit before him. He quickly figured, "Easier to slip on the flight suit, huh?"

She walked inside, "Yeah! I'm back to being handicapped." The door slid closed behind her. "I was thinking about Dad."

Daniel admitted, "Me too. It's hard seeing him like that."

"I was thinking we could try the nanites to cure the infection," she suggested.

"I'm one step ahead of you," he told her. "The nanites could cure it but I need to have the right commands. You would have to command the wand."

Qetesh spoke up, "I heard his infection had gone into his blood stream."

Daniel nodded, "It moved very fast."

"What happens if you thaw him out and the nanites don't cure him?" she asked.

He admitted, "The body will die and Jack will be stuck in the Asgard clone." He then pondered, "I suppose we could make a clone of his body and transfer him into it."

Livy grinned, "So he does have a chance! He's not stuck as an Asgard forever."

"He has a chance," he assured her.

She then wondered, "How you doing without Vala here?"

He gave a shrug, "So-so…It sucks knowing what she has to go through and not being able to warn her."

"It does," she sighed.

Qetesh balked, "Oh please! Your people are so emotional. She's just a Tau'ri."

Livy snorted, "If we ever go back to that other reality, I just want you know that I will feed you to a giant lizard."

"They don't sound that scary," Qetesh brushed the threat off.

Daniel stated, "The Goa'uld and Jaffa were allies in that reality and the Draconians was their enemy."

"The Goa'uld in that reality are weak," she assumed.

A chime rang in the room indicating someone was at the door. Daniel pressed the intercom, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ba'al and my host," a voice replied.

"Come in," Daniel told him pressing another button to open the sliding door. Ba'al and his host entered the room sporting black battle dress. He seemed eager to share some news.

"I have discovered my mutation from the molecular rate manipulation," he declared and gave a big smile to Livy.

She asked, "What is it?"

"I assume you are here speaking with Dr. Jackson about your father's condition," he figured.

Daniel nodded, "We debating using the nanites to heal him."

"You don't have to," he informed. "My host and I cut ourselves shaving this morning. When I touched it the wound healed instantly."

Livy gasped, "Seriously."

He nodded enthused, "Yes!"

Qetesh wasn't sure and stated, "Show me."

He looked about wondering how to do that, "Um."

Qetesh grabbed a nearby drinking glass from the side table and smashed it much to Daniel's surprise. She then took a piece of glass and cut Livy on the arm before she could defend herself.

"Hey!" Livy shouted. "You bitch!"

Qetesh spoke to Ba'al, "Heal her arm."

Livy looked to Daniel who gave a nod. She then looked to Ba'al and held her bleeding forearm out. He gently grasped the arm and she could feel heat from his hands. Instantly the wound healed. She then looked close for not even a scare remained. "Oh wow!" she gasped.

Qetesh demanded, "Separate us!"

Livy held up a hand, "Wait! We need a lockbox to put the bitch in first then we can jettison her into deep space."

Ba'al stepped forward with a hand raised above wondering if he could help separate the pair for he wasn't sure.

Qetesh suddenly realized separation meant her death. She took a step back, "Don't touch me!"

Daniel figured, "Livy has Qetesh contained. Ba'al, Jack needs your help now."

"That's why I am here," he smiled pleased. He suggested to Qetesh, "Perhaps, I can help with the faulty programming issue. You might be happier that way."

"You mean be as weak as you?" she sneered.

Livy huffed, "He's not weak. You have mistaken kindness for weakness."

Qetesh miffed, "Same thing."

"Not the same thing," she insisted. She looked at Ba'al, "Let's go find Dad!"

 **Meanwhile**

Jack sat at breakfast eating his nutrition tablets that Thor had made for him. He was grateful he couldn't smell very well for he was surrounded by people eating delicious looking food. For Jack even oatmeal looked wonderful at that point. His water was metered to one glass a day for the clones required little for sustains. He understood at that point why the Asgard threw so much time and energy into technology for the bodies gave them little: No sex, no taste, no sense of smell and limited physical pleasure. He had to remind himself the clone body was nothing than a lifeboat and that exactly how he felt. He felt like he was stranded at sea in a lifeboat with limited rations. He was surrounded by water with little to drink or in his case surrounded with food and friend with little to partake in.

Sam stood nearby and spoke with Thor and Charlie about the idea to make a clone for Jack to be transferred into. She wanted their opinions if it was viable. "And we make a clone and transfer Jack into a new body." she finished.

Thor stated, "The infection has entered the body blood stream. Getting genetic material that is clean will be difficult."

"We're still two years in the past," she informed. "There is another Jack on Earth right now."

Charlie looked at his father who nibbled in the tablets. He asked, "What you think, Dad?"

"I think you should make my new body a bit younger." he told him.

Charlie and Thor both looked at Sam amused.

"He thinks he can order a new body like ordering a pizza," she sighed.

"You can," he insisted. He then removed a hand written paper from his coverall pocket, "I have a list here of things to change. I want my new body to be younger, a bit stronger, make my hair thicker, make my metabolism faster and um…" he then pushed the note to Thor to read.

The Asgard read aloud, "Increase size and with of…"

Daniel's voice broke through the air, "Jack! You won't believe what Ba'al and Cliff can do."

As Thor looked up Sam peeked at the list and cocked an eyebrow and gave Jack a look.

Meekly he took his list back and placed it in his pocket.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jack never thought in a million years that not only would he spend a day living as an Asgard but that Ba'al would be the sole being to save his life. The healing manifestation that Ba'al and his host received as a result of the molecular manipulation was a godsend for Jack who was able to return to his body leaving the Asgard clone in a stasis pod. His quest to order a new and younger body was torpedoed by the healing of his original body but nevertheless he was glad to be back in his own skin. Not only were Ba'al and his host able to defeat the infection but heal the wound from the bite he had endured. His body was restored to optimal condition and Jack had to admit even his joints felt better.

Janet stood by with Carson Beckett in the infirmary as Jack regained his body. She looked at Ba'al and his host standing nearby and suggested, "Perhaps we should have Ba'al and Cliff transferred into the infirmary. They can really help with healing ability."

"I think that would be up to them," Carson figured.

Ba'al over heard the suggestion, "I prefer to remain a pilot. The ability can be useful on future missions."

Janet nodded, "Like a combat medic."

"Indeed," the Goa'uld agreed pleased he could help Jack. Now, all he had to do was help Qetesh in his mind. He needed to reach her for she was a Goa'uld as well and he didn't wish to see her suffer with faulty assertions. He understood the Goa'uld in this reality were suffering from a genetic program and he wanted to help fix it. For Ba'al the Goa'uld were not evil but rather victims of a genetic flaw and he saw the resulting behavior as genetically induced insanity. He knew it could be fixed for the Tok'ra proved it to be so.

Jack stepped out from behind the changing screen upon putting on a clean uniform. He looked at his audience and cheered, "I'm back!"

Janet smiled, "I'm glad."

Carson wondered, "What was it like to be stuck in as Asgard clone?"

Jack made a comparison, "It was like being stuck in a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean."

Ba'al found the comparison intriguing, "How so?" he wondered.

"Well," he tried to explain it, "It was like being surrounded by water but none to drink. You couldn't leave the lifeboat, you had rations to eat and there was no end in sight."

"Hmm," he pondered, "I guess I can see that."

Janet smiled, "You have been rescued from the lifeboat now. Dr. Weir is calling a meeting of senior staff in the mess hall."

"Let's go," Jack nodded.

 **Mess Hall**

The senior officers of the _Odyssey_ from both realities gathered in the mess hall to determine the next course of action. They had just over a year before catching up to when the Odyssey left and they needed to decide is those from the alternate reality would return or stay.

The men and women gathered around the mess hall with coffee cups in hand. Dr. Weir sat on a table top with her feet on a chair as she faced the others. She cradled the mug of coffee in her hands while sporting a flight suit and looked upon the senior staff. She started, "Thor has briefed me on our situation. We can go back to our reality but there is a possibility that the Draconians could trace us if we do. There is a chance we could lead the Draconians to this reality if we attempt to go home." She paused and let the information settle into the minds of her audience.

Daniel spoke up, "The Draconians would invade Earth in my reality. We're barely holding back the Goa'uld and the Ori."

Ba'al asked, "What is the Ori?"

He explained, "They are Ascended beings from another galaxy who like to play god. They have real power. The Draconians and Ori together would just wipe my reality out."

Ba'al suggested, "Unless they are pitted against each other."

Alarmed Jack spoke up, "Do you really want to risk that?" he asked. "What if they get together and become friends?"

Ba'al figured, "That would be bad."

Elizabeth Weir stated, "We can't risk leading the Draconians here! We will have stay and guard this reality against them."

Jack looked about and asked, "You all staying then?"

Slowly, one by one they began to nod.

Charlie O'Neill admitted, "I wouldn't leave without you, Dad."

Daniel suggested, "If we start towards Atlantis now we can lay low until we catch up with ourselves. Then we can be there faster." He looked about, "And we stay out of the way of ourselves."

Sam added, "The _Odyssey's_ engines were upgraded by the other SGC. We can get to Pegasus in a fraction of the time. Days instead of months." She looked about, "We can travel back and forth easily now."

Daniel added, "And we have our own Gate on the ship. Vala can easily dial in directly to us when we are in range."

Jack reminded him, "We have no support. The SGC is under Landry now…" he puckered in thought. "He would help us and not tell anyone."

General Hammond spoke up, "Hopefully he will have an easier time than I did with the red tape."

Sam waved it off, "Just have Vala steal Daniel's credit card and we can beam the supplies up."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Why steal my credit card?"

Jack huffed, "Because you never use yours."

Livy sat beside Jonas on a table top and admitted, "I always wanted to go on a shopping spree with someone else's money. That sounds like fun!"

Daniel shot her a look snorted, "No! That sounds criminal."

Jack kidded him, "But it's more fun when it's your credit card, Daniel."

He rolled his head back annoyed.

Qetesh spoke up, "What is a credit card?"

Sam explained, "It's a plastic card that had a line of credit issued by a bank. You borrow the money but have to pay it back with interest."

Qetesh perked up as she asked, "And where does this 'money' come from?"

Daniel huffed in detail, "It comes out of thin air! The bank opens an account, punches a bunch of numbers into a computer and issues you a line of credit and then you have to pay that back with interest if you use it to buy anything. It's called banking and it's a big scam."

Qetesh grew interested, "Tell me about this banking…Sounds fascinating."

Daniel cocked his head, "You want a credit card, Qetesh?"

"Of course not," she rebutted. "I want to issue the credit cards and collect the interest."

The room fell silent as Qetesh expressed her interest in the banking industry. Suddenly, credit cards took on an ominous appeal and the name _Master Card_ took on a whole new meaning.

Jack admitted, "I will never look at a bank the same again."

Daniel sighed, "The banks aren't the issue. It's who controls the money supply…" he then looked over at Qetesh who seemed very interested in what he was saying. He realized it would best to not tell Qetesh how enslave people economically. "Um…never mind."

Qetesh grew excited, "Tell me how you issue this thing called money!"

Daniel shook his head, "No!"

"I demand to know!" she huffed.

He cocked an eyebrow and tried to explain, "It's basically like this: say you have ten marbles. You put those ten marbles in a can and loan that can of marbles to say…Jack. You tell Jack that he has to pay back those marbles with interest of one more marble. Thing is there is only ten marbles in the can but Jack needs eleven marbles. In order for Jack to pay off that eleventh marble he has to borrow another can of ten marbles and then owes more marbles than before."

Qetesh grinned, "That sounds brilliant! He would lose all his marbles to me…"

Jack help up a hand, "I lost my marbles long ago."

Daniel snorted, "Why we don't let a Goa'uld run the banking system!"

Dr. Weir admitted to Daniel, "Your alternate managed to cut our debt in half! No wonder the banks hate you."

"He did exactly what I would do as President," he grinned.

Jack stated, "You disclosed the program and cut everyone's budget."

He nodded, "Exactly!"

"You're noted as a cheapskate as President," he told him.

"Frugal," Daniel countered.

Jack suggested, "Let's find a reality where I am president and we can compare who did it better."

Sam stood by just shaking her head the pair went into another tiff.

Livy spoke up, "I think Teal'c would make a great president."

All eyes landed on her. Teal'c looked pleased and curious at the same time.

Daniel asked, "Why you say that?"

"Because he would sacrifice himself to put his people first; he would do it for the people and put the people before himself." she figured. "He's very noble."

Jack conceded, "T would make a good president."

The Jaffa beamed pleased.

Qetesh huffed, "I should be your president. Jaffa don't have ability to lead."

Jack cocked his head and stated, "You do realize there is a difference between leading people and ordering them around?"

"Same thing," the Goa'uld insisted.

Daniel smirked, "Yes…It would be the throwback to the dark ages."

Liz asked, "So what do we do about supplies and where do we go? Returning to my reality will place your reality at risk. We can't do that."

Sam stated, "We have to be a pirate ship until we catch up. We have to lay low."

Livy added, "I can use this time to work with Qetesh. If we can get to the point of jogging that would be a huge plus."

Jack figured, "We lay low for the next year and a half. Avoid running into Mitchell's SG-1 and use the cover of a pirate ship." He looked about. His eyes settled on June Mitchell sitting by her mother and sporting a cadet uniform, "You're stuck here kid. Thing is you know more than what most kids your age knows. This ship is your home now."

"I never had a lot of friends on Earth anyways. I got my mom and I got my dad back," she smiled. "I can live on the ship."

June's mother spoke up, "After we catch up to your proper moment in time June and I can go back to Earth. It will only be temporary."

Dr. Weir stated, "We don't supplies to feed the entire crew now. We need more food." She glanced about for answers.

Thor raised a hand, "The nanites!"

Jack asked, "What about them?"

"The nanites work on a molecular level and have manifestation abilities. I can use the nanites in programmable device to create the food we need to survive. Charlie showed me a television program that once popular on your planet. It had a food replicators and I believe with the use of the nanites technology I can build one." he explained.

Jack asked, "You can make a food thing from _Star Trek_?"

"I believe so," he gave a nod.

"Do it," he agreed. Jack really wanted to see if a food replicator was possible. He could imagine himself ordering all sorts of goodies from beer to steak.

Daniel smirked at Jack, "Gonna have to give up that magic wand?"

"Thor can make more," he countered. "We can do a lot more with the nano things."

Sam sighed and had to agree, "The more self-sufficient we are the less we need to rely on General Landry and we can avoid running into ourselves. We do need to apply the technology on a larger scale to do that."

Daniel recalled, "Vala left and didn't tell us where she was going right before we were sent back. She must have gone to rendezvous with us. So, we need to keep that in mind. Vala has to come back to the ship before we catch up to when we left."

Sam rubbed her face, "This whole thing has to be odd for her."

"She can handle it," Jack assured her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Vala spent the last two years pushing the envelope to the very edge of sanity. She endured the Ori and the resulting child who grew into her worst nightmare. Whenever she left the SGC to rendezvous with the _Odyssey_ she was tasked with obtaining supplies and sending Daniel's younger self on wild goose chases.

Her time leading a double life was nearing an end as Vala realized it was the day Livy O'Neill would emerge from the time bubble and stop the Ori. To mark the day she threw a birthday party for Daniel.

The archeologist walked into the mess hall he was stunned to find a gathering of the crew and a surprise birthday party. It wasn't his birthday and he assumed Vala threw the party for she was bored. He stormed out of the room rather annoyed.

Vala followed him into the hallway. She pleaded, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" he huffed.

She amused herself by his reaction as she waited for Livy to walk down the hallway. She merely smiled and right on cue Livy O'Neill rounded the corner looking confused.

"But I threw you a birthday party," she countered.

"It's not my birthday," he huffed. "You threw it for yourself."

Livy stood before them, "Um…"

Vala turned to her and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I need to find Samantha Carter." she stated concerned.

She grabbed her by the arm, "I'll take you to her." Pleased Vala then walked Livy right to her mother but she had to act like she knew nothing and would be just as shocked as everyone else.

 **Meanwhile**

The old pirate ship had taken a beating over the last two years. The _Odyssey_ also known as the _Croce_ had made a name for itself as a fearsome force to be dealt with. They had traveled the galaxy far and wide. More upgrades were made as they made new friends and new enemies. Loki of the Asgard left to go his own way and the crew was helpless to stop him.

Onboard the ship elections were held for a new Captain. To entertain themselves the candidates made it a political venture and actually campaigned for the position. It came down to a heated battle between Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill: husband and wife running against one another for the privilege of being the ship's commanding officer.

Livy, Daniel and Teal'c found themselves torn in the middle as both Jack and Sam expected their support. The three gathered around a table in the mess hall for breakfast grateful to avoid the campaign.

Livy miffed as she ate, "I wish there was a third person running for Captain and not my parents."

Daniel agreed, "If Jack tries to get a loyalty pledge for my vote out of me one more time I will vote for Sam just to piss him off."

Teal'c sighed, "SamanthaCarter has done the same to me."

Livy shook her head, "Least you guys are only getting harassed by one…I get both."

The Goa'uld, Qetesh spoke up, "The solution is simple. Do not vote for either one of those buffoons."

Amused Daniel smirked, "You want us to vote for you, Qetesh?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Only a fool would wish to run this disaster of a pirate vessel. I suggest you vote for my host."

"What?" Livy asked the symbiont.

"You are capable of command, host." she told her. "Unfortunately, you have this desire to please your parents."

"They are my parents," she shrugged. "I love them."

Daniel suggested, "I think you would make a good captain. And…" he paused in thought. "You should be coming out of that time bubble and scaring the Ori into thinking you are a Time Lord. We can help that along and if you are in charge of this ship while going up against Adria on the other _Odyssey_ that will cement it."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed." He looked to Daniel, "I nominate OliviaO'Neill for ship's captain."

Livy winced, "My parents are running against each other for that position. You know what that will do to them?" She hated the idea and didn't want the position.

Qetesh gleamed, "Indeed!"

 **Meanwhile**

Jack was making his flyers for his campaign to run for captain. He sat at his desk in a mix of BDU's and gym clothes with a pencil and pen sketching on a sheet of paper.

Sam walked through the sliding door. She wore a pair of gray coveralls and stated, "I need the desk." She glared at him for he seemed in her way.

He abruptly turned and placed his hands over his work and snapped, "When I'm done."

"You're making flyers too?" she asked. It seemed he always beat her to an idea.

"Yes," he nodded.

She complained, "What do you need to make flyers for? You have an unfair advantage." The election seemed to bring the worst in Sam.

"How so?" he barked back.

"You're Jack O'Neill," she reminded him. "This ship is staffed mainly with men and they will vote for you."

"Some women will vote for me too," he smirked.

"Which makes it even more unfair," she retorted. "I'm the underdog here!"

Jack smiled mischievously, "You think I will win by a landslide."

"I would vote for ya if I wasn't running," she admitted with a sigh.

He pondered, "How about whoever Livy votes for gets it. She can be the tie breaker."

She winced, "She's avoiding us as it is."

"So are Daniel and T," he reminded her. He pondered, "Ya think maybe we are taking this whole election thing too far?"

She smirked, "What child wouldn't want their parents running against each other?" She threw up her hands, "Okay! I Livy backs you then I will drop out."

"Okay," he grinned in agreement. Surely he could bribe his daughter somehow. They were always close and she loved him dearly. He could win her support and then Sam would drop out and he could take command.

 **Meanwhile**

On the bridge of the ship Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Elizabeth Weir tended to the duties of the bridge. Each served as the ship's commander and they were looking forward to doing other jobs. Cam sat at the helm as he piloted the vessel. He glanced over to the co-pilot's station that Liz manned as she was learning to fly. He asked, "You glad your tour as commander is up?"

"I am," she nodded. "Being commander of a ship with bunch of Generals under your foot is not as much fun as it sounds. She figured, "We pick up Vala and head towards Atlantis. We can be there shortly after you guys hit that cosmic string."

"June is really looking forward to going to the city," he nodded. "She's been bugging Daniel for everything he knows."

She wondered, "My alternate is dead. How will they react to me since she ran the outpost?"

"It will be like you returned from the dead," he told her.

"John is there along with Rodney," she recalled the briefing.

"They are," he nodded.

"I would like to see them again," she admitted. "I was so close to them and I miss going off world on SG-1...In my reality."

"I'm sure they miss you too," he assured her. "We're almost to the rendezvous point."

"Be nice to have the entire crew back," Liz mentioned.

Cam chuckled, "Maybe she can run for captain and we wouldn't have to choose between Sam and General O'Neill."

"Who are you voting for?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not! I can't choose between the two. I wish we had a third option. I hate seeing them in a race against each other."

"You can always do a write in," she suggested.

He asked, "Who would I write in?"

She chuckled, "You are not the only one who hates seeing them run against each other. It's also getting annoying. So, there is a movement swelling with the crew to vote for their daughter as a write in…Kind of a statement!"

Cam grinned, "I like it! Write in their daughter's name; kind of a smack on the wrist."

Liz admitted, "Well they are getting carried away with this whole 'elect a pirate captain' thing."

"True," he agreed.

 **Short Time Later**

Vala was beamed back onto the ship after leaving younger Livy safe in the hands of her parents. She stood in the transporter bay and grinned at Daniel, Livy and Teal'c all waiting for her.

Daniel smirked at her, "As I recall I thought you were going to go on your own and be a thief again. Boy was I ever wrong."

"Miss me?" she grinned back.

He nodded, "Just a little," he pinched his fingers together amused.

"You missed me more than that," she reasoned. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She glanced at Teal'c and Livy waiting nearby. "I missed you guys too." She then hugged them as well.

Livy admitted, "I was worried," as she embraced her.

Teal'c stood by and confessed, "As was I."

Daniel asked her, "Glad to be back?"

"I am," she nodded. "Now I can finally dump the act."

He asked, "So what were the pigtails about? Every time you came you wore pigtails when I was around but Sam said you wore your hair back when I wasn't around."

She admitted, "I was wondering who would notice. So, where is Sam and Cam?"

Daniel motioned as he led them towards the door, "Mitchell is on the bridge and Sam is in a heated election with Jack for command of the ship."

She paused, "General O'Neill and Sam are running against each other?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She looked at Livy, "How are you handling that?"

"I'm hiding along with everyone else." she confessed. "Luckily it's a big ship."

"You are hiding from your parents," she figured.

Daniel sighed, "We all are."

Vala took note, "I'll avoid anything election wise." She then grinned excited as they started down the hallway, "We can finally go to Atlantis…Though I was there last year."

Livy admitted, "I have yet to see the city."

Vala wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You will love it." She then wondered, "How's the bitch? Is she behaving herself?"

Qetesh huffed, "Remove your arm from my shoulder."

"She's still her ole self," Livy admitted. "She has gotten a little better. We can now jog and do a sprint. Long term running is difficult. Ba'al wants to fix the genetic flaw but she won't let him."

Qetesh muttered, "He's a weak minded fool."

Vala stated, "Shut up Qetesh! No one cares what you think."

The Goa'uld muttered, "I hate my hosts."

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. Will post again this weekend. Have a happy and safe Halloween.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As Livy settled down at her station in engineering her solace refuge was soon interrupted by her parents once more. As time went by she found the idea of living away from her parents more and more inviting. Jack and Sam wandered into engineering looking for her opinion.

Jack called out, "Hey kid."

She silently winced and she squirmed in her seat. She looked over at the pair.

Sam knew the look, "We're not here to bug you!" She then pondered and confessed, "Well actually we are! Jack and I agreed that whoever you support for ship's captain the other will support as well."

"What?" she asked.

Jack clarified, "If you support your mom then I will drop out."

Sam added, "If you support your dad then I will drop out."

Qetesh sized the opportunity and sneered, "We don't support either of you."

Jack stated, "Shut up Qetesh. I'm talking to my kid."

Livy winced, "I'm not voting at all in this election. I can't do it."

Qetesh smiled, "I'm voting for my host."

Jack squinted, "You can't vote, snake."

"I most certainly can," she countered. "I am a member of this crew and I have every right to vote as any other."

Jack and Sam traded glances and looked at Livy. Jack stated while pointing, "The snake isn't voting."

Livy admitted, "She has every right to vote. I'm opting not to vote."

Jack stood baffled. How could the Goa'uld be voting and his daughter not? It was insane!

Sam understood the pressure Livy was enduring, "I don't blame you for not wanting to even vote. Your father and I have been a little overboard with whole election thing lately. It's just we never did anything like running against each other before. I guess we got a little competitive." She wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sorry if I upset you, honey."

"Thanks Mom," she hugged her back. She smiled relived, "So you two can work out who is running on your own, right?"

Sam looked at Jack and then at Livy, "There is still a whole crew out there. Jack and I won't bother you with it anymore. Teal'c can be the tie breaker," she figured.

Jack pondered his next move, "Daniel could…" he thought harder…"He would vote for Qetesh just to piss me off."

Qetesh cheered, "I can be this ship's captain!"

Jack huffed, "When hell freezes over!"

 **Meanwhile**

George Hammond sporting a flightsuit sat down to a private lunch date with Janet Fraiser in her office in the ship's infirmary. As they ate they chatted about the current situation. The doctor found scrubs and a lab coat was sufficient due to the lack of uniforms. She sipped her soup and nibbled at a cracker. She searched for the words to her suggestion.

"So, who you voting for?" she asked her old commander.

George let out a sigh, "I'm torn. I know Sam Carter would make a good captain and yet Jack is my friend. The two being married and running against each other doesn't help matters either." He gave a smile and shrugged, "Maybe you should run?"

She chuckled, "Me…No…I could never beat General O'Neill in a popularity contest but I do know someone who can."

Hammond asked, "Who?"

"You," she suggested. "You are the only man on this ship who could beat Jack O'Neill in an election."

He pondered, "Really?"

She nodded with a smile, "I think you should run. I know how competitive Sam and General O'Neill can be. I would hate to see them fighting over this. You would make the perfect commander for the ship. And we will be heading for Pegasus soon. We catch up in less than a week."

"Jack has the support of the men," he stated in thought.

"You would have even more," she assured him. "In last five years the ship's commanders have been Cameron Mitchell and Elizabeth Weir and you stayed out of the way. Right now Jack is a shoo-in against Sam. She's got some support but most of the crew wants a seasoned and well established commander."

George admitted, "I would be fun to beat Jack in an election."

Janet assured him, "You are the only man here who can beat Jack O'Neill in an election. Not even Daniel could beat him. Sam is gonna lose this by a huge landslide…"

He countered, "But she's highly qualified."

"But Sam is not as popular as General O'Neill. Elections are a popularity contest. It has nothing to do with qualifications. It's all personality! Sam is the serious scientist figure. General O'Neill is the fun guy to hang around in the officer's club. You're not as fun as Jack but you are very popular and everyone one resects you."

"I can be fun," he smiled back. Oh' the idea of beating Jack in an election was ever so tempting for the old General.

"You can give him a serious run even if you don't win. For Sam…I know she can command the ship but so can others. It's all about popularity and perception." she figured. "Sam is too serious and half the time speaks over everyone's head when it comes to science. The only one worse is Thor."

"Asgard tends to be very serious," he agreed. "You really think I can win against Jack?" he asked again.

"I'm sure of it," she nodded insisting.

"I guess I will throw my hat in the ring then," he agreed.

Please she smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You really think Sam Carter will lose by a landslide?" he asked pondering.

"If she was running against Liz or Daniel or even me…No, she could win! But against General O'Neill…" she shook her head disturbed.

Hammond was now wondering if he could win an election against Jack for his friend was indeed a popular man with the crew. He figured, "I'll let Jack know I'm running."

 **Meanwhile**

Cameron Mitchell returned to his quarters after his shift on the bridge. In the last two years he had grown much closer to Sam Carter's alternate from the other reality and they now lived together in a VIP room with an attached room for June Mitchell who recently turned seventeen. Upon entering his room he found Samantha and June at the small table going over lessons. He smiled at the pair, "How's school?" he asked as he plopped down in a chair nearby and started to untie his boots.

June replied, "Mom is going over quantum mechanics within an asteroid environment with me, Dad."

Samantha closed out the lesson, "We can pick this up tomorrow." She then stood up to put the computer tablet away on the nearby shelf. She leaned closer to Cam and asked, "How was your day?" She kissed his cheek.

Cam had to admit he liked having another version of Samantha Carter as his wife. She had long since changed her last name to Mitchell and everyone called her Dr. Mitchell or Samantha to avoid confusion. Over the last two years the double was often passed off as Sam's twin sister to unsuspecting aliens. Dr. Mitchell kept her hair long and often wore it back in a ponytail. Her daughter, June liked to maintain a shorter hair style for water and showers were limited on the ship.

Cam gently grasped her arm as he returned her kiss. He took in her scent and could honestly relate to how Jack felt having Sam as his wife. Suddenly a cat jumped on his lap. He shot up for it was the cat Livy brought with her from the other reality and somehow June managed to adopt along with the small dog.

Samantha picked the black cat up, "Shadow, Daddy doesn't like you jumping on him like that." She tossed the cat down to the floor.

Cam asked, "How did we get stuck with Oscar and that cat anyways?"

June reminded him, "Livy asked me to kitty sit and Charlie asked me to doggie sit. You think they want their pets back now?"

He shook his head, "No…They don't. I guess Oscar and that thing…" he pointed to the snobbish cat, "belongs to you now."

Samantha added, "Oscar and Shadow both sleep with June. When Charlie and Livy found out June had bonded with the animals they pretty much just left them with us."

He muttered, "Still wondering how that happened. Good news! Vala boarded today and soon we catch up to when we left. No more hiding and pretending to be pirates."

Samantha took a seat at the table with her family. She admitted, "Earth in this reality is not our home. June and I are planning on staying on Atlantis once we arrive."

"What if we bring the city back to Earth?" he asked. "That's the long term goal."

"We remain on it," she figured. "Your Gate is not public knowledge and I was never that close to my brother Mark anyways. There isn't anything for us on Earth in this reality."

"My folks are alive and would want to meet you and their granddaughter," he gave a smile to June.

"I guess will cross that bridge when we come to it," she sighed. She then asked, "Who are you gonna vote for in this stupid election that my alternate and General O'Neill have going?"

"Um…" he wondered if it was a trick question. He was suddenly on the spot for if he said he would vote for Jack his wife would wonder what was wrong with her through is was another version of her that was running. He was soon saved by his daughter's objection.

"Why can't I vote?" June huffed. "I'm a member of the crew."

"You're not eighteen," Samantha reminded.

"I'm a contributing member of the crew and I should get to vote too," she demanded.

Cam agreed, "She kind of has a point there."

Samantha asked her, "You voting for my alternate or her husband?"

June stated, "I will do a write in."

Samantha wondered, "Who would you write in?"

"Qetesh," she grinned.

Cam blinked, "Why?"

"I want to see Livy shut her down," she beamed.

"Which is why you are not voting," her mother muttered. She admitted, "I should vote for my other self but honestly…I don't want her in charge."

"Ya don't?" he asked.

"God no," she shook her head. "I don't want General O'Neill in charge either. He and Dr. Jackson will just be arguing all the time anyways. Is it me or do those two remind you of the _Odd Couple_?" she wondered.

He grinned, "Which one is Oscar and which one if Felix?"

"General O'Neill is Oscar," she wagged a finger.

He countered, "But Jackson is the messy one."

Samantha had to ponder, "You're right. General O'Neill is very neat and tidy and Dr. Jackson is a bit messy. But General O'Neill would be the poker playing, cigar smoking, womanizer and Dr. Jackson would be the OCD patient."

"They are still an odd couple," Cam smirked amused at the analogy.

June wondered, "Who you voting for, Dad?"

He shrugged, "Sam is my friend and I hate seeing her run against someone like Jack O'Neill. He's very popular with the men and crew. I hate to see her lose to him in a landslide. I'm almost afraid to even vote. I really wish there was a third option. I heard some will write in Livy's name as protest. But I don't want to stick her in a position she doesn't want." He pondered, "You know beating General O'Neill will be real hard. I would have a tough time going against him. Few men on this ship could beat him. General Hammond is the only one I can think of that would stand a chance against him." He smiled to himself, "Maybe I should speak to General Hammond?"

Samantha admitted, "If he ran I would vote for him." She grinned, "General Hammond really could make this election a close call for one Jack O'Neill."

June suggested, "Asks him to run, Dad?"

He slowly nodded, "I will talk to him in the morning."

 **NOTE** : Thank you for the reviews. I lost a very close friend to cancer the other day and will not be updating again this week. I will start updating again next week. Thank you for your support.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jack knew he could win against Sam. He could win an election against Daniel or Teal'c. Heck, he could win an election against Mitchell or Frasier but when George Hammond informed him that he was running for the position his assurance came crashing down.

Upon hearing the news Sam simply dropped out of the race for she knew she had no chance against the pair. Suddenly, she found herself debating who she would vote for. She would prefer Hammond was in charge but Jack was her husband. For a brief moment she now understood how Livy felt for George Hammond was a father figure to her in her life. She adored George in much the same way Livy adored her own father. She understood just how torn her daughter had become and why she avoided them. She found Livy in engineering with her alternate, Dr. Mitchell and June. The three where working together monitoring the ship's systems. As she walked into the area she overheard Livy and June talking.

"Think Charlie will come to my eighteenth birthday party?" June asked.

"That's nearly a year away," she countered.

"It's gonna be a big party," she grinned.

"Getting a little ahead aren't we?" she asked the girl.

"Not like there is a lot for someone like me to do here," she shrugged.

"You just have a crush on my brother," she insisted.

June remarked, "You have a crush on Thor."

Livy was still in a relationship with Jonas and wondered why she made the accusation. "What?" she asked.

"Whenever Thor is around your pulse increases, your breathing increases, you sweat and your eyes dilate." she told her.

Livy paused and asked, "You can see all that?"

Dr. Mitchell spoke up as she existed out her computer before her, "June sees and remembers very fine details. It's due to her unseal memory. She also processes information much faster than most. Cam says she's a regular Sherlock Holmes."

Livy grinned at June, "I should hang around you more often. I really react like that to Thor?"

Qetesh rolled the eyes, "Yes, even I noticed you react physically more to Thor than Jonas. Why you do that I have no idea. I frankly prefer Jonas Quinn."

"I had no idea I was doing that," she huffed.

Sam smiled, "Am I interrupting?"

She looked over, "No Mom. What is it?"

Sam walked closer to Livy, "I wanted to let you know that I am dropping out of the race for ship's commander. I'm sorry I put you in that situation." She wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay," she assured her. "Why did you drop out? Because of me."

She released the embrace and announced, "General Hammond has entered the race and with Jack and General Hammond running…Well…" she winced.

June cheered, "George said yes!" She assumed her father spoke to him.

"You knew he was gonna run?" Sam asked her.

June replied, "Everyone hates seeing you and General O'Neill going at it."

"I guess that affected more than just my family," Sam figured.

Her alternate, Dr. Mitchell informed, "It affected the entire ship and really brought down morale. I would rather see General Hammond as ship's commander over anyone else to be honest."

"I understand," she admitted. "I guess I didn't see how much it was affecting everyone. When Jack decided to run at the same time that I decided to run it kind of threw everyone for a loop. Honestly, now I'm not sure who I will vote for. General Hammond can beat Jack." She sighed and looked at Livy, "I thought you and Jonas were doing so well."

"We are," she admitted. "He's perfect! He's patient, puts up with Qetesh, loves me and takes care of me. It's just…I don't know. Maybe I'm a little bored and Thor really keeps his distance from relationships but is close to my brother."

June told her, "Thor is not attracted to you. He doesn't react to you physically. Then again, Charlie doesn't react to me so…" she sighed. "I'm wasting my time on him." she cried.

Sam grinned, "I overheard what you said June and that is a really amazing talent. You pick up on the smallest detail. That's incredible!"

The girl shrugged, "I suppose. I get annoyed sometimes though. I tell people stuff; it's truth, it's fact and they brush me off because I'm a kid."

"I promise I won't do that to you," Sam assured her.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

Sam looked at Dr. Mitchell and asked, "You relieved that General Hammond is running?"

"Aren't you?" she asked knowing.

She nodded, "I feared I would lose in a landslide."

June told her, "You would have! Your chances of winning were twenty percent. But now that the election is Hammond against O'Neill the odds are sixty-five percent in Hammond's favor."

Livy cocked an eyebrow, "You calculated that faster than I did."

June shrugged, "Coming from you that is a compliment. You and Charlie are really popular and I'm like…a disease."

Sam gave the girl an assuring smile, "I'm sure pretty soon everyone will notice June Mitchell." For Sam, June was like a niece and family though she was her genetic daughter.

June hugged her in return, "Thanks but with this crazy crew I'm the least noticed one here."

"Things are gonna change soon," Sam assured her. She smiled at her alternate and Livy, "Anyone up for lunch?"

"I am," Dr. Mitchell was thinking the same.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack walked down the hall with a depressed look and his shoved his hands in his pockets. His assured win was suddenly taken from him and he felt down. George Hammond! He could never win against him and he knew that to be true. He could win against anyone else, even Hank Landry but not George Hammond. Heck, Jack would vote for George over himself. He couldn't allow defeat so soon. He reminded himself that he still had a chance. He muttered, "I can still beat George. I'll have to double my efforts." He then winced, "How am I gonna beat George? For crying out loud."

A voice came over the ships intercom, "All senior officers to the briefing room. Repeat: All senior officers to the briefing room."

Jack came to a halt and quickly changed directions for the briefing room. Upon arriving he found Liz Weir and Cameron Mitchell waiting. He asked, "Who is on the bridge?"

Mitchell stated, "Hammond is filling in while we update everyone. We already briefed him."

"What's going on?" Jack wondered as more officers poured into the briefing room.

Liz stated, "Thor found a residue signature from a Draconian vessel in your reality."

"What?" he gasped. To this day Jack had nightmares about the giant lizards who nearly consumed him in battle.

Mitchell added, "They somehow found us. Thor also found an energy rift signature from reality slipping. They followed us somehow."

Jack gulped, "That's not good."

Liz added, "We think the Draconian ship is headed for Atlantis."

"That's really not good," Jack winced in repeat.

Daniel walked in to find out what was going on with Vala and Teal'c. He overheard part of the conversation and asked, "The Draconians are here?"

"Appears so," Colonel Mitchell sighed.

"That's not good," he soured. He looked at Jack's pale face, "You okay?"

He told his friend, "The damn thing tried to eat me!"

Daniel countered, "He bit you and tried to take your body…Then…" he quickly figured, "He would have eaten you later…"

"This isn't good, Daniel!" he huffed.

Mitchell stated, "Hammond has already ordered a course for Atlantis. We will be there in hours."

"We're going to Atlantis?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Jack huffed. "They will need our help."

 **Meanwhile on Atlantis**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard still reeled from the loss of Carson Beckett and Elizabeth Weir. He was informed the _Odyssey_ was on its way with Colonel Samantha Carter to take over as city and the ship had disappeared. He began to wonder what else could go wrong. As he walked the halls of the city the klaxons sounded. John broke out in a run for the control room.

"What ya got?" he hollered as he rounded the corner into the control room above the Gate.

The young man, Chuck who ran the controls replied, "We are picking up an unknown vessel that just dropped out of hyper-drive."

"Unknown?" he asked concerned.

"I'm picking up a transmission," Chuck replied.

"Let's hear it," John told him.

Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan came rounded the corner next with Rodney McKay curious and alarmed as to the situation.

A gravelly and deep voice came over the speaker system, "I am Mephistopheles. Atlantis, prepare to surrender."

John looked at his friends and then replied with a push of a button, "This is Atlantis. That's big no can do."

"You have no choice, John Sheppard," Mephistopheles replied.

Teyla grew wide-eyed, "How did he know your name, John?"

"I don't know but he doesn't sound friendly," he figured. He looked to Chuck, "Where is the Daedalus?"

"It's out of range," he reported. "We're one our own."

"How many ships?" John asked.

Rodney went to the nearby station and gulped, "I got the ship on scanners and this is huge."

John asked concerned, "How huge?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Atlantis was under siege as Colonel John Sheppard used the city shield to repel the invasion. He had taken to the city's chair and return fire with the advanced drones only to find the shields of the mysterious enemy were much stronger than that of the Wraith or even the local Replicators. He wasn't sure where this new enemy came from or how the leader knew his name but the cities defenses were quickly draining. His saving grace was the enemy didn't seem to bother much with the Star Gate. Perhaps, it was just an old and out dated technology that seemed obsolete or perhaps there was something preventing them from accessing it? Either way the Gate was the only escape for the men and women stationed on the city.

He had dialed Earth and evacuated all non-essential personnel and informed Star Gate Command of the situation. The SGC did not have the ability to dial back to send reinforcements. Atlantis was on its own. It was determined the city would be sunk once the shields collapsed. Time was running out for Atlantis.

The _Odyssey_ entered the Pegasus Galaxy in hours. They dropped out of hyper-drive and dialed Atlantis to attempt to warn them of the danger. As John Sheppard readied to sink the city the Gate on Atlantis suddenly came to life. A voice came over the radio systems that he thought he would never hear.

"This is General Hammond of the _Odyssey_. Atlantis do you read me?" he asked.

John stood with his team who refused to leave his side. He looked at his friends, "Did I hear that right? General Hammond is dead."

Rodney admitted, "Sounded like him to me."

John replied, "This is Atlantis. We are under attack, _Odyssey_. Um…" he wasn't sure where to even begin with his questions.

Hammond replied, "We know who is attacking the city. I'm sending in SG teams though the Gate."

Was he dreaming? Could it be real? General Hammond was back from the dead along with a missing ship and sending in SG teams! John replied, "That would be appreciated." He lowered the Gate's shields and wondered if perhaps he was already dead but just didn't know it for the moment seemed surreal.

Much to his surprise SG-1 walked through the event horizon led by Jack O'Neill. The team looked slightly older but generally well. Behind Jack came with had more SG teams from the ship along with Thor and Ba'al. At that point John Sheppard blinked thinking he was either hallucinating or dead. Then his eye settled on Elizabeth Weir as she stepped through the Gate with Carson Beckett. He took a deep breath unsure if he was hallucinating of if perhaps the aliens had found some way to breach his mind.

Liz looked up and spotted him at the controls. She gave a warm smile, "It's nice to see you again, John." She then spotted Rodney, "And you Rodney."

As the pair gasped in shock Teyla spoke up "Liz! You're alive!"

Liz Weir never saw Teyla before and replied, "I am but I have never met you before now."

"Um…" she stood baffled.

Sam informed as she climbed the stairs, "We went to another reality! Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett came back with us along with Thor. They had not found Atlantis in that reality so you two never met." She got to the controls and looked over the sensors, "Shields are down to 10 percent. The Draconians are hitting us heavy. You returned fire with the drones, John?"

"They were useless against their shields," he nodded. "The leader of these things…Mephistopheles called me by name. What am I dealing with here?"

"In the other reality you were the leader of their SG-1 and his biggest enemy. Somehow they followed us here and gathered intelligence." She looked at Thor who to John and his team appeared as another human. "You don't think Loki tried to go back, Thor?"

Thor admitted, "That is my fear."

"Thor!" John gasped.

"In the other reality Jack's son Charlie helped them cure the cloning issue," she motioned towards a young man in battle gear near Thor.

"General O'Neill's son?" he quickly figured.

Sam nodded, "He came back with us along with another version of me."

John glanced about, "There is another version of you here?"

"She's stayed on the ship to run engineering," Sam informed. "She is married to Cam. She goes by Dr. Mitchell."

Rodney stood near and gasped, "There is another version of you on the _Odyssey_ and she's married to Colonel Mitchell!" It was insane for Rodney always adored Sam and soothed himself by saying in some reality she was wife.

Sam nodded amused by his shocked face.

Ba'al spoke up from below, "I suggest we prepare to be breached. Once the shields fail the Draconians will beam down troops into the city."

John asked, "Why is Ba'al here?"

Sam grinned as she could wait to see his reaction. She informed, "The Goa'uld are the good guys in that reality!"

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded with a smirk.

Livy had also accompanied the party with Qetesh who was allowed the ribbon device for the coming battle. They stood nearby as Livy took in her surroundings for she never been to the city before. The Goa'uld countered upon hearing the conversation, "They are simply weak."

Livy shook her head, "No…You're just screwed up."

John glanced at Livy and then back at Sam, "Um…"

"That's my daughter, Livy and she has Qetesh stuck in her head. Luckily the Goa'uld can't control her." she explained.

"That's Livy!" he asked for he never met her before either.

Sam smiled pleased, "That's her."

John admitted, "She does kind of look like you." He was told of the time dilation field and the child by the SGC in a briefing call.

"She does," Sam beamed.

Jack spoke up, "Carter, how much time before the shields fail?"

"About ten more minutes," she reported.

"And to when the _Odyssey_ arrives?" he asked.

"Not for fifteen minutes," she informed. "We will have to hold them off until then."

John asked, "Just what are these things attacking us?"

Jack told him, "Giant lizard people."

He gave a disturbed look, "Giant lizard people?"

He nodded, "Don't let them bite ya."

"Bite?" he asked concerned.

"Yes!" Jack nodded. He then barked out order, "Teams five through twelve, I want a perimeter set up around the city core controls. I need teams two through five to set up a perimeter around the Gate and control room." He looked at Sheppard, "Your team is working with my team, Colonel."

"Yes sir," he replied relived to have support.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

The shields failed and as predicted the Draconian forces were beamed down into the city. Luckily they knew little of the city layout and John Sheppard had home field advantage in the fight. He knew the city and the short cuts for the city had been home for him for years.

As the enemy came within distance John and his team got the first good look at the Draconians. They were massive and made Ronon Dex seem small. The large man stood beside John and looked upon the coming enemy.

Ronon grumbled, "I thought the Wraith were bad."

Jack was across from the pair and told them, "They will eat a child whole."

Rodney gasped, "Good god."

As the Draconian marched in single file towards them the battle started. The rounds fired from the P-90 rifles seemed to do little to affect the amour of the enemy.

John shouted, "They are heavily armored."

Jack instructed, "Aim for the kinks."

The instruction required precision shooting to aim for the ceases in the armor at the joints and side. It would require a steady hand and sharp eye to make the shots. He took breath and slowly exhaled, holding it halfway. He squeezed off a round and managed to pierce through a kink in the shoulder seam. The enemy foot solider fell back but another stepped forward to take its place.

As the fire fight continues the Draconians steadily gained ground. As they came close Qetesh unleashed the ribbon device forcing the troops back. The Goa'uld quickly realized why her counterpart in the other reality joined forces with Earth as the Draconians seemed to be a much bigger threat.

John hollered over the firefight, "I thought the Wraith were bad. Can we send these things back?"

Sam shouted between rapid-fire burst, "Not right now!"

As the Draconians closed in Livy enacted a time bubble. Everything suddenly stopped.

John Sheppard looked about, "What just happened?"

Sam explained, "Livy threw up a time bubble to buy us time." She looked at Jack, "We can't defeat them with traditional warfare. We need to utilize the gifts we got from the molecular manipulations."

Jack told her, "Hammond is on the ship and he's the only one who can make a flame thrower!"

Livy spoke up, "Mom! See if you can get inside the head of one of these things and see what it is thinking."

Sam agreed, "I'll try." She looked to the nearest solider and found upon connecting mentally with the beast that she could also connect to the entire civilization. Many thoughts ran through the collective mind. The thoughts were very predatory in nature. The goals of the leaders ran through the collective. The mission soon came clear. They wished to gain Atlantis and use it as a conduit to come to a new reality. She saw their home world that was dying and the many wars the race had entered. She closed her eyes and surfed the collective mind until she found a few voices of decent; a voice of objection and of plea to make peace and work with the enemies to be friends. Not all of Draconians believed in the missions but most simply believed the leader was their best chance at survival as the Draconians faced their own civil war. She became caught up in the huge collective of thoughts as the time bubble came to an end. The fight started once more as Sam stood there in a daze.

Jack shook her, "Snap out of it, Carter."

She suddenly regained her wits as she shook out of the collective mind. She looked at Jack and reported, "Not all of them want war. It's a collective mind they operate in."

"Great," he replied. "Now how do we get rid of them?"

Qetesh and Livy were behind Sam. The Goa'uld suggested, "Plant information that will lead them to your enemies in this galaxy."

Sam asked, "Are you crazy? What if they become allies?"

"They won't," she assured. "Each will put their interest first."

Livy agreed, "Right now sticking them on the Wraith might be our best bet."

"I'll try," she reluctant agreed. She closed her eyes once more as Livy stepped forward with Qetesh to cover her. Sam concentrated and found herself in the collective mind again. She let out the information about the local top predator. As Sam planted the information the _Odyssey_ arrived.

 **Meanwhile**

Above the plant's surface the _Odyssey_ finally arrived to the destination with General George Hammond in command of the vessel. He immediately engaged the massive Draconian ship with military maneuvers. The fighter squadrons were launched to engage in short time. As the battle raged on the _Daedalus_ had returned to aid Atlantis upon receiving the distress call. Suddenly the Draconian vessel was outnumbered by two Earth ships.

Colonel Coldwell of the _Daedalus_ hailed the _Odyssey_ , " _Daedalus_ to _Odyssey_." He assumed Colonel Mitchell was in command of the vessel and wondered how it got to Atlantis so fast after it was reported missing. Much to his surprise it was General Hammond who replied, "This is the _Odyssey_. We could use your assistance, _Daedalus_."

Coldwell was stunned at the reply for he was informed General Hammond had died of a heart attack. He wasn't sure what had happened but whatever it was the story had to involve SG-1 for sure. He replied, "I'm launching fighter squadrons, _Odyssey_. It's good to have you back, General."

"It's good to be back," the old General replied. "Execute the Patton Maneuver."

"Yes sir," he understood the command.

Both ships flanked the large Draconian ship and concreted fire power on the engines. The enemy tried to exchange fire but soon found with the engines under attack by both ships it could be left powerless. The Draconians beamed back up the invading forces and retreated keeping the ship and crew intact.

 **Atlantis**

The invaliding army was soon beamed out of the city and retreated. For now they appeared to have won the battle thanks to the two ships protecting the city above.

Colonel Caldwell's voice came over Jack's radio, "This is the _Daedalus_. Can you read me Atlantis?"

Jack replied, "We read you loud and clear."

"General O'Neill," Caldwell stated recognizing his voice. "I heard the _Odyssey_ went missing. How did you get here so fast?"

Jack rebutted, "It took us five years! It wasn't that fast!"

"Um," to Caldwell the ship arrived in record time and not five years.

Sam's voice came over his radio, "We hit a cosmic string and ended up five years into the past. We spent five years under a cover name for the ship, the _Croce_. We finally caught up to when we left."

"The _Odyssey_ is the _Croce_?" Caldwell gasped for he heard the tales of a dreaded pirate ship. He then figured, "SG-1 is onboard!"

Sam confirmed, "The entire crew is intact and doing well."

"Welcome to Atlantis, _Odyssey_!" was all the commander could say at the time.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After securing the city and debriefing the personnel of Atlantis and the SGC about what happened to the _Odyssey_ , Jack felt like he needed a vacation. His promise to take his daughter to Disneyworld was looking like a viable option to the man. As a final gesture to the pirate ship, Jack and General Hammond held the election of which Jack graciously lost by landslide to George Hammond. The ship was placed under Hammond's command by the SGC and was to return to Earth with her crew who had aged five years.

Livy liked Atlantis and found it to be a fascinating city but to her the _Odyssey_ would always be her home. Unfortunately, she didn't have ownership of the vessel and the government did not see the vessel as her property. She suddenly felt homeless once more although she had her family with her. She was grateful that she didn't lose her reality the way her half siblings had lost theirs. They needed to stay in order to protect Atlantis against the Draconian enemy that followed them.

Sam's new assignment seemed like a long time ago as it had been five years. She and Livy were given the option of returning to Earth on the next dial out of Atlantis as Jack was ordered to return to Earth for a debriefing on what had occurred by the Pentagon.

As Jack stood before the illuminated Star Gate on Atlantis with Sam and Livy to return home Daniel suddenly came jogging into the area. "Wait!" he called out.

Jack asked, "You going back to Earth, Daniel?"

He came to a halt and nodded as he explained winded, "I need some reference materials I left back home on sorcerers. I figure I could use it to help figure out more commands for the nanites."

"Good idea," Jack agreed for they still struggled to learn the nanites and the controlling wand. He looked over and Teal'c came into view behind Daniel. He seemed ready to leave Atlantis. "Going back, T?" he cocked his head.

"Indeed," the Jaffa declared. "Livy and I wish to attend Disneyworld."

"Okay then," he shrugged for why not take a Jaffa to Disneyworld. He glanced about, "This it?"

Sam nodded, "I think so. Charlie is staying with Thor to help protect the city. My alternate will be working with Rodney and Thor as well. Cam is going to be staying along with Vala to protect the city in case the Draconians come back."

"Okay then," Jack figured. "Let's go!"

The original SG-1 team walked through the event horizon one by one with Livy walking with her mother. All were dressed in black battle dress uniforms supplied by Atlantis. However, as they emerged from the Gate's event horizon instead of stepping onto a solid ramp in a well-lit room they found themselves tumbling to a hardwood floor. The light was dim and they rocked back and forth. They seemed to have landed on some sort of boat. A bulkhead door opened and light was shinned inside.

A gravelly voice called out, "Who goes there?" He stepped closer into the light.

Jack made out a middle aged man with dark hair and a beard. He wore a seaman's coat and had bright blue eyes. He looked very similar to Cameron Mitchell. He held up a hand, "Mitchell?" he asked.

The Captain asked, "How did you know my name? Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" He looked at the looming Star Gate sitting in the remains of a crate behind and gasped. "What the…?"

Sam asked concerned, "Just where are we?"

Captain Mitchell told her, "You are on the _Achilles_. Did you come through…That?" he pointed to the ring. More shipmen came through the door armed with M1 style rifles. They leveled the weapons on SG-1 and Livy.

Qetesh was about to speak when Livy stopped her, "Not a word."

Captain Mitchell repeated, "Who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

Daniel spoke up, "We came through the Gate. What year is it?"

"1939," he replied finding the question unusual.

He rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "I thought 1969 was bad enough."

Jack quickly figured, "We went through time…Again!"

 **A Week Later – The Continuum**

SG-1 and Livy were kept as prisoners aboard the ship as it made its way for American with the Gate as war broke out in Europe. Figuring out how they traveled back through time to 1939 was more difficult due to the wormhole crossing two galaxies. Sam's best guess what they hit another cosmic string and that somehow bent the wormhole enough to send them through time. Upon arriving at port in New York City they were taken off the ship by military guards and transported to Army Intelligence. As they sat disarmed in week old clothing in a room in the basement of Army Intelligence they wondered what would become of them.

Jack looked at Sam, "What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do but stay out of history's way," she told him. "We're stuck here."

Daniel added, "We traveled to a critical moment in time. World War Two is about the break out and the Star Gate was being transferred from London to the US for safe keeping."

Qetesh asked, "Did it ever go back to this place called London?"

Daniel replied, "No!"

"Then the U.S. simply stole it," she concluded.

Daniel huffed, "It's on loan!"

Jack held up a hand, "Okay! Just what do we do?" He looked for answers.

"There is nothing we can do," Sam told him. "I don't know what went wrong to bring us here. My best guess is we hit a cosmic string and it bent the wormhole. But honestly, I have no idea."

Livy figured, "So we are stuck in 1939!"

"Yes," she nodded. "I have no idea how to get back home."

Jack rolled his head back, "For crying out loud."

The bulkhead door opened and in walked a man dressed in a military uniform. He looked around thirty years old and had red hair and crisp hazel eyes. To Jack he looked much like the younger version of Gorge Hammond he met in 1969. He noticed the name badge read Hammond. He cocked his head and hoped against all odds, "George?"

The young captain replied, "Excuse me!" He spoke with a southern accent.

"You look like someone I know," he told him, "Hammond, huh?"

"I'm Sinclair G. Hammond," he informed. "I'm here to interview you."

Jack asked, "Does the G stand for George?"

Hammond cocked and eyebrow, "It does."

Sam spoke up, "Do you have a son named George?"

"I do," he admitted. "How did you know that?"

She declared, "We know your son. He was born in 1938. He would be a year old now. We're from the future. We work for your son, George Sinclair Hammond."

He stood baffled, "How do you know my boy's full name?"

Jack grinned, "You're from Texas!"

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

"George told us," he smiled.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"I'm Jack, that's Daniel, my daughter, Livy, my wife, Sam and that's T." he motioned towards those sitting at the table and ignored Qetesh altogether.

Behind Hammond stepping through the door was an older man with white hair and his young daughter. Daniel immediately recognized the pair. He spoke up, "Professor Langford! Catherine."

The father and daughter looked upon the travelers who came through the Gate. The Professor smiled, "You know my name?"

"You're the man who found the Gate in an Egyptian dig in 1929. That would be 10 years ago." he nodded.

Young Catherine asked, "You all came through the ring?"

He nodded, "We are from the future and accidentally traveled back through time. We're not sure how that happened but we do know that we have to stay out of the way of history."

Captain Hammond stated, "You mean to tell me that you are all time travelers?"

Jack smirked, "Oh no! We travel from planet to planet through the Gate. We accidentally became time travelers." Jack had to admit that meeting George Hammond's father was much fun. He was just like George to Jack.

"Wise guy, huh?" he squinted at him not amused.

"Ya know your kid gets that same look," he mentioned.

Daniel rubbed his face hoping they don't end up in prison simply due to Jack's amusement. "Oh god," he complained.

 **Short Time Later**

Teal'c would soon become weak and would die without a symbiont or the medication Dr. Frasier had made for him. In the SGC there was plenty of medicine waiting for him upon his arrival but in 1939 that medication simply didn't exist. In confinement Teal'c was already feeling weak and would only get weaker with each passing moment.

Captain Sinclair Hammond entered the cell to retrieve Jack for further interrogations. He spotted the wreak alien. "He alright?" he asked.

Jack looked up from the cot he sat on near Teal'c and simply replied, "No!"

The captain asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Sam sat beside Teal'c on the cot assessing his condition. She informed, "Teal'c needs a medication called tetonin. He doesn't have any here."

"What is this tetonin?" Hammond wondered.

"Teal'c is Jaffa," she explained. "He's from another plant and his body required a Goa'uld larva to survive. The tetonin was a substitute. Without it he will die." She then added, "To help him we would have to go off world through the Gate and find a larva for him to carry," she peeled back the shirt and exposed the large X shaped opening on his belly.

"I see," he gasped and took a step back. He looked about as everyone sat on the cots and looked somber. He could tell they were very concerned for their friend.

Jack snorted, "Teal's will die unless you help us."

"I'm not in any position to help," he told them. "General Kilroy wants to speak to you."

Jack asked, "Who?"

"General James J. Kilroy," he told him. "He's taking over the ring and your security."

Jack shot up and demanded, "Let's see him!" One way or another he was going find some way to help Teal'c.

"This way," Sinclair Hammond led him out the door.

Jack followed the captain down the hall as the door to the cell closed behind him. As they rounded the corner they came across a tall blond haired man in a brown uniform. The name Carter was clear. Jack wondered if he was any relation to Sam.

Sinclair Hammond spotted Major Carter, "Major!" he greeted.

Jack stated, "Major!"

The Major came to a curious halt and asked, "This is the man who came through the ring?"

"Yes sir," Hammond replied.

"Carter, huh?" Jack asked.

"I'm Major Mark S. Carter," he informed. "You are?"

"Colonel O'Neill," he told him. "What's the S stand for?" he wondered.

"Samuel," he replied with a cocked eye. He wondered why Jack asked so many personal questions.

"Have any kids?" Jack wondered.

"I have a little baby boy," he gave a nod.

"His name Jacob?" Jack wondered off hand.

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

Jack gasped, "You're Jacob's dad?"

Hammond stated, "He says he's from the future and knows my son too."

"How did he know my son's name?" the Major asked.

"Mark, huh?" Jack puckered. "Must be Jacob named his kid after you."

Hammond stated, "I'm taking him to see General Kilroy now."

"I'm coming," the Major insisted.

Jack found himself going down the hall between the fathers of George Hammond and Jacob Carter. His trip through time couldn't bend his mind anymore until he rounded the corner and found a Second Lieutenant who looked very familiar and in his early twenties. His spotted the name badge of O'Neill.

Captain Hammond called out, "Lieutenant."

The young man was about Jack's height and had the same brown hair and eyes. He looked a bit confused, "Sir!"

Hammond paused for a moment, "You seem a bit lost, son."

"I'm looking for Captain James Mitchell of the Achilles." he informed. "I'm his driver."

"Try the back ally," he told him. "I think he went for a smoke."

"Thank you sir," the young man went past.

Jack gulped as he watched him go by.

Hammond asked, "Relative of yours?"

"He's my dad," Jack nodded.

Hammond stated, "That has to be a kick in the head."

Jack agreed, "It is!"

Note: I am blending in elements of the movie "Continuum" into this story. I thought the movie could have had more fun if it was in the past. Due to Holidays I cannot dedicate an update schedule. I will update when I can in the next few weeks. Thank you and happy holidays to all.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Teal'c was transferred to an Army Hospital. As the Jaffa laid in the bed a nurse sporting a while uniform came into the room. She had red hair and was spitting image of Dr. Frasier. For a moment he thought he was back in the SGC as the nurse came to his side. She held up a glass thermometer before him as she spoke.

"My name is Jane and I'm your nurse," she told him.

Teal'c looked to her uniform name tag and read off the name, Rothery. He blinked unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

A tall doctor then walked into the room. He was slightly older than the nurse and had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses and a lab coat over his Army uniform. He approached Teal'c with a gentle smile. "I'm your doctor, Major Frasier." he told him. He then stated, "This is Nurse Jane. She's a good friend of mine and we are here to help you."

Teal'c asked, "Where is O'Neill?"

"You mean the man with Captain Hammond?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded.

"I'll get him," he informed. "He's waiting to see you outside."

The doctor stepped outside for a moment. Teal'c looked on at the nurse as she watched the doctor leave. She seemed to be gazing at him from a distance. The Jaffa simply wondered to himself.

Jack walked in next with the doctor. He wore green army fatigues and grinned at Jane for a moment for Jack had figured out he just found Janet's grandmother. The nurse stuck the thermometer in Teal'c mouth as she found Jack annoying for some unknown reason.

"Teal'c," he came to his side, "How ya feeling?"

The Jaffa looked at his nurse and then back to Jack a bit baffled.

"She's a good nurse," he nodded. "You met Major Frasier! Nice guy," he leaned close and whispered, "I'm pretty sure they are our Frasier's grandparents."

The nurse removed the thermometer and looked up to read the thin mercury line. She shook it out still not enthused with Jack, his friends and the gawking at her and whispering; she no idea why they kept looking at her and whispering but it irritated her nevertheless.

Jane reported to the doctor, "No fever sir."

"That's a good sign," Major Frasier informed.

Jack assured his friend, "I'm on this! We are going to get you a symbiont."

Teal'c asked, "How?"

"Gonna use the Gate," he informed.

"That is suicide," he rebutted.

"We know where to find one," he reminded him, "In and out; real simple."

"You will offset the timeline," he warned.

"It will just be one time," Jack promised. "Just get the symbiont and come back. We won't be starting the program early."

"You will disrupt the timeline," he warned again.

"No one will know," he assured.

Teal'c then grew tired and drifted off to sleep in his weakened state. Jack let out a deep sigh for he was willing to gamble with the future to save his friend. He looked at the doctor and nurse and suggested, "You two should get married and have kids."

"Excuse me?" the Major asked surprised.

He smiled, "I think you will have great grandkids."

"Um?" he cocked and eyebrow and looked at the blushing nurse.

"Just a suggestion," Jack shrugged and then quickly left the room. Outside the room waiting on chairs were Sam, Daniel and Livy with Qetesh all in surplus green army fatigues with Captain Hammond watching over them. He gave a heavy sigh, "He's getting real weak."

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair, "Teal'c will die without a symbiont."

"We're gonna get him one," Jack promised.

Sam suggested, "We have Qetesh and could use her to make the tretonin."

Qetesh warned, "That could take time. More time than your Jaffa has."

Captain Hammond was informed of the Goa'uld and was still unsure when she spoke for Qetesh was told to not vibrate the vocal cords of her host to help hide her presence in the past. "Was that Qetesh or you talking, Livy?" he wondered.

"That was the bitch," Livy replied.

Hammond stated, "No lady uses words like that."

Livy looked at her parents, "What?" She found the chastising odd.

Sam stated, "In this day of age swearing from a woman is looked down upon. Calling her the B word is not acceptable socially."

"But she is a bitch," she muttered.

"You are more of a bitch than I am," the Goa'uld retorted.

Jack sighed, "Just watch the language here." He didn't wish to see yet another argument between the two.

Captain Sinclair Hammond informed, "The ring or 'Gate' as you call it is being transferred to Wright-Patterson Air Base. Professor Langford is bringing in a friend to help study it, Dr. Earnest Littlefield."

Daniel winced, "He went through the Gate in the forties. We rescued him as an old man after he became trapped on another planet."

Sam slid down in her seat and muttered, "So much for the timeline." She felt like giving up at that point.

Livy wondered, "What happens if the program starts decades earlier?"

Sam replied still slumped down, "We mess up the timeline and throw everything off. If we find a way to return home we could find everything has changed."

"Such as?" asked Captain Hammond concerned.

Sam mentioned, "Your son may never go into the military and never become a General."

He gasped, "My little boy grows up to be a General!"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I like the sound of that," he admitted. "I'm the first Hammond in the Army Air Corps. My grandfather was a Texas Ranger who fought in Tex-Mex war."

Jack asked, "George's grandfather was a Texas Ranger? He never said anything to us."

Sam scooted back up in her seat, "We know his family is from Texas. General Kilroy is starting the Gate early. Thing is, Teal'c will die if we don't help them. He needs a symbiont."

Jack told Captain Hammond, "Hope you guys got a someplace a bit more secure than Wright-Paterson to work out of."

"Where would you suggest?" Hammond asked.

"Someplace remote," Jack insisted, "Like in the middle of nowhere."

"There is a remote base in Groom Lake, Nevada." he figured.

Jack shook his head and explained, "Everyone knows about that place!"

 **Texas - Avenger Field**

Just outside of the tiny town of Sweetwater in the great state of Texas was a small airfield. It was recently acquired by the Army Air Corps for training purposes of new pilots. The compound had a large headquarters; a few hangars and four half empty barracks. One of the barracks was confiscated for the use of the new project. Teal'c remained in the hospital and had slipped into a deep coma while his friends worked feverishly to save him.

The Star Gate was brought to the airfield and placed in a hangar near the back. Large cables ran from the Gate to power sources and a very primitive computer that Sam had built for purpose of dialing the planetary addresses.

As part of their cover SG-1 and Livy were given ranks in the Army Air Corps. Jack was given the rank of colonel for his age worked against recruiting guidelines. Daniel found himself with a rank of Captain and frankly hated it. Sam and Livy could not be in the Army Air Corps for they did not accept women and were placed in the Army Women's Corps. Each was given a rank of Major and was labeled support workers. Teal'c remained classified and unconscious.

The uniforms of the day were slightly different than the battle dress uniforms they were used to wearing. The "class c" uniform was khaki in color and looked more like dress clothing. The uniforms for dirty work were class D and were composed of denim.

Sam wore a set of denim work clothes as she clobbered together a computer to run the Gate. She had her laptop which housed the planetary addresses but to power and dial it with the equipment of the time she ended up with a bulky, vacuum tube filled computer that took up half a wall of the hangar.

Jack walked into the hangar wearing the khaki uniform. He had removed the stiffener from his officer's hat which gave it a floppy appearance. He looked like a man who stepped off a B-17 bomber in an old war movie. "Sam," he called out.

She was on her hands and needs feeding a cable through a large box. She looked up at Jack in the hat. She couldn't help but smile, "Crusher hat?"

He defended, "I always thought this was cool and now I can wear one and be cool."

"Ah-ha," she wiped her hand off and stood up. "Where is Livy? She's supposed to be helping me."

"She and Daniel were coming up with planets to find a baby snake," he replied.

"Least Qetesh is helpful," Sam assumed.

"Don't be so sure about that," he warned.

She gave a heavy sigh, "How's Teal'c?"

"Still in a coma," he replied.

"We should have him onsite," she insisted.

Jack asked, "Have you seen the infirmary? It's a first aid station! He's better off in the hospital."

"I know he is," she agreed feeling depressed. She wondered if it was just too late to save him.

"So how much longer?" he asked.

"I should have this finished by tonight if Livy gets her butt here," she told him.

"I'll go get her," he assured her.

"Thanks," she replied frustrated.

"Hey," he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. He held for a minute assuring her that he was still there to support her.

She melted into the embrace and buried her head in his chest. They stood silently for a moment.

Jack heard the far door open and voice arise as people walked into the hangar. He turned slightly and looked over to the side door and spotted Sinclair Hammond escorting in three civilians; Professor Langford, his daughter Catherine and a man who looked rather familiar. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Jack's eyes narrowed as he realized who he was.

Captain Hammond called, "Colonel O'Neill! I want you to meet Nicholas Ballard. He's a…"

Jack interrupted, "Nick!"

Dr. Ballard seemed surprised, "You know me?"

"I know your grandson," he smirked. "Nice guy!"

Nick asked, "You really are from the future?" He looked at both Jack and Sam for confirmation.

Sam sucked in a breath for he was Daniel's grandfather and Daniel always had resentment towards him. "We are," she nodded unsure why he was even brought into the project.

"I have a grandson?" he asked cheerful.

"You do but…" Jack sighed and rolled his head back.

"But what?" he asked.

"You and he had issues," he told him.

"I'll make sure I fix that," he told him rather naively.

Jack asked Hammond, "Why did you bring another archeologist in? We have one."

"Dr. Ballard was picked to assist Dr. Jackson on Project Continuum." Hammond explained.

Jack hated the project name, "Continuum! Can we change that to something else?"

"Such as?" he asked amused.

"How about Project Homer Simpson?" Jack asked.

Hammond asked, "Why that name, Colonel?" He had no idea it was referencing a cartoon.

"Because it's cooler than Project Dagwood Bumbstead." he smirked.

Hammond stood confused, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Never mind," he shook his head while rolling his eyes.

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. I will be updating after the new year. Have a great holiday everyone.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The Star Gate slowly dialed the coordinates as it stood in the back of the hangar. As the inner stone ring turned and each chevron locked the onlookers stood in amazement. Sam sat at a table that housed the makeshift computer interphase that she made up using a typewriter for a keyboard. Without the high-speed computers the dialing process was much slower than before.

General Kilroy stood in hangar doorway with the Chief of Staffs and President Roosevelt who was sitting in a wheelchair observing the first dial out. General Kilroy was a tall, thin man with a receding hairline. His eyes were deep brown and he sported a thin brown mustache which was in style for the day.

Jack sat beside Sam as the table and glanced back over his shoulder. He then admitted, "I cannot believe I am sitting here with these guys." He motioned behind him.

Sam glanced back as well, "I know what ya mean. President Roosevelt is here."

"Not so much him," Jack clarified. "Hap Arnold and George Patton are both here." He felt like a cadet in the presence of the legends.

She nodded sucking in a breath, "I know."

The last chevron locked and coded. General Kilroy came forward and spoke to the audience, "Gentleman…" he began and paused to ensure everyone in the room was listening. "For our first test we have chosen a planet that our friends from the future have ensured is safe." He then looked to Sam for more details.

She stood up and announced, "We use this site as a beta site in the future. It's a remote planet the Goa'uld do not bother with."

General Kilroy then added, "Gentleman we will go to that site and return." He looked at Sam and Jack, "Our friends from the future will escort us."

The Generals seemed worried and yet excited at the same time.

Jack and Sam rose to their feet. Sam assured Jack, "Livy will stay behind in case there is a problem on this end. It should be a cake walk."

Daniel had come forward from standing in the shadows with Livy near the side. A small contingency of guards would also accompany the top Generals through the Gate. Daniel spoke to Jack as he came near, "So much for the timeline."

"I know," he rolled his eyes.

Livy slid into the seat Sam that rose from and took over the controls. She assured them, "I got this end!"

Jack admitted, "I feel weird going off world with no gear."

"It's safe Jack," Daniel told him. "The Goa'uld don't bother with the site."

"In our time," he miffed.

His friend puckered in thought, "We are in the past…"

Sam assured, "It's a dead site or we never would have chosen it."

The President was wheeled up the ramp in his chair. He admitted, "This is something I never thought I would do." He looked over to his Generals. "Gentleman…" he motioned for them to go first.

One by one the Generals entered the glimmering event horizon. Jack, Sam and Daniel stood before the wormhole once more. It was reminiscent of the first time they stepped through the Gate together all those years ago. Shortly after they found Teal'c and made an alliance with the Jaffa that led to the downfall of the Goa'uld. Today was a different day and they needed to save their friend and didn't truly know what they would find for they going off world far too early.

Jack looked at his team, "Ready campers?"

Daniel grinned, "As I'll ever be."

Sam nodded, "Let's save Teal'c."

"Let's go," Jack gave a wag of the head.

He stood and watched as Sam and Daniel went through the event horizon next. He looked back at Livy manning the nearby control table. He smiled and nodded to her before going into the Gate himself.

 **Meanwhile - Odyssey**

General George Hammond was informed by Thor that the Gate had hit a cosmic string and sent SG-1 through time. He stood on the bridge as Thor and Charlie explained the situation to him.

Thor stated, "They cannot return using the Gate. They will be trapped in the past on your home world."

Hammond stated, "They made it to Earth."

"Yes," Thor determined.

Charlie spoke up, "Teal'c will die if we don't help them. He needs the serum that Fraiser made for him. We have some in stock on the ship but we need to follow them back to get the medicine to him."

"Can we do that?" Hammond asked.

Thor nodded, "We can but we would leave Atlantis unprotected against the Draconians."

"Can we use the Gate to send him the medication?" Hammond wondered.

Charlie shook his head, "We would need to find another string and those are hard to find…though…" he tailed off with a disturbed look.

"Though what?" he asked the young man.

"Dad seems to be a magnet for the strings," he concluded.

Jack O'Neill to Hammond's estimation was simply a magnet for trouble. He had to agree, "I see that." He made a decision, "Can Atlantis leave with us?"

Charlie and Thor traded glances. They both nodded.

"Sure," Charlie figured. "They just need someone to pilot the city."

"Can we go back in time and get SG-1?" he asked.

Thor assured him, "We can! I can use the time dilation field with an artificial cosmic string to bend time and thus send us on the same trajectory to Earth."

Hammond gasped, "You can make an artificial cosmic string?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Do it," he gave the order.

Thor told Charlie, "We will dock the ship on Atlantis and install the time dilation field and artificial cosmic string in the heart of the city. That would compensate for the added mass."

Charlie agreed, "We need Dr. Mitchell and Dr. McKay to do it."

Thor figured, "We have the needed manpower."

 **Meanwhile - Avenger Field**

Livy sat with Qetesh bored at the controls and nearly alone in the hangar as everyone was off world and she had to babysit the Gate. She took a sip of cold coffee and then rubbed her face and yawned.

Qetesh stated, "The coffee is cold."

"I'll get us some more," she sighed.

"What is taking them so long?" the Goa'uld wondered. "They should have been back by now."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Livy excused. She went to stand to get a new cup of coffee when the Gate came bursting to life once more. Out of the center of the eye erupted a Goa'uld Glider. It flew out the hangar and then climbed in a great escape. She stood at the table stunned by what she just witnessed and still holding her cold coffee. Next through the Gate came the guards, the Generals, the President and SG-1 with two Jaffa. One Jaffa she recognized as Bra'tac and other she did not. He was heavier than Bra'tac and held a staff weapon. Both Jaffa were dressed in armor and seemed very concerned.

Jack looked over at Livy standing at the table, coffee cup in hand looking shocked and confused. "Which way did that glider go?" he huffed.

She pointed, "That way! What the hell was that?"

Daniel hollered as he jogged to the hangar door, "That was Anhur! He's a Goa'uld!" He squinted and spotted a speck off on the horizon as the Goa'uld Gilder was already out of sight. "Bra'tac and Ronac were trying to capture him on the beta site and we kind of ran into it."

Livy looked at other Jaffa and gasped, "You're Tealc's dad!"

Ronac stated, "I was told my son is very ill."

Livy noted, "You speak English?"

Daniel told her, "I taught it to him. The Jaffa are quick learners." He ran back to Jack, "He's gone, Jack. There is a Goa'uld lose on Earth."

"That's not good," he winced.

Livy stood still in shock, "This was supposed to be a cakewalk. What the hell happened?"

Jack sounded, "We found Bra'tac and Teal'c's dad. Daniel told them about Teal'c and everything." He looked at President Roosevelt, "With all due respect, sir…We have a really big problem."

President Roosevelt asked, "Can we shoot down that craft?"

Jack shook his head, "There is no way we can shoot it down. All we can do is track it using eyeballs and RADAR."

Sam went to the radio station and placed the large headphones on her head. She told them, "I can track Anhur's path by radio calls. I'm already picking up reports of an UFO. He's heading east."

"Anhur?" asked Livy.

Qetesh informed, "He's a threat to Ra."

Daniel added, "The Ancient Egyptian god of war and the skies."

Livy shook her head, "This doesn't sound good."

Sam reported, "He's over the Atlantic ocean."

General Kilroy instructed, "Send a message to all of the Atlantis fleet to engage and shoot it down is they see it."

Jack told him, "It will be too high and out of range of the ship's guns. Radio the RAF and tell them to engage."

"I'm sending a message to the RAF," Sam told him as she adjusted the frequencies.

Livy wondered, "Can they get message in time?"

Sam admitted, "I have no idea."

Qetesh spoke, "I suggest you shoot Anhur down before he takes a new host."

Sam closed her eyes tight, "We're working on it."

Roosevelt asked, "Is this Goa'uld dangerous?"

Daniel nodded, "Very!"

Sam spoke up, "I got a relay message that the RAF has it on RADAR and is engaging." She waited for more information. "They are reporting some damage to the glider." She then waited further, "It's out of range of their fighters. They are tracking it. It's descending." After a few more minutes of silence she reported, "It's going down behind enemy lines." She took the headphones off and spoke to Jack with the most disturbed look, "It went down in German territory."

Jack rubbed his face as the nightmare unfolded, "The Nazis are about to make first contact with a Goa'uld. Great!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jack found himself trapped in the past and heading into the Second World War with a Goa'uld running loose on Earth. It was a nightmare scenario for sure. Intelligence reports indicated the Nazis had found the Goa'uld Glider and Anhur seemed to have made contact with the leaders of the radical movement. It appeared the Goa'uld and the Nazis were now allies and Jack's head hurt at the thought of the colossal mistake that SG-1 made this time. To Jack this eclipsed all other mistakes his team made. Nothing could compare to the current situation or the fact that the US and her allies had no way of retrieving the Glider or neutralizing the Goa'uld for the technology was simply not advanced enough for the tasks at hand.

A day of infamy soon came as Pearl Harbor was attacked. The US declared war on Japan the very next day and as a matter of politics, Nazi Germany declared war on the USA to support the Japanese Emperor. Jack's mood was reflected in the strained faces of those around him. No one wanted a global war. Everyone knew the cost would be high and paid in blood. The draft was implemented though men lined up at the local recruiting stations to join before their number was drawn. Young women joined up as well to fill support roles.

Avenger Field was to become the base for the first women's air force, the Women's Air Service Program that operated under General Hap Arnold. The Gate's security came into question as they pondered where to hide the Gate next. Avenger Field would soon be filled with female cadets learning to fly military aircraft and in a way Jack wished he could stay just to see the girls.

Sam knew all about the coming program and explained it in great detail to Livy for the women would be a driving force in the history of women in aviation. She wanted to see it as well but knew she could not for the Gate was a priority. As the Gate was loaded into a crate and onto the back of the large truck, Sam sighed as the base had to move.

Jack walked into the hangar as the Gate was being moved out. He spotted Sam, "Too bad we can't stay here, huh!"

"I wish I could see WASP cadets," she admitted.

He teased, "I would like to stay. Who wouldn't be in a base surrounded by girls?"

"You are married and you have an adult daughter," she reminded him unenthused.

He smirked, "I can still look."

"No, you can't." she disagreed. "You don't see me gawking over men." As the words crossed her lips she noticed a few tall and handsome guards come to gather more equipment. She shook herself as she realized what she was doing.

"You're as bad as me," he smirked.

"So, where is the Gate being taken to?" she wondered.

Jack winced, "You don't wanna know."

"Where?" she demanded.

"A small airfield in Nevada outside a placed called Las Vegas." he smirked.

"Nellis Air Base!" she gasped.

"Army Air Gunnery School is the cover," he nodded.

She balked, "If an Army Air School is the cover then why not leave us here? You can be an instructor as your cover."

Jack beamed, "Me…instructing nothing but girls!"

Sam's face twerked annoyed, "Don't even think about it."

Jack would rather stay and not move about so much. He pondered, "Maybe I can talk Kilroy into staying."

"There will be hundreds of women coming here," Sam countered.

His eyes twinkled, "I know." It was if his teenage dreams from a cadet were coming true: To be a male teacher in an all-girl school. What man would pass up that opportunity! He then caught Sam's glare and she stood annoyed. "We move!" he gave in.

"Every one of those girls would be old enough to be your mother," she scolded.

"Not physically," he countered.

She gave a look displeased, "Jack!"

"Okay!" he threw up his hands annoyed.

Daniel walked into the hangar next with Ronac, Bra'tac and Teal'c who was now up and about. He called, "Guess who's awake!"

The both spotted Teal'c. Jack grinned, "You woke up! You okay, T?"

"I am well," he informed.

"How?" he asked.

Teal'c explained, "My father has given me his symbiont."

Jack looked at Ronac, "You gave him your junior?"

Ronac proclaimed, "I will acquire another. I know my people will be free of the Goa'uld. It is well worth the price."

Jack told him, "Cronus will kill you."

"My son has warned me of what is to come," he assured. "The Jaffa will ally with the Tau'ri. You have my word," he assured him.

Jack looked at Sam who stood biting her bottom lip. The timeline was changing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"This is kind of early," he figured.

Sam could only nod in agreement.

Daniel cheered, "We found a way around that. Ronac will prevent himself from being poisoned and fake his death and go into hiding. While in hiding he will recruit more Jaffa. Teal'c will not know his father is alive until…well, now if everything goes to plan. It won't be easy taking down the Goa'uld. We would never be able to do it without the help of the Free Jaffa…" he squinted. "I wonder is this was supposed to happen? The Free Jaffa trusted us..."

Sam shook her head, "We have to return to our time and put the Gate back in storage. There is a Goa'uld loose on Earth. The timeline is changing."

Teal'c proclaimed, "Our goal is to stop Anhur before he takes over your planet. My father and Bra'tac shall return and started the Free Jaffa movement and maintain the timeline."

Sam looked at the Gate, "We need to shut it down after they go back."

Jack nodded, "And catch a Goa'uld."

 **Few Weeks Later**

A few weeks had passed and General Kilroy had placed strict use on the Gate in an effort to preserve a timeline that he wasn't sure about himself. The Chief of Staffs would not allow the program to shut down the Gate completely for they wanted to gain access to the advanced technology from off world. Thus, a compromise was made of limited Gate use.

The goals shifted from off world exploration to stopping Anhur and the Nazi forces brewing in Europe. It was soon determined the only way they would get the information needed to find the Goa'uld was to move operations to Europe. As the Gate sat in a hangar in what would later become Nellis Air Force base SG-1 and Livy were transferred to England with a B-17 bomber for aerial surveillance with bombing capabilities. Captain Sinclair Hammond was transferred along with SG-1 and they would require a crew to fill gunnery positions in the plane while the others recruited were to stay behind to study the Gate further and keep in touch with the Jaffa.

To keep the cover of the team they were placed in the 8th Army Air Force and in the heart of Bassingbourn Air Base with a bomb group. Sam and Livy were both passed off as men for women were not allowed in such a situation. The name Olivia was suddenly changed to Oliver but she was able to keep Livy as her nick name. Walking with a Goa'uld in her head was hard enough; passing off a man with a Goa'uld in her head was even more challenging. She wished she could go home. She wanted her ship back and missed Thor, Charlie and Jonas. The small group gathered around the plane that was flown by them to the air base. It was green with a blue underbelly. They needed a name for the beast and a mascot for nose art was all the rage.

Daniel stood in his uniform and was given the position of radio operator. He tilted his crusher style officer cap as he looked upon the plane. "What should we name it?"

Livy stood nearby. Her hair was cut even shorter much to her dismay. She was given a male officer's uniform with a visor cap as well. She wore an A2 style jacket and was placed in the position of navigator as her mother Sam was placed in the position of bombardier and photography operator. She cocked her head to the side, "How about the _Odyssey_?"

Sam stood beside her and nudged her arm, "Not bad." She too was dressed in the same uniform and forced to endure an even shorter hair cut that was not to her taste.

Jack stood beside Sam and balked, " _Homer_! We should name it _Homer_!" He looked over at Teal'c who was given the tail gunner's position. The Jaffa cocked an eyebrow at Jack's suggestion. He wore an enlisted man's uniform and was given the rank of Sergeant. He raised eyebrows by many but not for his rank or even the emblem on his head but rather for the color of his skin. A Negro in a crew of all white men was unheard of for the day. He was not a Negro or even Black. Teal'c was Jaffa! He found the odd looks and segregation despising but was thankful he was alive and allowed to help his friends who insisted he stay with them. Teal'c merely smiled at Jack but was still pondering a good name for the plane.

Daniel cheered, " _Dagwood_! We name it _Dagwood_!"

"After _Blondie_?" Jack made a face. He rolled his eyes for _Blondie_ was not his favorite comic strip but it was better than others of the day.

The Goa'uld snorted, "We shall name it _Qetesh_! After me."

Livy shook her head, "I will name it after Vala before I name anything after you."

Jack then threw Sam a grin as he suggested, "How about… _Blondie_."

Sam barked, "You didn't!"

"After the comic strip," he held up a hand.

She gave him a stern look, "With a blonde bomb shell painted on the nose."

Qetesh had no idea what was refered and wondered, "Why would anyone paint an image of a yellow bomb shell on their nose?"

Daniel corrected, "A pin up girl. A half-naked woman painted on the nose of the plane."

Livy soured, "I don't want a pin up girl on my plane. It's the _Odyssey_. We should paint a Star Gate on it."

He replied joking, "How about _Homer's Odyssey_ and paint a wormhole?"

Sam grinned at Daniel, "I like that!"

Jack shook his head, "Homer Simpson with a donut."

Livy sighed, "Okay… _Homer's Odyssey_ and a donut. We will compromise."

Captain Hammond stood by listening. He was to be Jack's co-pilot as Jack took command of the plane. He asked, "Just what is Homer Simpson anyways?"

Sam explained, "It's like a comic strip. It's like Dagwood from _Blondie_."

Captain Hammond shook his head, "Of all the dumb things. Do you drive my son as crazy as you drive me?"

Jack held up and finger and proclaimed, "Without a doubt!"

"How does he put up with you?" he wondered.

"About as well as you," Jack shrugged it off.

Hammond stated, "We are to gain four men here. How are we going to keep the Gate a secret along with Teal'c, Qetesh and the girls?"

They all traded glances.

Jack sighed, "Gingerly." Shortly after the words passed his lips he spotted a troop truck coming towards them. He figured, "Here comes the rest of the crew."

The truck pulled to a stop and out of the back four figures emerged dressed in green fatigues. The soldiers were pulled off other bombers or in many cases all that remained of a crew from a crippled or lost B-17 bomber. As Jack looked over the faces he winced for they all were so young. The tallest was a blond haired man who was skinny and lanky. His eyes were blue and a cigarette hung from his lips. He spoke with a slow southern drawl.

"You all the new bomber crew?" he asked sizing up this odd ball group.

Jack spotted his name badge. The name O'Neal was before him. He mentioned, "It is…O'Neal."

He then noticed Jack's name badge and nearly laughed to himself. He held up a finger, "With one L."

Sam was looking over the new members of the crew as well. The four all looked so young. O'Neal appeared to be the oldest to her estimation. Another man with brown hair and matching eyes stood beside him. His name badge read "Sheppard". She wondered to herself if he was related to John Sheppard but kept that thought quiet. She then looked at the other two. The two were shorter than the others. One wore wire rimmed glasses and the name "Merryweather" on his badge. The other was the shortest and held a rank of Lieutenant. The airman had short brown hair and brown eyes and was much shorter than she or Livy. She wondered how someone so young became an officer. Her eyes settled on the name badge that read "Jackson".

"Your name is Jackson?" she asked.

The young lieutenant replied, "I'm Lieutenant Jackie Jackson. I'm a navigator and pilot."

Sam cocked an eyebrow for she wasn't sure if she was dealing with a feminine boy or a girl dressed as a man.

Sergeant Merryweather spoke up, "Jackie used to race airplanes! We're both engineers."

Sam told them, "I only need one engineer."

O'Neal informed, "The wonder twins tend to travel together."

Sam looked over to Daniel wondering if there was a relation. She motioned towards the lieutenant. He shrugged unsure in return. She then looked at Jack who stood stoned face and pale. She found his reaction rather odd but didn't want to expose information to the new crew members.

Corporal Sheppard cheered, "Brand new bomber, huh! What ya naming her?" He looked to Jack who would be the commanding officer.

" _Homer_ ," he told him.

"Not bad," he replied.

Daniel noticed some resemblance between the young corporal and John Sheppard. He could help but asks, "Anyone named John Sheppard in your family?"

He pointed to himself, "My first name is John."

"You don't say," he remarked wondering.

Sheppard spoke to his friends, "Let's check the new plane out." He climbed in through the belly of the plane.

Jack watched on as the three followed. He stood still pale faced and gulping. Sam looked at his shocked expression and asked, "What is it?"

"Jackson!" he replied.

"What about him?" she asked.

He looked his friends over, "He's a she and that woman is my mother." He stood completely baffled, "She said she was in Europe during the war ferrying planes for the British. What the hell!?"

Everyone stood stunned. Daniel asked, "Lt. Jackson is your mom?"

He nodded forcefully nearly hyperventilating. "I thought I might see her with the ferrying pilots by some chance but…" he grabbed his head, "When the hell did she sneak into the Army?"

Daniel asked, "When did she meet your dad?"

"After the war," he told him. "They both joined the Civil Air Patrol and met there. Oh' my god! My mother!"

Daniel clarified, "Your mom passed herself off as a boy and snuck into the military during World War Two."

He threw his arms wildly, "Apparently! I know Merryweather. He was Uncle Ambrose to me growing up. He's just like Sam. Ambrose and my mom designed planes for my Dad to race after the war. Holy shit! I knew Ambrose was an engineer on a B-17. How the hell did my mom sneak in? How did she do that without help?" He looked to Sam and Livy for both needed help from the military.

Daniel was trying to keep a straight face but found Jack's reaction hilarious. He admitted, "I always wondered where you got that knack for trouble from."

Livy asked bewildered, "Lieutenant Jackson is my grandmother?"

Jack nodded hard, "Yes! You kind of remind of her a little."

She stood beside herself, "This is so cool. I met both my grandparents."

"This is not cool," Jack disagreed.

Daniel figured, "You were named after your mom."

"Not helping Daniel!" he threw up his hands. He felt light headed and wondered if he would faint. The last person he expected to see was his mother.

Daniel grinned, "I can't wait to know her."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Atlantis with the _Odyssey_ docked on the south pier of the city came out of the artificially induced time warp and emerged somewhere between the Earth and the moon. The ship remained cloaked and General George Hammond had taken command of both city and ship.

George stood by Chuck in the control room. He asked, "Where exactly are we, son?"

The technician replied, "1942 is Thor's calculations are correct."

Colonel John Sheppard's voice came over the intercom, "We need a place to land and remain cloaked…Any suggestions, General?"

Hammond figured, "Let's land off the coast of Florida…In the Bermuda Triangle."

"Sir?" John asked wondering why.

George replied, "We need to remain hidden and the Bermuda Triangle is the perfect cover."

"Yes sir," he had to agree.

Rodney stood by with Sam's alternate, Dr. Samantha Mitchell reading the sensors of one of the many stations. Rodney looked at the alternate of his crush and wondered, "What if we caused the anomalies in the triangle?"

Dr. Mitchell replied, "It could not have been us. There is a Bermuda Triangle in my reality too. Something else caused the odd events."

"I hope we don't find whatever is there," Rodney gulped in thought.

"Me too," she agreed.

Cameron Mitchell walked into the control room. He sounded, "Sir! We need to find SG-1 and Livy."

George told him, "Earth is in the middle of the Second World War. This might not be easy. My father served in that war in the Army Air Corps."

Sheppard spoke over the radio, "So did my grandfather. He was gunner on a B-17. Boy, the stories he could tell…"

Amused Cam replied over the radio, "Such as?"

"I'll never forget him telling me about this one bomber he was on. _Homer_! The bomber was flown by an old colonel…" he pondered, "What was his name…."

Cam stated, "My grandfather was a merchant ship's captain. He ran supplies during the war."

Rodney informed still reading the sensors, "My grandfather on my mother's side served on a B-17 bomber too. He was an engineer. He later designed planes for a living."

Cam asked, "Your grandpa designed planes? Huh, I thought he would have been some sort of genius physics scientist like you, Rodney."

"My grandfather was a genius in physics," he assured him. "He was also Jewish. His best friend was this woman who introduced him to my grandmother…she was Catholic."

Cam asked, "You are half Jewish, Rodney?"

"A quarter," he figured. He then admitted, "I'm not religious at all."

John Sheppard asked amused, "What was your grandpa's name, Rodney?"

"Ambrose Merryweather," he informed. "Yes! I know it even sounds Jewish!"

John asked, "Why are you so sensitive, Rodney?"

He admitted, "When I was a kid I got picked on because I celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas. The other kids thought it was strange and I learned not tell anyone about it."

Cam told him, "Hey your grandparents gave you the ability to experience more than one religion. That's pretty cool if you ask me." He then wondered, "What was your grandma like?"

"Tall, blonde and blue eyed," he recalled. "She was a lot like Sam." He looked to Samantha Mitchell. "Grandpa was bit shorter than me though…" he recalled.

Dr. Mitchell figured, "I sure your grandmother saw something wonderful in him."

Amused Cam asked, "What was your grandma's name?"

He bit his lip, "Doesn't matter."

 **Meanwhile**

The B-17 had been taxied to the hangar to be maintained by the overworked and underappreciated ground crews. The men were given a two day pass to rest up before the next bomb run. Jack's mission was to use the bombers as cover as they got further surveillance photos looking for evidence of Goa'uld technology. If any evidence was sighted it was to be bombed on sight. Lacking the ability to call in air strikes meant Jack and the plane was the air strike for the mission at hand.

He kept an eye on his mother as she and Ambrose readied for the trip into London for a night on the town. He noticed that Ambrose seemed to help her cover up for the gender issues. He figured her friend knew the truth though none of the other men seemed any wiser. The pair had changed into class B uniforms and donned garrison caps. As he walked into the barracks he overheard them talking.

Ambrose asked, "You think she will be there?"

"Bambi likes you," she assured him. "She will be there."

He acted nervous, "Do I look alright?"

She nodded, "You look fine. Boy, you are nervous aren't you?"

"I can't believe you set me up on this date with her. She's way out of my league." he confessed.

"Bambi is not out of your league," she insisted.

Jack stood in the door and mouthed the name "Bambi" to himself.

Jackie then smiled, "What ya think of Captain Jackson? He's cute."

Ambrose noted, "You have the same last name."

"But we're not related," she countered. "Jackson is a very common name. Sometimes I wish I had a unique name like you do."

"You know how many jokes were made about my name?" he asked her.

"How merry is the weather?" she nodded wincing.

"Exactly," he huffed. "Only thing worse is my middle name…Meredith."

She soured, "Your parents named you Ambrose Meredith Merryweather?"

He nodded, "Yup! My brother got the only good name…Rodney."

She waved her hand, "I like Ambrose better than Rodney."

"He was always better than me," he confessed. "Taller than me, smart, good looking…"

"Does he eat as much as you?" she asked amused.

"I'm hypoglycemic," he insisted.

"No, you just eat instead of smoking like everyone else." she dug a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, "Smoke?"

"That stuff will kill ya," he insisted.

She shrugged it off, "You know what our chances are of surviving this?" She placed the cigarette in her mouth and dug out the matchbook. As she struck the match and puffed on the smoke Jack's eyes widened. He marched over and took the cigarette from her lips.

"No smoking!" he told her shocked to see her puffing. In his memories she never smoked.

"Sir?" she asked.

Ambrose rose to attention, "We didn't see you standing there, sir."

"At ease," he told him. He looked at his mother and wanted to scream asking why she was smoking but had to control himself. "No smoking on my crew. That goes for all of you." He glared at his young mother.

"Yes sir," she replied feeling as if he singled her out for correction.

He asked, "Just how did you get in here anyways?"

She replied, "What do you mean?"

"Just how did you get here?" he asked again. "You're too short to be a pilot…" he couldn't tell her that she was his mother.

"I was a fighter pilot in the RAF and was transferred into the Army Air Force when the States entered the war." she explained.

Jack stood gaping, "You what?" How could this be? His mother was fighter pilot in the RAF! Surely there was some sort of mistake.

"Originally, I was a ferrying pilot." she told him. "I was ferrying a plane and out maneuvered a German spy plane and he crashed. The RAF needed pilots and they…well…drafted me," she explained.

Jack stood in shock as he found out what really happened to his mother during the war. She was a ferrying pilot and then the Brits must have placed her into the role of fighter pilot. She was a good pilot, one of the best he ever saw. She taught him to fly along with his father. She was a leader in the Civil Air Patrol and a driving force behind his career. "The Brits put you in a fighter plane?" he clarified.

Ambrose spoke up, "Jackie and I were on our last bomber together. Both of the pilots were killed with the cockpit was hit with flak. Sh…Hee…landed the crippled plane and I kept it in the air. That's how come we were transferred to your plane, sir."

"I see," was all Jack could say. He tossed the cigarette on the floor and asked, "So where are you two heading?"

"Piccadilly Circus," Ambrose told him.

Jack heard of the popular area. He gave a nod, "Have fun."

"We will," Jackie smiled waiting to be dismissed.

"You two can go. And remember, no smoking." he insisted.

"Yes sir," she nodded. The pair soon left the barracks.

Jack stood wondering to himself, "Did she ever know it was me?" He could not help but wonder if somehow his mother knew what his career would be as he looked back on his life. His mind wandered through his memories. She told him to never smoke and never let her smoke on afternoon on a fishing trip. He walked out of the barracks with his hands shoved in his pockets as he recalled his mother and the things she would say to him on occasion. She always told him he was special. She told him that he would do great things. She took him on fishing trips when his father was working. She taught him to fish, to go camping and how to relax and have fun. He chuckled to himself as he recalled sitting on the edge of a pond as a child holding a fishing pole and feeling so depressed because he didn't catch a fish.

She sat next to him in jeans and a flannel shirt and gave him a baloney sandwich and told him it wasn't catching the fish that was important but enjoying just sitting on the edge of the pond and taking in the sights and sounds of nature. He made his way to the hangar with the bomber and found Sam and Livy working on installing the most high-tech film aerial camera of the day in the nose of the plane. He stood and began to appreciate the bond between mother and child that existed between Sam and Livy.

Sam glanced over as she checked the camera lens potion from under the nose. She wore green fatigues as she worked. She smiled, "Jack?"

"The new crew is going into time for some R and R. I just caught my mom smoking." he sighed.

She told him, "Must be strange finding out what she did like this, huh?"

He walked closer and wondered aloud, "I wonder if she knew."

"Knew?" she asked.

"Could she have known who I am?" he asked.

"You think she will find out you are her grown son from the future?" she asked.

He nodded, "I think she knew."

She paused inspecting the lens and wondered, "Why would you think that?"

He explained, "When I was growing up there was certain things she would say to me that made no sense at the time but make sense if she knew me before I was born."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Never let her smoke," he stated. "When I was ten I got a cigarette from a friend and we were gonna try smoking it in my treehouse. She found it in my room and made a promise with me. She didn't yell at me or punish me or anything like that. She simply made a promise to never let me smoke and I had to promise to never let her smoke in return. I agreed and she let me throw the cigarette out. She reminded me of that promise once in a while as I got older. She would tell me, 'Don't let me smoke.' She would just say that for no reason."

"You think she was telling you to stop her from smoking now?" she wondered.

He nodded, "I think so."

"Did she tell you how she snuck in?" she wondered.

"She apparently was ferrying for the British and was attacked by a German spy plane. She out maneuvered him, he crashed and they dressed her up like a boy and put her in the RAF. She used that record to get into the Army Air Cops." he explained.

She teased him, "If you were am girl that sounds like something you would do."

He rolled his eye annoyed. He stated, "I'm assigning her to the engineer's station. I'm putting Ambrose in the ball turret."

She countered, "She's the smallest. Your mom should be in the ball turret."

"That's most dangerous position," he countered.

"I know but it will also give her a bird's eye view." she insisted. "Ambrose can take engineer's station and top turret." She then added, "Did you mother ever say anything that could be a clue to being in the ball?"

"She told me to always wear my seatbelt and…" he winced, "Make sure she always wears hers."

Sam slowly nodded, "They can't fit a chute in the ball. Her only life line is a belt." She wondered, "Maybe she does find out who we are?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Atlantis touched down in the middle of the infamous Bermuda Triangle. As they settled upon the surface of the water a cloaking device was enabled by Thor to conceal the large city and the ship that was docked on the pier. Dr. Samantha Mitchell stood with Rodney going over sensor readings. They soon made a startling discovery.

Rodney spoke up, "We're picking up a huge energy spike."

John Sheppard asked, "From where?"

Dr. Mitchell stated, "Directly beneath us, on the ocean floor."

John looked at General Hammond, "Sir?" He waited for orders.

He asked, "What do you think it is, Doctors?"

Rodney replied, "It's concealed. There is a magnetic field around it blocking sensors from getting a clear reading. Whatever is it…It's large."

"How large?" John Sheppard asked.

"Big" Rodney told him.

Dr. Mitchell stated, "It's three times larger than the Great Pyramid and it seems to be triangle in shape from what we can tell."

Sheppard figured, "We're sitting about a giant underwater pyramid?" He looked at Hammond once more.

Hammond asked, "Are those city shuttles capable of deep underwater diving?"

Rodney nodded, "Yes they are."

He ordered John, "Take your team and a shuttle and go down and get a visual on what we are sitting on, Colonel."

John gave a nod, "Yes sir!"

 **Meanwhile**

In the heart of the Third Reich, in the city of Berlin, the Goa'uld Anhur was sizing up his opportunity to become the next world dictator of Earth. Where Ra failed he would succeed as he soon discovered the countries of the planet were at war. He liked the stylish culture of the Germans and the found some of the food was much to his taste as well. He found the Germans most hospitable and most agreeable as they seemed to lack the awareness of what a Goa'uld was or did. They assumed he was human due to his blonde hair and blue eyed male host. The German Nazis figured Anhur was a member of the mythical Aryan Race and thus was near godlike. The Goa'uld found his glory in the gullibility and naivety of humans and their search of mythical beings. He would be the god they were looking for during a time of war and destruction.

Anhur found the Supreme Leader, a strange looking man with a square mustache named Adolf Hitler to be rather useful as a tool. The grand delusions of a superior race and the sheer hatred for an entire religious sect distorted any rationality the man possessed. Adolf told him his story of how he rose to power. It was typical for a Goa'uld: A people that lost its identity after losing a war and looking for strength in face of extreme hardship. Any slick sounding fool could work his way to a leadership position in such a disaster. Anhur understood if he wanted to rule the planet he would have to break the will of the people first. He needed to ensure the wars continued long into the future. The Goa'uld understood war could be a great divide and concur tool but one must be careful for it was also a great expense of wealth. He allowed the Nazis to think of him as an Aryan and promoted him to Ambassador. The Nazis assumed the western countries wanted Anhur for he was an Aryan and would bring peace to the planet under Nazi control. They never considered the body was in fact simply a human slave and the true face of Anhur was anything but pleasant. Upon seeing how the Nazis adored the host body Anhur knew he had to keep the host and swiftly passed himself off as a man from a mythical race. He was called "Der Botschafter" or the Ambassador by the Nazis. He liked the new title. Ambassador sounded so elegant to him. They also stated he had diplomatic immunity. That was also ever so appealing for a Goa'uld.

Anhur was fitted with a gray suit with red tie. He was clean shaven and adapted to the role of Ambassador rather easily for the key to survival was the ability to adapt and some Goa'uld could adapt far better than others. His hair was cut short in the back but was left a bit long on top as was most males in the country. Anhur looked rather sophisticated and elegant as the suit was adorned with a pocket watch with chain and golden tie tack. He sported a derby style felt hat and walking cane that also held an elegantly made steel sword inside the wood. He rode in the back of a black car with a uniformed driver up front. Beside his was a high ranking German officer. The officer wore a gray uniform for he was regular army. He sported a rank of colonel grasped the metal head a cane in his grip as he was lame from a previous injury.

The colonel started to debrief, "I make a few suggestions when speaking to Baron Albrecht Von Richthofen. Do not bring up the first war. He lost his son and his adopted daughter."

"Who was his son?" he asked.

"He was known as The Red Baron. His name was Manfred and he was a fighter pilot." he explained. "He was killed in battle."

Anhur asked, "And the other child?"

"She was kidnapped as a baby," he explained. "She was adopted. I do not know who her birth mother was but she was supposed to have been special. She was entrusted to the family to be raised a Von Richthofen. I heard rumors there was some sort of blood relation between the baby and the royals."

"What kind of connection?" he wondered rather intrigued.

"I do not know," he admitted. The car soon pulled onto a long dirt driveway that went back deep behind a thick grove of trees. As they emerged from the trees a large mansion was seated like a gleaming pearl in a sea of lush green. The grounds of the estate were adorned with statures, flower beds and a large water fountain. The Goa'uld's eyes sparkled at the sight. It was more appealing than any dirty old Goa'uld ship looming over a dirty, dusty village of slaves. It was magnificent! Anhur wanted to live in such a place. A place fit for a King! He liked the idea of nobility. It was nearly as appealing as being considered a God but with more perks. A Goa'uld could live the life of luxury, rule remotely and not have to deal directly with other Goa'uld or those dirty peasants that came begging. Nobility would be the answer. Nothing could be better. All the Goa'uld had to do now was finding the ruling families and figure out what earth did differently than most to enslave the masses.

 **Piccadilly Circus**

The crew of the B-17 bomber had gone into town to the famous square for dinner and drinks. They were all dressed in the class B uniforms though Sam and Livy really wished they could have dressed up more to their choosing. Instead of being the object of affection from wandering male eyes both Sam and her daughter felt like a fly on the wall as the men ignored them and flirted with every girl in sight.

Sam leaned against the wall with hands shoved in her trouser pockets and looked over the smoke filled, eye watering pub. She watched as men were looking the women over as they walked by. She spoke to her daughter standing beside her in the same fashion. "Ya know something." she started.

Livy was not used to cigarette smoke and stood with watering, irritated eyes. She looked over, "I can barely breathe in here."

Sam nodded, "Neither can I. Have you noticed how the guys are looking at the women?"

"Yes," she nodded. She wondered, "Do they do that to us?"

Sam nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Jack came over with a beer in his hand with Teal'c and Daniel behind him. Daniel and Teal'c each handed off an extra beer to Sam and Livy. "We got ya a drink," he told them.

"Thanks," Sam replied taking the beer. She looked around, "Where did your mother go?"

"She went to meet her friend outside," he told them over the noise and smoke.

Livy coughed, "I'm going outside." She took her beer and walked out for some fresh air with SG-1 behind her. Livy stepped onto the sidewalk and into the crisp night air. She took a deep breath waiting for her eyes to clear. She heard her father as they walked wandered about before the pub.

"This is better," Jack admitted.

Daniel added, "I think I inhaled an entire pack of cigarettes just standing in there."

They heard soon heard two female voices rounding the corner. One voice started, "Here's your mail, Jackie. You got a letter."

As the pair rounded the corner Jackie, dressed in a man's uniform grasped the letter from her friend's hand. Her friend was a tall blonde woman with blue eyes. She wore a red dress and heels. Over her dress she sported a black wool coat and clutched a red handbag. Her makeup was nearly flawless. She was the epitome of the "Blonde Bombshell" of the pinup girl.

Jackie replied taking the letter, "Thanks for getting my mail. No one knows I'm doing this…" she glanced up and spotted Jack and SG-1 standing before her. "Um…Sir…" she gulped.

Jack asked amused, "Getting mail outside of base, Lieutenant?"

"It's from a family member who doesn't know I am in the military," she explained. "It's not what you are thinking. It's from my cousin."

Jack held out his hand, "Let's see it."

Wincing she handed him the letter, "It's from my cousin. He doesn't know I'm in the Army Air Corps. He thinks I'm still a ferrying pilot. He sent it to my old roommate."

Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder curiously. He read off the return address, "Melbourne Jackson? How old is your cousin?" he gulped for that was his father's name.

"Fifteen," she replied. "He's just a kid. He wants to become an archeologist. He was writing me letters asking me to get information on local schools."

Daniel and Jack traded glances. They both stated at once, "Cousins?"

"Can I have my letter back?" she pleaded.

The door opened behind them and Ambrose Merryweather stepped outside looking for Jackie. He spotted the commotion. He pushed his eyeglasses up his nose and wondered what was going on. "Jackie!" His eyes settled on Bambi. He couldn't help but smile awkwardly. "Hi Bambi," he gulped shyly.

She smiled back with an adoring look, "Hi Ambrose."

Jack cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the two. The pair was an odd couple for sure. She was much taller, very pretty and could command the attention of any man she chose. She seemed to like the shortest, most nerdy man on the bomber. Ambrose reminded Jack of Rodney McKay except Rodney was taller and slightly more annoying. He handed the letter back to Jackie, "Here! It's just from your cousin. Make sure no one finds out about this."

"Yes sir," she took the letter back.

Bambi looked over the faces. She was a smart woman and understood something was not as it seemed. She looked at Sam and Livy, "What's going on?" She then asked Jackie, "You recruited a bunch of friends or something?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She pointed and declared, "Those two are doing what you are doing."

Jackie looked at the two, "What do you mean? That's Sam and Livy."

"Those two are women," she stated.

Jack told her, "You are sharp! Holy, how did you figure that out?"

Jackie gasped, "What?!"

Bambi told them, "I'm studying forensics. The forehead, the brow, the finger length and hip the shoulder ratio is not male." She looked at the pair, "Are you two sisters?"

Livy grinned, "I like her! She's pretty smart."

Qetesh rolled the eyes annoyed. The Goa'uld took everything she had to blend in and not speak her mind for she found humans to be rather dumb at times.

Jack waved them over to the side of the building, "Come here." He waited for them to gather around. He spoke to Jackie, Ambrose and Bambi. "You're right! Sam and Livy are both women. We're on special assignment."

Qetesh miffed, "This otta be good."

Jackie asked, "Special assignment?" She glanced at Ambrose and then Bambi.

Jack started, "What I am about to tell you is top secret. You cannot tell anyone else. Hammond knows but the others don't." He looked to his friends, "How should I explain this?" he wondered aloud.

Daniel started, "I will explain it! We are all from the future. We accidentally traveled through time through an alien device called a Star Gate. Teal'c is from another planet. He's Jaffa. He was sick when we came back. In an effort to save him we went off world to get a Goa'uld symbiont. The Goa'uld are another race. Very bad! They think they are gods and will enslave other races. While trying to save Teal'c, a Goa'uld broke through security and came to earth through the Star Gate and escaped to Nazi Germany. Our job is to find and neutralize the Goa'uld. We are using the bomber as a directed target platform."

Bambi slowly nodded and stated, "I believe you."

Jack asked surprised, "You do? Because I don't believe that and I lived it."

"I believe you because it's so unbelievable." she admitted.

Ambrose gasped, "Star Gate!" He looked at Jackie. "Like what you were drawing?"

Jack looked at her, "What?"

She told him, "Ever since I can remember I have had this vision in my head of this big round stone thing, that stands up and in the center is this glimmering pool of water. I can see people coming and going through it. I have been trying to draw what I see in my head but it's so complicated…" she sighed. She then figured, "You now know I'm a girl I take it."

Daniel grinned, "Jack knew that from the get go."

She asked him, "How did you know? Bambi helped me with my walking and all."

Jack told her, "I'm your son from the future."

She cocked her head and squinted, "I knew that somehow."

Ambrose stood wide-eyed, "You are from the future and Jackie is your mom, sir?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

She asked, "I marry a guy named O'Neill?"

"You meet him after the war," he told her.

"Wow!" she stood beside herself.

Sam asked, "Could you tell me more about the vision you have?"

"I have notes on it," she nodded.

"I would love to see them," she told her.

"Sure," she nodded. She then wondered, "You and Livy are sisters then?"

"Livy is my daughter," she told her.

"How?" she asked. "She is too old to be your daughter."

"Time dilation field," she started to explain.

"You were in a bubble to time," she slowly nodded as she understood.

"Wait," Daniel held up a hand. "You know what a time dilation field is?"

Ambrose told them, "Jackie is a physics genius. She's light years ahead of everyone else."

Daniel looked at Jack, "Your mom is a physics genius who has visions about the Gate."

"My mom is decades ahead of me," he nodded. "She always seemed to know what was gonna happen. When I lost Charlie she told me I would get him back. I thought she was nuts," he threw up his hands. He looked at her, "How did you know about Charlie?"

"Who?" she asked unsure.

"My son!" he told her. "He died as a child but I got another version of him back from another reality." he explained. "You knew I would get him back. How did you know that?!" he waved his hands in the air.

Sam spoke, "Jack! She knew because you just told her and then she will tell you later."

He paused, "Oh! But she already knows about the Gate."

"That we will figure out," she assured.

"So, you have kids?" Jackie asked wondering about her future and her family.

"Two," he nodded, "my son Charlie and my daughter, Livy."

Jackie looked at Livy, "You are the Colonel's daughter?"

She nodded, "My parents are both generals in our time."

"How far into the future are you?" she wondered.

Daniel told them, "Let's see we boarded the Odyssey, that's one of our deep space vessels in 2004, then Jack and Sam got trapped in the time bubble. They got out of that sending Livy to the beginning after twenty-five years, then we left got sent back through time by 5 years, then we went to the other reality and nearly stayed there and came back and then we finally got to Atlantis and then we came here…So…" he puckered in thought. He noticed the bizarre look on every ones face. "What?" he asked.

Jack admitted, "I'm trying to figure out how to put that in my report."


End file.
